


The Girl Next Door

by Chaosmode00



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex Education, Shotacon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00
Summary: Eleven almost tweleve year old Grayson Lewis has just moved to a new house thousands of miles away from where he lived before. He knows no one in this new place and feels alone, until he meets high school senior Olivia, the girl next door and begins a journey of awakenings and first love....
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the first four chapters of one of my favorite things that I have written. Based upon the kudos and reads that Secret Summer has gotten here I have decided to share some of my other works. That said this is a little slower in building compared to Secret Summer. That said this is a pure romance story with a boy and a girl falling in love with each other and the difficulties that comes with their age differences. I hope you like it and will let me know thanks! I plan to post more chapters really soon!

The side of the moving truck said: Lancaster Movers in dark blue letters, underneath it the slogan: We Get it Done Right the First Time was written in cursive red letters. The letters were all imposed upon a white background. The moving truck was backed up the driveway of the house that sat at the middle of a circular street. Behind the truck you could see the garage and also the driveway of the neighboring house. There were four men unloading the truck, all of them wore dark blue jumpsuits that had their names on them in one corner while on the other was the moving companies name again. They were carrying things into the house through the back door which you couldn’t see from the street as a car pulled up in front of the house.

The house that they were unloading into was a modest one story that had been built in the early nineties, the simple look of the house was brick on the front and wood siding running along each side. There was a nicely sized front yard with two pine trees on either side of it. Under the trees at their base were two circular areas of flower beds which transitioned into the green grass around them. There was a walkway that curved like a snake going up towards the house’s front patio between the two of them. The patio itself had an arched entryway made of brick along with a brick patio that was big enough for a bench to sit in one corner but not much else. The front door was a simple wooden door with two glass rectangular windows on either side of it.

Inside the dark blue Ford sedan that had just pulled up, Grayson Lewis sat staring at the house with a mixture of contempt and just under the surface buried anger. The boy could still hear the echos of his fathers words as the car parked before the house: “I know this is hard Grayson, but its how it has to be. I had to take this job there was no other choice.” Fifteen hundred miles separated him from all of his friends, everyone that Grayson had ever known was back in Los Angeles. From the front seat his dad looked at him through the rear view mirror, “You ready to see your new room?”

Grayson shot a look forward then slipped his headphones that had been around his neck back up over his ears. As Tool began to play Pneuma in his ears his father visibly sighed then slipped out of the car. Grayson knew exactly what he had just said: you’ll come out when it gets to hot. As he turned the car off before starting up towards the house. Grayson unbuckled his seat belt slipping out of the car as well slamming his door a little harder than necessary as he leaned back against the car watching his dad walk up the walkway towards the front of the house.

There was very little that Grayson Lewis had gotten from Adam Lewis his father. The one real feature that they had in common was that both of them had the same startling blonde hair that was nearly platinum in color. Though on his father you’d never know it as his hair was almost always buzzed to nothing. Everything else was his mom, even according to his dad, on many occasions over the past two years since her death, his attitude and sensitivity. He had gotten his entire face from his mother, from his small upturned nose to his expressive dark crystal blue eyes, even the heart shape design of his face was his mothers right down to the small chin.

Sometimes he got the feeling that when his dad looked at him he saw his mom. That it pained his dad at times to see the woman he had lost reflected in the son he had always struggled to connect with. They had never been very close when his mom was alive, and now two years after her death the gap seemed to have widened. Though his dad still respected and cared for him, they just didn’t know how to talk to one another. Grayson like a lot of sensitive boys had gravitated more to his mom than his dad. Despite Adam’s attempts to get Grayson to do sports it just wasn’t something he was really into. He had been more like his mother from the moment he was born.

Grayson watched as one of the moving men began to unload his bed frame carrying it into the house through the back door. It was all real now, they had moved from the most amazing city in the world to this dreary flat swamp that was called Houston, Texas. This wasn’t how his first year of middle school was supposed to be. In a few weeks when school started he should have been surrounded by real friends, doing all kinds of fun things that sixth graders get up to. Maybe even falling in love before his twelfth birthday for the first time.

Pneuma had transitioned to music from his mom’s favorite band growing up, Nirvana with the song Penny Royal Tea. As that song started playing Grayson’s dad came back out the front door looking at him briefly. That was the other big difference between them. Gray’s dad had been a football star in his glory high school days. He was wide in the shoulder, muscular still despite having not played in years and with that came height. He had been over six feet tall when he was sixteen and one of the wide receivers on the team as well. Grayson only knew all of that because his dad had often tried to get him interested in pee-wee football back before he had sort of given up on trying to understand his son. He wondered what his dad really thought about his hair which was long enough to fall over his eyes almost to his chin and down below his ears but not to the collar of a shirt. Or the two earrings that he had gotten when he was eight with his moms blessing. Or the fact that he wore shirts like today’s shirt a simple dark black shirt with the word Tool on the front of it that went with his jeans that were ripped around the knees.

Grayson had also inherited his mother’s figure instead of his fathers. Where his father had already been over five feet at eleven, Grayson who was nearly twelve on the other hand was still just shy of four and a half feet. He was twigs and stems as his dad liked to say. “How do you run on those stems?” “How do you lift that orange juice jug with those twigs?” Stupid things like that to try and bring levity to their living together with simple jokes. As much as his dad didn’t get him Grayson really didn’t get his dad either.

Before his mom’s death shortly before he turned ten they had at least shown each other some kind of understanding. Grayson had gone to his dad more than once for help with something and even sometimes liked to lay and watch some of his dad’s favorite movies with him. Since her death though the rift had only widened though his dad tried they really just didn’t see the world the same way. Grayson was creative, deeply emotional and quietly reserved. He was the last kid that would raise his hand, the last one to be picked for most team sports. That kid that tried to hide in the back and not be noticed because all he wanted to do was put his headphones on, listen to music, and draw.

His dad gestured again, this time Grayson sighed heading up to the house to follow his dad inside. He hadn’t been this obsessed with music before his mom died, she had seen his interest in it and had stoked those fires at a young age. He knew how to play the piano really well, but his artistic side actually they had discovered went more into the field of animation than playing music. Still he had loved music especially the music that his mom had loved too. Natalie Lewis had been a music teacher before her death knowing tons of classical music, but her heart belonged to rock and roll which she introduced to Grayson when he was very young.

Since her death Grayson had took what he knew from her and only grown his tastes more because it was his way of keeping his mom alive. As he stepped into the house the playlist transitioned from Nirvana over to some classical piano music, one of the pieces that his mom had first taught him when he was five, but this one was done with a full orchestra. Grayson usually listened to classical music when he drew certain things, but other times he needed rock to really keep his mind focused on what he was doing. Either worked and often he found some rock songs inspired him more than classical music.

The house was set up with the front door going into a small entrance way. The entrance had one exit out of it to the right as you stepped in. To the left was a wall and straight ahead a closet that you could store things in. Judging by the set up of the house the wall to the left would rest against a bedroom on the other side of it. The front foyer reminded him with its set up that this house had been built a long time before he was born. It felt lived in even though it looked well taken care of.

The room to the right of the doorway was clearly going to be the living room as the couch and large television had both already been set up along with his dad’s recliner and the simple coffee table that his mom had loved and his dad had kept. The living room had a doorway to the right of it that led to a hallway which had four doors in it. One at the far end was open, he could tell as one of the movers was carrying a bed into it that the room was clearly the master where his dad would be sleeping. At the entrance to the hallway was a door that led to the second bathroom in the house. Grayson peeked in there, the tub was a shower tub combo with a simple toilet that looked brand new and a sink that looked well taken care of.

From there he walked to the other end of the hallway, this door was open as well and led into Grayson’s bedroom. The box with all of his posters in it was leaning against one of the corners, his bed had already been set up as well in the center of the room with the head of it flush against the wall that was opposite the window that looked out onto the side of the house. His dresser was in one corner next to a door that led to a small closet. The room was a little smaller than his one back in Los Angeles but it wasn’t that bad he supposed.

Grayson walked over to his window to look out. A mover walked past it carrying one of the last big items. As the man moved out of the way Grayson’s eyes rested on the neighboring house. He could see the side of the house, but also part of the front as it sat on a curve of the street. Their neighbors house was a two story. On this side was a driveway going up around the house with a slight curve leading up to a three car garage as opposed to the two car that their house had right next to it. In front of the garage was a basketball hoop which caught his attention. Well the hoop didn’t it was the girl tossing basketballs into it that caught his attention.

Her hair was a dark brown that was slightly curly and went to about her shoulders, she wore a maroon basketball jersey and shorts along with knee high socks and sneakers. The girl was tossing a basketball into the hoop. She kept moving back from it ever few throws trying to time her tosses while also making a swish in the basket. Grayson was too far away to really judge height but he knew looking at her that she was older than him. Probably a high school student, if he had to guess just based on how tall she appeared to be to him.

She tossed it into the basket again then turned around briefly as she dribbled the basketball. This gave Grayson a quick look at her profile in a frontal view. The girl had slender legs but they were clearly muscular for a girl, with curves to her thighs and calves both from all the working out that she probably did. Her basketball uniform on the front said: Lancaster High School on the front of it. It only took the brief seconds he saw her to find her attractive. He quickly moved away from his window though when he swore her eyes saw him before she went back to tossing the basketball. His mind still focused on all of her as he went back to looking around his room. The jersey had not been very tight, but he could still make out the shape of her breasts. How slender her waist looked and how wonderful her arms looked as well as her face. It was slightly oval in shape with a button nose and full lips. This far away he hadn’t been able to see eye color though.

Grayson though taking her in within those brief seconds felt a stirring between his legs that could quickly become more if he let his mind linger for too long. With movers here and the risk of his dad knocking on his door Grayson figured it was best to not let it develop. Instead for the moment turned his attention on his bedroom. IF this was where he was going to live he’d at least want it to look like his home. He found the tube that had all of his posters in it within the stand up box that it had been packaged in. Within he pulled out the posters laying them all flat on his bed. A majority of them were music posters from a variety of bands over a variety of years even some current bands that his mom may or may not have liked.

Those posters went up on the walls around his bed area. On the other wall across from his bed on either side of the window he put up his other posters. These were posters from anime shows that he liked, things that inspired him to draw his own characters though he was nowhere near as good yet. Also he was probably a little bit obsessed with drawing breasts. Not just big ones either, just breasts of any size including big ones. Getting a girls figure just right was more difficult than Grayson had thought it would be when he had started to try and learn how to draw people instead of things. Add to that the fact that in the past year he had discovered that looking at girls made him feel good which had led to Grayson discovering that a certain part of his body really liked to be touched which made him feel even better. He could easily get distracted for hours at a time just by one of his own drawings.

Grayson pulled back from those thoughts as he finished with his last poster taking a look around the room now he felt like he was finally home. Well other than his drawing desk and tablet. He slipped his headphones off of his ears hanging them around his neck again. As he did that Grayson walked out of the bedroom and finally saw what his dad had done with the third room. This was where his drawing desk and his computer desk had both been put. He used both a computer with a tablet and also a traditional desk with paper to draw. His mom had gotten him the drawing desk when he was six and last year his dad had gotten him the computer and tablet when he asked for them for Christmas. As he was taking a look at it his dad from the doorway said, “If you want one of the desks moved let me know so I can tell the movers before they go.”

Grayson shook his head, “Its fine dad, thanks.” He was still angry about moving away from all of his friends just as the summer before he entered sixth grade was ending too, but he knew that his dad had to take this job after he lost his last one. The gas company that his dad had worked for the last ten years had laid about sixty percent of its employees off that weren’t contracted. So his dad had found a job in Houston which was currently expanding in those fields in record numbers. His dad hesitated then tapped his shoulder once before walking back out of the room. It was almost a connection, a sign of his dad trying. Grayson tried as well, but it was hard to find common ground sometimes that wasn’t somehow related to his mom.

He could still hear Pink Floyd singing Shine on You Crazy Diamond in his headphones as they rested on his shoulders while he walked out of the room. He looked from the hallway door into the living room, from the left of the living room was the kitchen with a small dining room off from that. The door in the kitchen led to the back yard. Grayson stepped out there to see what the backyard was like. It was pretty small compared to what they had left behind in LA. There was a covered walkway that led from the porch to the garage which he followed. The pathway split into two places before the garage one led to the gate in the fence which the movers had used to bring in most of the furniture.

Grayson stepped out of that gate just looking at the scene down the driveway. The movers were packing up their truck, storing away things that they didn’t want to move while they drove back to Los Angeles. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew that his mind was storing them for later when he’d try to recreate the scene on his drawing tablet. The sound of a basketball dribbling made him turn to see the girl from earlier standing beside him bouncing it. Her dark brown hair was plastered a bit to the sides of her temples with sweat, and her skin glistened with it as well.

“Hey, friends of yours?”

Grayson looked sideways at her. He had to look up at her as she was over five and a half feet tall maybe closer to five nine. Up close she was more slender than she had appeared from far away, the bulky nature of the basketball jersey had made her breasts look a little larger than they really were, though her hips were slight she still did have pretty muscular thighs and calves. “Uh they’re the movers.”

That feeling was returning again, a simple little twinge in his groin that Grayson knew would quickly become a lot more if he didn’t stop thinking about how even though she was sweaty this older girl was very pretty. “Whew for a minute there I thought they were trying to steal your stuff.”

Grayson shook his head, “No we just moved in.”

“That’s good, I was about ready to call the cops for you though.”

Grayson couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not, though there was a smile on her face. Her eyes were a light green color. He really liked looking at them, and then she had this little bridge of freckles on her nose as well. The growth was really starting now, Grayson tried to will it away, but it was like trying to stop a dam from bursting. “R-really?”

The girl laughed tossing her ball towards the hoop in her driveway which was pretty far from where they were both standing. It went in with a swoosh as she said, “Not really. I’m Olivia by the way. You got a name or should I just call you kid?”

“G-Grayson.” HE didn’t know why he was nervous. It wasn’t like she’d even know that he was interested in her, she was clearly a lot older than him now that she was so close by. She wore a necklace he noticed with a heart hanging down from the center of it that looked like a locket. “I like your necklace.” That wasn’t lame at all Grayson way to go! He thought to himself as he looked back out at the movers now starting to close up the truck.

“Thanks, your earrings are pretty cool too.” As she said that Grayson felt a slight creeping of redness on his cheeks before the sound of an iPhone notification going off made her slip her phone out, “Well it was good to meet you Grayson see you around sometime.” As she said that she answered a face-time, “Hey babe how was football practice...” She started a conversation with someone that was clearly her boyfriend.

As he started back for the house his dad from the kitchen doorway said, “Making new friends?”

Grayson shrugged, “She was just asking if we were moving in.”

His dad smiled, “Well I made us some dinner if you’re hungry.” Grayson agreed walking with his dad into the house. After dinner Grayson went into his new drawing room sitting down with his tablet on the drawing table to start working on the scene in his mind. At first he focused on the moving men in the truck but his mind kept going back to Olivia playing basketball so he started drawing her into the scene a ball arching towards the basketball hoop. It was pretty rudimentary but the shape of Olivia fueled his mind as he drew her as best as an eleven year old could manage. As he was working on the small slopes of her breasts Grayson realized that it was coming back at full force.

He pulled uncomfortably at his shorts for a second trying to shift on his seat before he finally gave up and decided he needed to take a shower. Grayson grabbed his pants which was all he slept in before heading into the new bathroom. He started the shower as he started to undress as well. He pulled off his shirt and shorts quickly as he looked at the offending thing that had grown to full size by now in his boxer-briefs.

This was a relatively new thing for Grayson, it had started to really be troublesome right around Rachel’s spring break pool party. Grayson had only been invited because he was friends with Tommy who was Rachel’s “boyfriend”. At that party seeing all the girls in their bikini’s some of them with really nice already developed breasts despite only being eleven or twelve had sent Grayson home with enough fuel to stroke his penis for a long while. He had started doing that a few months before the party but it was what happened the night of the party that changed how it felt.

Before it was just relaxing, with some nice simple feelings, but that night as he had rubbed it things had felt different. Before that night he would stop when he got some really nice feelings, but that night he was so horny that he had kept going. Those really nice feelings had come but Grayson had kept stroking as he had remembered that Rachel had almost lost her top at one point. He had seen the top slopes of her small breasts at that point. She had so much exposed skin as had some of the other girls all of them had been so pretty too...

So he stroked faster and longer, finally those light feelings became so intense that his penis seemed to jerk in his hand a few times and this one little very clear pearl of liquid came out. It had felt so incredible when it had happened that Grayson had gone back to try again. No liquid had come out the second time but the spasms were the same intense feeling that time as well. It made his whole body float. Now months later he could produce about two or sometimes three of those little clear pearls especially if he kept stroking after the first pearl appeared. Those good feelings would make his penis shoot out a bit more when they arrived a second time so quickly after the first. Grayson knew that it was just the first part of a long step into puberty. He had read up on it online after it had happened too embarrassed to talk to his dad about it. Another sign was getting hairs down there but he still had none as far as he could find and he had looked many times.

Now in the bathroom he took of his underwear then sat down on the floor in the bathroom to pull his sneakers and socks off as well. This made his now fully erect penis press into his lower stomach which made it feel even nicer than it already did. Finally undressed Grayson stood back up looking down at the offending member. The thing was when it got this stiff he really only had two choices, either try and do something else that would make it go away or play with it. Tonight he opted to play with it as he did mos nights. His penis was all of three inches when erect (yes he had measured it after Tommy had said his was nearly five) though if you factored in the foreskin that covered the head and how it stuck out above it Grayson figured he was almost four inches. He doubted that science counted the foreskin in length though. Even when erect he wasn’t all that thick either, his entire small hand could easily circle around the erect pole as he stroked it. Thicker than a pencil but just barely.

Grayson slipped into the shower, the warm water washing over his body as he took hold of his erect penis. The boy stroked it slowly at first, building towards pulling the skin back. It was a little tough to pull back as there was a lot at the tip. Stroking it slowly up and down though shifting the skin always made it work until the head came out bursting out from the skin. Grayson closed his eyes as he began to stroke a little faster once he got the head exposed. Up and down his hand went on his thin short shaft, sliding along the length of it as the preteen boy thought about how pretty Olivia was. He could almost imagine what she might look like naked with his eyes closed, though his ideas of that were more based on drawings he had seen online or some real pictures too one time.

Grayson began to stroke faster in the shower, slipping the entire front of his body under the spay as the water hitting him felt nice as well combined with stroking his erection. He could feel it building up now in the base, the feeling was sliding throughout his entire young body as he began to stroke quicker but also longer strokes. He’d pull the skin up back over the head then back down again revealing it then he’d slide one of his fingers over the exposed area the slickness of the water on his finger just adding to the pleasure that was building in him. He could feel it so close now as he grunted his free hand resting on the shower wall as he leaned forward and stroked even faster. Grayson exploded then. He could feel it when that small drop came out then the feeling of his penis pressing up in his palm vibrating with his orgasm.

As he caught this breath a part of him wanted to keep going, his penis was still erect and those good feelings always felt even better when he made them happen two or three times in a row, but tonight he was exhausted so he finished his shower then dressed in his pajamas. As he was brushing his teeth his dad knocked on the bathroom door, “Hey I’m heading to bed Gray, if you need something let me know.”

Grayson spat his toothpaste out, then before rinsing his mouth he said, “Okay dad see you tomorrow.” After that was finished Grayson went to his bedroom. As he climbed into his bed turning on his fan then turning his light off his mind again drifted to Olivia. He had seen pretty girls before, there had been more than a few in his fifth grade. Not that they were interested in him. Grayson had always been the kid that was a little below the other boys in height. Girls even fifth grade girls wanted boys that were taller than them he supposed. Laying there though his thoughts went to Olivia gain. Grayson took his third pillow which was on the floor as he pulled his pajama shorts down as well.

Grayson put the pillow between his legs resting his erection against it, slowly he began to rub up and down the length of the pillow building speed. Since learning how much his erection could feel pleasure Grayson had started playing with it in multiple ways. He had found that the pillow worked even better than his hand. He began by pressing and rubbing into it from the side, like he was pushing into a girl sideways.

Grayson had gotten positions for sex from the internet as well. He moved from that position to one where he was laying on top of the pillow. This by far was the best stimulation, he would rub against the pillow pressing into its softness with his erection as he closed his eyes and imagined that he was pressing into Olivia. Grayson knew that he was being stupid getting a crush on a much older high school girl that he had only met for a few seconds, but that was how crushes worked. He kept pressing into the pillow with his erection. This would also press his balls against the pillow as well, they were small and so sensitive. He had compared his to a picture online of a guy once and he was a long way away from having real balls. His were super tiny, you could almost not find them unless you rubbed at his sack a few times. That usually caused it to constrict up though as well.

Grayson rocked against the pillow his little butt flying up into the air as he started to stroke into the pillow in more full slowly strokes. He pretended that he was pressing his erection into Olivia, that she was under him telling him to do it. In his mind she told him to ‘cum’ for her and Grayson couldn't help but do that. He came, feeling that same warm feeling wash over his entire body as his orgasm escaped him. He buried his face in his own pillow as he moaned with the orgasm. It was more intense than the one in the shower, his entire body shook with it as he finally breathing heavily collapsed on his bed the pillow still under him as he fell asleep at last.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of sixth grade was the second worst week of his life after the death of his mom. He had been living in the new house with his dad for two weeks by then slowly coming to accept that he wouldn’t be going back to Los Angeles anytime soon. During those two weeks his dad worked most of the days so Grayson was left home alone to do what he usually did which was play games in his bedroom, read comics, masturbate, watch anime, listen to music, masturbate, draw, post videos of his drawings for the two hundred or so followers he had online, and of course masturbate. All told those two weeks weren’t two bad.

A few times during the two weeks he had seen Olivia again, sometimes tossing her basketball, but most of the time it was just brief moments of her going to check the mail or going up to her house. Once he had seen a strange truck in her driveway as well. He doubted that she knew he existed or that he watched her. For Grayson though it had developed into a full crush. He’d never had a crush on a girl before, he’d liked girls and admired them either in anime or sometimes shows or movies. Even so he’d never thought about the girl for more than a few minutes. With Olivia his mind was always on her, fixated you might say. He’d even looked at things on the internet that he probably shouldn’t have, but he’d never developed these kinds of feelings for a girl even back in LA.

The day before his first day of school was the only other time she had talked to him. He had been going out the backdoor to throw the trash away as that was one of his chores when she had seen him. Grayson hadn’t meant to watch her as she tossed the basketball into the hoop but that night Olivia had been wearing a half top shirt that showed off her stomach and a pair of really tight jean shorts that showed off all of her slender muscular legs. The shorts were also tight around her bottom, showing off the curve of it nicely. He got distracted a few times as he wheeled the trashcan down to the curb. He hadn’t thought Olivia was even aware he was there till she said, “hey kid, you going to watch me throw the ball or you want to try?”

Grayson had shrugged then taken the ball that she passed to him. He had tried tossing the ball to the hoop but missing wildly as the ball bounced off the side of the house and came back at them. Olivia had reached in front of him to grab it as it bounced as somehow she had known he wasn’t going to put his hands up to stop it. “Sorry.” He had said feeling lame and stupid, he was absolutely horrible at sports just like he was pretty bad at school too.

Olivia had then put the ball in his hand again as she said, “Aim for the hoop not the wall.” She had moved behind him then bending down so that her head was even with his as she had continued with, “don’t look at the ball with your eyes look at the hoop. Go on give it a try.” The feeling of her so close to him, her hands even resting on his shoulders once before she stood up right by where his headphones rested had awoken something in him. She had smelled a little sweet, with some kind of perfume that she was wearing or maybe her shampoo. Grayson had tried aiming for the hoop only looking at it and nothing else as he tossed the ball. This time it hit the rim of the hoop bouncing around it before finally falling to the ground at the side bouncing a few times.

Olivia as the ball had bounced back to them said, “well that’s better,” she collected it dribbling it a few times, “what are you always listening to in those headphones anyway?”

Grayson had stared to tell her, “Um r-right now Green-”

That was when someone else from behind them spoke, “what’s up with the shrimp Liv?”

Olivia holding the ball at her side had turned to the voice as Grayson did as well. This had been his first sighting of Robert, or as Grayson had started calling him that night ass-face though he didn’t say it out loud that night. The guy looked like a full on asshole. Robert was about as tall as Grayson’s dad, broad shoulders, muscular with a square jaw to go with a square face. His eyes were a deep brown, his hair a dark dirty blonde that was shaved but not as shaved as Grayson’s dad. He wore a high school Letterman jacket in the schools Maroon and black colors with the picture of a stallion on the back of it rearing up as that was the schools mascot. It wasn’t that he was muscular or tall or wore a Letterman jacket, it was the fact that he had this look on his face of someone that didn’t care who he walked all over. Olivia taking ass-faces hand pulled him away from Grayson with a short smile at Grayson before turning her attention fully to the guy. “He’s just the new neighbor, he’s harmless, I thought you’d be another hour.”

Grayson had immediately felt like he shouldn’t stay there listening to them, so he had slipped his headphones on and started back towards his house. As he walked that way he stopped existing to Olivia he was certain. He turned back once to see that the basketball had landed in the bit of grass that was between the two driveways as Olivia was in Robert’s arms kissing him. He had stopped and stared at the two of them. Grayson had seen kissing before on shows and even in videos on the internet, but he’d never seen it in real life. Robert had been sliding his hands all over Olivia’s back as she was leaning up to kiss him, their tongues playing. Inside Grayson hurt, he wanted to be the one kissing Olivia, but that was stupid he was only eleven. He did see Robert’s eyes look at him for a moment which scared him to the point that he turned and ran into the house.

That had pretty much been the last time he had seen Olivia till school started. Now at the end of his first week he had seen Robert over at Olivia’s more than once when he got home from school. It was always the same, the two of them along with another guy in the same jacket with another girl. Sometimes they were all laughing about something or they were making out. Other times the guys were tossing a football with the girls talking. On the days the girls were talking he would sometimes notice that Olivia would give him a small smile, but otherwise she ignored him. More than once he’d seen Robert look at him like he wanted to punch him. If he went back outside a few minutes later they’d be gone, sometimes Robert’s truck was gone, but usually it was still there which mean they were inside Olivia’s house. To make matters worse school was absolutely horrible. He had thought sixth grade would be amazing, but that had been before his dad’s job had forced him to move halfway across the country.

Grayson had never been very good at making friends, the few he had back in LA had been after years of finding where he fit. Even then it had been simple friendships that rarely resulted in things like sleepovers. Here he was utterly alone. On Monday for example he had sat at the end of one of the tables eating alone quietly while trying to watch an anime on his phone with his ear buds in as his headphones were in his locker. To make matters worse he had learned on Monday though he was only roughly six months away from turning twelve he was still the shortest sixth grader in the entire classroom. Back in LA that wouldn’t have been the case.

The rest of the week was similar, though on Wednesday he hadn’t been able to find a seat where no one else was around so he had sat in the courtyard despite the fact that it was in the nineties outside. No one talked to him and Grayson had no idea how to talk to anyone. They all seemed to have their own groups of friends already, maybe they were all full up so he was just stuck on his own. At least at home he had things that he could do. He worked on his drawing mostly while listening to music or watched anime on his phone or television. His dad every night over dinner would ask him if he was making friends yet so Grayson had learned to just go with it, “Sure some.” His dad didn’t press as that was in the nature of their relationship.

His mom would have found a way to get to the truth. She had been good at that, reading his emotions even when he tried to hide them. His dad struggled to see the problems just below the surface. Worst he didn’t try to coax them out because he didn’t fully know how to relate to Grayson, just as Grayson didn’t know how to relate to his dad. They just didn’t really have all that much in common with one another. He had tried to figure out once why his dad and mom had fallen in love with one another. His mom had told him once that they had met when they were in college, but he’d never heard the whole story.

Now it was Friday and he still felt miserable living here. The bus jumped as it slowed down to go over a speed bump. In his headphones Soundgarden another one of his moms favorite bands played the soulful yet haunting song Like Suicide. As the bus pulled to a stop it switched over to Five Finger Death Punch which fit the mood that he was in as well.

Grayson climbed off of the bus heading down the street slowly walking towards the house. He was the only middle school kid on this street. A part of him wanted to just go inside, do his chores, then maybe today he’d play some with his pillow again he really did need that kind of release he thought. He had tried during the week to find other girls closer to his age interesting to look at, but his mind couldn’t fixate on anyone else other than Olivia, the crush was just that strong.

Walking down the street with his headphones on he didn’t hear anyone coming until someone crashed into him. The feeling of a much larger mass of flesh, muscle, and bone barreling into him sent Grayson hard onto the grass next to the sidewalk. The feeling of someone stepping on his back once before made the air rush out of his chest. As he looked around he realized that he had landed hard in the front yard of Olivia’s house after Ass-Face had ran into him from behind him. He saw that his headphones had landed in the grass in front of him and the person that had stepped on his back said, “Watch out fag we’re playing a game here!”

From the ground as he looked up Grayson saw that it was Robert who had run over him. As he realized who had hit him he wanted to call Robert an ass-face but lacked the guts to do so. He started to get up as Robert threw the football he had caught to some other kid. Olivia was there looking at him with concern in her eyes before she reached out a hand to help him, “fuck, Rob he’s just a little kid, what if you had really hurt him.” Olivia’s voice was sweet and gentle to his ears.

Robert shot back, “Shit Liv I told him to watch out not my fault he had those damn things on his head.” He came over, ignored Grayson as he was slowly getting up still, “You’re ready now right?” He pulled at her which made Olivia sigh as she was dragged almost off of her feet for him to kiss her. For a brief second Olivia looked at him as if she wanted to say something, but then she let ass-face drag her towards his truck for them to go. Grayson looked for his headphones finding them in the grass by Olivia’s tree. He looked them over once seeing no damage then continued on towards his house. He was walking up to the porch when he did a stupid thing. He turned back around looking at them again.

The other boy had been joined by a girl who had to be about the same age as Olivia. Olivia was wearing Robert’s Letterman jacket now as they were kissing standing on the sidewalk close to the foot of Robert’s truck. When they pulled back from the kiss Olivia was laughing as Robert was clearly pulling his hand away from her chest where he had been fondling her. Grayson quickly looked away but not before the teenage boy saw him looking as he overheard Robert say, “Little fag pervs checking me out again...”

Then Olivia, “Leave him alone Rob, he’s just some harmless little kid. Come on we’re going to be late.” As all four of them climbed into the truck a second later with hardcore rap blaring from the speakers as the truck took off down the road at speeds that it should not be going in a subdivision. Grayson walked into his house, he did his chores but afterwards had no real energy to do anything else. Instead of drawing or watching television he collapsed on his bed holding one of his pillows sobbing into it, the toll of the last three weeks finally coming to a boiling point where he had to let it out somehow. He could still hear Olivia’s words: just some harmless kid. He barely knew her, yet they hurt more than any of the other stuff he’d gone through. In his rational mind Grayson knew that it was because of his pointless feelings for her.

He didn’t want to have a crush it hurt so much more than he had ever imagined it would. In anime or movies when you had a crush they always secretly liked you back too or some other stupid cliché like that. In the real world apparently having a crush on someone meant just that, you were crushed because they didn’t even know you were alive. They just thought you were some stupid kid that didn’t really matter. Grayson actually did something that afternoon that he hadn’t done since he had been little, he sobbed until he fell asleep.

The feeling of weight shifting on his bed was what woke Grayson up a few hours later. His dad sat on the end of the bed, his hand gently touched his cheek almost a little fearfully as he did Grayson’s dark blue eyes met his fathers lighter brown, “Hey, Gray… Look.. I know this has been hard for you.” He paused then gave a small sigh, “I also know I’m not any good at this. I thought when we lucked out in getting a son that well… its not your fault that you’re like your mother, its just what the dice rolled and I wouldn’t have it any other way even if I don’t know how to handle it sometimes...” He sighed again then kissed Grayson’s head as he stood up, “I love you Grayson, and I know I’m not the best at showing it, but I do. I’m sorry that we had to move here, but you understand its the only job I could find.” He paused again standing there looking down at Grayson, “and I want you to be what you are, don’t let me or anyone else tell you to be something your not.”

Grayson still holding his pillow as his dad walked to the door out of the room said, “Dad...”

His dad at the door said softly, “I know Gray.. I know. I made dinner when you’re ready.” The unspoken words were that Grayson loved his dad too and understood, but he still missed his mom and so did his dad. Dinner was a good distraction from his feelings. His dad had made grilled chicken and some macaroni and cheese. His dad wasn’t the best cook, he didn’t whip up masterpieces like his mom used to make. Still it got the job done. After dinner Grayson went to the room that his dad was now calling his studio to draw some. Around ten his dad knocked on the open door, “Hey Grayson I’m heading to bed, don’t stay up too late.”

Grayson looking up from his tablet where he was drawing said, “I won’t dad.”

His dad started to walk from the door then paused, “Also don’t forget to take out the trash before you go to bed the truck comes tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll take it out right now before I get back to drawing.” His dad smiled briefly before heading down the hall. Grayson knew that his dad wasn’t a bad father, he tried his best he and Grayson were just different people. He knew that his dad had often wished for a son who was more like him, a boy who wanted to play sports or even just like sports. Instead he had gotten a son who was almost exactly like his mother instead of his father. Grayson figured that hurt his dad the most, how much he was like his mom because he knew his dad missed his mom as much as Grayson missed her. Maybe even more than Grayson did.

He headed to the kitchen to grab the trash bag in there carrying it out to the garage. He tossed it into the large black trashcan in the garage then grabbed it by the wheels pulling it down the driveway towards the curb. As he was walking back up from the curb he heard a sound which made him stop and turn. Sitting on the curb in front of her house was Olivia. She was throwing what looked like a beer can into the gutter. As she did she sort of stumbled to a standing position with another beer can in her left hand. She stumbled then careened across the yard and almost fell against Grayson, her much heavier weight holding him down as she put her arm around his shoulders, “GRAY! You’re so adorably short!” She burped and hiccuped as she said this. Then she almost pushed him over as her weight fell fully on his. She smelled of beer. Grayson felt if he moved to stop supporting her that she’d fall right to the ground. The smell was so heavy that he almost did, it was on her breath but also on her clothes some too.

He didn’t know what else to say other than, “um I think you’re drunk.”

Olivia laughed stepping away from him chugging the beer can, “I’m about as sober as you are drunk.. no wait as drunk as you are sober.” She laughed again trying to stumble towards her house. Grayson grabbed her as she started to fall, she was taller and weighed more than him too by a fair amount as she was most definitely more muscular than him. Her face was right there by his, “When did,” hiccup, “you get here cutie!” She giggled like a school girl. Apparently she had already forgotten that she had been speaking to him. Though Gray did flush at the part where she called him cutie.

Grayson didn’t mention any of it he just walked with her towards the back door of her house. They did sort of stumble shuffle up the walkway together. Every now and then she’d stop walking which would make him have to stop as well before they finally made it up to the back of her house. Olivia stumbled past him to rest against the back door, “uh you’re home now...”

Olivia slid down against the door till she collapsed in a pile on the porch in front of it. Grayson tried not to look but even drunk she was very pretty. She wore a button up blouse and a skirt. It was the skirt that his eyes went to, the way that it rode up her legs he could see almost all of her thighs including for a brief second before she dropped her legs down flat a shot of her panties. Olivia hiccuped, “Men suck.” She looked at Grayson, “Don’t ever become a man kid then you’ll suck too.” She groaned as she hit her head on the back door, “Fucking asshole. Its all I’m worth having anyway so I got what I deserve...”

Grayson thought about leaving, he’d actually never seen someone drunk before, and it was uncomfortable really. This was Olivia though, and despite all of the things telling him that he was stupid to have a crush on her as she was so much older than him, and would never find a little boy like him interesting he couldn’t just abandon her. His crush was just too powerful for him to ignore. Grayson moved to sit down next to her as he said, “I’m sorry.”

Olivia’s arm shot out landing on his shoulder after it almost smacked him in the side of the face, her arm was bigger than his small shoulders but it felt nice having it around them. Even if it was so she could say, “why are you sorry you’re not the asshole who cheated… anyway I probably fucking deserved it.. if he knew the thoughts I’d been having lately about…” She stopped talking for a moment then groaned, “never mind… I fucking deserved this shit…” She hit her head a few times against the back door. Her eyes turned over to look at him again as if she had forgotten he was there once more, “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes… I could just…. Oh fuck I’m going to hurl… I better…. Go inside...” She reached up behind them to grab the door handle as she slowly stood up.

When she messed up the code to open the door on the keypad twice Grayson standing next to her said, “what’s the code?”

Hiccup with hand to mouth, “1232...” As she stumbled into the house once the door was open Olivia rested a hand on his head, “Listen Gray,” swallow, “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell my parents how you found me… okay?” Grayson managed a small nod with a smile. Of course he didn’t know her parents so that was an easy promise to keep. Then again he was pretty sure that Olivia wasn’t even going to remember that he helped her up to her house tomorrow morning with how drunk she was. He watched as she stumbled through the kitchen then figuring she’d be okay as she walked towards the stairs he closed the door.

After that display shouldn’t he have not had a crush anymore? That had not been the same Olivia that he had seen most every other day these past three weeks. He did barley know her though, or what she did when she wasn’t at home. Maybe she got drunk all the time when she did things with Robert. Also most of the time she had been making out with or hanging with the ass-face (he liked saying that!) most every single school day. So no it made no sense that even after this he was still having these feelings. To the point that when he got back to into the house he didn’t go back to his drawing room.

Instead he went to his bedroom after closing and locking the door he stripped naked slipping under the covers as he played with his erection sliding his fingers along the three or so inches till the head was revealed then grabbing his pillow and once more pressing his penis to it as he humped the pillow thinking of that one second shot of Olivia’s panties. Thinking of how close she had been to him, of how her arm had been around his shoulders, of how hot her legs looked, or how that blouse she had worn had its first two buttons undone and he had seen more of her fair skin than he had seen before. He pressed into the pillow feeling those wonderful feelings arriving again as he unloaded those two tiny spurts that he could manage. Grayson fell asleep like that, wishing the pillow was Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend after that Friday was pretty much the same, he didn’t see Olivia at all on Saturday, then on Sunday he saw her briefly but she didn’t seem to notice him as she was sitting on the back of Robert’s truck making out with him again while her parents were gone once more. The shock of seeing that left Grayson cold inside. Friday night came crashing back to him with her being drunk and telling him that she had caught Robert cheating on her. Yet here not even a full two days later she was sitting on his truck again making out with him.

Later in the afternoon he went to check the mail on the center island for his dad. As he was walking back from the mailboxes he could see that Robert’s hand was on one of Olivia’s breasts, squeezing it through her tee-shirt. At the same time he saw that Olivia’s hand was rubbing at Robert’s crotch stroking the teens penis through his shorts. The older boy saw him looking giving him a look as he started to stand up. Grayson took off then running up the walkway to his house and into the front door before ass-face could even catch him.

The following Monday and Tuesday he saw them again making out as he walked back to the house from the bus stop. Each time he passed Olivia’s house Robert would give him a look which sent Grayson running into his house quickly as he didn’t want the much bigger teenager coming after him or making fun of him again. Wednesday as he was walking up to the house he didn’t see Robert’s truck but he heard the familiar sounds of Olivia tossing a basketball. He walked up the driveway instead of going in the front door to see Olivia tossing her basketball into a hoop. She was wearing her school basketball jersey and looked a little sweaty he noticed as he walked up the driveway.

She still looked incredible though as far as Grayson was concerned. There wasn’t a girl in his middle school that looked as pretty as the older high school girl. As he walked up to where she was tossing baskets Grayson said, “I thought you broke up with Rob.”

Olivia turned her head to look at him briefly before she tossed another basket, “Not that its your business kid, but why would I do that?”

“B-because he cheated on you.”

Olivia sighed, then as she tossed the ball into the hoop again she said, “You’ll understand one day when you start dating its just how it is. When you start dating boys you’ll see what they’re like, then you’ll understand what it means to have a relationship.”

Grayson tried to comprehend her words for a moment, “Why would I… date boys?” He was confused, “uh I don’t like boys.”

Olivia turned tossing her ball into the basket again, “Sure, that’s why you’re always checking out Rob.”

“I… I….” he shook his head then finally frustrated beyond all belief by the entire situation over these past few weeks said, “I… don’t check out ass-face… I… I have to go.” Then he turned heading into his house not even stopping to turn back and look at her. It was about at that moment, as he fell onto his bed looking up at the ceiling that Grayson fell out of his crush for Olivia. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that she thought he was gay, or if it was the fact that she was still dating that ass-face and said that she couldn’t do better than that. Or that she had seemed to think that she was worthless. Maybe it was just everything, maybe it was the way that she talked to him this afternoon. Although it did make sense why Rob was always calling him a little perv or creep now, the guy had thought that Grayson was checking him out not Olivia.

The following day he saw Olivia and Robert again on the back of his truck but this time Grayson didn’t even feel the urge to look at them. He didn’t hurry in his walk home either like he had been, he just kept his headphones on and ignored both of them as he walked past them. Later that night when he took the trash out for collecting, Olivia was tossing hoops but he didn’t stop to talk to her or even say hi he just kept going down to the curb listening to his headphones. The stranglehold that she had on him had disappeared. He could admit that she was still attractive for the most part all girls were attractive somehow. Yet when he looked at her he didn’t feel that same similar rush of desire that he had felt before. It was all muddled with that realization that she wasn’t… well she didn’t care about herself.

Her thinking he was gay really didn’t hurt Grayson’s feelings. No doubt Rob had said it more than once that he was checking Rob out as ass-face seemed like the kind of guy that would assume no one would ever dare look at his girl. In reality he had been wishing it was him Olivia’s hands were all over like that. Her even telling him he’d understand one day hadn’t ended his crush.

No he realized what it was as he walked back up to his bedroom. It was the way that she was at the end of the day. Olivia was a very pretty girl, beautiful even, she was clearly really good at sports, and also based on the fact that she was clearly popular she was also a very liked person. Yet she clearly didn’t like herself as far as Grayson could tell, why else would she stay with someone like Robert. That was what had killed the crush in the end, he couldn’t he felt like someone who didn’t like themselves. He might not have had any friends yet in this new place, but Grayson liked who he was and he wouldn’t let someone treat him like Olivia let Robert treat her.

On Friday a whole group of high school kids were sitting around Roberts truck in front of Olivia’s house. Grayson by now had figured out that Olivia’s parents weren’t home till way late in the evening just like his dad, so the teenagers house was the perfect place for her and her friends to come over and hang out without any parental interruptions. Again just like the past four days Grayson walked past all of them having to actually navigate his way around the group of people by walking out in the street. He had taken his headphones off after learning his lesson on being nearly tackled last time. Still he did hurry past all of them. As he walked past Olivia’s house he saw her sitting on the back of Robert’s truck with three other girls all wearing the boys Letterman jackets.

As he was walking up the walkway to his house he heard Robert say, “There goes the little faggot, you should have seen him a few days ago trying to check out my dick when Liv was rubbing it.” A couple of the other football players (well he assumed anyway) started laughing as Robert said, “

Incoming FAG!” As he said that Grayson felt something hit the back of his head bouncing off of it. He turned around to look as the football landed on the grass not far from where he was walking. The laughter coming from the teenage boys was enough to send him into his house as quick as possible before they tried something else. He did look back as he opened the door once to see Olivia trying to take the football from Robert and saying something to him, but he didn’t care it was probably just her trying to get ass-face to make out with her again. It wasn’t until he was in the house with the door closed that he sunk to the ground resting against the door with his head on his knees holding the back of it with one hand.

After a few minutes the throbbing in the back of his head stopped, there were no lasting effects of the ball hitting the back of his skull. Grayson walked through the house into his bedroom where he pulled out his textbooks and got to work on his homework. He was still working on his homework for the weekend when his dad got home. “Gray I brought dinner!” Grayson noticed as he came out of his bedroom walking past his window that the teenagers had all taken off at some point probably for some party or some other stupid Friday thing. Dinner was chicken from Popeye’s along with mashed potatoes and rice. As they were eating dinner his dad said, “I know its sudden, but I got you a babysitter for tomorrow.”

Grayson looked up from his chicken breast that he was picking at more than eating. It was his third piece of chicken already. He wasn't even sure why he had grabbed it as he wasn’t sure he was hungry anymore. “I’m old enough to watch myself dad. I’ll keep the house locked and everything all day long.”

His dad smiled, “I know you will Gray, but this business thing I’m going to is going all night and I won’t be back till sometime on Sunday so I will feel better having someone here to watch you over night. She’ll be over tomorrow around five which is shortly after I leave. You’re not going to be a problem are you?”

Grayson couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a babysitter, he was too old for them even his dad thought so. Yet he understood if it was an over night thing, his dad was worried about something happening over the night or Grayson getting scared in the house all on his own. “No dad it won’t be a problem.” After dinner Grayson took the trash out for collection Saturday morning. There was no sign of Olivia this evening unlike last Friday. Not that it would have mattered, this time he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have helped her if Robert was cheating on her again and she was drunk anyway. No, he would have because he was a nice person but he wouldn’t have liked it…

  
*

  
Saturday Grayson got to do whatever he wanted since he had already finished all of his homework for the weekend on Friday. The first part of the day he spent doing what boys his age liked to do when they woke up with an erection. Lately he had fallen back onto rubbing into his pillow while he looked at videos of an older teen girl that was into cosplay. He had found her a few months back and forgotten about the videos when Olivia became his first real crush. It felt really good to lay naked in his bed, pressing his erect penis to his pillow, rubbing it across the soft fabric as he watched the teenager dancing in one of her videos. The way her breasts bounced in the outfit she wore was a little hypnotic to the young boy as he rubbed against his pillow wishing he could rub between her breasts.

After that Grayson took a shower, then he went about playing some games for a little bit. His mom had really had two passions that she had passed onto Grayson, music and games. It was the games that had brought her and his dad together both of them had loved gaming, it was that firs thing that had sparked their relationship. His dad really didn’t have time for games anymore, but he encouraged Grayson to play them even buying him some of the latest games that he liked. Grayson was a creative type so he usually liked games that let him create. He only played Minecraft for an hour before he went over to his studio room to draw.

Grayson slipped on his headphones, putting on some rock as he didn’t mind today if he got distracted a little while drawing. The Smashing Pumpkins were singing about 1979 as he drew. He had slipped the headphones off so that they were around his neck, but he could still hear the music playing in them just more subdued as that distracted him less, so when she spoke he heard her, “There you are, what are you doing in here.” Grayson knew the voice, he had crushed on it for nearly three weeks before he had decided that she wasn’t worth liking. “Wow, that’s pretty cool.”

Grayson turned to see her looking at a picture he had forgotten that he had put up on one of the walls. It was of that first day. He wasn’t a fully detailed artist yet, there would still be years and years of practicing before he became great at it, but already he had mastered figures, expressions and even painting scenes in pencil then coloring it in as well. Refinement would come with experience, he’d be able to eventually do something as detailed as what he saw in a lot of manga. He wasn’t quite there yet, his drawings were those of a beginner, but his art teachers both in LA and here had said that he was very talented.

The drawing she had commented on was of the movers unloading the truck with Olivia in the background tossing a basketball into the hoop at the end of her driveway. It wasn’t as detailed as Grayson had pictured in his head, that would come with refinement of the craft. Yet it was detailed enough that you could easily see what he was going for. These were not simple stick figures, or even simple figures at all. Grayson had been drawing since he was four. He had been encouraged to do it by his parents. His mom had even gotten him into art classes for kids back in LA. Classes that had fallen off since his mom passed because his dad had to work. Yet Grayson had found online resources and other instructional services to help him keep increasing his art. Drawing was his favorite thing to do, even though it was hard and sometimes frustrating. Like with the picture Olivia was looking at. He could see his flaws, her elbows weren't quite right, the shape of her legs weren’t quite curved enough on the thighs, one of the movers had an arm that would be too long if the thing he was carrying wasn’t in the way of it. Simple things like that were where he still struggled.

Grayson shrugged, “I guess it is. What no date tonight?”

He didn't mean to put anger or malice in his words but he kind of felt them. He had thought that Olivia was pretty, still did think she was pretty but underneath her looks he had found someone who didn’t like themselves, and who didn’t seem to care if others walked all over her. Or if she dated guys who were pigs and ass-faces. Grayson had figured it out, she stayed with Rob because she was like all those girls he saw in TV shows all the time. She didn’t think she deserved better so she stayed with what she had.

Olivia if she was hurt by his comment didn’t show it as she said, “No date, I agreed to watch you for your dad. Rob’s out of town anyway some bullshit thing with his cousins. Your dad left me some money to order pizza if you want I could order it now?”

Grayson again shrugged, “Sure, whatever.” He turned back to his drawing wondering if she would leave him alone for the rest of the night or not. A week ago if Olivia had shown up in his room saying she was watching him Grayson would have been following her around the house trying to do whatever she wanted to. Now he just slipped his headphones back on and went back to drawing, because he didn’t care what she did anymore. For a second he could feel Olivia’s eyes on him still, when he turned around though a moment later she wasn’t in the room anymore.

Despite his claims inside Grayson’s mind was full of turmoil. When he had realized she wasn’t in the doorway he had started to feel bad. Then he started to feel worse because he hadn’t let her talk to him or tell him that she was sorry about Ass-face or anything else. He couldn’t hate Olivia, he knew nothing about her other than four things: she played basketball for her high school, she dated an asshole, she was very pretty, and she didn’t think very highly of herself. If there was one thing he new from the nine years he had seen his father and mother interact with one another it was that his mother respected herself and his father cared very deeply about his mothers feelings on things. They had different personalities for sure, but they had complimented one another in a lot of ways that a kid noticed even if the kid didn’t have the ability to reflect on it till they were older.

Grayson sighed slipping his headphones off, at the end of the day he wasn’t a hateful mean person. His parents had taught him to care about others and to be kind. He headed out to the living room where Olivia was sitting on the couch watching television. As he sat down on the couch at the other end Olivia said, “I ordered the pizza, I just did pepperoni since I didn’t have any idea what you might like.”

Grayson looked over at her, she was still pretty, but he didn’t feel an instant excitement upon seeing her anymore. “That’s fine. I’m sorry I was rude earlier.”

“That’s okay, I know we’re not exactly friends and I was invading your personal space.”

Inside Grayson was torn, there was this little spark still despite him knowing that she wasn’t going to suddenly find him interesting. He didn’t know how to deal with the feelings that he had honestly. He didn’t want to feel a reigniting of his crush for Olivia, but with her sitting right there on his couch in his house it felt surreal. She was dressed in a simple tee-shirt with the Houston Rockets logo on it. The shirt didn’t really show off her figure but the jeans she wore showed off her legs quite nicely. Grayson wasn’t debating with himself on her being pretty, he already knew that she was. It was the rest of it, how she had treated him, and how she let her boyfriend treat him too. More than that how she treated herself as well.

When she asked him a question it helped relieve things, the show wasn’t really all that interesting if he was honest. “So Grayson what grade are you in?”

Grayson shrugged his shoulders, “Sixth. I hate it, I miss all my friends.” He wasn’t sure why he let that out in front of her.

Olivia dryly chuckled, “Yeah well twelfth grade isn’t much better so don’t hold out hope on school being fun in high school.” It was strange how she was looking at him more than the television as she talked to him. Almost like she was studying him for some reason.

“At least you have friends even if some of them are ass-faces.”

When he said the last part Olivia actually smiled just slightly, “Oh those are some big words from a sixth grader.”

Grayson wasn’t sure why but he said, “I know them all, fuck, shit, um cunt… this one boy yesterday at recess called one of our teachers that and the look on her face… I think his mom probably beat him that night..”

Olivia smiled fully this time even chuckled as Grayson did too, “No shit, I probably would have as well its an ugly word even ass-face himself doesn’t say it to girls.” Grayson looked at her as she said that, “What? He is you’re not wrong.” The doorbell went off then as Olivia got up to get the pizza. Grayson tried not to look but the way her jeans hugged to her backside seemed to draw his eyes. In his mind he was thinking that he would file it away for later when he lay in bed tonight. The shape of her ass, how it curved down to those two long well shaped thighs underneath it in the tight jeans. Sitting there on the couch he felt his penis start to rise at just the thought of what it might be like touch such an ass. He didn’t suddenly have a crush on Olivia again, but that didn’t stop his brain from admiring how sexy she was. Grayson was after all entering puberty and his body responded to really pretty girls quite often. Even girls around his own age who paid him about as much attention as Olivia did.

He got up though to follow her into the kitchen as she put the pizza down on the table Grayson went and got plates since he knew where they were. As he was walking back to the table with the plates he asked the question he had been thinking, “If he’s such an ass-face why do you stay with him then?”

Olivia picking a pepperoni off of her piece of pizza didn’t answer him until she had eaten it, “Because its how things are. He’s an ass sometimes but it is how it is Grayson I can’t really explain it other than to say when you get to high school you’ll understand more.”

Grayson eating his slice said, “I doubt it. I’ll probably have a totally different high school experience.”

Olivia studied him for a moment, “Probably so.” He had a feeling she knew what he had meant with what he had said. It was just like middle school honestly, the same kind of cliques were present in both levels of school. Olivia was clearly very popular she rolled with a group of kids that he’d never know. He might make a few friends here in the coming weeks, but he’d never suddenly become popular. The popular kids were different, even in his junior high school he could see the difference. It was just how school worked, so for Grayson it was just a matter of getting through it so he could get to do what he wanted to do. Olivia after a bit of awkward silence asked him, “So do you draw often?”

Grayson met her eyes. She had very nice green eyes on a very beautiful face in fact Grayson would argue that her face was more beautiful than her body. “I do I want to be an artist one day, work on animation or maybe games I’m not really sure which yet. I’m getting really good at basic animation though. See.” He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to show Olivia so he pulled out his phone opening it to his YouTube account to show her one of the videos he had posted. It had a paltry six likes, one of which he knew was his dad. The video was a simple animation of one of his cat girls moving her eyes.

Olivia watched the video, “That’s kind of cool actually Gray, what else do you have on here...” She went to some of his other videos, “Ah yes video game videos, seems like all boys make these now.” He knew that it was one of his Minecraft build videos. He felt anxious about getting his phone back as she clicked on something else on the phone. She chuckled just slightly before handing his phone back to him. “Do you play that game often?”

Grayson shrugged, “Its one of the games I’m allowed to play, my dad’s rules are no mature games. I can play teen games but nothing older than that till I’m sixteen.”

Olivia closed the pizza box as she said, “Well you are still a kid so you’ve got to do what your parents tell you…don’t you?” She studied him, “How closely does your dad monitor your steam account?”

Grayson felt his cheeks heat then as Olivia nodded he said, “How did you know I had a steam account, and how do you know about steam?”

“Oh because I’m a girl you automatically assume I don’t play video games at all?”

Grayson shrugged, “no I… well because you play sports and um well date ass-faces.”

Olivia said, “Sometime tonight when you least expect it Gray I will make you pay for those comments.” She stood up, “But right now I need to use the restroom. You’ll take care of the plates?” Grayson gave a small nod as she headed out of the kitchen. She went to his bathroom which made him flush just a little as he remembered that this morning he hadn’t put his boxer-briefs in the hamper just leaving them on the floor before he took his shower. He put the dishes in the sink and the leftover pizza he put in the fridge.

He was walking through the doorway that led from the kitchen to the living room when Olivia jumped out at him from the side of the doorway. She grabbed him from his side, her fingers dug into his ribs making him giggle though he tried not to. After a second of her tickling him though she stopped and for another second squeezed his shoulder then she let him go, “Told you I would get my revenge.” She smiled at him once before continuing, “So you never did answer my question either I noticed.”

Grayson shrugged, “He doesn’t really but I’m not all that big on shooting games anyway.”

Olivia nodded, “Well not all mature games are shooting games, but I get it. So you’re not one of those boys that’s always on Fortnite then I take it?”

“Only creative sometimes but I prefer other building games. I like adventure games too like Zelda or um I really liked Horizon on playstation. Oh and my dad let me have all of his old games too.” His mom’s also of course, but he didn’t want to think about his mom right now.

“Well Gray that’s good and all but you should get outside some too. I don’t think I ever see you outside.” She nodded to herself as if making up her mind about something, “What do you say want to try shooting some hoops again?”

Grayson wanted to tell her no, that he’d rather just go back to drawing, but strangely enough Olivia looked almost eager to hang with him so he finally shrugged, “Okay let me get my sneakers on.” Outside Olivia led him across the small patch of lawn that separated their two houses at the garages. She had to go inside the garage to get her basketball which she tossed at him, “Think fast.” Grayson almost ducked instead of putting his hands out to try and catch the ball which led to him swatting it away with one of his hands. “I thought video games built hand eye coordination.”

Grayson flushed just slightly, though he doubted Olivia could see it in the dark. “I didn’t think you were going to throw it at me.” He tried dribbling the ball like Olivia did which helped him learn that even that wasn’t as easy as it seemed.

Olivia chuckled coming over to where he was quickly swiping the ball out from under him. “Okay watch, this is how you do it.” She dribbled the ball a few times then slid it over to him. The first couple times Grayson didn’t struggle at all but then the dribbles started getting smaller and smaller till he was leaning over the ball as it kept only going up a little bit. “No… keep the pace steady. Here like this...” Her hand rested on top of his as she showed him how to time his connections with the ball so that it bounced correctly. He felt warm all over when her hand touched his, okay so maybe his crush wasn’t totally gone.

This time when she moved her hand away he got it, keeping the ball at a steady pace kept it bouncing back up fully to his hand, but you also had to apply enough force down. “I feel totally incompetent.”

“Oh that’s a big word for a sixth grader.”

Grayson eyed her as he said, “I-is that trash talk?”

Olivia laughed, “You bet your ass it is little man, come on try one back...” She said as she came in taking the ball from him before shooting it into the hoop. “If you make a basket I’ll let you trash talk me.”

Grayson reasoned, “I could trash talk you without making a basket as well.”

Olivia agreed, “You could but I just made a basket after trash talking you so see I’m respecting you at the moment until I make my next basket...” Grayson took the ball as she handed it to him studying the hoop it looked really far away. Olivia stepped up beside him she distracted him a little again she smelled wonderful, “Imagine the hoop is ass-faces head.”

Grayson smiled trying to do as she suggested. He tossed the ball and was shocked when it hit the rim then went into the basket. Maybe he wasn’t totally incompetent after all at sports. It took him a moment to come up with a good insult, “Uh… you’re a sloppy drunk.”

Olivia taking the basketball as it came back to them put a hand over her chest and dramatically said, “Well, fuck that hurts!” She smiled at him once before dribbling the ball a few times, “You know that’s the first time I ever got drunk. I’ve been buzzed before but I never wanted to get wasted till that night… I was really depressed. I’m glad you were there, I probably would have fallen asleep in that gutter if no one had been.” She dribbled the ball for a moment looking at him then shook her head, “Okay back to the game.” She tossed the ball at the hoop but only after she looked away so when it went in Grayson was pretty impressed. “You’re short, what are you in the third grade?”

Grayson felt a small flush on his cheeks as he picked up the basketball, “Ouch I might have to go cry to my dad about the mean babysitter he hired.” Olivia laughed as he dribbled the ball a few times, he was getting better at doing that now. “How did you do that shot without looking at the basket?”

“Years of practice kid, years and years of practice. I’ve been playing basketball since first grade. My dad figured out that he’d never have any sons after three daughters but he got lucky when the youngest was as obsessed with sports as he was. Come on no more stalling go on make your shot short stuff.” Grayson rolled his eyes then studied the basket. He tossed this time actually going in without hitting the rim. Olivia gave him a thumbs up when he looked at her excitedly then he didn’t know if he could say what he was thinking. After a minute of silence Olivia said, “Come on Gray I know you got one you’re a pretty witty kid.”  
Kid hurt a little, but not as much as he had thought it would. “What if its too mean?”

Olivia shrugged, “I’m thick skinned...”

Grayson wasn’t sure about that but he went ahead anyway, “You let assholes walk all over you.”

Olivia bounced the ball a few times studying him. Grayson was afraid for a moment that she was indeed mad at him. Then she said, “Fair enough...” She tossed the ball at the hoop this time though it hit the side of the rim then bounced out.

Olivia went to grab it as it bounced towards the side of the house. As she got it Grayson said, “I… I’m sorry Olivia… I...”

She tossed the ball at the hoop one more time as it went in she said, “Its okay Gray you didn’t hurt my feelings.” She grabbed the ball again dribbling it a few times before she went to sit down on the grass that ran down the middle of the two driveways. Grayson after a moment of uncertainty, as she sat there her knees up the ball between them bouncing it slightly moved to sit down next to her. “I’ve wanted to break up with him about a thousand times this year...”

“Why don’t you?” Grayson had no idea how complex things were when you were in the kind of world that Olivia lived in. All he knew was that Robert was an asshole and probably an even bigger asshole to Olivia than what Grayson had witnessed.

“Because its just not in the cards.” She leaned back on the grass looking up at the night sky. Grayson leaned back as well, the moon was overhead at the moment glowing a brilliant white as it slowly transitioned across the sky. Olivia was tossing the basketball up at the sky and catching it when it came back down to her. “I hope you never have to go through it Gray honestly, I don’t know you at all but well I hope you don’t. Being popular, there’s these expectations that come with it, everyone thinks that the popular kids have it all together, that we’re better than the other kids. The truth is I don’t know how to be unpopular any more than I know how to stop dating Robert. Every time I go to end it I just don’t feel like I should, I’m kind of a little fucked up in the head.” She sighed then stopped tossing the ball up at the sky finally just laying it on the grass next to her. She turned looking at him as Grayson tried to figure out how to respond to her words. “I know he’s not good for me, but I also know when this year is over I’ll be going to college and it won’t matter. When I get there it’ll probably be just another shit show like high school. It’ll be different though in some ways too.” She sighed then, “I know what to expect from Robert so I don’t have to worry about actually being in love with someone that I’m never going to see again. I shouldn’t be telling you any of this shit, you’re in a totally different world and shouldn’t have to know what girls like me go through.”

Grayson lay there next to her quietly, it had actually never occurred to him when he got the crush on her what it meant that she was so much older than him. He’d just had a simple crush that lots of sixth grade boys got on girls that were unattainable he was sure. He had also sold Olivia too short, she was a lot more complex than he had figured. She was a person going through her own shit that was well above the kind of stuff that he was going through or would probably ever go through. “You still deserve better than ass-face.”

Olivia laughed as she twisted on her side to tickle him. The feeling of her fingers on his stomach when she tickled him filled him with surprise joy, but also an escape of laughter as her fingers were just delicate enough to send giggles escaping as he tried to get away from her. She stopped tickling him as she stood up, then she reached out for his hand pulling him up as well, “You’re a sweet and kind kid Grayson don’t ever loose those things. Lots of guys when they get around your age start to think with their dicks instead of with their heads.”

Grayson flushed at the compliment but he was witty too, “But Olivia dicks have heads.”

Olivia started laughing, her entire face broke out in it which was delightful to see as she put her arm around his shoulders pulling him towards his house her other hand ruffling his hair, “Dear god Grayson that mouth of yours where the fuck did you learn to talk like this already in the third grade.”

“HEY! I’m a fucking sixth grader!” As he finished he broke out into laughter with Olivia this time the two of them going into his house. They sat down on the couch to watch a movie that he let her pick which was pretty good. As they watched it Olivia put her arm around his shoulders letting him lean against her like he used to with his mom. He almost fell asleep it was so comfortable. Every now and then Olivia would rub the side of his shoulder softly. The movie was a comedy love story about two people who live far away from one another falling in love. After the movie Grayson exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open said, “I’m going to go to bed Olivia.”

She smiled, “I’m going to stay on your couch, I know that I’m just a sidewalk away, but I’m too lazy to get up and move honestly.”

Grayson smiled back and when he hugged her she seemed surprised but hugged him back. In his bed he fell asleep almost immediately. His crush wasn’t back, he still did think Olivia was really pretty but he wasn’t obsessed with her again even after tonight. On Sunday he played a few games of Mario Kart with her in the living room while eating the rest of the cold pizza till his dad came home. Olivia was as good at games as she was at basketball apparently as she kept beating him then tickling him when he lost. One time she even kissed the top of his head as she told him that she was glad he wasn’t a sort looser. That day it occurred to Grayson, he didn’t have a crush on Olivia anymore, but he had made a friend. As she was leaving he said, “I um had a lot of fun Olivia.. c-can I be your friend?”

Olivia laughed and ruffled his hair, “Oh fuck Gray that seems like a lot of work...” he looked down as she socked his shoulder, “I’m fucking with you kid, of course we’re friends. I’ll do my best to make sure that Rob lays off of you too.” He would learn by that she meant that they wouldn’t be sitting outside of her house anymore when he came home as he found out that following Monday. It was strange how things happened, he had fallen hard the first moment he met her, but getting to know the real Olivia had helped him get a friend and that was a lot more interesting. Life though has a way of bringing things full circle…


	4. Chapter 4

  
The days of September quickly melted away into October which lead to November before Grayson was even aware of the concept of the time passing. School and his home life both became kind of rote. At school he did try to make friends, really, but most of the kids saw him as that strange outsider that didn’t really fit in their already established groups. There were a couple of kids that he sat with at lunch now, the outcasts who were all friends with one another. He supposed that they were sort of his friends, but other than the fact that they all liked games too he didn’t really feel like he had anything in common with them.  
  
His crush on Olivia had long ago faded by the time late November faded into December. During that time he had gotten two more crushes as boys often do. Both of them on girls at his middle school, though both in the eighth grade. Like his crush on Olivia they came strong, swiftly, then faded into the night when he realized that the real girl didn’t really measure up to the image that he was building in his head. For one of them: Christi it was some of the things he overheard her telling her friends about how she had given oral sex to three of her brothers friends. She had seen him listening and her along with the two girls with her had gone after him chasing him away from the courtyard where he had been working on his homework instead of doing recess. The fact that she was mean to him along with the fact that she apparently liked bragging about doing stuff with boys just sat with him wrong. He’d rather have a girlfriend who wanted to be with just him, not some girl who wanted to do a lot of guys. He didn’t want to do a lot of girls for example.  
  
The second crush had been Helen, another eighth grader, her breasts were bigger than Olivia’s as were her hips. She looked nice though, and he had thought what she would be like in his fantasies as he lay in bed at night or in the shower sometimes too. Then he had learned that she was a really hateful person. She was always bullying other girls in her grade and younger. He had even seen her tease her little brother telling the entire group of people around them that he had wet the bed till he was nine. So yeah she might be good looking, but that killed his crush pretty quickly.  
  
He tried to find the girls in his own grade attractive, some of them he supposed were quite pretty actually but none of them even noticed him. They had already paired off anyway. He didn’t think that a single sixth grade girl at his middle school was single at the moment. Or at least none of the ones in his classes appeared to be. It was all quite frustrating really, by the point that December arrived Grayson had figured out that he just wasn’t all that good looking. He was too short, too skinny, and had blonde hair that was a little too white.  
  
Most afternoons he would arrive at home, got to his room and take care of the issue that had developed with his needs seeming to be unstoppable. Even when he wasn’t crushing on a girl he got so horny at times that he didn’t know what to do about it. He had figured out that the two little drops he managed most of the time were just the start of something far more intense but he was also probably according to the internet more than a year away from proper ejaculations. Other boys in his sixth grade already had hair down there when they changed in PE, and one of the ones that was already twelve had a lot of hair. Grayson felt almost embarrassed to shower around them, yet he did always as fast as possible.  
  
After the issue was resolved he would do his homework if he had any then draw or play a game. He was getting better at doing people, especially girls. That was where his main focus was as he wanted to be able to draw girls. He liked drawing girls a lot more than he did boys though he supposed that if he was going to create stories like in manga’s or anime he would have to draw boys as well. Then by the time his dad came home they’d have dinner. After that it was a shower where he usually jerked off again as just thinking about how nice breasts looked was enough to fuel his fires. After that he would slip into bed and manage to fall asleep.  
  
Some afternoons Olivia would be at home without Robert around. Those afternoons always went differently than the other ones. When she saw him walking up the driveway to his house she’d call out, “Hey kid want to come shoot some hoops? I’ll let you insult me some more if you make a basket.” To which he agreed that he would be right over. He’d go inside, drop his bag off then head back out to try his best at getting a basketball into the hoop. Strangely enough on those days he didn’t feel a real need to masturbate, he just wanted to hang out with Olivia, his one real friend. Most of those afternoons they would take turns taking shots at the basket. They made the game similar to HORSE but instead of loosing a letter if you made the same shot as the other you got to insult them.  
  
Grayson was actually getting better at shooting hoops the more he did it. He wouldn’t say that he wanted to play sports now suddenly, but he didn’t feel incompetent anymore either. Plus it was fun to try and come up with new insults to feed Olivia. They had after the second time of doing this stopped trying to insult each other directly, instead just trying out insults on one another. There was a lot of cussing involved mixing up of words that didn’t really go together until one or the other would laugh. Then usually they’d just sit on her driveway with the ball between Olivia’s legs and she’d ask him how school was going, while he’d ask her if she was really still seeing Robert, or if she knew what college she was going to yet. The first one was always a very sad yes, and the second one a very frustrated no. Other times she’d find ways to tickle him, and more than once he swore that when she held him after tickling him that she’d just be smelling his hair for some reason then she’d start tickling him again.  
  
The weeks of December rolled on like this as well up till the first week of Christmas break. School was out for a glorious two weeks, and Grayson planned to spend most of it drawing as he really couldn’t think of anything else that he might want to do. He was walking down the street towards his house when he noticed Rob’s truck parked on the curb up the way. As he got closer he saw that Olivia was standing outside of the truck saying something to Rob who was inside the truck. He was almost up to where they were when Rob got out of the truck moving towards Olivia. Generally speaking Grayson wasn’t a very brave person. He also wasn’t sure at first if Robert was even doing something that Olivia didn’t want. Though it became more clear when Olivia said loud enough for Grayson to hear, “Stay the fuck away from me Rob!”  
  
Robert was advancing on her as Olivia started to move up towards her house. Grayson wasn’t sure why he acted, again it wasn’t his concern Olivia had made that clear. Yet the way that Robert was advancing on her, the way that he was clutching his fists was just too much to ignore. Olivia was his friend, probably the best friend he had ever had. Instinct kicked in overriding fear in that moment. Grayson could see Olivia trying to head up her driveway to the back of the house, with Robert advancing on her saying, “Come back here Liv we’re not done with this shit yet. I’m tired of you fucking with me like this.”  
  
Hearing that even from the ten feet away that he was Grayson moved. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing it until he was there in front of Rob, “Rob… hey… uh maybe you should leave her alone..” Somehow in just a second he had gone from the curb to right in front of Robert trying to stop him, even though the man towered over him and was at least three time his size.  
  
“What the fuck do you care little faggot. Get the fuck out of my way.. this is between Liv and me. Its not over till I fucking say its over! You hear that Liv!” Grayson tried to stop him, putting his hands out in front of Rob. The giant of a man just pushed Grayson down onto the concrete driveway hard with one simple shove of his hand to Grayson’s chest, “What the fuck do you think you’re going to do you little shit.”  
  
Grayson landed hard on the concrete driveway, his elbows hitting first with how his hands had been out, both of them getting scraped as his head also connected hard with the ground. He struggled to get up, “Y-you should leave..” His body hurt but Grayson really didn’t feel the pain with his adrenaline pumping as it was. His only thought was that ass-face was going to hurt his friend.  
  
Robert seeing him trying to get up leaned down grabbing him by the shirt pulling him up off of the ground, “You’re one stupid little shit aren’t you.” He looked like he was about to punch Grayson. It was about then that Grayson realized he was probably about to get really busted up. Suddenly though from the side Olivia was there.  
  
She pushed Robert off balance making him drop Grayson to the ground again as she said, “You’d better get the fuck out of here Rob, I will call the police I don’t give a fuck if your dad is a cop. I shouldn’t have even come out to talk to you asshole.” Robert looked like he was about to come at Olivia too. Then he just spat in the general direction of her calling her a bitch that didn’t know what she would be missing before he headed off to his truck. As Grayson started to sit up he realized then just how much pain he was in. Having hit the concrete hard twice had probably bruised his bottom, his head was throbbing, and it felt like both of his elbows were scraped up as well.  
  
Olivia was there bending over him suddenly, taking his hand, “Here, Gray.” Looking at her Grayson could see that Olivia had been crying, there was a red puffiness to her eyes as she helped him up. “Come on inside, let me take a look at you.” She kept hold of his hand leading him into her house from the back door. Grayson had actually never been in Olivia’s house. The downstairs was set up with the back door leading into the kitchen which was about as large as the kitchen at his house, though this one had a center island that was a lot bigger. The living room was off to the side of the kitchen with a dinning room and a den on its other side that he couldn’t see right now which lead to the master bedroom which was right by the front door. The stairs sat at the entrance to the living room.  
  
That was where Olivia led him up the stairs then down the hall to a bathroom. As they walked up the stairs Grayson said, “W-what happened Olivia?”  
  
“What happened is that I’m done with Robert for real this time, no bullshit.” She sighed briefly as they headed down the hall to a bathroom. In the bathroom she said, “Up on the counter let me take a look short stuff.” Grayson nodded jumping up onto the counter as she went into the medicine cabinet pulling out some things. “What were you thinking, huh kid?”  
  
Grayson shrugged as she stepped before him, her green eyes even red and puffy were very pretty. There was a part of him that wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, gently stroke it like how he had seen guys do in movies. He wanted to just lean over and kiss her lips, so maybe just maybe he still did have a little crush on Olivia. “I just thought he was going to hurt you. It’s wrong to hurt girls.”  
Olivia smiled, “But its okay to insult them.”  
  
Grayson said, “It is when its a game.”  
  
“Mmm hmm I see… here lift your elbow for me.” He bent his arm at the elbow so that Olivia could look at it, she nodded applying the cream she had gotten out from the cabinet. He breathed in when it stung which made Olivia say, “If you’re going to step in front of a freight train you’re going to get scrapes.”  
  
Grayson smiled, “Yeah that was one big freight train.” Olivia chuckled slightly with a strange look on her face for a moment. He wasn’t sure what the look was, he’d never seen a girl get the kind of look she had in her eyes as she gently applied the ointment to his elbow while talking to him.  
  
“Here,” She took his other elbow as she finished with that one as well she said, “Did he get you anywhere else?” Grayson shook his head by now the ache in the back of his head and bottom both were pretty much gone, “You sure, he didn’t get you here.” She tickled his side with her hand suddenly making Grayson squirm away then her other hand attacked his other side, “Or here.” Grayson squirming shook his head with a smile on his lips. “He didn’t get you here did he?” She rested a hand on his chin turning his face up towards hers, “Didn’t ruin your pretty face did he?”  
  
Grayson said, “I thought we only insulted one another on the court...”  
  
Olivia stroked his chin, “That wasn’t an insult Gray…” Her fingers stroked his cheek instead, “It was the truth.” It took Grayson all of two minutes to calibrate what happened next in his head. In slow motion it all seemed to happen right then. Olivia’s eyes were still red and puffy, but beautiful. Her face was inches from his own, her hand lightly holding his chin. One of his elbows still stung as well from the antiseptic cream added to it. Then her lips were on his before he even realized it had happened. The moment they connected the world around him seemed to stop, time was infinite in that second. The kiss wasn’t a long monumental kiss. It wasn’t some romantic amazing first time you’ve ever been kissed type of kiss either. It was just a simple touch of her lips to his, as her one hand rested on the side of his head, the other one on one of his legs.  
  
Grayson sat there shocked as she moved back, it had all lasted only a few seconds, but in his mind the entire moment was played back and forth for analysis over the next minute or longer. “What...” He didn’t even finish what he was going to say.  
  
Olivia softly rubbed his cheek, “You are so amazing...” Her lips touched his again, a delicate simple kiss. As she did though, her larger hand slid along his upper thigh, slightly squeezing as she moved it further, and further up his thigh inch by inch while her lips stayed on his. Inside Grayson was a mass of confusing emotions, first off he still hurt, second off Olivia was kissing him thirdly her hand was inches away from what had started growing in his jeans. Then her fingers brushed at it as it had grown to full erect status in his underwear trapped at an angle close to where her fingers squeezed and rubbed along his inner upper thigh. That was when Olivia broke their kiss, her eyes going down between them. The high school senior stepped back, her face flushed slightly, her hand leaving his leg almost reluctantly. “I… I’m sorry Gray… you were probably saving that for someone special huh?”  
  
Grayson was so confused in this moment. Olivia’s lips still lingered on his own, the taste of spearmint gum heavy in his mouth. The soft feeling of her lush lips flushed to his own, of her fingers brushing on his upper thigh. “I… don’t know...”  
  
Olivia was still inches from him standing there as he sat on the counter in her bathroom. Her fingers brushed his cheek again as her hand was still there holding his face, “Well there it is what every girl dreams of hearing from a boy she kisses, I don’t know...”  
  
Grayson smiled, but only because Olivia smiled first. “I’ve never been kissed before I don’t know what to say.”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “Oh fuck Gray… what am I doing… you’re eleven...”  
  
“I’ll be twelve in six weeks...” It was true his birthday was in February.  
  
Olivia gently chuckled before kissing his cheek this time, “Well then consider that an early birthday present.” She stepped back, though Grayson saw her eyes shift for a moment to his jeans. It took him a second to realize why they had done that then Olivia cleared her throat, “Well you’re all healed up. Want to play some insult ball?” That was what they had started calling their game of one on one insults.  
  
“S-sure.” Grayson said as he hoped down from the counter to follow her out of the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what had just happened or why it had happened. Grayson wasn’t under some illusion that Olivia liked him, she had said that bit about him being eleven for a reason. Almost like she was reminding not just herself but Grayson as well that he was only a kid and she was nearly an adult. By the time they got downstairs he had calmed down enough that his erection from the kisses had gone away.  
  
A few minutes into the game Grayson could tell that Olivia’s heart wasn’t really in the mood for insults so he actually suggested that she just give him shots to do to see if he could make them or not. He still wasn’t very good at long shots, doubted he’d ever be good at them, but he could do an okay job now at getting the ball to the hoop from most of the angles that she suggested. As the sun was setting his dad pulled up in the driveway. He had brought them dinner from Wendy’s so Olivia took the ball from him as she dribbled it she said, “See you later Gray, and thank you for today.”  
  
Grayson flushed as he said, “T-thank you for today too…” Olivia smiled at him before he headed off to the house for dinner. That night in the shower his mind did go back to that moment on the counter. The way that Olivia had moved her hand up his leg, then when she had realized that he was getting erect while she kissed him for some reason that was when she had stopped. Reminding them both that he was only eleven. Thinking about her lips lingering on his, about where her hand had almost gone, Grayson was fully erect but it felt wrong to jerk off to the feelings that Olivia had produced in him. He felt like it would be a betrayal of what had happened in that moment. So he actually left the shower still sexual frustrated which was a new feeling for the young boy.  
  
After his shower as he was heading for his bedroom his dad said, “Hey Gray, can we talk for a moment?”  
  
Grayson came back out to the living room where his dad was sitting on the couch, “Yeah, something wrong dad?”  
  
“I’ve got to go out of town for work this weekend again. I know its short notice, I asked Olivia to keep an eye on you tomorrow night and Sunday too. I should be back sometime on Monday. I gave her a key but I told her she doesn’t have to stay over, unless you need her to.” He smiled, “I’m sorry that I have to go again.”  
  
Grayson said, “Its okay dad I know its your job. Just like I know you didn’t want to move here either.” His dad hugged him gently telling him to have a good night before he went to his own bedroom. Grayson headed over to his drawing room since he didn’t have a bedtime with school out he figured he’d draw some. He didn’t mean to start drawing what he did but his mind was so focused on it that he felt the need to capture the moment from his mind to paper. The picture started with a bathroom counter, a simple sink, a simple mirror. Then he did something he rarely did he drew a boy his own age sitting on the counter, large anime eyes, small button nose that resembled Grayson’s own as close as he could get.  
  
Then he drew the girl in the scene, standing before the counter, her hands resting on the boys legs, her face leaning in to kiss his. Getting Olivia’s face right was difficult, if he had another ten years of experience maybe he could have gotten it perfect, but this was the best he could do. Slowly on the tablet he began to color in the scene, electing to make the girls hair a pinkish red and the boys an almost neon blue to go with his dark blue eyes. He wasn’t sure why he changed the hair colors other than a stylistic approach just like he made the boys eyes so huge and his cheeks far redder than real cheeks would get. Eventually too tired to go on with the drawing Grayson saved it on his tablet then went to sleep. He dreamed of the kiss, it had after all been his first kiss.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Saturday morning his dad left him with money to order pizza but also with a log in to Door Dash so he could order food from there if he wanted. Grayson could tell that his dad was feeling bad about leaving him for two full days, but Grayson assured him that he’d go to Olivia or her parents if he needed help. Even though he had never met Olivia’s parents before. After breakfast (honey nut cheerios) Grayson went back into his studio room to work more on the drawing that he had started on. Looking it over with fresh eyes he saw more flaws than he liked. He slipped on his headphones putting on some classic rock. The playlist he picked started with Van Halen slipping over into some Def Leppard after that then more music from that age which had been his mom’s favorite. He was reworking the boys face again while Queen sung about Fat Bottomed Girls when someone lifted one of the headphones off his ears and said, “What are you listening to so intently.”  
  
Grayson was a little surprised by Olivia’s voice so close to his own, on the headphones Freddie Mercury was singing: _Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin’ world go ‘round_ just as she pulled the headphone back. Grayson felt a small heat on his cheeks as Freddie repeated the words with Olivia right there leaning down next to him. “Um Queen.” He managed to say as he rested a hand over the tablet casually.  
  
“And what are you drawing...” She tried to move his hand, “Come on Gray let me see...” Grayson could feel his embarrassment growing, but he slowly moved his hand off of the tablet. Olivia stared down at the drawing for a moment as Freddie continued to repeat his chorus about fat bottomed girls and the world going around. Olivia stared at the picture for a few moments, then she gently squeezed his shoulders, “That’s really good Grayson.” She put the headphones back on his ear then squeezed his shoulders once more before heading from the room.  
  
A few minutes later Grayson walked out of the room looking for her. He went into the living room where Olivia was sitting on the couch. She wasn’t watching television even though it was on. Instead sh was sitting con the couch looking at her phone. When he walked out she looked up from her phone, “You really liked it?” He asked feeling kind of stupid about the whole thing.  
  
Olivia smiled, “Yeah it was really pretty.” She put her phone away then patted the couch next to her. Grayson sat down not sure why she wanted him to. “Listen about that yesterday… I was in a strange place Gray… I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that...”  
  
“You didn’t take advantage of me.”  
  
“Of course I did..” She breathed in once then said, “You weren’t ready for that, you’re just a kid. If I had gone any further I would have molested you.”  
  
“I’m eleven not six.”  
  
“I’m seventeen not eleven. Its… you’ll understand how wrong it is Grayson when your my age to even think about kissing someone your age.”  
  
Grayson swallowed back anger, then looking at her said, “You didn’t take advantage of me. I’ve wanted you to kiss me since the first day I moved here.”  
  
Olivia turned to face him on the couch, “That’s… well… sweet Gray but you have to understand its not that simple.” There was a strange look on her face, like she was struggling with something that he couldn’t quite understand.  
  
HE looked down, “So you didn’t really want to kiss me?”  
  
Olivia sighed deeply, “Of course I wanted to Grayson, I wouldn’t have done it if a part of me didn’t want to. I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you, or make you feel confused. I was just thinking in that moment what a sweet kid you were… I wasn’t thinking about you just how I felt…” She touched his chin making him look up at her, somehow her words didn’t match her expression, “I shouldn’t have don-”  
  
Grayson leaned up with her in mid word to kiss her instead of letting her keep talking. There were moments in your life where you had to take a risk, and Grayson felt this was a moment to take a risk. Olivia was trying to convince herself of something that Grayson knew wasn’t true. At first when his lips pressed to hers she was too shocked to do something, then instead of pulling him away she pulled him more to her. The feeling of falling back on the couch, landing on top of Olivia was a little jarring as his lips slipped from hers for a second. Then Olivia’s lips were pressed to his again, her hand was on his back just as quickly. He could feel her ample but not too large breasts pressing to his own flat chest. In his jeans he felt his penis shifting and growing as he pressed it to her stomach.  
  
Olivia’s lips were sweet tasting as he pressed to them. He wanted to do more, but Grayson had no idea how to move forward in the kiss having never done one. Then he felt the tip of her tongue press to his lips. He hesitated pulling back, his eyes looking into hers for answers, Just follow my lead Gray.” He swallowed but leaned back into the kiss when her hand rested on the back of his head pulling him back down to her. When her tongue touched his lips again Grayson parted them, pulling his own tongue out to meet hers. The touch of her tongue to his sent a shiver up his spine which made Grayson press to Olivia’s stomach. That was when she pulled back from the kiss again, “Grayson…”  
  
His breath was coming really fast as he said, “Don’t say it again. I don’t know anything about any of this other than what I’ve read in manga or heard other kids talk about or seen on TV… but you didn’t take advantage of me I wanted you to kiss me.”  
  
Olivia didn’t move under him, she didn’t force him to get up off of her, the one hand that rested on the back of his head gently ran through his hair. “Gray, this can’t happen because of so many reasons.” She still didn’t make him move from laying on top of her as her fingers played in his hair. Her other hand was under his shirt rubbing his back as well which felt incredible. Grayson could see the conflict in her eyes, feel it in the way she was stroking her hand through his hair. It was true he had no idea how this all worked, he had never ever even thought a girl would want to kiss him. Especially not one older than him who was so pretty and fun to hang out with too. Their faces were still inches from one another. A part of him wanted to lean down and steal another kiss. “The least of them is that you’re so much younger than me, the more complex is that I’m graduating and leaving all in less than a year.”  
  
Grayson swallowed, in his chest his heart was still beating a mile a minute. He could feel Olivia’s bigger body underneath his own, her breasts pressing to him, her other hand under his shirt was still stroking up and down the length of his back almost possessively. “Its only six years that's not that many...”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “It’s a lifetime Grayson, sure if we were both in our twenties it wouldn’t be but right now trust me Gray I’ve been through so many things that you haven’t even realized you’re going to go through yet. We’re not at the same place, I shouldn’t even be laying here with you right now, feeling you pressed to me like this… but I’m weak...” Her hand that had been in his hair was now stroking his cheek, “And I’m a little fucked up in the head… I really do like you even if you are a kid. I didn’t let you keep kissing me because you wanted it I wanted it too...”  
  
Grayson felt like he was walking through the minefield that was an older girls mind. “Then why can’t we keep doing it...”  
  
Olivia’s fingers felt so nice rubbing along his cheek, “Because Grayson if we keep doing this you’re going to fall in love, and sweetie I can’t do that to you I’d hate myself for breaking your heart when I leave next fall.”  
  
Grayson swallowed, “What about yours?”  
  
“Well I’m older, I know how to deal with a broken heart, but it’d tear me up inside if I broke yours. I know this is going to be hard for you to understand. Its better sometimes to not get close to someone because you don’t want to hurt them.”  
  
He didn’t have the answer for that one, “But you’re not making me move…” He didn’t think it was true.  
  
Olivia’s one hand on his back gently rubbed up and down it, “No because I’m weak Gray and I’ve never felt this feeling before. You’re so much younger than me I shouldn’t even let this situation happen, but I can’t stop you either because I want you.”  
  
Grayson flushed, “I- I thought you thought I was a kid...”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “You are a kid, but you’re the sweetest most amazing kid I’ve ever met. I started to fall for you that night when we first played the insult game, your quick comebacks, how you were willing to talk with me, and your so talented too in ways that I’m not. Your also sure of what you want and you’re totally different in every way to any person I’ve ever met. At the end though Grayson even with all of that you’re still eleven and I’m seventeen I shouldn’t let this happen. I should be the adult that I nearly am and make you stop pressing your body to mine.”  
  
Grayson became aware again that his erection was right at Olivia’s lower stomach, “I think you’re amazing too that’s why I didn’t get why you were with ass-face.” Olivia chuckled as he said that, “I-” he shifted then slowly slipping off of her though he didn’t want to he felt like he should with what she had just said. He also didn’t want to tell her what he was thinking.  
  
“You what Grayson.” Olivia asked him as she sat up as well, moving to sit beside him putting her arm around his shoulders this time.  
  
“Maybe you’re right, maybe I am just a kid, and if you leave it’ll break my heart, but,” here he turned to look at her, “its like you’re telling me something that I’ve dreamed about since I first met you and then you’re telling me that it can’t happen because it might have to end one day. My mom once told me that everything that ends is just the beginning of something new. I just know that even if it does I’d still like to know what it was like.” He turned away from her then looking at the television, but not really watching it. That was actually one of the last things his mom told him before she passed away, that this wasn’t the end but the start of something new. That she’d always be there for him.  
  
Olivia let the silence hang for a long while, “Wow Grayson you’re asking a lot of me there. I don’t know what to say to that one kid. I mean you really threw me for a loop there, that’s something fucking profound and deep...” She moved to sit on the table in front of the couch so that she was facing him, “This, its not exactly something that anyone would approve of Gray you know that right? Its… there’s a reason why earlier I said that I had almost molested you. That’s what it would be called if someone found out. They’d say that I forced my will upon you because I’m older even if I am a girl its not how the world sees things. I don’t mean to be mean,” She rested both of her hands on his legs here, “But Gray you’re a kid this isn’t the kind of burden that a kid should have to deal with.”  
  
Grayson looked down at where her hands rested on his legs then put his on top of them, “No one lets kids my age date not even other kids my age. All the kids at my school sneak around that kind of stuff because they want to kiss one another… why does it matter if I want to date you compared to one of them? Either way I’m going to have to sneak around...” He shrugged, “At least this way its with someone I actually like.”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “You’re such a weird kid Grayson...” He thought she was insulting him for a second before she grabbed his face to pull him over so that she could kiss him again. This time their knees pressed together as he leaned over the couch to where she sat on the coffee table for them to kiss. When her tongue met his between their lips Grayson again felt that charge of electricity slide through his body. He rested a hand on his crotch trying to free his erection when it started to grow again caught in the cloth of his underwear. Olivia pulled back from their kiss seeing what he was doing, “How often do you have that little problem?”   
  
Grayson realizing what she meant flushed a deep red, “Uh… I’d rather not talk about it.”  
  
Olivia reached out tickling his side once which made him jump in surprise, “Come on I’ve always been curious but never thought asking ass-face was worth it.”  
  
Grayson flushing still said, “D-didn’t you and he have sex?”  
  
Olivia nodded, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I cared about how often he got boners.”  
  
“Oh...” He looked down.  
  
Olivia sighed, “Are you disappointed that I’ve had sex before?”  
  
He shook his head, “No.. I guess its just,” he looked up at her, “I’m not big like that, I’m okay with just kissing though…”  
  
Olivia ruffled his hair as she stood up, “We’re not going to have sex Grayson.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
From her standing position she leaned down to meet his eyes, “Yet, or any time soon either. Maybe you’re right we might not at all before I go away to college. If your only goal is to get laid before you’re a teenager you’d better let me know now before I let you do more than kiss me.”  
  
Grayson said softly, “I just want to kiss you...I know I don’t have the kind of body-”  
  
She sighed then moved to rest a hand at his crotch, gently pressing for one second at where he had grown to full mast, “Seems like you have all the working equipment to me to have sex, kid. Its just that should not be the goal. Do you want to just fuck me or do you want to actually be with me? See ass-face just wanted to fuck me, and I didn’t let him do that all that often he was lucky if he got it once a week with how often I was pissed off at him. So what do you want Grayson.”  
  
Grayson his heart beating quickly again said, “I want to be with you. I was serious I’m fine with just kissing or um even just playing Insult ball. Or laying in the grass talking.”  
  
Olivia smiled then took his hand pulling him up as well, “Then Grayson at some point in the next six months or so you will get laid if we don’t explode into a million pieces before we get to that point. Come on lets go see how good your insults are today.”  
  
Walking with her towards the kitchen Grayson said, “Why would we explode into a million pieces?”  
  
Olivia shrugged, “World comes to an end, our we find out that we don’t really work so we break up before we get to the part that little digit between your legs wants you to get to so desperately.”  
  
Grayson felt his penis give a small jerk at its mention, “Yeah… its really demanding sometimes I wish it wasn’t…. before it started happening all the time I was able to ignore it easier.”  
  
Olivia turned looking at him, “Girls around your age have it just as bad, we just don’t have the demanding easy to please appendage you have. So are you going to tell me? I really want to know.”  
  
It took him a moment to realize what she meant. “Oh… um,” he flushed, “I mean it gets hard at least seven to eight times a day, but I um masturbate sometimes two times a day… I… uh well,” he flushed as she looked at him, “it feels amazing.”  
  
Olivia laughed then ruffling his hair, putting her arm on his shoulders and pulling him towards the basketball court, “I bet it does Grayson I bet it does, but just so you know masturbating is cheating when you have a girlfriend?”  
  
He was shocked, “I-it is?”  
  
Olivia taking in the look on his face started laughing again, this time she tickled his sides as he squirmed to get away she laughed again, “Fuck no it isn’t Grayson, please stroke your meat all you want just think of me when you do it.” She winked then pulling him the rest of the way to her garage.  
  
As she got the basketball Grayson asked, “uh Olivia...” she looked over at him after tossing the ball to him, “I-if we do go all the way sometime in the future… I mean… I know from the internet and stuff… I’m probably not you know… I… well...” He stopped in frustration.  
  
Olivia though got it right away, “You’re still a kid, haven’t gotten the girth or length that come later with puberty. You’re at the cusp, I remember those years, that’s how it is at your age. You’re starting puberty but you’re only in the beginning moments of it. Probably the most exciting moments honestly from what I remember.” Grayson flushed as she reminded him of that. Olivia took the ball from his hands, “I won’t care Gray, if we get that far big or small I’ll make sure your tool knows how to do the job of making me feel good. It’ll be you and being with you that makes me feel good. Girls are stimulated in different ways than boys, its like we’re two different species sometimes. I wasn’t lying when I said that this was complex Grayson, this isn’t… what we’re both feeling right now its not how things usually work. Seventeen year old girls don’t go around falling for eleven year old boys every day of the week.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
She tossed the ball into the hoop. “Especially eleven year old’s with dicks so small that they probably can’t find them in the shower.”  
  
Grayson taking up the ball said, “I’ve never lost it in the shower…” Olivia smiled at him and then he got it, “Oh yeah…” He aimed for the hoop as the ball went in Grayson said, “Eleven year old’s don’t usually go around falling for seventeen year old’s that have sex with ass-faces.”  
  
Olivia chuckled at that one, dribbling the ball once before saying, “You know teaching you this game was probably a bad idea, you’ve developed quite the potty mouth.”  
  
Grayson as she tossed the ball said, “I-if we do go further would you teach me how to use my potty mouth?”  
  
Olivia stood there for nearly a minute the ball bouncing back between the two of them then down the driveway before she finally said, “Holy fucking shit Grayson did you really just say that?” He flushed, “Oh fuck you did, how the hell do you know about that kind of stuff?”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “The internet… I’m eleven as you’re so fond of reminding me already. I get eight erections a day and jerk off two or three times a day… sometimes I type things on my phone...” Here he went really red as he stopped talking.  
  
Olivia nodded, “Well first off no more watching porn, that stuff is pointless its not how a real relationship works. Secondly if you want to learn that well you’re going to have to prove to me that you’re worth me teaching you all of that. So that means patience and probably a lot of over the clothes making out for a long while as we get to really know each other. I believe its your turn.” Grayson nodded taking the ball to toss at the hoop. They ended up playing a game of insult ball until the sun went down. Olivia did not stay over on the couch that evening, and Grayson did jerk off to thoughts of her touching him and memories of their kiss that night…  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Grayson took his usual shower then sat down to draw on a new project. He wanted to go over to Olivia’s to see if she was awake, but he was afraid of being too pushy or annoying. He didn’t go back to the drawing he had done of their first kiss, instead going to work on one of his original works for a few hours while listening to music on his headphones. This time he was listening to classical music when someone tapped the back of his shoulder. Grayson turned to see Olivia a few steps back smirking at him as he took her in. She wore a tee-shirt today that was dark black, at the center of it over her breasts the words Be Positive were written along with a period after them. The boy tried to not let his eyes linger too long on her breasts, but that was difficult for him since they were so prominent in the dark black tight shirt.

She also wore light blue jeans that hugged to her muscular legs. As he took his headphones off she said, “Morning, I wanted to see if you’d like to go for a walk with me?”

Grayson wasn’t the biggest fan of walks or working out in general but this was a chance to walk with Olivia so he agreed, “Sure that sounds nice.” He stood up stretching as he realized he had been sitting for longer than he thought. As he stretched he noticed something, Olivia was looking him over too. Not for very long, but long enough for him to catch her doing it. Grayson didn’t get what any girl, especially not one older and so pretty she could get any guy she wanted would see in his tiny skinny frame, but Olivia was clearly admiring him as a small smile crept onto her face.

Grayson had to put on socks first so he headed over to his bedroom, with Olivia following him. He was pretty sure she had never been in his bedroom. Her eyes went around the room quickly looking at his posters. She rested on this one poster on his center wall as she said, “And how many times have you jerked off to her cleavage...”

Grayson sitting on his bed pulling on his socks flushed, “Uh.. Olivia why do you want to know that kind of stuff?”

Olivia turned from the poster to sit down next to him on his bed. “Well lets see, I’ve only ever dated teenage boys and I could honestly care less about their masturbation habits. Boys your age though I have to admit I’ve always been a little curious about. So what makes you get an erection?”

Grayson softly and embarrassingly told her, “Everything.” Olivia shifted on the bed waiting as he put his other sock on, “Just thinking about how nice it feels to get one can make me get one...”

Olivia rested a hand on his back which made him sit up fully as she said, “If it helps the older you get the less that happens from what I understand.” Grayson wasn’t so sure. Olivia as she stood up said, “At least she’s not from porn… or is she?”

Grayson shook his head, “No that’s Lucy from Fairy Tail.”

Olivia still looking at the poster said, “I see, hmm you’d probably like to Fairy her tail.”

Grayson standing up with his socks on shook his head, “That makes no sense at all.”

Olivia agreed, “Yeah most sexual innuendo really doesn’t if you think about it hard enough.” They walked from his bedroom into the foyer where he had taken his shoes off yesterday. Olivia leaned against the front door watching him as he put his shoes on. Then they headed out of the house together walking close by one another down the street. It was a while till Olivia asked him something as they headed towards the end of the street, “So what were you listening to while drawing today?”

“Bach, he was one of my mom’s favorites.”

Olivia said, “I don’t know a lot of rock but that doesn’t sound like a band I’ve ever heard of.”

Grayson smiled and almost laughed, “Bach is a classical musician, you know he made classical music with an orchestra and everything.”

Olivia nodded, “Hmm, how do you know so much about music?” They arrived at the playground that was across from the end of their street. It was one of the smaller playgrounds in the subdivision. Grayson had noticed on his bus rides that every ten or so streets seemed to converge around a small playground like this one. As they sat down on the swings she continued, “What are you some kind of a music snob?”

Grayson flushed, “N-not really.” He kicked his feet in the sand beneath the swing slowly moving forwards then swinging back again. “My mom was a music teacher. I used to go to her school after I was done at my school. I’d watch her lead and instruct the high school band practices after school. Then at home sometimes I’d play with her on the piano.”

Olivia was moving on her swing matching his slow pace as they talked. “What happened to your mom?”

Grayson shrugged, “Wrong place at the wrong time. Guy came out of nowhere, slammed into her.” He stopped swinging just running his feet through the sand now as the swing slowly lost momentum, “She lived for five days after, even woke up once or twice, but in the end she didn’t make it. The doctors told my dad it was quick, an aneurysm in the brain… it burst...” He went quiet after that not wanting to think about his mom anymore.

Olivia’s hand reaching out and touching his brought him back from the thoughts as she gently squeezed it, “I’m sorry Gray, really. That sucks. I think I’d loose my mind if my parents died, or one of my sisters.”

Grayson looked over at her a little surprised to see that she had a few tears in her eyes. Then he looked back away down at his own feet again, “Yeah, I hope you don’t ever loose any of them either. Um c-could we not talk about my mom?”

Olivia started swinging again, “Absolutely Grayson the last thing I want is to bring you down. I was just curious how you knew so much about music. Now I get why you listen to it so much. Do you still remember how to play the piano?”

Grayson started moving with her, “A little I think, when I started focusing more on art I stopped playing it as much because I was taking special art classes after school.”

“Well that’s good you found your passion. Plus you had parents who clearly wanted to make sure you got batter at it.” After a moment of silence she looked over at him as she smiled, “Come on you can swing better than that.” He noticed that Olivia was starting to swing in larger arcs so he started moving faster as well. “I still haven’t figured out what I want to do. My sisters both knew before their senior year exactly what they wanted to go to college for. Me, I just want to get out of here.”

Grayson catching up to her on the swings said, “You could go to LA for college it is really amazing, when there’s no wildfires or earthquakes. Plus its really close to Disneyland.”

Olivia chuckled, “Yes it is.” They were both going in large arcs now swings moving back and forth at a very quick pace almost timed perfectly together as well. After few minutes of this Olivia said, “You ready to jump off?”

Grayson swallowed, “Jump off?”

“Absofuckinglutley there’s enough sand all around us, come on kid take a risk every once in awhile! Like this!” She swung back once then on her way back up she jumped off of the swing landing on the sandy ground standing up proudly. Grayson swallowed once, feeling his own adrenaline and desire to impress Olivia both kick in at the same time. He jumped on the up swing, for a second as he flew through the air he thought he was going to land on his feet. His feet did touch the ground, while at the same time his bottom did too. Making him fall hard landing on his back in the sand. He got the wind knocked out of him for a moment on his attempt to impress a girl. Olivia leaning over him smiled then chuckled when she reached out to take his hand and pull him up, “I’d give it a solid one out of ten.”

Grayson groaned rubbing his back as she pulled him up to a standing position, “That was fun till I hit the ground.”

Olivia laughed again, “We’ll work on your dismount.” She pulled him to her, his head rested against her breasts for a second before she turned his face up to look at hers. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips once, “Come on I want to show you something.” Grayson followed her back across the street after shifting his jeans once. As they walked back to their houses Olivia said, “You’re a complex kid Gray.”

“Um thanks?” He asked not sure what she meant by that. It sounded like a compliment, but also like it could mean something else too.

Olivia still held his hand, “Its a compliment trust me. When a girl says a guy is complex it means she likes him.”

“Oh, what about if a guy tells a girl she’s complex?”

Olivia sighed, “Well that usually means that the guy thinks she’s not worth the trouble…”

“Well I think you’re worth the trouble.” He didn’t quite know that that meant, but he knew that he liked that she wasn’t as simple as she had appeared on the outside.

Olivia laughed at his words so he figured it had been the right thing to say. “See you’re not like other boys Gray. You’re really so different from other guys I’ve dated, even if you’re still a kid.” There was a part of him that wished she’d stop seeing him as a kid, a few days ago it had been the larger part. Now he saw her calling him a kid as a term of endearment, she didn’t care that he was a kid anymore. It still didn’t stop her from thinking it though. All Grayson could figure was that Olivia was struggling with how to handle their age gap when they both liked each other so much despite that. As they walked into her house taking off their shoes Olivia said, “Want something to drink?”

Grayson followed her into the kitchen, “Sure.”

She opened the fridge, “I think we still have some Capri Suns from when my cousins were over...”

Grayson groaned as she eyed him from around the fridge door, “I’m almost twelve not almost seven Olivia.”

She smiled before closing the fridge and tossing a Capri Sun pouch at him as she held one for herself, “Oh I know, I just like poking the little straw into the top. Like this...” She poked the straw into the top of her own pouch as she said, “Don’t you want to poke your little straw into a pouch too?” As she said it Grayson’s face went red, his eyes bugged out a bit and his dick got so hard it began to throb at her suggestion, as she started to suck on the pouch in her hand. “Oh fuck that look on your face… aren’t you the one who said he’s watched porn before?”

Grayson tried to get his jaw to work, “I-I.. uh w-well… u-h umm.. You just said that I shouldn’t watch that stuff.”

Olivia took his pouch from him his hands and poked the straw into it, “Here, I’ll help you, but I expect you to do it on your own next time.” Then she ruffled his hair as she handed him the pouch back while walking past him out of the kitchen. Grayson stood there his penis was still throbbing in his jeans. The suggestions she had made weighing on his mind for almost two minutes before he heard Olivia say, “Coming Grayson? Or did you already do that in your jeans?” He flushed even more when she peeked around the kitchen door again, then she chuckled as he shifted his jeans as his erection had gotten trapped at an angle. She led him to the den which sat at the front of the house across from the master bedroom. In here there was a baby grand piano. “My mom and older sister both play,” she took his hand, “Come on play something for me.”

Grayson felt pressured as he looked at the piano, “I um haven’t played in years.”

Olivia pushed him towards it, “Anything, it doesn’t even have to be perfect...” She smiled at him which made him flush. He did want to impress Olivia even a little so he sat down on the bench. He touched a few of the keys finding that they were in tune still as Olivia stood behind him. There was really only one song he knew by memory so he started playing Fur Elise. He was rusty, right away Grayson could tell, but he didn’t know if Olivia could or not. At one point he struggled to remember where to go next for a few seconds but then remembered. As he came to the end Olivia said, “Well that was nice...” She moved in front of him sitting down on the keys making a large crashing sound as she put her feet on either side of where he sat at the bench. “Come here Gray..” She put a hand on his chin pulling him up. Grayson had to stand with her sitting on the keys to lean over and kiss her. Olivia’s lips were warm pressed to his and she tasted of Strawberry Kiwi Capri Sun as her tongue slipped out to press to his.

The sound of her moving on the keys was the only sound you could hear other than their breathing and the sounds of their tongues and lips playing with one another. Olivia slipped off of the keys moving down to the bench breaking their kiss only long enough to pull him down onto her lap facing outwards. Grayson had to turn his head to lean into their kiss as her hands rested on his stomach and chest. One of them slipped under his tee-shirt while the other one went down to his lower stomach. When her fingers brushed across the middle of his jeans Grayson breathed in deeply. Then they were at the button on his jeans, undoing it. Then her hand slid over his erection once through the jeans before sliding back up to the top where she had undone the button.

As Olivia’s hand slipped into his jeans, a part of Grayson’s mind was saying that she was aggressively touching him. Another larger part was begging her to touch him, as his lips kept kissing hers. When her fingers brushed at his erection through his boxer-briefs Grayson felt a small moan escape his lips breaking their kiss for a moment. As Olivia’s fingers slid along the length of him, the young preteen boy couldn’t believe it was happening someone else was touching his penis. Then she began to rub him through his underwear. Grayson gasped breaking the kiss again, as his penis twitched under Olivia’s fingers, then she leaned over to him again to kiss him more aggressively. Her tongue darting into his mouth as her fingers stroked him through his underwear. Grayson pulled his mouth back from hers breathing heavily, as his penis twitched with the sudden arrival of his orgasm those few small drops of his seed shooting out into the boxer-briefs he wore. Olivia’s hand still rested on the shaft of his penis, rubbing at gently a few times as the twitching slowed.

She slowly pulled them out, one of her fingers brushed across the wet spot at the tip of his erection before she pulled it out. She smelled her finger as she said with disbelief and a little worry in her voice, “I can’t believe I just molested an eleven year old…”

Grayson with her still holding him said, “Y-you can molest me again if you want to.”

Olivia started laughing before leaning over to brush her lips on his cheek once. Then she gently kissed his ear lobe playing with the little stud earring that he wore as she whispered, “I will Gray I promise we’ll get there… I’ll molest every inch of your little body if you want.” His penis jerked twice in his boxer briefs at her words another little drop managing to slip out. Then she had him slip off of her lap as he buttoned his jeans back up. Olivia picking up his capri sun and handing it to him with a smile said, “So you’d better practice getting your straw into the pouch.” She stroked his cheek then walked from the den to throw away her empty Capri Sun pouch. Grayson stood there trying to compose himself. His entire body was flushed from an orgasm that had been the most intense one he had ever had. He looked down at his Capri Sun pouch playing with the straw for a moment his thoughts a whirlwind that couldn’t be contained. After a moment of gathering himself he followed Olivia towards the kitchen.

*

Perhaps thirty minutes later her parents came home from wherever they had been for the day. He and Olivia had been playing Insult Ball, but had to stop when her mom followed by her dad both pulled into the driveway a few minutes apart from one another. Despite the new dynamic of their relationship or maybe because of it the game had taken on new insults, mainly sexual ones. Grayson had only met Olivia’s parents a couple of times, usually when they played their game either her parents were asleep (it was a weekend night) or they weren’t home from work yet. His dad always got home from work before her parents. Today though his dad was out of town which Olivia reminded her parents of. Grayson was invited to dinner. He could see right away where Olivia got her looks, she looked like a younger version of her mom. They both had the same dark brown hair, the same dark green eyes, even the same face shape. Though he thought personally that Olivia looked far more beautiful than her mother and it wasn’t an age thing either as her mom still had very fair skin and a lot of men probably would have found the forty something year old woman very attractive. Olivia just had that extra something that made her face even more pretty, maybe it was the shape of her eyes, or her chin. Grayson wasn’t really sure.

Olivia’s dad was were Olivia got her personality though. The two of them as they sat down at the table almost right away went to talking about basketball and even football. If her parents knew that she had broken up with Robert neither of them mentioned it at the table while they all ate. At one point Olivia’s mom asked him, “So what sports do you play Grayson?”

Olivia answered for him, but not because she didn’t think he could it was clear that she was proud of what he did by how she spoke about it, “He doesn’t, he’s an artist and a pretty good one too.” He tried not to let his cheeks get heated but they did.

Her mom smiled, “We’ll that’s nice, our oldest is a graphics engineer is that something that you’re thinking of doing?”

Grayson shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“He’s eleven mom he doesn’t have to think about that kind of stuff yet.”

Her mom had turned to look at Olivia then, “No, but it doesn’t hurt to think about it anyway. Most people have some idea what they want to do with their lives your sister knew right around Gray’s age what she wanted to do.”

Grayson stayed quiet having a feeling that this was not a conversation about him anymore, “Why do you always have to throw that in my face. I’ll figure it out mom it doesn’t even matter anyway I haven’t gotten into any of the colleges I wanted to go to yet. Maybe I’ll just get a job at Wal-Mart!” He had never seen Olivia look angry or hurt at the same time. She didn’t say anymore, just stormed out of the kitchen up to her bedroom. Silence filled the entire kitchen for a moment, Grayson couldn’t imagine doing that to his dad. He also couldn’t imagine his dad not being supportive of him even if he didn’t know what he wanted to do.

Olivia’s dad after nearly a minute cleared his throat, “Well anyway, so Grayson what kind of art do you do?”

Grayson letting the conversation steer away from what had just happened said, “I draw um animation. I want to do real animation one day like cartoons, even if its computer generated I practice in both styles.”

“Well that sounds pretty damn cool.” Her dad said with a smile. The rest of the dinner was one of silence, punctuated with Olivia’s dad giving a few sighs here and there while her mom stewed in her own thoughts about their daughter. After dinner Grayson headed back over to his house to take a shower. While in the shower thoughts of what had happened on the piano bench came flooding back to his mind. Thinking about how it had felt as Olivia had kissed him, tongues playing, her fingers down his jeans rubbing him through his underwear. It was only a matter of seconds stroking his erection in the shower that those familiar feelings washed over Grayson again.

He was still drying off when someone knocked on the bathroom door, “Hey you ever coming out of there? You didn’t drown did you?”

Hearing her voice Grayson felt his penis start lengthening again, it twitched every few seconds as it grew from its small inch and a half to the three and a half that it could reach. “I-I’ll be out in a moment.” Earlier on the bench Olivia hadn’t even commented on his size, if anything the fact that he was the size he was had seemed to excite her. As had the little bit of mess he could make as well, he had seen her sniff her finger and could have sworn she was a minute away from licking it. He looked down at his fully erect penis now. Every few seconds it would give a small twitch that sent pleasure through his body. He touched it, wondering if Olivia would touch it again.

Grayson pulled on his underwear then his pajama pants. Typically he didn’t wear his boxer-briefs when he was in his pajamas, but he also didn’t want Olivia seeing his obvious tent even if they were sort of dating. He debated on the shirt then decided to just leave it off like he usually did. Looking in the mirror he had no idea why Olivia found him interesting, his arms and legs both were scrawny twigs, he was still not over four and a half feet, there were no six packs nor four packs or any packs of muscles on his chest or stomach, just waterboard hairless flatness from pubic region up to his shoulders. At least his pajama pants weren’t so bad, they were just a dark blue with black lines running down the length of them to break up the blue. Not like his other ones that were much more little boy like.

Finally ready after brushing his teeth he stepped out of the bathroom wondering if Olivia had already left again when she wasn’t at the door. Instead she came from the side where he couldn’t see her, grabbing him suddenly as she tickled his ribs. Grayson tried to escape from her by falling to the ground and assuming a fetal position but she kept getting her hands into his ribs somehow making him giggle more as she said, “How many times did you jerk it in there… I bet its all sore now with how many times you jerked off! Naughty boy!” Grayson tried to get away from her, but it was like Olivia fingers were everywhere before she finally exhausted herself as she collapsed on the floor across from him leaning against the wall by the doorway that led out of the hall and into the living room.

Grayson sat up slowly leaning against the wall by the open door that led to the bathroom. He had to catch his breath as the tickling had left him breathless. Olivia was really good at tickling it seemed to him. He’d tried to tickle her a few times but she refused to tell him where she was ticklish. Seeing her as he sat down across from her, he realized that Olivia was in her pajamas, or at least that was what he guessed they were. She wore a tee-shirt that was faded but looked like it was her high schools name in a circle with her graduating class in the center of the circle was the school mascot an Eagle. She sat with her legs straight out as she leaned back against the wall. She wore small red cotton shorts that matched the shirt, almost all of her long fit legs were visible because of those small shorts. The shirt as well left little to the imagination in regards to her breasts, full but not so large they looked wrong on her slender profile.

Smiling at him Olivia moved one of her feet resting it between his own legs that were out straight forcing its way down slightly between them as she said, “You think I could molest you with my foot?”

Grayson felt his penis twitch as she said that, “Um maybe...” Olivia scooted just slightly then her foot pressed against his crotch, he could feel the entire arch of her foot as it pressed along the length of his still stiff member. Slowly Olivia rubbed her foot against his stiff erection through his pajamas and underwear.

The feelings that began to build in his middle started to spread out to the rest of his body as Olivia pressed her foot to his erection, rubbing along it with slow movements. Grayson closed his eyes feeling the pleasure mounting, “Hey eyes open buddy, I want to see it when you cum...”

Grayson flushed opening his eyes, “O-okay...”

“Not even going to pretend you don’t know what the word cum means huh?” Grayson shook his head no which made Olivia smile, “You are such a dirty kid Grayson, I can’t even corrupt you so where’s the fun.” Grayson was a little afraid she was going to stop, but she didn’t as a smile played on her lips. Her foot had begun to press to him harder, he could her big toe as it rubbed along the head Olivia studying where her foot was said, “Fuck that little thing is stiff...”

Grayson swallowed trying to fight back his growing orgasm as her foot began to rub him harder. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his erection. The boy watched Olivia’s eyes as they stayed on his. Her foot was now pressing up the length of him again, then sliding back down as he let out a little whimper trying to press to the foot. Grayson could feel it, the building release was so close that there was no stopping what was about to happen. His head pressed back to the wall as Olivia’s eyes stayed on him, her foot pressing harder to his erection, the base of it rubbing against his sack as well. Grayson let out a simple, “oh...” as his penis jerked inside of his boxer-briefs those two little spurts of seed shooting into them as he groaned with Olivia’s foot still pressing to his erection through his clothing.

Slowly as it passed Olivia moved her leg out from between his two legs but only after she rubbed him one more time, “Still stiff, does your little dick ever go down?”

Grayson catching his breath managed, “S-sometimes...”

Olivia laughed then moving to sit next to him as she put her arms around his shoulders she said, “You still want me to keep molesting you?”

Grayson said, “C-can I molest you too?”

Olivia kissed the side of his head, “Oh little boy you can’t molest me that’s not how it works, you’re the kid I’m the adult.”

Grayson went with another tact, “Well then… Um you molest my hands with your breasts?”

Olivia burst into laughter then holding him tightly around the shoulders which pushed his head into her one breast, though not huge it was soft and felt wonderful as his face pressed to it through her shirt. “Oh fuck Gray…. Oh my god… you are such a dirty boy.”

Against her breast, “So that’s a no?”

Olivia let him go, as she stood up, “I didn’t say that, my breasts would very much like to molest your hands…. But you’re not going to get to see them yet. Well just do some under the clothes stuff tonight. I don’t want to break that cute little brain of yours.” She pushed a finger into his forehead as she leaned over to say that before taking both of his hands to pull him up. He noticed that her eyes went to his middle for a moment then she licked her lips. Grayson wished he knew what was going on in Olivia’s mind. She was kind of an enigma though he knew that she really did like him, he just didn’t get why.

Olivia led him out to the living room where she grabbed a couple of the pillows from the couch and the blanket that was thrown over it to lay them down on the floor in front of the television. Grayson stood there not sure what she was doing till she patted the floor next to her as she lay down, “Come on, lay down with me.” Grayson moved to lay down on the floor next to her but Olivia said, “No here, lay on your side put your head right here.” She indicated her shoulder so that his head would be resting right by hers but up on her shoulder so that it was slightly below her head. Once he was laying on his side as Olivia wanted she took his one hand resting it on her stomach. “Comfortable?” She asked as she kissed his head at about the middle of the forehead as he that was the part of his head that was even with her mouth now.

Grayson shifted slightly which made his still erect penis press to her side a little. “Yeah…”

“Slip your hand under my shirt, here like this...” She pulled her shirt out from under his hand so that his hand now rested on her bare stomach. She had a flat stomach, but it was firm too as you could feel her abs from all the sports she played. Her skin felt warm and smooth as well as he rubbed his hand over it. “Now slide it up further, come on slowly...” Grayson moved the hand up under the shirt more, he had to shift slightly on her shoulder so that he could move his hand all the way up under the shirt. This did expose most of her stomach as the shirt pressed up around his arm.

His fingers brushed against something soft that he pressed to making Olivia say, “Keep going, up over it.” Grayson gripped at the flesh realizing that his hand and reached the left mound which was the one furthest away from where he lay by her on his side. He had always thought that breasts were either really jiggly (video games had taught him that) or really firm as in a bra they hardly appeared to move at all. Instead he found that while they were a little jiggly they were also a little firm as well, but more than that they were soft tissue that was easily squeezed, more malleable than he had ever guessed and a thousand times better than he had dreamed.

Grayson couldn’t get a grip of the entire thing, her breasts were still too big for his hand even though they weren’t huge. One of his fingers as he moved up over the mound brushed over something rough, it took him a moment to realize that he was touching Olivia’s nipple. As his finger brushed over it her breath caught in her throat, “Sorry.”

Olivia said, “Nothing to be sorry about Gray, here just rub at it with your finger...” He tried what she suggested, rubbing at the firm nipple with his finger. It was incredible really how the nipple moved under his finger, how it made Olivia’s breathing increase as well. He could see his hand under the shirt as he slipped it fully up onto the mound cupping the breasts so that the nipple pressed to the center of his palm. Olivia said, “Squeeze it, gently first...” He squeezed gently as she continued, “Now add more pressure… mm a little more….” He did as she requested as Olivia gave a small sigh, “Here… try using two of your fingers to pinch the nipple.” Grayson moved his hand off of the mound of flesh so that he could instead pinch the nipple at the top of it with two of his fingers. Olivia breathed in deeply when he did that, “Mm fuck…that feels nice... look at me Gray...” He turned his head to look at her as Olivia suddenly twisted on their makeshift bed so that she was on her side too. She leaned down to kiss his lips suddenly. The feeling of her tongue pressing to his lips sent shocks through Grayson’s body as his hand once again gripped at the entire breast squeezing on it.

He felt Olivia’s hand down between them as her tongue pressed into his mouth, brushing over his teeth once then finding his tongue to play with. Grayson had to admit when her tongue aggressively pressed to his while her hand slipped under his pajama pants his mind was a mix of fear, excitement, and desire all rolled into one. A small part of his brain said that she was taking advantage of his horny eleven year old body. Another part the larger part said fuck you this is amazing. Her hand slipped under his boxer-briefs this time as well while he still squeezed her breast and her tongue played with his.

In his chest Grayson’s heart was pounding so hard that he felt it might burst. This was becoming a night that he would remember forever. Her fingers found him in his underwear. As they brushed along his skinny stick Olivia broke their kiss, “Squeeze my breast harder Gray...” Then her tongue dipped back into his mouth as his hand did as she wanted squeezing even harder. At the same time Olivia’s hand had circled around his three and a half inches, squeezing on it.

Grayson was so close again already. When her hand stroked him he squeezed harder on her breast and said, “Oh.. its… I can’t stop it…. Olivia….” The need was too great for the young boy to hold back again, he released what little control he had on that part of him letting it happen as her fingers stroked the length of him in his underwear. One of her fingers brushed over the head she had exposed by pulling the skin back just as he erupted. He felt the jerks of his penis as it was pressed into Olivia’s hand, his entire body erupting in the pleasure she had sent through him. The little bit of spend he could manage came spurting out over the finger that she had there coating it as the boy unable to take the pleasure collapsed onto his back breathing heavily his hand slipping out from under Olivia’s shirt.

He watched with glassed eyes not sure how he was still alive as Olivia’s hand slipped out from under his underwear. She held the finger up that had the drops of his spend on them then licked it. He swore as she sucked on her finger after licking it. Olivia visibly sighed as she said, “You’re amazing Gray...”

He shook his head, “Y-you make me feel amazing...”

Olivia kissed his cheek, “So you can safely say you like being molested.”

Grayson said, “Yeah, but do we have to keep calling it that?”

Olivia smiled, as she pulled him into her arms until his head was resting against her breasts, “Yes sweet boy we do, because it makes it so much more naughty even if its not what’s happening at all.” Grayson collapsed into her arms feeling his breathing starting to even out though his penis still hadn’t started to soften. He could hear Olivia’s heart beating as quickly as his own. “Are you really okay Gray? I didn’t push too far did I? I don’t want to make you feel bad or feel like I am taking advantage of you.”

Grayson snuggled in closer, resting his one hand on her side as he said, “No, this has been the best night ever Olivia.”

Olivia stroking a hand through his hair agreed, “Yes it has been.” When they shifted again he could feel his erection pressing to one of her legs, “And Gray darling… be sure to let me know when that little dick gets soft huh?” Grayson tried to giggle as Olivia kissed the top of his head, but he was too tired comment even with a laugh. He didn’t know it but Olivia fell asleep almost as soon as he did holding him as he held her back, pressed to one another on his living room floor.


	6. Chapter 6

  
The following morning Grayson woke to the feeling of a hand softly stroking his stomach in gentle circles. He groaned as he rubbed one of his eyes trying to figure out why he as awake. He felt so good though that he didn’t want to move even if he was awake. His eyes met Olivia’s as she smiled, “Morning.” She was using her other hand as a resting spot for her head as she lay on her side rubbing his stomach. He tried not to, but he yawned which made Olivia laugh lightly. Her hand that was stroking his stomach moved down a little lower as she said, “You know you got drool all over my favorite tee-shirt.”

Grayson flushed, “Uh s-sorry?” He wasn’t sure if he should be or not so he said it like he was asking a question.

Olivia rested her head on the pillow beside his as she kissed his cheek, her hand sliding down a little further on his stomach, “Nothing to be sorry about Gray, its not like you did it on purpose. You look so adorable when you sleep...” Grayson felt his cheeks flush as she said that. Then her hand slowly moved away from his stomach, “Want some breakfast?”

Grayson said, “Sure… uh Olivia if you want to um molest me again you can...” the thoughts and words both made his erection twitch in his underwear.

Olivia before getting up kissed his cheek, “I will not have a sex addict for a boyfriend. We’re not always going to do sex stuff just because we’re alone Gray. If that’s a problem you can go to your room and jerk off.” She started walking towards the kitchen as she changed the subject, “So what do you want for breakfast?”

Grayson got up as well stretching as he said, “Whatever. I gotta go pee.” Still not fully awake he mostly stumbled to the bathroom. It took his bladder a second to send the message to his penis that he needed to go but finally the stream came out as he felt a sigh of relief wash over him. After he was done with that Grayson headed back to the kitchen where Olivia was pouring bowls of cheerios for both of them. Seeing him she smiled. Grayson smiled back as he said, “I’m uh sorry about suggesting that we do sex stuff earlier. I don’t mind just hanging out all the time if that’s all you want to do.”

Olivia handed him a bowl of cheerios. “Its not all I want to do Gray, but you’ve got to understand sometimes a girl just wants to rub a boys stomach without it turning into sex.”

They sat down at the table together across from one another. “Why?”

Olivia smiled, “Because I like touching you that’s why. You’re not demanding or forceful but you know what you want. I know if I go to far you’ll tell me to stop. I’ve never had a boyfriend like you and before you say it, no I don’t mean because you’re only eleven.”

Grayson said, “I like it when you touch me, even if its just to tickle me or squeeze my shoulder, but I can’t help what happens when you do it.”

Olivia chuckled, “Well you are a healthy boy on the cusp of puberty. What little I know about that tells me that you’re going to grow out of it eventually. You’ve never had a girlfriend before right?” Grayson nodded as she smiled, “So all of this is new for you.” She smiled taking his bowl with hers towards the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher, “You’ll find out eventually that I’m boring everyone does.”

Grayson said, “You shouldn’t say that Olivia, you’re not boring, you’re amazing. Don’t let your mom or ass-faces tell you different.”

Olivia stared at him for a second then grabbed his hand surprising Grayson as she pulled him to her until he was in her arms having to look up at her as she leaned down pressing her lips to his hard sending his penis to full erectness in a few seconds, “Gray… You drive me absolutely crazy little boy. Go put some clothes on we’re going to go practice your trick shots.”

Grayson went back to his bedroom pulling his pajamas off as he grabbed some jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt before heading to the foyer to put his shoes on. He met Olivia out in her driveway where she was already doing a few shots herself. Her parents weren’t home again as it was a Monday. While they had Christmas break most parents didn’t. They started with a simple game of shoot from where I make my shot first. Brayden wasn’t very good at this one, but he was getting better. Olivia always worked to make sure that she didn’t pick spots that were too impossible for him.

After that they started playing Insult Ball again. A new wrinkle had been added to the game as they played they began to make sexual insults instead of just regular ones, “You’re tits are so big they should have their own zip code.” They really weren’t but Grayson had learned that the point of insult ball wasn’t to make real insults but to make exaggerated ones to make the game more fun.

As he finished his insult Olivia stepped up behind resting a hand on his shoulder as she grabbed the basketball from him, “You weren’t complaining last night.”

Grayson responded, “My hand is still cramped from trying to squeeze the whole tit last night!” That was when Olivia from behind attacked his sides, her hands running over his ribs, the fingers teasingly dancing along them as he doubled over in front of her trying to get away, her breasts pressing to his back as she leaned over him to tickle him more. He finally managed to squirm away from her looking at her as she smiled sweetly. “Tickling is not part of insult ball!”

Olivia picked up the basketball from the grass where she had dropped it, “Well no one said I played fair, plus,” she tossed the ball into the hoop, “Tickling is the only way I can touch you publicly so if that’s a deal breaker...”

Grayson flushed, “Okay fine you can tickle me.” He did like it when she did it, he just hadn’t been able to figure out why she liked doing it herself.

“Good, now its your shot Elmo.”

“Elm- hey my voice isn’t that high!” Olivia smiled sweetly as Grayson went for her as if to try and take her down but she grabbed him pulling him into her arms tickling him again as he felt giggles escape from his mouth while he squirmed to try and get away from her again. Finally Olivia let him go as he stuck his tongue out at her, “We’ll see about that.” He picked up the basketball from the ground this time tossing it at the hoop. As it bounced in he turned to Olivia, “Your turn child molester.”

Olivia’s eyes met his for a second then she softly said, “I think that’s enough insult ball for today.” She started for the garage with the ball. She didn’t look angry or sad, but she looked worried and honestly that scared Grayson a little.

Grayson knew what he had said. He also had a feeling why Olivia was upset about it though he didn’t know going into the garage how complicated what she told him was going to be. Still he followed her into the garage. When he walked in she was putting the basketball in a tub where it went with other basketballs. Grayson walked up to where he was touching her hand, “I… I didn’t mean it Olivia.”

She turned looking at him then sat down on the old couch in the garage. She gently patted the seat next to her. Grayson sat down feeling that he might have really hurt her feelings which was the last thing he wanted to do. As he sat down Olivia softly said, “You remember that first day we met? When you were moving in and I made that joke about the movers?”

“Yeah, it was about the only good thing that happened that day.”

Olivia leaned back on the couch, her one hand moved to gently play in his hair as if she couldn’t keep her fingers off of him. “I thought you were about the most adorable boy I had ever seen. I also thought you were gay.”

His heart was beating a little quicker for some reason, “Because of the earrings?”

“That and the whole quiet, soft spoken, not interested in sports nature that you have about you. Its easy to forget when you’re around aggressive assholes all the time that even some straight guys are just quiet gentle souls.” Her fingers had stopped playing in his hair, instead she had moved so that her arm was around his shoulder pulling him till his head rested on her shoulder just under her head. “So when Rob said that he caught you staring at him I never once figured that you were staring at me. Didn’t think I was lucky enough to actually have an adorable quiet boy who was also straight move in next door. I did stop Rob from being so mean to you as much as I could. Tried to keep him away from you as best as I could but he was what he was.”

“Yeah an ass-face.” Grayson knew that Olivia was trying to tell him something important.

“Exactly. That day when you told me that you weren’t gay… and then when I babysat you while your dad was out of town… that’s the day that I realized you really weren’t. I stopped having Rob come around because I tried to end it with him on multiple occasions. You asked me once why I kept dating Rob. Its because its all I felt worthy of, you’re not the first boy your age I’ve been attracted to, but you’re the first I couldn’t keep my hands off of. I ended it though because I wanted to make you feel safe around me. So that you wouldn’t have to worry about him showing up when you were hanging with me and being my friend. I wanted to be the person you said you saw. You came home during the last blow up when he had come to the house drunk demanding that I get back with him…” She was quiet for a moment then softly she said, “What you said a moment ago it hurt, but its not your fault that it hurt its probably my fault. You were right I am a child molester...”

Grayson shook his head, “You can’t molest someone if they want you to do it Olivia.”  
She sighed, “I didn’t lie Grayson when I said that you’re a kid, you are. What I didn’t tell you is that is why I was at first attracted to you. I’m taking advantage of your new crazy hormones because I’m so crazy about the thought of just touching you. Its why I tickle you, its why I pull you into my arms like this. I want to be with you Grayson because you’re a kid, but also because you’re you. Other boys your age before I could ignore, but when I’m around you… I can’t help myself. I’m worried that I’m some kind of monster that’s praying on some innocent little boy who should be masturbating into his sheets till he meets a girl his own age that’s also a kid. I’m going to fuck you up forever but I can’t keep myself away from you because I care about you so fucking much already… I’m sorry I shouldn't be telling you this. Its not your problem that I’m attracted to preteen boys.”

Silence, then after a moment of it Grayson moved to sit on her lap facing her. Olivia didn’t fight him, her eyes met his, there was a lot of sadness in them, some fear, maybe even some desire for him. Grayson put his hands on her cheeks and tried to think of the right words to say, “I’d rather not masturbate into my sheets...”

Olivia chuckled, “What?”

Grayson shrugged, “I’d rather you make me cum.”

“Grayson this is… do you understand what I told you at all?”

He nodded, “Sure, you like boys my age, and I’m a boy my age. I like it when you touch me and I’d very much like it if you kept touching me. You didn’t make me do anything, I know the difference between being forced to do something and doing something of my own free will. Plus you said it earlier your feelings for me are different than they are for any other boy you’ve ever liked. I feel the same way. You make me feel incredible Olivia how can that be a bad thing?”

Olivia gently smiled, he loved it when she actually smiled at him. It felt like her smile was lighting up his heart. “You are so fucking adorable Grayson… I need you to promise me if this is ever too much, or if you ever feel like I’ve gone too far you’ll tell me. I don’t want to stay away from you and I have a feeling that you’re not going to let me anyway… so promise me that.”

Grayson could feel the impact of the moment, Olivia was giving him more responsibility than kids usually had with adults, even though technically she wasn’t an adult yet as she was still five months away from graduating high school, but she was only three months away from being eighteen. “I promise Olivia.”

She smiled, this time she stroked his cheek, “You always call me that, everyone else in the world calls me Liv...”

Grayson shrugged and admitted the truth. “I think Olivia is prettier.”

She chuckled, “God Grayson you are one strange kid.” Then she leaned in to kiss his lips again. Grayson could feel that something important had happened, and that something else important was maybe about to happen, but then the sound of a car pulling up outside made them slip off of the couch. His dad had come home and Grayson had things to do. Later that evening in bed after his shower Olivia texted him a picture of her in a half shirt and a pair of dark blue pajama shorts. Underneath she wrote: I _f I’m your girlfriend I’d appreciate it if you jerked off to pictures of me and not other girls._ Then she wrote a second later: _I’m joking but you can use it if you want to._ Grayson did, Olivia was beautiful after all. That night though after he finished he realized that things were starting to come into place. Olivia had gotten these kinds of feelings for other boys his age before, but he was the first one to return them that was why she had touched him, and why she would keep touching him. He was also pretty sure he was falling in love with her…

*

For the actual days of Christmas Olivia went with her parents to her sisters house. Grayson had learned over the past few weeks of being her boyfriend that Olivia’s two older sisters were both out of college already. The oldest one lived in Fort Worth and was a dentist with a three year old son, the younger one lived in Indiana where she had graduated from college. She had met and married a guy who had grown up in the state. This was the sister that was a computer graphics engineer. They were expecting their first kid, and that was where Olivia and her parents were going for Christmas this year. Olivia’s sister was twenty-two and looked like an older version of Olivia if she had a different hair color. Olivia had shown him a picture of the two of them together last year. He preferred Olivia even if they did look a lot alike.

While she was gone Olivia did text him quite a lot off and on again asking to see pictures of what he had gotten for Christmas, sending him pictures of herself. The night after Christmas was the one that stuck out in Grayson’s mind as the best one despite her being gone. He missed Olivia terribly, not just for the kissing or the sex stuff though a part of him really did miss that. He really just missed hanging out with her playing their silly basketball games and having fun. A few times now she had sat quietly by him outside watching him draw things or people. More than a few times Olivia had told him to draw one of their neighbors. For example a picture of Mrs. Garrison watering her flowers. Besides his parents he’d never had someone actively encourage him to draw.

So that night after Christmas Grayson had already gotten into his pajamas and was thinking about getting out of them to masturbate to thoughts of Olivia when his phone rang. Olivia’s name came up on the screen as Grayson swiped to answer, “Hey there short stuff, you still awake.”

Grayson said, “No I’m sleep answering my phone.”

Olivia on the other end gave a small chuckle as she said, “So what are you wearing while you sleep talk?”

“Um my pajama pants.”

“Oh which pair?” Olivia had found out that he had three different pairs of pajama pants.

“The ones with batman logos all over them.”

Olivia sighed, “Sounds lovely, I’d like to see you in them.” Grayson obliged without even thinking, getting up off of his bed holding his phone out as he snapped a front shot of him sending it right away. He had forgotten that he wasn’t wearing underwear tonight. Which meant that his stiffy was making a very nice tent in the pajama pants that was clearly visible in the picture he sent. A moment later Olivia seeing the picture said, “I see your little stiffy.”

Grayson flushed as he realized that she indeed could. “Umm… ignore it!”

Olivia laughed, “No way cutie, you know I’ve already felt it more than twice… so Gray, would you let me see it?”

Grayson felt his penis twitch as his shyness kicked in at the same time, “I umm I… well… I…”

On the other end, “Its okay you don't have to, though eventually if you want to go further than touching I’m going to have to.”

Grayson knew that, “I know I just… I’ve never shown it to someone else you know when its stiff.”

“Ah but you have shown it to other people before. I see how it is, them but not me...”

Grayson groaned, “That’s not the same Olivia, getting naked for a doctor is something you have to do and my mom and dad have seen me naked before too. One time Nathan my friend back in LA saw me naked when he walked in on me peeing but that’s it.”

Olivia sighed, “Imagine that showing your doctor, your parents, and your friend what your penis looks like but not your girlfriend…. Such a shame.”

Grayson wasn’t sure if she was messing with him nor not, over the phone it was impossible to see her eyes. They could have gotten on video messaging he supposed, but he would just have to suffer through her words tonight. “If you beg like that maybe I’ll never show it to you.”

Olivia laughed, “Its okay Gray you don’t have to I was just messing with you. I miss you, its been too many days with no insult ball and no ticklish snuggles.”

Grayson agreed, “Yeah I miss you too. Okay. Just promise me you’ll never share it with anyone ever.”

Olivia said, “Grayson I swear to you that your little stiff pecker is totally safe in my hands. I’ll never show it to any other person ever in my life.”

Grayson flushed but pulled his pajama pants down as he took his phone out standing up one more time to take a full on picture of his erection. It felt naughty taking a picture of himself naked with a boner but in an exciting way. “Okay I sent it.”

A moment later Olivia over the phone said, “Well isn’t that the cutest little stiffy ever… Do you want to touch it for me Grayson?”

“Touch it?”

It sounded like Olivia shifted her phone like she was moving around, then she said, “Yes, masturbate while on the phone with me. I’ll tell you what to do and you do it as I say.”

Grayson said, “But Olivia I know how to masturbate.”

Olivia chuckled, “I know you do Gray, come on it’ll be fun, and if its not we’ll stop.”

“Okay.”

Olivia said, “Good, now lay down on your bed on your back, naked.” Grayson did as she wanted, his penis was still fully stiff pointing up at him as he lay there on the bed. “Now reach down and gently stroke your nuts.” Grayson did as she wanted rubbing his fingers over his sack, “Really rub them Gray, feel the little nuggets with your fingers.” He did stroking a bit harder against the sack and the balls within it. “Now use two fingers to pull the foreskin back on your stiffy.” He did as she wanted slowly pulling the foreskin back until the entire head was exposed. “When its fully pulled back rub your thumb over the bulb.” Grayson did, feeling his penis give a small jerk. The sound of Olivia’s breathing was little different as she said, “Then circle your whole hand around the shaft and start stroking it.”

Grayson started stroking his erection as he heard Olivia breath in deep on the other end, “uh Olivia are you walking or something?”

Olivia laughed, “Or something. Are you stroking that little shaft Grayson?”

“Yeah...”

“Okay, stroke it… faster for me, move your hand up and down on it, I know, put the phone down there so I can hear it.” Grayson shrugged moving his phone down to where his erection was as he stroked it faster. It occurred to him as he did that if she wasn't walking, but was out of breath that Olivia was probably touching herself. That made Grayson start stroking faster as he pulled the phone back up to his ear. He heard a small moan escape from Olivia’s mouth as she said, “That’s it Gray… cum for me.” Grayson stroked faster laying the phone down on his stomach as he hit the speaker button so that he could hear the heavy breathing of Olivia and she could hear his hand moving up and down on his shaft. The eleven year old had never been so turned on in his life when he finally came to the sound of Olivia’s soft moans. Those few spurts he could managed shot out hitting his phone which had moved to his lower stomach as he kept playing with himself.

Grayson had to grab something to clean the sticky clear drops of cum off of his phone as he lay on the bed still out of breath from a really good orgasm. As he wiped the phone screen with his pajama pants he could hear Olivia’s deep breathing as well. That made his penis twitch, it had never gotten soft. It honestly rarely did after he had an orgasm though he had read online that adult men got soft after they came pretty quickly. He figured it was because he was a boy still full of surging hormones. As he turned the cleaned phone off of speaker Grayson said, “I got my screen wet.”

Olivia on the other end through a deep breath laughed, “Oh fuck that was amazing Gray.” After a moment of silence Olivia said, “When I get home on New years eve would you let me see you without a camera huh kid?”

He flushed, “Y-yes.”

“Could I try something very naughty with you.”

“What?”

“Something I always hated doing to Robert but I’m going to love doing to you. I want to suck on your stiffy till you cum and taste your cum.”

Grayson’s penis twitched even more. He felt a desire to touch it again, the thought of Olivia sucking on him like in some of those adult anime’s he had seen one time excited him. “Yes, but if its too much I might make you stop.”  
Olivia chuckled, “Of course Grayson we talked about this. I don’t want to really molest you. I want to love you because I do.”

Grayson felt his heart swell as he softly said, “I.. I love you too Olivia.” They were both silent for a long while after that just listening to each other breath before Olivia told him goodnight. Apparently they had done the one thing that Olivia had said she wouldn’t if she started dating him, they’d fallen in love with each other. He hoped that didn’t mean that Olivia was going to stop things now. Though he doubted she was going to, she had after all admitted to him that while she liked him as person she was also physically attracted to his body as well because she liked boys his age more than older boys. For Grayson’s part he just really wanted to make Olivia happy because when she was happy he was finding that he was happy too.

*

The next three days till New Years Eve were almost torturous honestly, he barely got to talk to Olivia and the simple thought of what she had suggested for New Years Eve had left him unable to stop thinking about it. Gray had seen some hentai videos that depicted blowjobs and had even searched to see a real one in a video once, but none of that really was the same as his penis was nowhere near as big as those other ones in the videos. He wasn’t worried about the size though, Olivia wanted him because of his size. He wondered sometimes though if she’d grow out of wanting him when he got older. Then he remembered that they only had till the end of the up coming summer anyway because Olivia was going away to college. She hoped to get into a college in Florida or California two states that were far away from her parents where she could finally have some freedom. Grayson knew that he’d miss her when she went, but it was okay because he’d already decided that he was going to enjoy all the moments he got with her.

During the days she was gone their conversation the night that he called her a molester would sometimes come back to him as well. It wasn’t like he wanted it to, but sometimes at night he’d draw cute pictures of the two of them together, though he always changed the way that both characters looked so that you’d never guess that it was him and Olivia he was drawing. Why she had stayed with Rob so long, why she had punished herself and called herself worthless or a monster he was starting to understand. He didn’t tell Olivia because he didn’t want her to know what he was doing besides just drawing.

Grayson did what a boy of eleven nearly twelve with a cellphone with no restrictions did. He searched online for things regarding the condition that his girlfriend had said she had. At first he was sad, a lot of places said it was a mental disorder, something about tragic pasts, or people not able to grow up or other things like that. So many things about how evil they were, out to hurt or harm children, force them, groom them into sex. Most of it was about men, there were almost no articles or anything really about women. Then Grayson stumbled upon a forum that you had to be eighteen or older to join. All he wanted to do was peek around so he joined getting around age barriers online was one of those things he did often they were pointless. He knew other kids his age did the same thing.

The forum was where he saw his first look at the other side. So far it had all been one sided, people saying that they were bad. That they forced their way onto kids, also that almost all of them were males. To the point that Grayson was starting to wonder two things: if female pedophiles were really really rare, and two: if pedophiles were really as bad as the media made them out to be. The forum was filled with artwork like the kind of stuff he drew himself (although a lot of it featured kids doing things with adults, his stuff was always focused around girls with breasts doing action adventure stuff). There was also a place where people just talked to one another. The picture painted there was much more in line with what he knew about Olivia.

He tried not to pour over the posts, to get hooked but his curiosity led him to read a lot of things from people confessing stuff. Some as young as Olivia who were afraid of harming kids, others who worked with kids and never did anything inappropriate. The picture began to become a little clearer, but he still rarely saw women. They were almost nonexistent even on this forum, the few that were there rarely talked or posted. Rarely responded to questions from others when they did reveal that they were women. Those were the ones that he focused on as best as he could though because he didn’t care about men, only how to help Olivia.

After awhile of looking he finally gave up, it was clear that either women went through it silently, as they didn’t even want male pedophiles to know that they existed, or that they were so rare that they almost never found places like this. Or maybe because women saw sex, love, and relationships differently than men they could find other outlets for their desires. After all Olivia had dated Rob for nearly three years because she thought it was all she was worth because she saw herself like some of these men online saw themselves.

Logging off after reading more of this stuff on New Years eve Grayson made a decision. Olivia would probably never get to be with another boy his age, she’d keep herself from them like she had done till he had walked literally right into her path. Also he loved her so much, she was an incredible person even if her parents or Olivia herself didn’t see it. So he was going to love her as much as he could for the next eight months and let her love him too. Decision made he logged off of that forum for good, what he and Olivia was going through no one on there could help them anyway. This was their own adventure together not for anyone else to be privy to.

That afternoon Grayson went with his dad to the fireworks stand. The idea was to get a bit of everything though Gray was pretty sure that his dad was going to bow out before midnight, he had last year as well. As they were waiting in line behind a group of other people his dad said, “I see you’ve been spending a lot of time with Olivia.”

Grayson felt a small skip of his heart as his dad said this, afraid that his dad might know what was going on. “Yeah, she’s really cool.”

His dad smiled, “I remember my first crush, Helen Peterson, she was a ninth grader lived across the street from me when I was in seventh grade.” He rested his hand on Grayson’s shoulder, “Don’t feel bad about having a crush Gray but understand that she’s not going to return those feelings. You can hang out with her if she lets you, but she’s a teenager she’s going to have her own things going on a lot more times than you think when school lets back in.”

Grayson understood now, his dad was thinking that it was a crush he had on Olivia. Sure it had started that way but it was way more than that now. “I know that dad, we’re just hanging out playing games. She’s really good at some of the old games that you and mom had, and I’m getting better at basketball.”

His dad agreed, “Yeah I’ve seen you taking some shots when I come home sometimes. I don’t expect you want to play on a team or something?”

Grayson shook his head, “Sorry dad...”

He squeezed Gray’s shoulder as they stepped up to the stand, “Don’t be sorry Gray. I want you to be who you are. I’m proud of how talented you, are and I know you’re going to use it for something incredible one day.” Grayson smiled up at his dad who ruffled his hair once before they ordered some fireworks.

As they were pulling into the driveway at the house he saw Olivia’s dad’s car in the driveway with the garage door open. “Could I ask Olivia if she wants to do fireworks with us tonight?”

His dad smiled, “Of course, she and her parents are more than welcome.”

Grayson jumped out of the car as his dad parked it up by the garage. He felt like a nervous ball of energy as he stepped over to the Peterson driveway. As he saw Olivia’s dad he asked, “Hey Mr. Peterson is Olivia around?”

The man smiled, “Of course little man. She’s up in her bedroom unpacking I think. I’m sure you won’t be a bother.” He chuckled as Grayson ran up to the house. He could hear his dad and Mr. Peterson talking and hew as pretty sure it was about his crush or the fact that Olivia gave him attention. Once he had heard Mr. Peterson say that he was pretty sure Olivia saw him as a little brother. So he was pretty sure no one had any idea what they were doing together.

He went into the house passing Mrs. Peterson with a hello before going up the stairs to Olivia’s room. He had never actually seen Olivia’s bedroom so he had to go int one one room before going to the second one. He opened the door just as Olivia said, “Shit mom I’m changing I said I’d be right down to finish...” Grayson opening the door as she said that stopped dead in his tracks as Olivia stopped talking. For the first time in Grayson’s life he saw a girl from the waist up nearly naked, Olivia still wore a bra as she was grabbing a tee-shirt to put on. He only saw her breasts within the bra for a matter of seconds but that was enough fuel to last a lifetime for a young fertile mind like his. They were full rounded mounds of flesh. He had felt them of course, but actually getting an idea of what they looked like was even better.

“Uh… sorry...” Olivia smirked as she walked over to where he was now wearing a tee-shirt that was a blend of different colors with the words Be Someone on the front of it. She grabbed his arm before he could think, pulling him into the room as she closed the door behind him in one swift motion. Looking up at her he couldn’t read her expression at all, was she angry? “I uh… I really.. a-”

“Shut up Grayson.” He clamped his jaw shut as she turned his head up to look at her. “If its possible you’ve gotten more beautiful to look at in the past week….” Grayson felt a flush slide up his cheeks then Olivia’s lips were on his. It had been a week since he had last tasted her, last felt her lips pressed to his own. There was a barely contained fire between them that lasted the entire kiss. A spark that was dangerously close to igniting. He felt her hands holding him now pulling him further into her embrace until they were standing together fully pressed to one another tongues desperate to taste each other. Inside Grayson was a boiling inferno of fire for Olivia. His penis was already twitching with barely contained desire.

Olivia pulled back from their kiss as Grayson realized that he had a piece of gum in his mouth now. “Um bubble gum?”

Olivia put a finger to his nose, “You stole my gum! Little gum thief”

Grayson smiled, “Mine now!” Olivia found his sensitive side tickling his ribs for a moment before she kissed his forehead, “I really am sorry that I walked in like that.”

Olivia stepped back as she headed over to one of her suitcases that she had brought up already, “Its okay Gray I don’t mind. Eventually you’re going to see them anyway,” she looked over at him as she unzipped her bag, “Unless… you came up here to break up with me?”

Grayson shook his head, “I came up to ask you if you wanted to do fireworks tonight with me and my dad?”

Olivia smiled, “Sure that sounds like fun. Here.” She pulled out a small square package that was wrapped in blue and white paper with Santa Claus drawings all over it. “I got you a present in Indiana.”

Grayson took the package as she handed it to him, twisting it around in his hand once, “I.. I didn't get you anything...”

Olivia stepped up to where he was stroking his cheek, “You’ll give me a present later tonight after your dad’s gone to sleep.” Grayson flushed at that, he remembered their conversation from the other day about her wanting to suck on his penis. “Come on open it I want to see if you like it.”

Grayson ripped off the wrapping paper, underneath it was a box that he had to open. Inside the box was a dark blue bracelet with a band of silver at the center of it. On that band of silver the words First Love were engraved. Grayson studied the bracelet then holding it looked at Olivia, “I don’t get it..”

Olivia held out her left hand which had a red bracelet of the same material and engraved on it in the same spot was his name, she slowly twisted it around so that he could see on the back was written First Love. He looked at his own and saw that Olivia was written on the back side of where First Love was written. “Can’t exactly go out declaring it, and heart necklaces or other necklaces like that are pretty lame. I probably shouldn’t have done it, but well its the truth.”

Grayson slipped the bracelet on playing with it for a few seconds, “I love it. I’ll add a couple other bracelets to it and no one will ever even notice it other than me...” He looked up at her, “I missed you a whole lot.”

Olivia smiled, “Me too Grayson, come on lets go see about those fireworks huh?” She held his hand as they walked out of the bedroom. Downstairs they let go of each others hands but the bracelet was the only reminder he needed of what was going on between them secretly. He and his dad ended up having dinner with Olivia and her parents who were exhausted after their drive back and declined to join them for fireworks after. At the dinner table he sat across from Olivia who kept rubbing her foot along his leg from under the table though she didn’t move up above his knee wit his dad sitting right next to them.

After dinner his dad joined him and Olivia playing some old games on the television in the living room. It was the first time that Grayson could remember in a long time of his dad having fun. Olivia was better than both of them at Mario to the point that his dad finally called it quits as he said he was too old for this. Now that his dad was gone in another room Olivia moved to sit closer to Grayson, and for the next hour every time that he tried to complete a jump Olivia would lean over and blow air into his ear distracting him when it made him giggle every time. He tired similar things with her but she was much better at not getting distracted. One time she put his head in a headlock holding him to her side his face against the side of one of her breasts while she tried to finish the level. It was torture sure, but in the best possible way.

Finally at eleven thirty the three of them went out to the curb where a few other families on the block were also doing fireworks. At midnight they set off a huge amount of fireworks all together as a group and his dad announced once it was over that he was going to bed. He told Olivia, “Don’t let him keep you from your own bed Olivia, just tell him to go home if he’s a bother.”

As his dad walked up to the front of the house Olivia said, “Are you going to be a bother? Should I make you go home right now?”

Grayson looked up at her, there was something dancing in her eyes that was not amusement. “No, I’ll be a good kid.”

Olivia tussled his hair, “I hope you’ll be a naughty kid… unless you’re going to not let me have my Christmas gift?”

Grayson flushed, “I- you really want to do that? I um well its been a busy day…. should I take a shower first?”

Olivia shook her head, “No that’s the last thing you should do, come on...” She took his hand leading him up from the curb. The other families were still doing some more fireworks but Grayson couldn’t find that he cared about that at all. At first he thought Olivia was leading him up to his house but they circled around to the back of the houses. She led him through the back gate into the kitchen of her house. She put a finger to her lips as she led him through the house back up to her bedroom. In her bedroom Olivia turned on a side light that lit up most of the room as she closed her bedroom door. Then she sat down on her bed before pulling Grayson up onto her lap.

Like this he sat facing her with her hands on his sides, slowly rubbing over them. Grayson leaned into the kiss that she gave him their tongues slowly slipping around one another. Her green eyes stayed on his making Grayson keep his own dark blue open. As they kissed he felt one of Olivia’s hands move to his leg, stroking up the length of it. As her first hand slowly rubbed up the length of his leg Grayson could feel those same familiar feelings in the lower bit of his stomach that Olivia touching him always seemed to produce. It started with a tightening in his jeans, as little butterflies of excitement began to move throughout his body.

Olivia’s tongue was now gently twisting with his in the space between their mouths as her second hand joined the first one to rub on his other leg. The feeling of her hands sliding further and further up his thighs, rubbing along the inner sides sent shivers through Grayson’s entire body. When one of her hands brushed at the top of his inner thigh it also rubbed along his constrained erection. The sensation of her fingers lightly rubbing along that middle area made Grayson press to her hand instinctively. The feeling of her fingers touching him through his jeans turned those butterflies into a roaring fire that left Grayson breathless. Olivia pulled back from their kiss, her face was as flushed as he felt. As he caught his breath her fingers still idly rubbed along his length through his jeans.

Olivia rested with her nose to his as a few strands of his dirty blonde hair fell before one of his eyes, “I was thinking earlier about what’s fair. Since you showed me this wonderful little digit of yours.” Her fingers lightly rubbed to indicate what she meant. Her other hand brushed his hair back before going back to his leg again as she spoke, “How would you like to finish seeing what you almost saw this afternoon?”

Grayson flushed, “Your breasts without a bra or anything?”

Olivia nodded as her hand stroked at his length in his jeans, “Well?”

“Yes.” He wanted to badly, Grayson was a healthy heterosexual boy who had hormones firing every which way in his young body, breasts were about the ultimate prize as far as he was concerned. Especially Olivia’s as he was so in love with her. Olivia smiled at his very enthusiastic yes then she kissed his cheek. She moved her hands off of his leg and crotch taking both of his hands in hers. When she rested them on her shirt Grayson got the message right away. He pulled at the shirt dragging it up over her head Olivia helped by raising her arms. Her breasts bounced just slightly as the shirt came off. Grayson’s eyes took in her breasts still within the bra. Bra’s seemed a little magical to him, the cloth was pressing at the two mounds, though you could see the tops of them the rest was hidden behind the bra itself that supported them. Olivia reached behind her back undoing the clasp on the bra as his eyes rested on the breasts within. With the clasp undone some of the magic that pressed them more towards one another started to disappear. Despite that Grayson’s desire to see her actual breasts did not wane in the least.

She put his hands on the straps, “Here pull the bra down my shoulders.” Grayson swallowed, inside his heart was pounding, butterflies were still swimming throughout his entire body. On top of all of that his penis was so hard it was about to explode without someone even touching it. He pulled the bra down her slender shoulders as he did her breasts came into view. They weren’t as big as the bra made them appear to be. They weren’t small either, more medium sized? Average? Was there such thing as an average breast size? As he finished taking the bra off Olivia didn’t talk just letting him study them. He had felt her breasts before, but actually seeing them, well that was so different.

Olivia’s fair skin was the first thing he noticed. Then he saw that there were just a few light freckles on her breasts, mostly around the nipples. His eyes feasted on what his hands had only felt before. Both breasts were firm, not really in need of a bra at all as they stayed up on their own just fine. At the center of each mound was a nipple, each one was a perfect reddish pink and had hardened in the coolness of Olivia’s bedroom. He could imagine nothing more wonderful than Olivia’s breasts in this moment. He could have stared at them forever, but his desire to touch them was too much to contain.

Grayson reached out with his hands gripping at both breasts lightly like Olivia had taught him, “How can they be soft and firm at the same time.”

Olivia laughed softly, “Because they’re muscle and fatty tissue, but you’re probably not asking for anatomy lesson right now.” Grayson smiled as he shook his head. She was right, he wasn’t. He squeezed on one of her breasts with one of his hands, though they weren’t big for his hands they were still more than a handful. He noticed that one of Olivia’s hands was resting on his thigh again rubbing it while he played with her breasts. He used his finger to rub over one of her nipples, the hardness of it surprised him as he gently pressed his finger to it. Olivia breathed in, but he figured it wasn’t in discomfort because she didn’t tell him to stop. He gently pinched the nipple between his two fingers making Olivia squeeze his leg tighter.

He decided to try and lean over to kiss her lips while his two hands played with her breasts. Olivia did not hesitate to return the kiss, their tongues again gently playing with one another as he rubbed a finger over both of her nipples. He liked how they were kind of a firm rubbery feeling, but also soft enough that he could press on them making them push back into the small mound underneath. As he pinched one of her nipples again while their tongues played Olivia’s hand moved to rub over his crotch. This reminded Grayson how close he was to finishing in his jeans, which made him break their kiss afraid he’d cum too quickly and spoil the moment.

Olivia’s other hand stroked his cheek as she gently rubbed a finger along the middle of his jeans where his penis currently rested, “So Grayson, can I have my present now?” She rested that same finger on the top of his jeans as she asked the question.

He flushed, “Yes...” The truth was that if Olivia did much more before she got to her gift he was going to spoil part of it because he was so close to cumming already. Her eyes rested on his jeans for a moment then she put her hands on his shirt instead. As she started to lift the shirt up Grayson said, “Um its lower than that.”

Olivia chuckled as she still continued to lift the shirt up, “I know that Gray, I want to see all of you not just one part. Is that okay?” Grayson nodded, not really getting it as he had nothing else that was as interesting as breasts on his skinny preteen frame. He lifted his arms though for Olivia to pull the shirt up over his head. With his shirt removed Olivia tossed it to her bedroom floor as her eyes seemed to roam over him. She had already seen him naked from the waist up before, but this time it looked like she was studying him as closely as possible. Her hands rested on his back, softly rubbing up the length of it. The gentle touch sending shivers through his body as she leaned over to kiss his lips.

As their lips met he felt her hands slid down his arms, softly rubbing over them. He didn’t really have any muscle there, but Olivia also didn’t seem to care. Her tongue was softly coaxing his out of his mouth as her hands went back up over his arms to rub over his shoulders. The feeling of one of them lightly trailing down the middle of his chest sent a shiver through Grayson’s body that made him shake a little. There was something unexpected happening to him, he was so close to exploding but Olivia’s touch was so light that somehow it hadn’t happened yet. Her hand ran down to the top of his jeans, but didn’t stay there, instead it slowly went back up again making Grayson breath in so deeply that Olivia finally broke their kiss.

There was something in her eyes and the expression on her face that seemed almost worshipful, as if she was praying before an alter. Olivia kissed his nose, “Here stand up for me...” Grayson slipped off of her lap his legs felt weak and shaky as if he might collapse at any moment. The young boy knew that it was because of Olivia’s touch but he wasn’t sure how she had managed to make his whole body feel this way when she hadn’t even gotten to the place that gave him the most pleasure. Her one hand rested on his chest again, sliding down the length of it, over his stomach. Then one of her fingers pressed at his belly button for a moment which made him giggle, before she reached the top of his jeans again just below his belly button. “Take your shoes off.” Grayson slipped out of his sneakers as he stood, using one foot to pull one off then the other to get the second.

Olivia’s hand idly played with the button on his jeans while he did this. He could see that her breath was coming quickly as if she was excited. Her excitement Grayson could understand pretty well, after all he had felt the same kind of thrill at seeing her breasts. Olivia wanted to see him, but she also wanted to experience every moment. Her other hand joined the first one as she undid the button on the jeans finally. Then her left hand slowly went for the zipper, the sound of it going down was the only thing you heard other than their breathing in the quiet bedroom.

Olivia didn’t do what Grayson had imagined a girl would do when giving a blowjob. She didn’t pull his jeans or his underwear down right away. She didn’t take her Christmas present immediately, instead she continued to just take him in. As Grayson stood right now he was taller than Olivia with her sitting on the bed. Her eyes were about even with his stomach and waist which was where her present was still contained. When her eyes met his, she smiled before sending another sensation through his body when her finger trailed along the straining erect member in his dark blue boxer-briefs. Olivia rubbed along it a few times with that one finger. The feeling was firm enough that he could feel it as it sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Yet it was light enough that he didn’t go over that edge into full release just yet.

Olivia moved her finger off of his stiff pole, her hands both resting on his flat hips now as she looked up at him once. Then she leaned over, her lips lightly played with his stomach running kisses along it. While she kissed him she also seemed to breath in the smell of him as well. It was a strange sensation the light touch of her lips on his stomach sent both pleasure and a sensation of tickles through his body which made a few giggles escape him. Her hands rubbed along his sides just hard enough so that she didn’t tickle him, as her lips touched his stomach again. He knew she was doing more than just tasting him, but Grayson couldn’t comprehend why she found smelling him so alluring.

Her hands went back to his jeans after a moment of rubbing over his sides, up almost to his armpits, but not going that far as she knew how sensitive they were. Her hands now back at the jeans slipped them down slowly. She slid off of the bed to pull them down fully to his ankles. She lifted one leg then the other to get his jeans off tossing them to the side where the rest of their clothes were. For a moment a part of Grayson wished that his legs weren’t so skinny or hairless, but it only lasted for a moment as he remembered who his girlfriend was. Olivia would want his legs to be just as they were, her sexuality actually made her desire boys that looked like him. Olivia ran her hands up over his legs, rubbing along the back of his calves, then along the back of his thighs as her lips kissed on his stomach again just above the waistband of his dark blue boxer-briefs.

Olivia moved back up onto the bed, her hands pulling him closer to her again as she stroked them along the sides of both his waist and upper thighs. Looking down Grayson could see the clear tent in his boxer-briefs that his erection was making. The pole was twitching inside, dangerously close to sending Grayson over the edge. He was pretty sure that what Olivia had been doing had already sent more than a few mini-orgasms through his body, but somehow the way she was touching him hadn’t sent him over the full edge yet despite how incredible it all felt. She leaned over to kiss the tip of what was straining in his boxer-briefs sending another wave of pleasure to wash over his body.

Olivia’s eyes met his. The look in them sent a shiver through his body. It was a combination of deep sexual need, desire for him, and love of him all rolled into one simple look. The only way Grayson could describe it was that she hungered for him in a way that she probably never had for an older boy or any boy ever before period in her life. Her hands rested on the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Grayson watched as she turned her face down to look at his underwear. Her hands took hold of the elastic band. Now ever so slowly she began to pull them down. Olivia’s breathing seemed to increase when his boxer-briefs slipped down enough on his legs making his penis pop out. The feeling of it pushing up out of the cloth material finally freed made Grayson breath in suddenly, as it felt incredible how it bounced then twitched a few times.

Olivia didn’t slip off of the bed this time, she just let his underwear fall to his ankles as she studied him. Her hands rested on his waist as her eyes seemed to devour his little twitching pole. She moved one of her hands over to his middle then. The fingers lightly rubbing over the two small balls encased in his scrotum. She massaged them gently, sending another wave of pleasure up the three inches of his erection making it twitch as her lips kissed his stomach again.

The hand on his balls moved off of them, one of the fingers from it slowly trailed along the length of his erection as Olivia breathed in deeply letting out a shuddering breath of her own once the finger reached the top of the skinny shaft that was his erection. Grayson hearing this said, “A-are you okay Olivia?”

She smiled, “I am Grayson…” her eyes met his, “I never thought I’d do this to a boy your age ever. Add to that the fact that its you as well…. You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Grayson nodded as she smiled before leaning over to kiss his stomach again. As her lips kissed his stomach, her hand slipped around his entire shaft. Her hand was bigger than his erection, sure he wasn’t as skinny as a pencil, but he wasn’t as thick as marker. Her hand stroked him, pulling at the skin to peel it back until the head of his penis burst forth from its protective cover. Olivia switched then from using her entire hand to just using two of her fingers to slowly stroke the skin back up over the head then down again. He twitched in her fingers as Olivia looking up at him said, “Close huh?” Grayson managed a small nod, “Lets see if we can get you there...” She looked back down again, then leaned over, her tongue ran over the exposed head sending a shock of pleasure up through his entire body.

It seemed to Grayson standing there watching as if Olivia was savoring every moment of what she was doing. She used her fingers to hold his erection so it wasn’t standing straight up like it usually did. Her tongue played with the small opening at the top of his exposed head, then it slipped down further sliding along the ridge where the skin was pulled back fully before sliding down along the skin itself. Her tongue reached his balls, and when it ran over the hairless sack it constricted up against the erection itself as he could feel the growing need to cum. Her lips were there then, suddenly, as her hands both moved to rest on his side pulling him closer to her. Olivia’s lips sucked on his sack pulling the entire thing along with the two delicate little nuggets within it into her mouth.

Grayson put a hand on Olivia’s head trying to get the words out that it was too sensitive but the feeling was so incredible that only deep breathing could escape his mouth. Her mouth let his sack go finally as he managed a little gasp, then her tongue was there again, sliding along the length of his erect pole. Grayson could feel the way that her tongue dragged from the base of his erection up over the entire three and nearly a half inches until it reached the head again. As her tongue twirled around his opening Grayson’s hand on her head ran through her hair as he closed his eyes trying to keep his orgasm back again.

Then within another minute it was impossible to stop it from arriving. Olivia’s lips pressed to the head of his erection. When that happened Grayson opened his eyes to look down at her his one hair in her dark brown hair pressing to her head. He could feel her lips opening up around the head of his skinny pole. Then the entire length of him slipped into her warm mouth. The feeling was so intense that he almost lost it, yet somehow the young boy managed to hold back for one more incredible sensation. Olivia’s mouth pulled off for a second then once more plunged over his entire preteen erection, driving it up fully into the warm wetness again. The head brushed along the top of her mouth before her tongue had him. He was small enough in her mouth that her tongue could rub along him, then slide up over the head. That was when it happened, the gentle sucking on him, the feeling of her tongue playing with his small opening it was all too much for the young boy. He could feel her hands as well still. One on his side, the other one on his back rubbing it. All of that combined together was just too much for the eleven year old boy to take.

He gasped with the orgasm as it arrived. He had never felt one as intense as this one. He pressed up into Olivia’s mouth as her one hand went to his bottom squeezing as it happened. He felt the two bursts of cum shoot out of his erection right into Olivia’s mouth as she sucked on him. He couldn’t believe how it felt. His entire body felt shaky as he stood there shivering from the orgasm. Her tongue probed at the opening as if it was trying to draw out more cum than those two small spurts that the boy could manage. Then slowly she slipped her mouth off of him, her tongue sliding along the head one last time as it twitched.

Olivia looked up at him, then she stood slowly. She appeared to be on shaky legs as well and looked a little out of breath herself as she said, “I’m going to make you cum again Gray unless you don’t want me to?”

“I do.” She smiled down at him, stroking his cheek with one of her hands before she pulled him towards her bed. Grayson let her lead him down onto the bed until he was on his back as she leaned over him. Her hand rested on his chest again as her eyes met his, then her lips leaned down to kiss him. There was a slightly different taste on her tongue when it twisted with his. It took Grayson a moment to realize that he was tasting himself on her tongue. For some reason the fact that Olivia had swallowed even what little he could manage and now he could taste it on her tongue was exciting to him. He could feel Olivia’s hand moving down his chest now, sliding along his stomach then down around his erection to cup his balls again for a moment, softly stroking them.

Her hand slowly slipped back over his shaft as she used two fingers to rub him towards orgasm. Moving that bit of skin back over the head then down again while her lips made contact with the middle of his chest. Grayson could feel the light fluttering of her lips as they went down his chest. He pressed his head back to her pillow, feeling a little guilty that he was getting his sweat all over her bed and pillow both. Although like with his drool the other day he was pretty sure she wouldn’t mind for some reason. He could feel the softness of her bed underneath him as well as Olivia continued down lower on his body with her mouth. Her lips were at his stomach now as her fingers stroked his erection faster.

Grayson could feel that familiar feeling of building orgasm already as her lips made contact with the head of his erection again. Instead of taking him into her mouth again she did as before, letting her tongue tease along the head swiping around it in a circle as her hand held it up away from his body so she could do so. The feeling of her tongue slipping down around the base of his head then over the length sent those same shivers through his body as he had felt earlier. This time though the orgasm would be faster arriving as he had already experienced a first one. Olivia’s tongue licked at his balls, making the sack containing them constrict again from the cool touch. Then her lips were on the head seemingly out of nowhere. Her one hand was rubbing on his stomach firmly as her lips plunged the head of his erection into her mouth.

She drew him in slowly, almost painfully so as Grayson could feel his orgasm building. Her second hand was between his slightly opened thighs rubbing along his sack as she plunged all of his three and a half inches back into her warm mouth. Grayson felt a groan escape from his lips as he pressed his head back to her pillow which also pressed his erect penis up deeper into her mouth. Olivia’s tongue ran along the length of his pole in her mouth, as she applied more sucking pressure while moving her mouth up and down him. Grayson could feel it when her mouth had just the head inside, that was when her tongue assailed him even more before she would plunge all of him back up into her mouth.

The young boy wasn’t aware of how much pleasure Olivia was giving him any longer. It was also impossible to know what where up or down were either. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, his hand was on top of Olivia's head as he tired through groans to let her know that this was too much, but then the dam burst open again. As she plunged all of his penis back into her mouth his orgasm escaped his body. Was it only one? It was impossible for the eleven-year-old to know for sure, his entire body was so consumed with the pleasure of it. He felt it when his penis twitched in her mouth, when the few spurts that he could manage came shooting fourth as powerfully as they could. Olivia kept sucking him sending another wave through his body though this time nothing came out of his twitching member.

All Grayson could feel now was the pleasure that Olivia’s mouth and tongue were giving him. Her hand on his stomach rubbing it, the one on his balls were only adding to the sensation as his entire body went over the edge again. His penis felt so sensitive now that it hurt a little as he put his hands on Olivia’s head trying to let her know that it was too much as another final orgasm drove him over the edge. He felt Olivia’s mouth slip off of him then as if she had gotten the message he had been sending. Other than that though he lost all awareness as his body gave into the pleasure it was feeling.

Grayson regained awareness a few minutes later, with the feeling of Olivia’s hand on his stomach stroking it. When he opened his eyes she smiled at him, “There he is, how you feeling Gray?”

“A-amazing.”

Olivia kissed his cheek, “Good. I’m glad I could make your first one memorable.”

Grayson asked, “D-did you do that often for other guys?”

Olivia smiled, “You mean ass-face? No, I mean I gave him blowjobs but I never did something as crazy as what I did tonight for you. Remember Gray we talked about this. I’m physically attracted to your body, touching boys your age is very exciting for me. I am also attracted to you mentally and emotionally as well so all of that combined together makes me crazy for you. That doesn’t mean that I can’t find sexual enjoyment from being with older guys either. I really never did with Robert but that’s because he didn’t care about making me feel good.”

Grayson said, “I think I get it. While you were gone I looked at some things on the internet. Its a sexuality like being gay or straight. You physically desire me, but you also want to be with me because you care about me beyond just what I look like.”

Olivia stroked his cheek, “That’s a good way of looking at it Grayson. Its why I gave in to my desires with you but never have with the other boys around your age that I’ve gotten crushes on in the past two years since I realized what I wanted. Its more than just my physical attraction for you Gray that led me to kiss you that first afternoon. If you hadn’t been an incredible boy that I was already kind of falling for because of you not your body I never would have kissed you. I needed that connection not just the physical one to send me over the edge. Some men just need the physical one, but most women we need the emotional side as well. We need to feel more than just sexual attraction to step over a line we shouldn’t cross I think. You’re more than just your body to me, even though I desire every inch of your body I also desire to know this part as well.” She rested a hand on his temple. “If any girl ever just wants you for this.” She rested her hand on on his body, “Then you should probably walk away because she’s not worth your time it’ll just end in hurt.”

Grayson nodded as he turned to face her fully. He rested his hand on her cheek, “You’re more than just your body to me too Olivia. I… can’t explain it, and I know I’m a kid...”

Olivia gently kissed his lips, “Its called being in love Grayson, there’s no need to explain it to me I feel it too. Now I think we need to get you home.” She sat up grabbing her tee-shirt from the floor. She didn’t pull it on over her head though instead she pulled it over his head. It smelled like Olivia, “Here you wear this tonight.” She kissed his lips once as she pulled his boxer-briefs back up from his ankles. Then she slipped off of the bed going to her dresser to pull out another tee-shirt that she put on while Grayson pulled his jeans back up.

At the back door to his house a few minutes later Olivia pulled him back into her arms again, “tell me one more time Grayson...”

He flushed looking up at her. “I love you Olivia.”

Olivia kissed his lips, “I love you too Gray.” She rested her hand on his bracelet for a second before she turned to head back to her house. It occurred to Grayson a few moments later as he lay in his bed that her bracelet said first love on it as well. Olivia had never been in love either despite how much older than him she was… he was her first too. Grayson snuggled under his covers, the shirt he wore smelled of Olivia, for some reason that comforted him as he drifted off into a very restful sleep. Grayson was so very glad that they had moved here now, it was like fate had wanted him to meet Olivia.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Grayson was in his drawing room after breakfast but he wasn’t working on his art at the moment. Last night he had fallen asleep within seconds of hitting his sheets, between the fireworks and the moments after up in Olivia’s bedroom the boy had been truly exhausted. His last thought as he drifted off into sleep was that he was the first boy that Olivia had ever actually been this deeply in love with. That she would maybe only ever love him like this and no one else. Which to Grayson was a good thing because he was pretty sure even now all of twelve years old that he wanted to marry her one day when he was a lot older of course.

Grayson had woken up about two hours ago in nothing, but his underwear and the tee-shirt that Olivia had given him last night. It still smelled faintly of her too he realized holding it up to his nose, as he sat at his drawing table looking at his cellphone. He had gotten up, made a simple breakfast of cereal then he had gone back into his drawing room with his thoughts still filled with Olivia. His thoughts had gone to last night more than once already. To the feelings of her mouth on him, to how amazing it had felt every time she had touched him. He could almost still feel her hands and mouth on his body. His memories of how it had felt when she had sucked him into her warm mouth were stronger than any of the others. He could remember clearly when he he had cum, how she had swallowed what little he could produce hungrily. Olivia had made him feel amazing, and Grayson wanted to make her feel amazing too.

So this morning after breakfast Grayson went to his cellphone and typed a search in google: how to sexually excite a girlfriend. The first article he clicked on had been quite strange and seemed a little extreme in ways that he didn’t think Olivia would approve or enjoy. There was a whole section in it about spanking and dominating for example. There was one part of it that had led him to a different search idea though. So Grayson went back to google and searched: How to Pleasure a woman. Again there were tons of articles or sites with ideas, but the lead one, on a health website was the one that he went with.

Reading the article Grayson knew that this wasn’t intended for him, a boy his age with a more strict parent would have locked his ability to search for such things. Other boys his age probably didn’t even think about going beyond a light kiss or holding hands in the hall, but Olivia was an older girl and expected more from her boyfriend. No, that thought wasn’t fair to Olivia, she would never actually expect him to do anything. In fact she would probably be fine just doing what they had done last night, but Grayson wanted to make her feel good too. He knew that it wasn’t only boys who felt good being touched. Plus learning about how girls work actually was fascinating to his young mind.

The article led him to search for other things online too when he couldn’t figure out what places on the body it was talking about. He had seen women naked before in searches that he shouldn’t have done around his eleventh birthday, but these searches today were different than that. The article had mentioned parts of a girls body that Grayson didn’t know other than names. Wikipedia and the same health website were both excellent tools for finding out what those parts were. There was no porn here, just a few pictures of girls body parts. The pictures were a mix diagrams and real photos of the parts of the female body between the legs. They pointed out the reproductive organs, but also the parts of the vagina that he had never known were there. He used the diagrams to understand the article on how to please a girl better. As he read the article though and saw the body parts he started to get worried that he might not be able to do this. It all seemed so far over his head, but also what if he didn’t like doing it either? He liked looking at girls, liked breasts, but he wasn’t sure that he liked the idea of putting his mouth or fingers in that area. Especially after seeing a few pictures, which wasn’t fair because those were pictures of much older women who also happened to be porn stars, so he doubted that they were representative of most vaginas, especially not teenage girl ones.

He was still reading the article when there was a knock on the drawing room window. Grayson jumped in his chair almost dropping his phone at the same time. When he saw it was Olivia at the window he put a hand to his heart trying to recover the years of his life she had just taken away. Olivia at the window laughed then gestured with a finger for him to come outside. He texted her that he had to put on clothes, she texted back that he should put on shorts or jeans but leave her shirt on. Grayson put on jeans with socks before grabbing his shoes in the foyer, “Dad I’m going to go outside for a little while.” He called out to the back of the house.

His dad from the kitchen said, “Okay just be home before its dark, and don’t take candy from strangers.”

Grayson stopped in the foyer with his hand on the door had his dad just made a joke? “What was that?”

His dad peeked his head out from the kitchen, “It was a joke Grayson go have fun. I’ve got to run into the office for a little while in an hour, deal with some shipping disaster. So if you need help with something just call me though I’m sure the Petersons are around today.”

Grayson smiled then said, “Okay Dad,” as he opened the door, “stay safe and I’ll see you tonight.” Grayson was pretty sure as he stepped outside that Olivia was going to jump him, but he didn’t know from where. It was something he would do if he knew she was coming outside. So Grayson tired to be prepared as he stepped out onto the front patio cautiously, walking towards the sidewalk. That was when Olivia attacked from the edge of patio archway she came around to grab him just as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. She found his ribs almost immediately tickling him as he fell to the ground with her on top of him. Grayson was on his side on the ground with Olivia sitting on his hip as she tickled him. She stopped after a moment, pushing him down fully onto the ground so she could fully straddle him.

This gave Olivia full access to his sensitive ribs which she started tickling again as he giggled and squirmed under her. Grayson was trying to get revenge even while he squirmed to escape. He had figured out about two days before she left for Christmas places where Olivia was ticklish too. Like the back of her knees, and her upper ribs below her breasts were both ticklish. He had figured this out various times throughout the days before Christmas when she would attack him with tickles and he tried to get back at her. His favorite spot to go for was the ribs right at her breasts. He tried to go for them right now, but Olivia was faster than him her hands stopped tickling him to grab his own arms. She pinned them down to the ground as she leaned over him.

Her face was inches from his own, both of them breathing heavily from the tickle war. Olivia leaned down and gently kissed his lips once, “Mmm someone tastes like peanut butter.”

Grayson nervously looked around, “W-what if someone saw that?”

Olivia sighed, “You’re right, but I checked to make sure no one was outside and it was a one second kiss. Sometimes Gray I have to take a risk to kiss you.” She shifted on top of him slipping back until she was straddling his legs instead of his middle. Her left hand let go of his arm, trailing down over his chest then his stomach before resting on his jeans just below the button rubbing at what was starting to rise there, “Although it appears I woke the monster...”  
Grayson flushed, “Olivia...”

She smiled slipping off of him fully before holding her hand out for him to take. She pulled him up as she said, “You’re right,who would have figured that a kid with crazy new hormones would have more common sense than me.” As he stood up he got to admire what Olivia was wearing today. She wore a simple dark black tee-shirt today that had the Nike Logo in the corner of it, the shirt hugged to her breasts showing that she was wearing a bra underneath it, but also so tight that it showed off the flatness of her stomach too. It was January, but it was also Houston so there was no real cold weather at the moment which was why Olivia was comfortable in a pleated skirt of dark red and blacks that went to about the middle of her thighs and went perfectly with the shirt. Grayson could feel a quickening of his pulse taking her in.

Grayson in response to her said, “I’d just rather not have to explain to my dad why my babysitter is molesting me.”

Olivia laughed pulling him closer to her as she stroked his cheek once, ruffled his hair then kissed his forehead, “My sweet boy with the dirty mind.” She pulled at his arm then, “Come on lets go to the park I want to see if you can do a better landing this time.” As they walked Olivia’s hand threaded with his own in the most intimate way possible, “So was I right about breakfast?”

“I had Reese’s Cereal.”

“So peanut butter and chocolate cereal? I’m surprised you’re not bouncing off the walls.”  
“What walls?”

Olivia chuckled, “You know what I meant.”

Grayson shook his head, “Nope, why would I bounce off of walls that sounds painful.”

“Grayson I swear to god one of these days…”

They both laughed as they continued to walk just enjoying the almost spring like weather despite it being the middle of January. That was he decided one nice thing about moving here, the other being that he had met Olivia of course. The walk to the park wasn’t a long one. As they arrived Olivia squeezed his hand once before going to sit down on the swings. As they started to slowly swing Grayson decided to take a step towards trying to really be a boyfriend, “Is there anyway that we could go out on a date?” More than one article had mentioned that going out on a date was a good idea to get a girl interested sexually.

Olivia starting to swing and with a fully neutral voice said, “Why would I want to go out on a date with you kid?”

Grayson was shocked as she said it figuring that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now so why wouldn’t they, “uh… umm… I thought...”

Olivia stopped swinging as she turned in the swing twisting to look at him, “Gray I was fucking with you, come on think….” she rested a hand on her bracelet which Gray did at the same time unconsciously.

That was when he saw her smile too, “So you do want to go out on a date?”

Olivia reached over to take his hand in hers before she started to swing again, “Of course I do. That was one thing Ass-face and I did all the time. Although most of them were a whole group of us just hanging out together. Of course he had a truck, but if you want to I can get on the back of your BMX and we can go up to McDonald's.”

Grayson groaned, “You’re fucking with me again.”

Olivia agreed, “I am indeed good sir. I could borrow my mom’s car for the afternoon, but what would you tell your dad?”

“Dad’s got to go into work in about an hour until ten tonight, some kind of shipping accident, and he’s one of the guys that knows how to deal with it.” He had decided after reading the articles that he wasn’t just going to ask Olivia to see her, instead he was going to take her on a date even if it was to McDonald's then bring her back here, try making out with her, then try undressing her and see what she did. Both articles had said that girls liked it when guys took control, but he was a little afraid that he wasn’t going to be to be in control. Though he really wanted to try and be the guy in the relationship even if he was six years younger.

Olivia started to swing again, “Come on lets see if your jumping has improved at all.” Grayson got going as well the feeling of the wind as he started going faster was wonderful. The two of them going higher and higher on their swings as if it was a competition to see who could get the highest. Finally once she felt she was high enough Olivia jumped off of her swing landing on her feet in the sand. After landing Olivia moved out onto the grassy area around the sand to stand before his swing and wait for him to jump.

Grayson jumped after one more long swing, letting go of the chains he let his momentum carry him as he jumped through the air for a moment. It felt exciting really and this time Grayson remembered to jump correctly so that he landed on his feet, though as he landed he realized he was going to fall so he tried to move forward which sent him right into Olivia. The teen girl and preteen boy fell onto the grass in a heap of tangled bodies as all of Grayson’s weight pressed down onto Olivia underneath him.

Olivia grunted as her back hit the ground with him on top of her and one of his elbows went into her stomach. Grayson groaned as well as rolled off of Olivia to lay on the grass next to her looking up at the sky. Both of them were a mixture of laughs and catching their breath as Olivia said, “Yeah we need to work on your landings still.”

Grayson agreed, “I told you I’m not athletic at all. Didn’t get a single one of my dad’s genetics.”

Olivia chuckled as she sat up, “You’ve got the same hair so clearly you got some of his genetics.” Gray sat up as well looking at her, feeling a desire to kiss her, but he was too afraid to do it in public. Olivia looked around the park then pulled him over to her by the tee-shirt as she kissed him gently on the lips for a few seconds. “Come on lets go back to the house.” As they walked back to their houses his hand found Olivia’s and once more their fingers twisted together. It was strange to realize how happy he was now, how just a few months ago he had been miserable and now he was so happy.

As they were walking up to the houses his dad was pulling out of the driveway. He rolled down his window a few seconds after Grayson had dropped hands with Olivia as she headed up to her house. “Hey Gray I’m heading off to work. I shouldn’t be too late, but I did check with Liv’s mom and she said that she’d be around if you needed something. Or that Liv should be as well.”

Grayson didn’t mind Olivia keeping an eye on him, but still he felt he needed to say what he did, “I’m almost twelve dad I know to stay in the house and not talk to strangers or answer the door.”

“I know you do but I feel better knowing that someone’s watching you anyway, plus if Liv’s mom leaves you should keep an eye on her as well, make sure she’s safe too. Its the nice thing to do.”

Grayson agreed, “Yeah, um Olivia asked me if I’d want McDonald’s...”

His dad reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet then handed Grayson a twenty, “Here and since she’s willing to take you for food you pay for both of you. Stay safe Gray, I love you.”

“I love you too dad!”

As he said that two hands rested on his shoulders as Olivia said, “Stay safe Mr. Lewis, don’t worry I’ll make sure Gray doesn’t run away.” His dad chuckled then pulled out of the driveway. As he drove away Olivia grabbed the twenty dollar bill from Grayson’s hand, “Oh is this for babysitting you again? Score!”

Grayson looking up at her as she dangled the bill before him. He reached up grabbing it as he said, “Dad said I should pay for lunch since you’re nice enough to take me.”

Olivia stroked his shoulders then squeezed them gently as she said, “Well then kid lets see about getting me a milkshake.”

Grayson walked with her to her garage. Olivia’s parents like his dad actually put the cars in the garage. He figured it was so Olivia could have a place to practice basketball. He climbed into the passenger seat of her mom’s Honda as Olivia checked the mirrors then pulled out of the garage. They pulled out of the subdivision a few minutes later, but went right past the McDonald's. “Um Olivia that was McDonald's.”

“We’ve got twenty bucks there’s no way we’re getting a shake at McDonald's, we’re going to a real fast food place.” Grayson didn’t argue, but he didn’t get the difference between one or the other fast food places were all the same. As she drove Olivia moved to rest her one hand on the center console, Grayson took the hint resting his with hers again their fingers connected. For some reason he started thinking about the bracelets again as Olivia turned down one road before heading down another. “What are you thinking about over there?”

Grayson’s eyes met hers, “Just… well yours says the same as mine… so that would mean that I’m the first person you fell in love with too.”

Olivia looked at him for a second then back at the road, “Yes that is what it means. You think that I loved Robert?”

“No, but I thought maybe when you were you know in junior high like me or before you met Robert that maybe you did.”

Olivia shook her head , “Nope, I had some really nice crushes when I was your age, but the first boy I dated was Steven and he very similar to Robert. That was my freshman year of high school.” She paused as she pulled into the parking lot of Whataburger, “Steven was actually how I came to realize I was more attracted to boys your age than my own age. Steven had a little brother who was ten when we dated, cutest little guy I had ever seen, well till I met you. Like how you would jerk it to thoughts of me? Well I rubbed it to thoughts of Taylor, Steven’s little brother. Even let Steven take my virginity to thoughts of his little brother being the one doing it.”

Grayson didn’t know how to deal with that information, it was a lot to take in for his young mind. He focused on the simplest part of it, “D-did you like it?”

Olivia’s eyes didn’t leave his as she softly squeezed his hand, “No it was horrible, hurt like you wouldn’t believe.” She seemed to debate in her head before finally coming to a decision. “I’ve never had good sex, Steven and Robert both didn’t get me going. Really they didn’t even try to make it interesting for me. On top of that they were both quite large, and I’m quite small down there. It wasn’t even a matter of the fact that I prefer looking at younger boys or being with a boy your age at that point. It was that they didn’t even bother with trying to understand how to make me feel good. They just wanted...” she shook her head, “Why am I telling you all of this?” She sighed looking over at him again.

Grayson felt his mind filling with the information that Olivia was giving him, “Maybe that’s why you like younger boys because you’re small?”

Olivia chuckled then said, “Gray, sweetie I found out I liked boys around your age before I started having sex with Steven. Its just how I’m built if I’m treated right it wouldn’t be painful. Let’s not worry about that right now okay? Come on lets get some lunch I’m starving.”

Getting out of the car with her Grayson wondered if he should address that last part, the part where she had never felt good while having sex. That was what the article had been about after all how to make a girl feel good. He decided to let his mind think on it, putting it with the thoughts of him wanting to explore her like she had explored him yesterday. They both ordered burgers with one large fry to split between them. Then Olivia ordered them both small Dr. Pepper milkshakes which Grayson had never heard of, but she promised he’d love. As they sat down to wait for the food Grayson addressed the issue on his mind, “So how would I treat you right?”

Olivia smiled as he said that, “You already are Gray, we’ll save the talk about that for later okay?” He nodded knowing that talking about sex probably wasn’t a good idea in a public place. A kid who looked just a year younger than Olivia brought them their tray with food on it right about then. Olivia dumped the fries out onto the serving tray, “Eat as many as you want I know you’re a growing boy.” Grayson stuck his tongue out at her which made Olivia smile as she picked up a fry and tried to feed it to him, “Here kiddo open up for the train...”

Grayson shook his head grabbing his shake to try that instead, as Olivia tried to feed him again. As he finished a drink of the shake Olivia would once more try to get him to eat one of the fries by pretending it was a train which would make him reach for his burger or the shake again instead of opening his mouth for her. They were both giggling and having a really fun time of it when a familiar voice said, “Hanging out with babies now I see?”

Grayson felt his entire body go cold, snapping back to the memory from nearly two weeks ago now of Robert pushing him down onto the concrete then almost beating him up. Olivia looked at Robert who was standing before their table with a girl off to the side, but a bit behind him holding his hand trying to tell him to just move on. Olivia said, “At least he doesn’t try to hit me because I want to break up with him.”

Robert chuckled dryly, “You’re a real bitch Liv, can’t believe I put up with you for nearly a year.” He turned then letting the girl drag him out of the Whataburger.

Grayson dipping one of the fries in ketchup said, “You really are...”

Olivia’s eyes shot to him then she said, “Yea well you’re a little baby.”

Grayson’s eyes met hers as he stuck his tongue out at her, which made Olivia smile. They both started to laugh at their own words. Sometimes since they had gotten closer they’d slip into Insult Ball without the basketball at all. After a moment of silence Grayson said, “I don’t get why he has to be so mean...”

Olivia looked at the door that Robert had walked out of moments ago, “Because its how he was raised. You ready to head back home?” Grayson nodded in agreement as he picked up the tray of eaten food to put into the trashcan. Olivia carried their two mostly finished shakes as she followed him to the trashcan then out the front door back to the car.

In the car as they were driving back home Grayson went back to the subject from earlier, “So how would I treat you right so that you’d feel good.”

He was afraid for a moment that Olivia hadn’t wanted him to bring it back up at all. Afraid that she wouldn’t want to go that far or let him go that far yet. Finally Olivia answered him, “Well first off you won’t have to work as hard as an older boy would because physically you excite me. Looking at you, touching you, kissing you all excites me. I wish I could say it was the illicit nature of the relationship, but its not if we woke up tomorrow and seventeen year olds were suddenly able to date eleven year olds I’d still be turned on just from thinking of being with you.” She looked at him for a second before finishing, “That’s probably information that’s a little confusing huh?”

Grayson had to admit that he needed to think about it. “It is… give me a moment.” Olivia chuckled but didn’t press him. “So, you don’t want to be with me because its some thrill of doing something illegal?” Olivia nodded, “I-is that why most adults that want to be with kids want to be with them because its illegal?”

Olivia shrugged, “No idea Grayson. I just know for me that I find boys your age physically attractive much more so than older boys, but I know it wouldn’t change if it was suddenly made legal either.” As she parked in the garage she said, “Now that doesn’t mean that I can’t be with another teenager or even an adult. Its just that boys your age drive a sexual desire in me that no adult could ever replicate. If a guy my age or older treated me right though and helped me with my fantasies for example then I’d be just as happy with them as I would be with a boy your age. I think a lot of adult women have these desires its just women are, well, we’re different than men.”

Grayson agreed, “Yeah you’ve got breasts.”

Olivia pushed his shoulder, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Grayson flushed, “Yeah, I know. You just meant that girls see things more emotionally than some men. Girls need more mental and physical attention than boys. You’re uh more emotionally stimulated so you can with the right words or touches get turned on where all boys need is a glance or um well to see a girl naked sometimes is enough...”

Olivia smiled, “Or in the case of horny eleven year old boys just seeing a girl in tight clothing is enough.” Grayson swallowed, all this talk had started him rising as she said, “Where the hell did you learn all that?”

Grayson sighed dramatically, “Olivia… its called the internet. Do I really have to tell you that every time?”

Olivia laughed as she touched his cheek. Grayson loved how easily she could stir his feelings for her. “What did you type in: how to turn a girl on?”

Grayson shrugged, “Yeah but those articles were a little confusing, the health article about how to pleasure a woman was actually a lot more helpful. One of those other ones suggested that I be aggressive, or assertive, and that um well it went on to talk about pain and being the one in control… then when you told me about what you found attractive, and I saw how Robert treated you I realized that you didn’t want me to be the one in control. That you liked being the leader or the teacher.”

He went quiet not sure how to go on as Olivia’s light green eyes stayed on him for a long while. Then she opened her door saying, “Come with me.” Olivia picked up the two milkshakes in the cup holders tossing them in the trash can as she led him out of the garage. On her back porch Olivia stopped turning to look at him. She put a hand on his chest as she said, “Stay right here.” Grayson smiled trying to figure out what she was doing. He started to move, she pushed his chest, “No sir… Stay right here.” He laughed but stayed where she wanted him to. Olivia went into her house. He heard the sound of her dropping keys on a table then she said, “Mom I left your keys on the kitchen table. I’m going to go beat Gray at Mario for a few hours.” He didn’t hear her mom’s response, but a second later Olivia came out of the back door.

Then she walked back over to where he was, her hand took his pulling him into her arms as she stroked his cheek with her other one. He could picture her doing it even when he was taller than her, she just had that kind of personality. Grayson flushed, swallowing as Olivia leaned down to kiss his lips once gently. Then she started walking towards his house tugging his arm till he got the message to follow her. As they walked inside his house Olivia kept leading him through to the back where his bedroom was. “I-I thought we were going to play Mario.”

Olivia sat down on his bed as she sighed, “Gray… do you want to play Mario?” He shook his head. The kiss outside and the way she sat on his bed both gave him a clear message of what Olivia wanted, which made his penis start to harden again. “I don’t either. You were right about what I want. I don’t want you to be in control or aggressive. I don’t mind if you’re assertive like when you initiate our kisses. I want you to want to kiss me. I want you to want to touch me as well.” She took both of his hands pulling him until he was sitting on her lap facing her. Like this they were the same height, his face inches from hers. He could see her green eyes sparkling with that sense of desire that he had seen before. She stroked his cheek, then slowly her hand moved down his chest, then his stomach before resting on his jeans where he had grown to full size.

Grayson liked how she knew where it was, how her hand gently played with the length of his erection through his jeans as she said, “Part of my attraction for boys your age is related to the fact that you’re uncertain and need to be taught. The idea that I’m taking a boy and making him a man…” She moved her hand off of his erection instead stroking his cheek once more, “But that doesn’t mean that once we’ve gone all the way that I’m going to stop wanting to go all the way with you. That’s not how love works. As long as I love you I will always desire to touch you and have you touch me too. A silly sexual preference has nothing to do with love.”

Grayson wanted to touch her too so he reached out to stroke her cheek as well which made Olivia smile as he said, “I figured that out already just from the few things I read online. You still like that you can teach me though, that I’m a little unsure and nervous about all of this.” He was pretty sure he had gotten that right. This was a lot for his young mind to take in, it was mixed in with his feelings of desire and love for Olivia, but he felt he was starting to get a better picture of who she was and how she worked. This was why she had referred to herself as someone who was unworthy of love because she thought she was a bad person for liking kids. He had read about that on that one forum lots of guys felt that way so maybe lots of girls did too.

Olivia agreed, “Yes, lots of girls I imagine get off on guys being in control of the situation. I think what I want is much more complicated. I want to teach you, then find a place where we can be in control of the situation together on equal footing. I’ve never had that, never thought I could find it. Thought I was going to have to settle for someone that made me unhappy. Then you came walking into my life...” She had moved her hands to hold him from the back her eyes staying on his. “You’re not a typical nearly twelve year old boy Grayson. Outside you are, inside you’re… complex.”

Grayson disagreed, “I think lots of boys my age are probably just as complex. That they’re just as confused with all these new feelings that they have for girls or other boys that a year ago they’d never even considered...”

Olivia smiled, “That’s not what I meant… its…” She paused for a moment then said, “you actively seek out answers to your questions. Most boys just try to stumble into them with no regard for the feelings of the girl. After last night your first response wasn’t to ask me to suck you off again, but to go online and find out how to make me feel good. That’s something you’re born with Grayson, or maybe taught by really good parents or maybe a little of both, I don’t know. You’re willing to listen to me. but make up your own choices too. You also trust me to keep you safe even though I’m essentially by all accounts of the outside world taking advantage of your innocence to satisfy my own sexual desires.”

Grayson moved his hand from her cheek as he said, “But you’re not… I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me Olivia...” He held up his wrist with the bracelet then he leaned over and kissed her. Olivia let him, her hands on his back pulling him with her until they were flat on the bed together kissing. With him resting on top of her now. He could feel her hands on his back, one of them rubbing under his shirt, the other one on his jeans rubbing over his bottom as his tongue played with hers. She tasted like Dr Pepper and french fries, she tasted wonderful. His penis pressed to her stomach rubbing against it as their tongues tangled.

Olivia gave a small moan against his lips as she used her hand on his bottom to press his erection to her harder, “I love feeling you pressed to me like this Gray… it makes me wet feeling your small body on top of mine...”

Grayson flushed looking into her eyes, “I-I want to see you naked. The pictures online were no help at all, and you told me to stay away from porn. I’m just a little scared that I might not like seeing you naked. I want to make you feel like how you made me feel yesterday but I’m scared that I might not like doing it….”

Olivia kissed his lips as he quieted unsure how to go on. She smiled, “Its possible you don’t not all boys like pussy. Even a lot of straight ones don’t want to look at it, but I think you’ll find if you love me you’ll want to make me feel good and that’ll help you acquire a desire to play with it. Then again you might be one of those guys that love it, there’s only one way to find out...”

Grayson said, “Get you naked?”

Olivia chuckled then kissed his nose, “Yes, that’s the only way. Here sit up.” He sat up with her sitting up as well. Olivia scooted back on the bed until she was resting against the headboard then she reached out to pull at the large tee-shirt that he was wearing which happened to belong to her.

As she started to pull it up Grayson said, “I-I thought I was going to um undress you?”  
Olivia said, “You trust me right?” He nodded because he did, “Okay then arms up. Part of this you have to understand then is that touching you turns me on so I need to do that while I teach you as well.” Grayson got it then lifting his arms so that Olivia could pull his shirt off. When she got it up she quickly tickled his armpits which made Grayson giggle. Then as she tossed the shirt to the floor she leaned over going for his neck instead of his lips. Her lips gently caressed his neck like last night as one of her fingers swiped over one of his exposed nipples. Somehow her touch was igniting all kinds of feelings within in his young body. Shivers ran up and down Grayson’s spine as Olivia sat back taking his hands and resting them on the bottom of her shirt, “Here take my shirt off too.”

Grayson gripped her tee-shirt pulling it up then over her head just as Olivia had done to him. He tried to tickle her armpits as he finished pulling the shirt off, but Olivia deftly grabbed his hands. Moving them to rest on her shoulders as she kissed his nose with a bemused chuckle. Grayson's eyes went to her bra, unable to not be drawn to the breasts within. Breast had fascinated him since he was ten years old so it wasn’t really a surprise that they were his first focus. “Now what?” He asked as his eyes met hers again. He wanted to make Olivia feel good the web article had suggested a lot of things, but he wasn’t sure where to begin.

Apparently Olivia was aware of this. She undid her bra pulling it off in one swift motion which left her breasts fully exposed. Grayson’s eyes went back to them like a piece of metal being drawn to a magnet. Olivia snapped a finger before his eyes making him giggle as he did she said, “I know you like tits Gray, but that’s not the only part of me you can find interesting. Here try softly kissing my neck right here...” She pointed at her neck, the same area where she had kissed him moments ago on his neck. Grayson leaned over pressing his lips there. He realized as he lightly kissed her skin there that he could feel her pulse beating. As he kissed her neck gently applying pressure like she had to his own one of his hands reached out to touch one of her breasts, gently squeezing on the mound of flesh. As he touched her in both places he felt Olivia’s pulse quickening.

He pulled back from kissing on her neck, “Wow… I could feel it when your pulse went up.”

Olivia smiled stroking his cheek, “Of course it did you’re touching me Gray, I want you to touch me more than I’ve ever wanted a boy to touch me, even boys your age. Its a natural reaction to both me touching you and you touching me too. Yours does the same I bet.”

Grayson nodded then said, “Because you love me?”

Olivia agreed, “Yes, isn’t that why you want me to touch you?”

Grayson smiled, “No, I want you touch me cause I’m really horny...”

Olivia tickled his ribs making him giggle before she kissed his lips, “Naughty lying boys don’t get to do more touching.”

Grayson flushed, “Can’t it be both?”

Olivia laughed, “Of course… okay ready to try something else?” He nodded. “Here follow my example.” She took one of his hands, at first Grayson thought she was going to guide his hand somewhere but instead she lifted his arm guiding him closer to her mouth, she licked his armpit which felt so funny that he started giggling, that area was really sensitive. Then she playfully bit at it which made his giggles escape even more.

When she stopped Grayson felt a little flush from the giggles looked at her armpit then back up at her face, “Its not smelly is it?”

Olivia pinched his side, “How dare you! You’re a rude little boy saying I don’t bathe or something!”

Grayson said, “But you get sweaty...”

“Oh and you don’t? I have not been sweaty today and I took a shower this morning. Here… just smell and if you can’t do it that’s fine too...” She held up her arm bending it at the elbow as she did so. Grayson leaned over taking a look. Seriously he had never actually looked really closely at other parts of a girls body. His mind had always focused first on the breasts then sort of forgotten the rest. He noticed that her armpit was hairless, it was clear she shaved but she did such a good job he couldn’t even see stubble. He touched it with a finger, which made Olivia smile though she didn’t giggle. Then he leaned over to try smelling it. Her armpit smelled like the rest of her skin so he attempted to lick it which made Olivia giggle herself as she pushed his head back from her arm. “Okay… that’s too sensitive...”

Grayson smiled, “You’re ticklish there too!”

Olivia agreed, “Apparently so. Especially when a little boy’s hesitant tongue is involved I am. Okay, next step. Try this one.” She took his arm in her hand as she started to kiss from his shoulder down the length of his arm in slow soft kisses. Then she gently sucked on his fingers which sent a shiver running up his spine. When she finished Grayson got the message to try what she had, running his lips down her shoulder over her arm to her fingers. He tried to suck on her fingers, but didn’t get how to do it the same way that Olivia had sucked on his. After a moment of him trying she said, “You’re getting my fingers covered in saliva… here.. lets try something else...”

Grayson sighed, “M-maybe I’m just not good at making you feel good...”

Olivia smiled, “Sweetie...” she took his hand putting it on her chest between her breasts where her heart beat quickly, “You’re making me feel good, this whole thing is turning me on more than any boy before you ever has. I just thought that the things I wanted to do to you were things that if you did to me would excite me, but I’m wrong. The armpit wasn’t bad, the neck nuzzle was amazing, but I think I’m going about this wrong. I’m new to this part as well, I’ve never taught a guy who wanted to make me feel good how to do it. Lets try going at this a different way.”

Olivia shifted so that she leaned back against the headboard again as she took both of his hands resting them on her shoulders. With her eyes looking at his she leaned over to kiss his lips gently while one of her fingers brushed over one of his nipples. The feeling of her finger rubbing his nipple until it hardened sent shivers and butterflies flying throughout all of Grayson’s body. Olivia put her other hand on his guiding it down to one of her breasts giving him the clear message that she wanted him to try the same with her nipple.

Grayson had touched her nipples some last night, but this was different somehow as it was a mutual exploration. His finger lightly rubbed over the nipple like hers was doing to his. As he rubbed it he could feel the nipple stiffen more, and the soft areola around it felt so different in contrast to the nipple that stood up at the center. His other hand moved to do the same to her other breast. When Olivia’s fingers lightly pinched one of his nipples Grayson did the same to hers. His penis twitched in his jeans at the excitement of the shared moment. Grayson liked how the firm little nipple could be moved with his finger running over it, how it felt to squish it into the breast a little which made Olivia lick her lips a few times. “Your nipples are so cool Olivia.”

She chuckled, “So are yours… okay here try this.” She put a hand on his back as she leaned down to run her tongue over his nipple, then she sucked on it as well. This sent feelings through his body that Grayson hadn’t known he had. Last night she had managed something similar, but this afternoon because they were doing a shared moment like this it seemed to make it more intense and intimate as well.

Grayson took his cue from her, after Olivia licked on both of his nipples with her tongue, even gently sucking on them she sat back up. Her nipples were different of course because Olivia had breasts underneath them. The concept though he knew from last night was the same. As he leaned down to rub his tongue over one of her nipples he felt Olivia sliding a hand between them to rest on one of his legs stroking up and down the length of his upper thigh.

He tried putting his lips to the nipple, feeling the hard yet soft nature of it under his lips as he firmly pressed them to suck on it. Olivia squeezed his leg as he sucked on her nipple while his hand stroked her other breast. Olivia’s second hand ran through his hair, “remember Gray I have two of them for a reason.” Grayson flushed, but took the hint moving to rest his mouth on the other nipple, sucking gently. He began to apply more pressure when he felt Olivia’s hand slide fully up his thigh to rub at his crotch for a moment. He could hear her breathing more heavily as well as he applied even more pressure to the second nipple while using his fingers to tease and squeeze her other breast.

After more than five minutes of this Olivia shifted under him, her hand ran through his hair as well as he sucked. He decided to apply more pressure again, remembering how hard it was to get the milkshake out of the straw earlier. That was the kind of pressure he applied as he sucked this time. When he did Olivia breathed in deeply while her one hand that was stroking his back stopped moving. The one rubbing at him between them pressed harder to his throbbing member. Grayson didn’t stop sucking on the nipple as the moan escaped Olivia’s mouth. He turned his eyes to look up at her from where he was leaning over. All he could see on her face was her desire for him to continue. Clearly he was doing something right as she started rubbing his back again slowly this time. The feelings that her touching him while he sucked on her nipples and played with her breasts were amazing. Grayson knew though that this was only the beginning.

Olivia after a few more minutes of this said, “Ready to try more?” Grayson slowly slipped his mouth off of the nipple as Olivia rested a hand on his chin guiding his mouth to hers. They kissed for a moment then softly she said, “Stand up for me.” Grayson stood up on his bed as Olivia put her hands at his waist. She slipped them down his legs once then back up before reaching for the button on his jeans to undo them. She pulled them down his legs until they were at the ankles then had him step out of them before she tossed the jeans to the floor with their shirts. Her hands gripped his legs and before Grayson could stop her she had dropped him onto the bed. He hit it hard with a bounce his head landing twice as Olivia laughed. She leaned over him concern and laughter mixed together in her voice, “Your head okay?”

Grayson touched his head, “Yeah, why’d you do that?”

“Expect the unexpected sometimes…” She kissed his lips once, then his neck, sliding down with her lips like last night to gently kiss the middle of his chest where his heart beat like crazy. Then her finger was there on his chest, slowly sliding down the center of it towards his underwear. Laying there Grayson could follow her finger as it went down the center of his chest, over his flat stomach, down over the shallow indent that was his belly button before reaching his underwear. Her finger traced over the erect member trapped within just a light touch before she applied more pressure. As her finger rubbed along the length of him she moved to kiss is lips again as well. Grayson loved how Olivia was dedicated to making him feel good, but also teaching him as finally she said, “You want to see me in just my panties now? Try and touch me through them like I do you?”

Grayson flushed, but nodded yes as he did Olivia kissed his lips once before standing up on the bed. Grayson sat up on his knees as Olivia took one of his hands guiding it to the zipper on the side of her skirt. Grayson with his heat thumping pulled the zipper down then saw how her skirt loosened just enough that he could grip it from the bottom. He pulled the skirt down her legs letting it drop in a pile at her feet just as she had done for him earlier. Olivia kicked the skirt off with one of her feet sending it flying to the ground with the rest of their clothes. They had managed to make a little pile on the floor by his bed now.

Grayson’s eyes started at her sock covered feet, she wore socks that were about ankle high and red to match the skirt she wore. His eyes roamed upwards over her legs, they were slender but fit as well. You could tell that Olivia did a lot of running as she played basketball. Plus all the work out she got from using her body to take the ball to the basket. His eyes roamed up her legs, taking in the small gap between her two thighs which led to a pair of light white panties. The panties were tiny, with a red lace trim at the top of them and a little red heart in the left corner. They hugged to her hips which were two small swells on either side of her slender figure. The panties were tight enough that he could make out a slight indent that he knew was the shape of the labia with its slit in the middle.

Surprisingly Grayson realized seeing her entire body almost fully naked did excite him. The way that her pussy was just slightly defined in the tight panties was making his penis throb as if it was telling him: I belong in there. He rested his hands on her legs as she stood on his bed trying to rub her lower calves coming to a decision about what to do now. Grayson then holding her legs at the calves like she had done to him moments earlier tried to pull Olivia down onto the bed suddenly. After two attempts Olivia said, “Gray, sweetie what are trying to do?”

Grayson sheepishly answered her, “Knock you down to the bed like you did me.”

Olivia laughed taking both of his hands to pull him up till he was standing. “Kid you’re a foot and some inches shorter than me, and you have no muscles you need a bit more force to push me down than just scooping the legs…” She moved them on the bed until they were nearly at the edge. “Okay now give it a shot.” Grayson wasn’t so sure as he stood before Olivia now, “Come on Gray I’ve fallen further than this before when I jumped on a trampoline.” He put his hands on her shoulders to push her down onto the bed as hard as he could, but Olivia tricked him grabbing him at the sides so that when she fell back he fell on top of her. Grayson landed so that his head was right at her breasts resting between them.

He could hear Olivia laughing as he rested there. It felt really nice being in Olivia’s arms like this, his crotch pressing to hers through their underwear. Olivia rubbed a hand down his back as he pressed to her harder. Grayson could feel it when his penis pushed to the lips of her pussy. He applied just a bit more pressure which made Olivia gasp as she squeezed his bottom through his boxer-briefs. He started to rub against her like he did his pillow, a slow deliberate movement as Olivia breathed in again Grayson said, “This feels nice.”

Olivia agreed, “It does, but I thought you wanted to explore?” Grayson did, this was something to try again maybe at a future date. He kissed her chest once before sitting up beside where she lay on the bed. Olivia said, “Put your head on my stomach.” He started to lay with his head on her stomach to kiss it as she giggled, “No silly boy put your head on my stomach so that you can see down between my legs. Lay with your body to the side of me, put your head on my stomach like you’d lay it on a lap, but face down at my panties.” Grayson got what she wanted then. Laying with his head on her stomach he could feel the rise and fall of her breathing. “Okay now remember how I rubbed a finger up and down your dick?”

“Yeah?”

“Do that up and down the center of my vagina. Like this,” She ran one of her fingers along the panties close to the center of them as she spread her legs open wider. Grayson studied the spot where her finger had ran once she was done. He could see a much better indent of the slope of the lips as they pressed together to form a slit between them. He loved how laying like this he could see just how long her legs were, but also her soft inner thighs, and the area between them as well. Grayson rested his hand on her pubic area just above where the labia was, half of his hand was on her small panties the half on her lower stomach just above where his head rested. He took in the cleft that the panties had made as he licked his lips before running his finger along that indent. Her panties were a soft cotton, but that wasn’t all that Grayson felt. He could feel the shape of this area of the labia, how the two lips pressed to one another as his finger slipped into the crevice between them. Olivia breathed in deeply, but didn’t tell him to stop so he rubbed his finger along the entire length of it.

As he pulled his finger away Grayson realized that his touch had defined the outer labia far more, you could see almost the entire shape of it in the panties now. The little cleft between the lips fascinated him, that was where his penis went and it was clear that part of him wanted in there. He could feel the signals it was giving the rest of his body. There was something both beautiful and sexy about the way it looked. He noticed as well when his finger slipped slowly up the length of her slit that Olivia’s breathing would increase. So he tried applying more pressure as he did he noticed that at the base of the cleft as he ran his finger fully down to it there was a slightly wet spot. As he rubbed there once before sliding back up Olivia gasped worried that he had pressed to hard he asked, “A-are you okay Olivia?”

“Fine. You ready for the next step?”

Grayson twisted on her stomach so he could look up at her as he did she stroked his cheek. Her eyes were again filled with a lustful desire that he had seen in them before. He hoped his own desire was just as obvious as hers, “Yeah I’m ready.”

Olivia had him lay on his back beside her again as she took hold of his boxer-briefs to pull them off. Grayson knew that he should still be shy or embarrassed by how small his penis was when Olivia had seen older teenage boys naked. He wasn’t anymore though because last night had proven to him that Olivia loved his size just fine. The fact that he was only three inches and some change and barely thicker than a pencil was what excited Olivia about him. She liked preteen boys, and that was what he was. He didn’t really fully get her sexual preferences, but he knew that love was more important than just what she desired sexually. He had a feeling that would never change for as long as she wanted to be his he would want to be hers as well.

When her fingers stroked his erection Grayson could feel his body respond. This was Olivia touching him, and she knew how to make him feel wonderful. With the skin pulled back her tongue went out licking over the head of his erection. Grayson closed his eyes trying to fight back the sudden urge to cum already. Touching her had already stimulated him so much that having her touch him was dangerous. Her lips pressed down over the exposed head, sliding down further until all of his three inches were buried within her mouth. Then her tongue assailed him as he gasped pressing up to meet her mouth.

Grayson tried to hold back his first orgasm, but all the excitement of what had come before sent him careening over that edge faster than he could anticipate. He gasped with the pleasure of it as he came, those few spurts the boy could manage shooting out to warm Olivia’s mouth, as she kept sucking on him until he had slipped into a second more intense orgasm. As he came down Olivia kept rubbing her tongue at the head of his erection. He could feel more building up but after last night and now this his penis was so sensitive that he couldn’t take another one right this second. He pulled Olivia up to stop her from licking it anymore.

Olivia got the message sitting up between his legs as he caught his breath. “Too tired to go on?” She asked softly. Grayson shook his head sitting up as well. “Your turn then.” Olivia stood up on the bed so that he could take her panties off. Gray sat up on his knees again so that he could put his hands on her waist. He took hold of the light white panties with the red heart as he did he noticed that the little wet spot he had seen before appeared to have grown more while she was playing with his penis. His hand went slowly as his eyes feasted on what was being revealed before them. When her panties fell to her ankles she lifted one then the other so that Grayson could pull them off. The wet spot fascinated him as it didn’t have the color of pee. He tossed the panties though onto the pile of other clothes as his eyes took in all of Olivia naked.

The fear that he wouldn’t like her vagina was unfounded. If anything Grayson realized this part of Olivia as fascinating as her breasts as he took it in while she stood on the bed. His eyes roamed over the pubic area, there was this part where her stomach curved down to that was her pubic region. Not a single hair was anywhere on it, clearly Olivia shaved to keep it as smooth as possible. His eyes though went to the actual vagina itself. The outer lips (her labia) were full, you could see how they arched together to form the cleft between them that led to the inner hidden areas. There was something startling beautiful about how perfect they were pressed to one another forming that line between them that hid the rest of the treasures within.

Olivia after a moment of him looking moved to lay on her back again resting her head on his two pillows as she put her own hands on her stomach. Grayson sitting next to her on his knees turned to look at her. Between his legs his penis twitched as his eyes took in all of her naked body. The fact that her pussy fascinated him as much as her breasts was eye opening. In fact his eyes went there first now instead of her breasts as it was new and unexplored territory.

She kept her legs mostly closed as she said, “Come lay on my stomach like before.” Grayson nodded moving to lay on her stomach. “Now go ahead and with your finger slide along the lips like you did before.” Olivia opened her legs more as he rested his head on her stomach just below her breasts. He could feel her heavier breathing, as he rested his one hand on her upper thigh right by the slit. From this angle his eyes were seeing how it curved and disappeared between her legs which was kind of amazingly cool really. He rested his hand on her pubic region just above the slit, rubbing that smooth skin there for a moment.

His penis twitched between his legs when his finger slowly slipped down the cleft that ran in the center of the two lips of Olivia’s pussy. The teenage girl breathed in deeply as his finger slipped down the slit. He could feel how the two lips pressed to either side of his finger as it slipped into the area between them. Without the panties his finger could actually slip into the inner areas. Grayson realized as his penis twitched again that he was running his finger through her inner labia as well. The fact that he knew the names of the parts he was touching seemed to excite him even more. His finger went all the way down to the bottom of the cleft where he felt a surprising amount of liquid along the inner areas that he was touching. As his finger swiped back up between the lips Olivia breathed in deeply with a small gasp escaping her lips.

Grayson examined his finger as he pulled it out from the area between her pussy lips, studying the wetness on the finger, “Um Olivia, d-did you pee?”

Olivia laughed as she ruffled his hair, “No, that’s my juices, its a natural lubricant to help get you inside of me easier. I’ve actually never been this wet before except when I take care of myself so congratulations you’ve almost made me cum.”

Grayson flushed, “That's so cool… what else can I do?”  
Olivia said, “I think its time for the ultimate test, you need to try and suck on me like I do you.”

Grayson sitting up looked at Olivia as she lay on the bed, “uh Olivia you don’t have a penis I can’t suck on you...”

“Don’t be so sure. Do you want to take a look or not?”

Grayson flushed feeling his penis twitch as he said, “I want to see the rest not just feel it.” Olivia smiled reaching up to stroke his cheek then she spread her legs open to invite him in for a closer look. Grayson moved to slip between her legs on his knees then he leaned over with his face going down as close as he could get it to her vagina. Olivia’s outer labia was pretty plump and also sexually excited so there was a slight flush to it as he watched her use two of her fingers to spread the lips open fuller. Inside was the same but different from the two real world photos he had seen. Grayson figured that maybe every single one was different like every penis was different. His eyes feasted though as his penis twitched between his legs. The skin at the center top of her labia was tiny, ending with a small hood that covered a very present and full clitoris. In one of the pictures he had seen it hadn’t been this big, but maybe this was a result of Olivia being sexually excited. It was more like a button than anything else. Grayson found it hard to believe that this little thing was responsible for so much of a girls pleasure in this area.

His eyes took in the rest as well, there was a slight wetness to the inner lips and this close Grayson could smell a scent that was a little overpowering, but for some reason the sweet smell was causing his heart rate to quicken. He felt a desire to rest one of his hands on his erection idly playing with it while he examined. It was all so pinkish red and glistening with wetness as he took it in. His eyes found her opening next, it wasn’t as big as he would have imagined, but then again Grayson had only seen two examples and only one of them had really shown this part.

The opening pulsed slightly as he looked at it. Which made him lean in even closer to study it. He was fascinated with how it seemed to move and how it seemed like the moisture was building up from this tiny hole. Olivia laughed when he leaned in as close as he could to look at the opening. It was a simple black tunnel, but looking at it made him stroke his penis a little faster. His urge to just get in there surprised him, but Grayson knew this wasn’t the time for that.

Instead he took his hand off of his erection as he rested one on her thigh he brought the other one to her opening. When it constricted he tried rubbing a finger over it which made Olivia breath in but she didn’t stop him. He ran his finger through the inner areas feeling the slick wetness he had felt before finally pulling his finger out to examine it. He brought it to his nose smelling, that scent that he had smelled before was even stronger on her juices. He remembered that Olivia had swallowed his cum so he tried to lick hers. It tasted a little strange almost tart but there was a sweetness to it too that sort of overpowered his senses as he tried it a second time.

Olivia interrupted his inspection, “So remember how you didn’t know you could suck me like I suck on you?” Grayson looking up at her nodded, “Well do you know what this is?”

He studied where her finger rested rubbing over her clitoris. “The clitoris, the site said that it was the single most pleasurable spot on a woman that it has like thousands of nerve endings or something like that...”

Olivia agreed, “It does feel very incredible when its played with most boys don’t bother or they don’t focus there nearly enough. Here try to rub your finger over it.”  
Grayson did, sliding his finger along the little nub feeling the stiffness of it. It was movable too though, it wasn’t hard like how he had imagined it might be. Instead it was a little malleable as if he could play with it. In some small way it kind of reminded him of his own penis. He rubbed around it as Olivia’s breathing increased again. He could tell that she was getting those same wonderful feelings he got even if he was a little clumsy at what he was doing. “So I can lick and suck on it?”

Olivia agreed, “Sure if you want to, no pressure though Gray.” He knew that, but he wanted to try. Grayson studied the clit and the hood above it. With her legs spread like this and Olivia so very sexually excited it was as extended fully out from the hood that protected it as it could be. He leaned in, slowly rubbing his tongue over the plump nub. He liked how it felt pressing his tongue to it, how Olivia seemed to stop breathing for a second as he rubbed his tongue over it. Then he tried rubbing a little harder, pressing at it roughly with his tongue. “Gently Gray… not too rough…”

He looked up at her sheepishly, “Sorry...”

Olivia smiled with a chuckle at his eagerness, “Nothing to be sorry about we’ll make you a pussy eating expert before spring break.” Grayson flushed at her words, but went back to rubbing his tongue over her clit. Grayson could still taste her juices, but because this wasn’t the direct place they came from the taste wasn’t over powering. He was getting used to how Olivia tasted before going in deeper. In fact he was finding that he wanted to taste her more as he licked at her clit. Grayson dipped his tongue down into the inner pink areas below the clit, almost feasting on her juices as they were much more plentiful close to the opening. He licked his tongue over the opening then swiped it all the way back up to her clit. Olivia said, “Try running a circle around it with your tongue, play with the bit of skin above it too.” Grayson did as instructed running his tongue around her clit, even rubbing it over the skin that was the hood that usually protected it. “Now try pushing a finger into my opening...”

Grayson studied the opening as he licked her clit one more time. He realized when he licked the clit it seemed to cause her entrance to constrict. That couldn’t be a coincidence it was almost like it was made to all function together to give both parties pleasure. He moved his hand sliding his finger slowly into that opening. As his finger passed the threshold Gray realized that his penis was thicker than his finger but not a whole lot thicker. Even though bigger ones had been inside of her this tunnel still squeezed on his finger trying to draw it in deeper. Olivia gave a small sigh, but then when he pushed his finger up further she said, “Try adding a second finger and pushing them both up inside, but twist them this way when you do.” She took hold of his hand twisting it around the other way showing him to shove his fingers in like that.

Grayson was following her orders now, not because he didn’t want to explore on his own, but he got the sense that Olivia was about to cum and she was helping him get her there. So he pulled his finger out adding a second one to it as he pushed them in he twisted like Olivia said he should, driving them up into her tunnel. He went slowly the feeling of his fingers slipping inside was unlike anything he had expected. He kept them twisted like Olivia wanted as he pushed them up into that warmth making her gasp suddenly as his fingers slipped in a little more and her pussy pressed down around them, “D-did I do it wrong?”

Olivia shook her head with a deep breath escaping, “No… you’re doing great its just no one’s ever done this for me. Push your fingers in the rest of the way...then slowly Gray, very slowly pull the back out...” He nodded, taking a look at what he was doing. The way that the tunnel squeezed on them made his penis throb, the thought of being inside of Olivia was growing more enticing to the eleven year old by the second as he pulled his fingers out as slowly as he could. Another small gasp escaped Olivia as she said, “Now do the same thing you did before put push in faster while you also lick my clit with your tongue.”

Grayson studied the area working out how to do it all at once as he positioned himself between Olivia’s legs. He leaned down to lick her clit as he dove his fingers back into her opening at the same time. This pressed his throbbing erection to his stomach as he almost lay fully on the bed to do both together. He pushed fully into her as Olivia gasped, her pussy suddenly squeezed tightly around his fingers as Olivia moaned saying his name while she pressed up to meet his fingers. Grayson figured it out then, the trick was to move his fingers in and out like how he pressed his penis to his pillow there was a reason why he had that instinct built into his body, “ oh fuck Gray… do that faster… don’t forget your tongue or lips…”

Grayson did as she wanted slipping his two fingers back into her pussy as he also rubbed his tongue over her clit. The feeling of her squeezing on his fingers was becoming even more intense as he pushed them back up into her. Her clit seemed to respond to his tongue as it rubbed over it, then Grayson put his lips to it and sucked like how she did on his penis. This was the moment that Olivia fully lost it. Grayson’s fingers dove fully back into her waiting tunnel as it squeezed tightly around them making him press his erection to his bed sheets. The smell of her along with her juices making her tunnel so much slicker was exciting Grayson as much as her.

He couldn’t stop pushing his fingers back up into Olivia unaware that each time he pushed up into her like that while rubbing her clit with his tongue he was hitting both of her most sensitive spots at the same time. All Grayson knew was that each time he pushed back in Olivia’s hand on his head held tighter to his hair as she pressed up to meet his mouth and fingers all at once. His tongue was a little numb so he moved to his lips instead pressing them to her clit as his fingers were once more buried in her pussy. The sound of Olivia moaning loudly sent Grayson over the edge as he pushed his penis hard into his bed sheets driving his fingers into her one more time.

A few seconds later Grayson felt Olivia’s hands on his head pulling him up from between her legs. As he moved to lay beside her on the bed Olivia brought his lips to hers kissing him almost hungrily. Grayson’s one hand the two fingers slick with her juices rested on one of her breasts softy playing with it as they lay on their sides facing one another. Olivia was still breathing heavily as they kissed. Her fingers were wrapped around his pole, gently stroking it. Her thumb rubbed over the head where his first load had shot out using it to lubricate the already sensitive head. Grayson gasped against Olivia’s lips as he came a second time as well.

Nearly out of breath the two of them just lay there heads close to one another hands resting together on the bed between them. Olivia gently kissed his lips as Grayson played with her red bracelet idly while looking into her eyes. He could feel her love of him without words being spoken. He hadn’t been a pro at touching her, but he had been the best because he was who he was. Olivia moved her hand to touch his cheek, drawing him in for another kiss. He rested his hand on hers too, the symmetry of the bracelets on each others wrists was not lost to him. They just relaxed there holding one another letting their exhaustion wear them out. That was how they fell asleep just looking at one another feeling fully satisfied.

The sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door was the next thing that Grayson became aware of. “Gray?” His eyes and Olivia’s both popped open at the same time, as Grayson sat up on his bed looking around his room. Olivia just slipped off of the bed on the far side from the door hiding on the side of the bed. Grayson’s heart pounded like crazy, he had a pretty good feeling that his dad would not appreciate a seventeen-year-old being naked in his preteen son’s bedroom.

“Coming dad.” Grayson jumped off of the bed thankful that his dad would never just walk in on a fully closed door. He forgot for a second as he ran to the door that he was naked. From the side of the bed Olivia tossed him his boxers which he slipped on hurriedly. He was too terrified to even think about having an erection even when he noticed her eyes looking at his soft penis. His heart was pounding like crazy as he opened the door. “Sorry I fell asleep playing a game on my phone.”

His dad’s look was one of doubt, but Grayson knew his dad didn’t think someone else was in the room as he said, “uh huh well I too remember falling asleep while playing games… I brought dinner since I got finished with work early.” He turned to head back to the living room. As Grayson closed the door Olivia looked up from the other side of the bed. She sat up grabbing her tee-shirt as she started to pull it on Grayson leaned back against his bedroom door holding a hand to his chest. Olivia stood up to pull on her skirt as she did Grayson got a brief flash of her pussy again which despite his fear started his penis lengthening once more.

Olivia grabbed her shoes as well slipping them on, “I didn’t think we’d fall asleep that long. Sorry Grayson I’ll try and make sure we’re more careful in the future.”

Grayson came over to where she was as he leaned over to kiss her lips. They kissed for a few seconds before she broke their kiss. “I will make sure too Olivia, I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Olivia stroked his cheek once, gently kissing his lips a second time. As she broke their kiss her fingers played with the bracelet on his wrist for a moment. Then she headed towards the window.

Olivia opened the window, as she started to slip out of it she paused for a second looking back at him, “Imagine that...the girl sneaking out of the boys bedroom window...” she smiled looking down at his underwear, “Oh and Gray your penis… it looks even more adorable soft.” She blew him a kiss before sneaking out into the night.

A little later as he sat down at the dinner table his dad gestured to Grayson’s cellphone sitting on the kitchen counter. “Look Grayson we’re both males… I’m not sure how to have this conversation with you… but if you’re going to lie about why you fell asleep could you at least have your phone with you when you do?” Grayson realized then that his dad thought he had fallen asleep masturbating. Which was a relief because he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't approve of his relationship with Olivia since she was a high school senior.

“I um… I promise dad.” He picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. He flushed as well feeling hot at the thought that his dad knew he masturbated. “Um dad did you do it too when you were my age?”

His dad chuckled, “Grayson every single boy on the planet that is allowed to explore their bodies has done it. Now please lets not talk about sex at the dinner table?”

Grayson almost did change the subject but he was curious about something that he had never been curious about before meeting Olivia. “D-did you and mom… uh did you have a good um well… I mean was the… was it good for both of you?” He went red just asking the question in even that round about way.

He thought his dad might be angry or sad about him bringing his mom up but instead his dad answered him honestly, “Yes, very much so Grayson. Its the only way to have a healthy relationship, you’ll see when you get really serious with a girl if you don’t treat her right she won’t stick around, but we’re more than a few years away from that I think.”

Grayson nodded, “Yeah… was mom your first?”

His dad studied him, “No, that was when I was fourteen, Karen Carson my first girlfriend, we started dating in eighth grade, had sex in ninth, neither of us was any good at it. Why all the questions?”

Grayson shrugged, “I was just curious… s-so I can’t start dating till eighth grade?”

His dad chuckled, “Is there a girl at school you like?”

“Not really, I just was wondering.” He rested his hand on the bracelet at his wrist touching the part where Olivia’s name was etched.

“We’ll talk when there’s a girl you like who likes you back. Did you and Olivia have fun at McDonald's?”

Grayson said, “Oh we didn’t go she took me to Whataburger and I got a Dr Pepper shake it was amazing...” They moved on from there not talking about sex anymore. That night though after texting Olivia back that he loved her too Grayson lay in bed wondering what his dad would think about his relationship with Olivia if he did find out about it. He’d probably say she forced him into things just like she said the way the world would view their relationship. Just because she was older didn’t mean that she was making him do things. Grayson wanted to be with Olivia as much as she wanted to be with him. She was the most important person in the world to him and he knew she felt the same way about him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tuesday after Christmas break something odd happened in Grayson’s new life in Houston, he made a friend. He didn’t even realize that he had until she sat down across from him at lunch a few hours after he had met her. Usually at lunch he set with a group of four other boys, who were all into playing a card game that he’d sometimes watch them play. Today he had sat alone at the end of the same table that they were all sitting on so he could text with Olivia. Grayson didn’t want to risk someone seeing what he was texting. She didn’t have lunch at the same time as him, but Olivia was really good at sneaking texts in her English class.  
  
Yesterday after his first day back at school Grayson hadn’t even made it over to his house until nearly six, as Olivia had grabbed him off of the sidewalk pulling him upstairs to her bedroom. Up there they had spent a really long time making out as they lay together on her bed. Then she had undone his jeans to give him a blow job. After she had finished, Grayson had started to undress her as well. Sadly it was about then that the back door of the house opened signaling that her mom was home. Olivia had groaned in frustration, but they had stopped. The risk was just too high, it was bad enough that Olivia had to sneak him out of the house.  
  
Today was not going to be a repeat of such an incident, as Olivia had basketball practice after school. She would start playing games again in a few weeks which would mean that on some Fridays or Saturdays he might not be able to see her at all. Like today those days were going to be torture so they had found a way to text one another during school time. This was all still so new and fresh for both of them. Neither of them had ever actually felt what it was like to be in love with someone else, so they were savoring it as much as they could.  
  
Also Grayson was finding out that Olivia was a very hands on girlfriend. She liked to touch him as much as possible, even taking risks to do so publicly sometimes. She also encouraged him to touch her as often as possible. He knew she was trying to savor ever moment she got to touch his body because one day he’d grow up. That she wanted to remember what he had felt like as an eleven year old even when he was an adult. At lunch today she had texted him a few times saying how much she wanted to see him naked again then promptly told him to delete the text, and the one of her in her bra in the girls locker room.  
  
Earlier Tuesday morning he had been in art class when a girl he had never seen before came and sat down across from him. Grayson had been working on drawing a cat girl, as he was trying to get better at different types of ears. Olivia had actually suggested that he try drawing different types of creatures or humanoids than just humans to help him practice his art styles. So he was sitting there working on that when he got the impression that someone had sat down at his table. “Hey that’s pretty cool.” Grayson looked up from his drawing at the girl who had distracted him. This was his second semester in art. He had decided already that he was going to take it every semester he could in junior high. So he thought that he knew everyone in the classroom and hadn’t expected to meet someone that he had never seen before today.  
  
“Oh Uh thanks.” He said as he took her in with a quick glance before going back down to his work. The girl was dressed in a simple shirt that was dark blue with strange shades of lighter blue along the front of it. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her face was more straight than rounded with a button nose and full lips. She looked like she was more skin and bones than Grayson himself.  
  
The girl spoke again after a moment, “I’m Amber by the way.”  
  
Grayson looked up, “Oh um Grayson.” She was pretty he decided, even if she was a little skinny. Though she didn’t compare to Olivia and not just because she was so skinny. He was in love with Olivia so how could anyone compare to her.  
  
“Well Grayson its nice to meet you, I think. You’re not the talkative type are you?”  
  
Grayson shrugged as he met her eyes again. He noticed she had dark sea green eyes, they were kind of similar to Olivia’s but not quite the same. “Not really, I’m trying to do work.”  
  
Amber laughed, “Yeah I see that. She’s cute.” Grayson nodded then Amber continued, “Anyway do you really like rock music or are you just wearing that shirt because its cool looking?” He wasn’t sure if she was trying to be annoying, if she had a sudden crush on him, or if she was just this talkative all the time. He’d learn over the next few weeks that she was this talkative all the time, and after a couple of days he’d find it enduring.  
  
Grayson looked down at his mom’s old Pink Floyd shirt it was one of the few things of hers he had kept, “Both.” His answer was simple and true, he was trying to draw and this girl was definitely not going to leave him alone.  
  
Amber said, “That’s cool. My boyfriend’s in a band. Well he’s kind of my boyfriend.”  
  
Grayson finally gave up on drawing as he looked at Amber a little frustrated. He shook his head confused, “How can someone kind of be a boyfriend?”  
  
Amber shrugged, “We’re not actually allowed to date. He’s fourteen and I’m thirteen and neither of our parents will let us date.” Thirteen, that would make her a seventh grader.  
  
“Yeah that sucks. Anyway...” Again his awkward nature with others came out, as he went back down to working on his artwork. It was easier to just focus on that and not worry about what this strange new girl was doing.  
  
Amber gave a small chuckle, “You are a strange boy Grayson.” Then she started pulling out things from her backpack. After a few minutes Grayson saw what Amber was drawing, a really pretty scene with a unicorn in a meadow.  
  
“That’s really cool looking too.”  
Amber’s eyes met his as a sign of utter annoyance appeared on her face, “Shh I’m working!” Her lips twitched in a small smile which almost broke into a full one, then did when Grayson smiled back. After that they talked a little more about artwork, but mainly they just worked on drawing while sitting across from one another. Amber kept humming a song every once in a while. By the end of class he had figured out that she was humming The Wheels on the Bus, so his mind had that stupid song in it for the next two periods. Somehow by the time art class had ended Grayson had made a friend. It didn’t occur to him that she was his friend until at lunch time when he heard someone sit down at the table across from him. He looked up from his phone when she spoke, “Do you always sit alone?”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “Don’t really have any friends here, just at home.” His one real friend was Olivia. Who also happened to be his girlfriend, but she was older so he couldn’t really tell people that.  
  
Amber cut her cafeteria meatloaf in half as she said, “Carter, goes to a private school so I only get to see him after school, and Christi moved away.”  
  
“Uh whose, Christi?” Amber, he noticed had a peculiar way of cutting her meatloaf she cut it down the center, then she was slowly cutting it into squares. Watching her do this he became a little fascinated with the ritual of it. When she finished cutting the squares she started taking one at a time and dipping it in ketchup while she talked.  
  
“She was my friend here at school. Worst of all when the seventh grade art class wasn’t full up they put the three of us in the sixth grade art class.” She smiled at Grayson like she was taking a jab at him being a sixth grader. She was taller than him he had noticed, by about five inches, though she was very skinny, he was still pretty sure she didn’t need to wear the top he could see the outline of under her strange blue almost tie-dye shirt.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
Amber smiled as she picked up a cube of meatloaf, “Yeah well its all good Grayson I met you. So this friend at home, why aren’t they a friend at school?”  
  
Grayson knew he couldn’t tell Amber that he and Olivia were a couple, he knew how most people would frown upon their age difference so he just said, “Olivia’s older, she’s in high school. We usually hang out after school to play Insult Ball.”  
Amber paused in eating her greens, “Insult Ball?”  
  
“Yeah its where you toss the ball into the hoop then you have to try and insult the other person.”  
  
Amber smiled, “hey you have recess after this right? Wanna try your hand at insulting me?”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “Um sure...”  
  
She paused studying him for a moment pointing her fork at him, “Just don’t get any ideas, just because I’m hanging with you doesn’t mean I want to go out with you. I’m promised to Carter.” She held up her hand and showed off a ring on her ring finger. “It’s corny but we gave each other promise rings. We’ve known each other since I was in first grade and he was in second.” She shrugged with a small flush as if she wanted to say more, but she didn’t.  
  
Grayson fingered the dark blue bracelet around the other two he wore on his left wrist, “I uh I wouldn’t make fun of you Amber. I think that’s kind of cool.”  
  
Amber smiled, “Yeah?” He gave a nod, “Others think its weird. My mom keeps saying when I reach high school I’ll want to date other boys. See… Carter’s family is Jewish and um well mine is Catholic and my parents don’t like that he’s not catholic and his parents think he should marry a nice Jewish girl...”  
  
Grayson had no idea about that kind of stuff so he just said, “I’m not anything…”  
  
Amber laughed, “Me either Grayson… but my parents and his parents are even if we don’t believe.” She shrugged at that as they went back to eating. At recess they did play insult ball though Amber wasn’t as quick at coming up with insults unlike Olivia who was usually faster than Grayson. She also didn’t cuss as much either which was okay as it was school. They actually exchanged numbers so that they could share art they did with one another. He texted a picture of the drawing he had made of the first time Olivia kissed him while on the bus home. Amber texted back with a drawing of two unicorns nuzzling necks. Her artwork was probably as good as his own. Though it was clear that she drew more fantasy stuff.  
  
Back at the house he knew that he wouldn’t see Olivia this afternoon. Also his dad had told him he wouldn’t be home till around seven, so Grayson went to work on his homework. He sat down at the table in the living room putting out all of his assignments for the day before going to work. He started with his math homework as it was his least favorite, and his parents had instilled in him that you do your least favorite thing first. Like with his chores, cleaning his bathroom was his least favorite so he always did that first it made things go faster somehow. He was working on English listening to music in his headphones when a pair of hands that he knew really well rested on his shoulders. The feeling of her lips pressing to the top of his head started a simple reaction in his jeans. Then he felt her sit down behind him as one of her hands pulled his headphones back from one of his ears. She softly whispered, “Hey how you doing?”  
  
Grayson leaned back fully against her his back pressing to her chest as her hands slipped under his shirt to rub his stomach, “Good...” He could feel the softness of her hand as it roamed over him while her lips gently nuzzled his neck. Olivia was amazing at bringing his entire body to life. Her hand moved down to his jeans, rubbing over the front of them where his stiff penis was, as she had woken all of his sexual desire. As her hand rubbed back up over his stomach her lips gently teased his earlobe. Grayson could feel his entire body relaxing against Olivia as he said, “I made a friend today.”  
  
“Oh?” One of her fingers was rubbing over his belly button which sent a little shiver up his spine.  
  
“Yeah, her name’s Amber.”  
  
She gently applied pressure on his neck with her lips as that one finger roamed below his belly button to find his jeans. Olivia undid them, the sound of it the zipper going down after the button was the only sound in the living room, “Hmm should I be a jealous girlfriend?”  
  
Grayson could feel her fingers slipping into his jeans searching for their property, “No…. Uh… she’s just my friend. She’s got a boyfriend of her own...” He was finding it hard to talk already as Olivia’s fingers caressed his erection through his underwear. They softly rubbed over the the three and a half inches of firm boy penis as he leaned back to her feeling her other hand rub over his stomach from under his shirt. Olivia’s hands were like magic on his preteen body.  
  
She bit his earlobe lightly which made his breath catch in his throat before escaping as a sigh, “Don’t worry Gray I’m not the jealous type. I know you belong to me.”  
  
“I don’t…. belong… to...” Her fingers applied more pressure along the length of his pole as she rubbed at him through his underwear, “oh… Olivia...” He could feel his orgasm already building as her fingers sought the top of his boxer-briefs waistband.  
  
“Its an expression Gray, I don’t literally mean it...”  
  
“I… I know...” He was finding it even harder to talk as Olivia’s fingers sneaked under the waistband of his underwear. When her hand circled around his thin three or so inches he groaned pressing up through her fingers. He could feel the pressure of orgasm already building from how light her fingers were on him before Olivia applied more pressure stroking the length of him. Her thumb ran over the head of his erection, as her fingers squeezed sending another pulsating feeling of pleasure up through Grayson’s body. Then with another gently bite of his earlobe she slipped her hand out of his underwear. Her other hand gently removed his headphones before she stood up taking his hand to pull him to the back of the house. Quickly he took in that Olivia wore a simple tee-shirt and a pleated skirt as she pulled him back through his house.  
  
In his bedroom they turned to face one another as Olivia closed the door, she leaned down to kiss his lips resting her hands on his shoulders guiding him backwards onto the bed. He was Olivia’s helpless captive now, as she pushed him down onto his bed. Her hands pulled his tee-shirt up just enough for her to kiss his stomach licking her tongue over his belly button sending both pleasure and tickles up his spine. Her hands opened his jeans more as she pulled his boxer-briefs down till they clipped the bottom of his balls. Grayson rested a hand on Olivia’s head as her tongue ran over the head of his penis at the same time she exposed it.  
  
The feeling of her slowly sucking him into her mouth sent a wave of pleasure back up over Grayson's’ entire body. Olivia devoured his entire three and a half inches in a matter of seconds, applying more pressure as her tongue swiped over and around him in quick sessions. She was the master able to bring pleasure to his body in a matter of seconds, as Grayson groaned pushing up into her mouth. He felt her one hand on his stomach rubbing it while she began to move her mouth up and down his length. Her tongue was everywhere still, as Grayson felt his release arrive at last. He pushed up into her mouth one final time. Sending what little he could manage into her warm sucking mouth. Olivia sucked him a few more times, rubbing the head with her tongue as well to make sure she got all of his spend down her throat.  
  
Finally she slipped her mouth off of him, pulling his underwear back up to cover the sensitive bit, as she lay down beside him on the bed. Her lips met his as he twisted to lay facing her. “How was school besides the new friend?”  
  
Grayson loved how vibrant and full of desire for him her eyes were, “It was okay other than the homework. How was basketball practice?”  
  
Olivia sighed as her hand stroked his cheek, “Horrible, I had you on my mind during the entire practice. So much in fact that I missed a few easy baskets. All I could think about this afternoon was how much I needed to be with you. I’m a love sick teenage girl…. In love with an eleven year old boy.”  
  
Grayson smiled as she said that. “I’m in love with you too.” He knew that Olivia was probably okay with just laying there and holding him, but he wasn’t. Grayson felt that it wasn’t only her duty to do something for him. He wanted to show Olivia that he loved her too. He leaned over to kiss her lips, this time he wasn’t going to have her guide him as he pressed to her. Olivia didn’t fight as their tongues tangled and Grayson pushed her back onto the bed. The feeling of her slightly larger body under his own seemed to ignite a fire in him, but Grayson’s goal was not please himself at this moment. He broke the kiss with Olivia so that he could slip down her. His hands on her waist pulled at her tee-shirt as he leaned down to kiss her stomach like she had his own moments earlier.  
  
Her skin was soft and warm here as he lightly ran kisses along her stomach. He could feel the rise and fall of her breathing under his lips as he slipped his hands under her skirt. Grayson wasn’t so great at this, his hands were a little clumsy in finding her panties. After all he had never actually taken a girls panties off with her skirt still on. It actually excited him when he gripped the panties and pulled them down her legs. He had to sit up to pull them off fully as he held the dark blue cloth in his hand he smiled triumphantly. Which made Olivia giggle as she pushed one of her feet into his chest making him giggle too before he grabbed that foot and stroked it.  
  
The way that she had pushed her foot into his chest had made her skirt ride up just enough to show off the slit between her legs. Grayson felt his heart beat faster as he took it in. For some reason Olivia’s pussy was more interesting than her breasts now. He didn’t mind the breasts at all, but after New years and learning just what kind of noises she made when she came he wanted to hear those more than playing with her breasts. Grayson tried to tickle the sole of the foot that was in his hand which made Olivia push her other foot into his chest as she said, “Stop it kid or I’ll take away your blow jobs for a week.”  
  
Grayson giggled then said, “Your feet are smelly.”  
  
Olivia eyed him, “Going for two weeks?”  
  
Grayson smiled then put his hands on her legs sliding them up over her thighs to push the pleated skirt up and reveal his present. “You couldn’t keep your hands off of me for a day even if someone paid you a thousand dollars.” Olivia laughed at that, as he leaned down to kiss one of her inner thighs. Already this close Grayson could smell the unique scent that was Olivia as he kissed soft her inner thighs. She didn’t tell him what to do this time, or even ask him what he was doing, she just let him do as he wanted. His lips kissed further up as he admired what was between her legs. Why did this area make his penis throb so much? Why was it so beautiful to look at? The plump lips were flushed clearly with Olivia’s excitement as he rubbed one of his fingers over them. He could make out the bit of skin that went over her clit already. He pushed her legs open as far as he could, even then her clit was still slightly hidden as he ran his tongue over her outer lips. She tasted of Olivia that was the only way that Grayson could describe it.  
  
He used his fingers to spread the outer labia wider, his eyes feasting on the glistening inner pink areas. Grayson got his first glimpse of her clit as he leaned in to nuzzle his tongue along it drawing it out more. Olivia breathed in deeply as she said, “Mm maybe just five days of no blow jobs...” Grayson sucked on the clit as Olivia again said, “Maybe I’ll just make you eat me out instead...”  
  
Grayson looked up at her, “I think I might just stop...”  
  
Olivia put a hand on his head pushing him back down, “You’re not going to stop any more than I am shorty.” Grayson giggled against her pussy lips which made Olivia chuckle too before he pressed his tongue to the inner folds again. Rubbing over her clit was amazing, he could feel it swell as he drew it out more by running his tongue over it. Olivia’s hand played in his hair as he moved to run his tongue down through the inner lips to find her opening. He pushed it into the opening, drilling in by curling it up. This made Olivia push up to meet his mouth before Grayson brought his lips back to her clit sucking on it and the skin of the protective hood as well. Olivia’s fingers had stopped playing in his hair as he slipped his two fingers into her pussy. The feeling of her tunnel pressing around them as he pushed in reminded Grayson that sooner rather than later his penis would be buried in this same opening.  
  
Olivia gave a small moan as she said, “Faster Gray….” Grayson twisted his fingers around the other way remembering that Olivia liked how that felt as he pushed them back in again. Her entire body was rocked by the first wave of pleasure that he sent through her. His lips pressed to her clit again, rubbing over it as Olivia’s gasps escaped from her mouth sending her nearly over the edge. Grayson wanted to give her more, so he pushed his fingers back in again as Olivia cried out just saying his name, “Grayson..” as she once more came. He slipped his fingers out pressing his tongue to her opening tasting her juices. He was finding them to be quite addicting honestly. He doubted that any girl tasted like Olivia, but he didn’t care if he ever found out either.  
  
Olivia was pulling him up from between her legs now. He lay on top of her again with his middle between her legs. Her hands were on his jeans pulling them down slightly so that his boxer-briefs were the only thing between the two of them as her hands on his bottom pressed his middle to hers. Grayson paused in their kiss as he realized that his penis was pressing to her labia rubbing along it while still inside of his boxer-briefs with his jeans almost at his knees. His eyes met Olivia’s as he rubbed against her like this. His penis pressing to her. He couldn’t feel it, but he knew when he pressed a little harder that his erection rubbed against Olivia’s clit as she groaned loudly. She pushed up to meet him, the sensation was enough to make Grayson cum again suddenly. A small wet spot appearing where the head of his penis was in his underwear as it twitched with his orgasm. He rolled off of her then laying on his back catching his breath as Olivia lay beside him. His underwear was wet from more than just his cum, some of Olivia’s juices had gotten on it as well when she had cum too.  
  
Olivia twisted onto her side beside him to rest her hand on his stomach gently rubbing it under his tee-shirt again. Grayson could see the wet spot they had created on his underwear, his penis still rested in it fully erect though he was pretty sure he wasn’t ready to cum again just yet. Olivia kissed his lips gently as she said, “If you keep helping me like that I’ll never care how big this little guy gets...” She rubbed a finger along his erection once which made it twitch with sensitivity.  
  
Grayson rested his hand on top of the one that was currently on his stomach, “You’ll still want me when I’m a teenager?”  
  
Olivia kissed his cheek, “I’ll always want you Grayson, but I’ll probably need your help a little more when you are older...” Her hand moved to rub up over his chest resting on his heart, “But not as much as I would with a guy who wasn’t you. We’ll cross that bridge though when you are a teenager...”  
  
He leaned over to rest his head closer to hers, “You’ll be gone by then.”  
  
Grayson’s one hand rested on his stomach below where hers was on his heart. She moved her hand down to rest it on top of his this time. Gently playing with his bracelet of blue and silver, “I know that, but only when I’m in school.” Then she sighed before rolling onto her back again looking up at his ceiling, “I swore I wasn’t going to let this happen. That I wouldn’t get this deep into this… yet here we are. I am so helplessly and foolishly in love with a boy six years younger than me that I’m already planning my life around being with him….”  
  
Grayson moved to his side so that he could find her hand. He entwined his fingers with hers as he said, “I love you too Olivia, and I’ll miss you when you’re gone.” Olivia’s light green eyes met his for a moment as he felt she needed this. He leaned down to lightly kiss her lips. They kissed for a few minutes till they were both laying on their sides facing one another yet again eyes unable to leave each other.  
  
Olivia’s hand stroked his cheek as she softly said, “Lets not think about the fall, we’ve got a whole spring and summer. Lets see if we’re not tired of each other by then.”  
  
Grayson smiled, “Well if you don’t give me blow jobs for a week then I might be tired of you really quickly.”  
  
Olivia pinched his side, “You’re pushing your luck shorty.”  
  
Grayson put his hand on top of hers playing with her bracelet again, “I don’t think so, I think you like it when we tease each other...”  
  
Olivia kissed his lips then slipped from the bed, “I think you do too kid.” She picked up her panties from the floor, “I’m going to text you tonight around ten, if you need to masturbate to what I send you cum in these.” She rested the panties on his bed then leaned down to kiss his lips once before tickling his stomach which made Grayson giggle as she said, “I love you Grayson. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Grayson watched her head out of his bedroom, as he lay on his bed holding her panties in one of his hands. She was probably about halfway to her house when she got his text: _I love you too_. Grayson did as instructed that night as well….


	9. Chapter 9

The days of January that followed that first Tuesday took on a similar sort of pattern between the two of them. There were days where Olivia had basketball practice after school, which was on Tuesdays through Thursdays. On those days he would usually do his homework and draw some. In fact on Wednesdays Grayson started staying after school also. It was for an after school art club that Amber started which consisted of him and Amber sitting in the junior high school’s courtyard drawing pictures. While also pointing out each others flaws when they studied them after they finished.  
  
It was strange having someone else who shared his passion for art, but the way that he was getting closer to Amber wasn’t producing the kind of feelings that getting close to Olivia produced. Amber was quickly becoming his best friend. That second person beside his girlfriend that he could trust to tell him when he was messing up. Amber didn’t sugarcoat things, if there was a flaw in the picture he handed her she pointed it out warts and all. She of course expected him to do the same.  
  
On the afternoons that Olivia was home though, or when she got done with practice early the two of them would find time to be alone together. The thrill of her touching him was as strong as ever. It would just take a light caress as her hand took hold of his to start Grayson’s desire growing. Then he’d be all hers as she pulled him towards his bedroom or hers on those afternoons. They would explore each other then, sometimes in a rush to undress other times in slow building pleasure though they only had an hour or at the most two to get their release. He could feel Olivia’s desire to touch him every time that she did it, there was a hunger in her to remember every single illicit touch that she gave him.  
  
Most nights after dinner Grayson would often sit on the couch in the living room texting back and forth with Olivia while she did her homework or sometimes watched television. There were a few times that he actually took his phone in the shower with him. His phone was water proof so more than once he’d FaceTime with Olivia so she could watch him shower. If he did this Olivia would usually follow suit by either showering herself or undressing to get into her pajamas. More than once she’d rub her pussy while he stroked his penis making him cum to thoughts of the two of them being together.  
  
Most nights though if they did FaceTime at all it was when they were both in their beds. On those nights Grayson would lay on his side with his phone propped up on its stand just looking at Olivia’s face as they talked. It wasn’t like they had profound discussions about the universe or life or what anything meant. Usually it was just silly things, or they’d talk about school. Olivia liked hearing about how his art stuff with Amber was going. He’d ask her about basketball though he had no idea half the terms she used to reference things she was doing in the sport. He knew that she didn’t get his art terms either, but it wasn’t really about that. It was about getting to talk to someone he loved and just hearing her voice till he fell asleep.  
  
Some afternoons were like those nights as well. After a quick session they’d sometimes lay in the grass between the two houses looking up at the sky, as the sun slowly set. Sometimes Olivia would lament that she still had no idea what she wanted to do in college. Other times they’d play a game of Insult Ball till they were laughing too much to keep throwing the ball. Which usually led to Olivia tickling him as she chased him around their yards before grabbing him and kissing him for a long while. Other times they went to the park and practiced jumping off of the swing or just sitting on the swings holding hands. Some afternoons Olivia would sit behind him, her hands on his legs her head resting on his shoulder while she watched him draw something.  
  
She’d point out a mistake he made quietly while holding him gently to show him it wasn’t anything disastrous. Sometimes he’d watch her practice her baskets making her do trick shots that she always seemed to nail. It wasn’t always about sex, but their sexual desire for one another was usually just buried below the surface and one simple thing would make it erupt. He’d be drawing something and suddenly Olivia’s hands would be lower than his stomach, or she’d do a trick shot to make Grayson come over and high five her which would lead to her pulling him into her arms or him pulling her head down to his to kiss her first. Their desire was always there, just as the weeks went on they were finding being together was more important than always having sex.  
  
The days of January bled into the month of February before Grayson was even really aware of the passage of time. There were so many moments of happiness, sex, and desire that it all just sort of blended into one another until the month came to an end before it even seemed to have started. Olivia was playing basketball games by then as well. Her team had games every Friday or Saturday depending on rather or not the team was at home or away. As they reached into February one of the biggest days of the year for Grayson quickly approached. His birthday was February twelfth two days before valentines, and it was a big birthday though Grayson wasn’t really sure why as he was only going from eleven to twelve, yet it felt big anyway.  
  
That morning his dad as usual knocked on his bedroom door though his message was a little different, “Yo birthday boy time to get up for school!”  
  
Grayson had already been up, “Coming in a moment dad.” He called out through the door as he sat up in his bed. On his phone was a string of text messages that had started about an hour ago. Olivia had sent him a message when she had been on her way to school. It had been a simple: Happy Birthday Kid here’s a present. Followed by a picture of her topless something he had seen before of course many times now, but was still very nice. He had as usual deleted the picture before sending back a message of thanks which had led to a string of texts about how boys getting sex just didn’t find breasts impressive anymore. Which had led to him denying it saying that Olivia had the best breasts in the world. Which had caused her to leave a string of heart emoji’s.  
  
Grayson still in his pajamas headed out to get breakfast while still texting with Olivia every now and then. She should have been in her first period by now, but Grayson had a feeling she was being sneaky on her phone again to send him silly birthday gifs and emojis every few minutes. As he sat down at the breakfast table his dad said, “Sleep good?” Grayson nodded before his dad put down a present in front of him. “I honestly didn’t know what you wanted, but I can see how much better you’re getting at animation so figured this was a good idea.”  
  
Grayson opened the package surprised to see that his dad had gotten him a newer version of the current tablet that he had. He had gotten the tablet three years ago now and this one had even more features that he had been wishing he could have for a few months now. Grayson got up to hug his dad, “Thanks dad its perfect! I love it!” His dad hugged him back even kissing his brow as Grayson put the tablet down to eat breakfast  
  
As he was eating his dad drinking his coffee said, “You’re growing up, Grayson. I can see it when I look at you now even if you can’t.” Grayson wasn’t sure how to respond to that. If he was growing up it was because of his interactions with Olivia and Amber not because of anything he was dong himself. The two of them seemed to feed parts of his personality, and make it blossom in ways that just being on his own hadn’t. As he was finishing eating his dad said, “I have to take care of a company issue up in Dallas so I leave this afternoon while you’re in school. I won’t be back till Sunday. I talked with Mrs. Peterson, she said that it wouldn’t be a problem for her or Olivia to keep an eye on you. I know you’re old enough to watch yourself for a night or two, but I feel safer with them knowing you’re here by yourself.”  
  
Grayson said, “I’ll be safe dad. I’m sure Olivia will come over to check on me after her basketball game. Maybe I could go watch her basketball game so I’m not stuck at home tonight either.”  
  
His dad smiled, “Doesn't hurt to ask. Just remember to not be too much of a pest to her. I Know she lets you hang out with her sometimes after school, but she’s older so just remember she’s got her own things to deal with.”  
  
Grayson agreed, “Yeah I know dad I won’t bother her too much.” Well that wasn’t true because Olivia wanted him to bother her as much as possible. His dad left for work a few minutes later and Grayson headed back to his bedroom to get dressed for school. As he walked to the bus stop Grayson texted Olivia: _My dad is going out of town till Sunday, can I go to your basketball game tonight?_ It took awhile, but as he rode on the bus to school Olivia texted back: _You want to watch me play? Sure I’d love to have you come to the game. Maybe after we can celebrate your birthday properly huh shorty?_ Grayson groaned and typed back: _I am not short!_ Olivia typed back: _Aww you are too, but its adorable!_ Which had made Grayson flush because he knew what Olivia really meant by adorable.  
  
School was a slow slog of a day. The first two periods dragged on until it seemed like an eternity was shorter. Third period was art so that was probably the best thing to happen the whole day. As he sat down in class Amber sat down across from him handing him a manila folder. “Happy birthday Gray!” He opened the folder and stared at the drawing of him that Amber had done. If he hadn’t known Amber for nearly six weeks now, he would have thought she had a crush after seeing this picture. It was of a boy that sort of looked like him sitting on the back of a unicorn.  
  
Grayson knew Amber really well now though, and knew that she did not and would never have a crush on him. She literally thought of him as her best friend in the entire world. She had told him that he was the one person other than Carter that got all of her quirks. She had even told him once that she wished he was her brother instead of her own older brothers. Grayson sort of saw Amber as his sister he realized, that was how close they were to each other. It was a different kind of closeness than what he had with Olivia. “That’s awesome Amber.” He said closing the folder with the gift in it.  
  
Amber for her part said, “Oh you’re not getting a crush on me now are you?”  
  
Grayson rolled his eyes, “Maybe a crushing desire to tell Carter that you’re in love with me.”  
  
Amber stuck her tongue out at him, “Just for that at lunch I’m not going to show you the really cool video I made.”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “Big deal, I won’t show you the picture of you and Carter I made.” Amber crossed her arms on her chest then and pouted. Grayson smiled, “There’s the Amber I know!”  
  
Amber again stuck her tongue out then pulled out her supplies to start working on something as she said, “You know Grayson, you might be cute but you’re quite annoying I can’t imagine any girl ever wanting to kiss you.”  
  
Grayson hit back, “Well with how annoying you are I can’t believe Carter still wants to kiss you.” They hit one another a few more times with insults about their new artwork, as they worked on it during the rest of the class. Amber over the last six weeks had shown a real improvement on insults, but she still wasn’t as fast as Olivia at making up new ones on the fly. His relationship with Amber was totally different, and not only because of the lack of sexual desire. Amber was more, well, like him. They had similar tastes in art and no real love of sports though both of them were dating people that were very much into sports. Carter didn’t only sing in a band he was also into baseball and even played in little league.  
  
At lunch Amber showed him the video that she had taken the other day of Carter and his band. They were singing a song that was one of Grayson’s favorites: All Apologies from Nirvana. It was one of his favorites because his mom had loved it. In fact it brought up memories of his mom in the car singing along with the song as loudly as she could more than once. Sometimes even when his dad was there as well. His mom had really had a beautiful voice, and hearing someone else sing the song brought back memories of that moment. Carter’s voice was equally as beautiful as his moms though there was a haunting quality to it as well.  
  
Looking at Carter, Grayson could see right away why Amber was attracted to the Jewish boy. His hair was a dark curly brown, his eyes a deep dark almost puppy dog brown with full lush lips. For fourteen he was small, though Grayson could tell that Carter was taller than him probably about the same height as Amber honestly. Like Grayson he was skinny, though he wasn’t as skinny as Amber was. The boy was clearly the kind of guy that made a really good lead singer for a band he had the looks and the voice. Amber said the only problem he had was how crippling shy he was in front of crowds, which was a shame because his voice should be heard by thousands maybe millions Grayson figured.  
  
After lunch school seemed to go a little faster, but whereas the pace had been glacial before it was now like a slow moving train. When the final bell rang Grayson almost rushed to his school bus. He had actually never been to one of Olivia’s basketball games before so he was a little excited about the prospect of getting to see her play. He wasn’t really interested in the game itself, but he liked watching Olivia so watching her play against other people would be quite exciting honestly. Grayson tried not to hurry down the street towards his house when he got off the bus thirty minutes later, but that part of him that was still a young boy took control.  
  
As he nearly ran up to his house though he didn’t see Olivia anywhere waiting for him, so for a second he was worried that she had forgotten about him. Then he saw her sitting on the one step that led up to his front porch. Grayson felt his heart beat faster as he took in Olivia. It was still as exciting to see her even now all these weeks after that first kiss. She was typing something on her cellphone and dressed in her basketball jersey shirt along with a pair of black stretch pants that were probably covering her basketball shorts. Her honey hair had been pulled back in a ponytail showing off the slight roundness of her face and all of her slender neck. He could feel his sudden desire for her, as there was no girl in the world as beautiful as she was. He approached where she sat while Olivia put her phone in her pocket before standing up. “Hey there birthday boy,” Before he could react she pulled him to her, ruffling his hair, “How’s twelve feel?”  
  
Grayson shrugged looking up into her eyes, “About the same, I’m still short too didn’t grow a single inch!”  
  
Olivia smiled, kissed his forehead then pushed him towards his house, “Go drop your stuff off so we can get going. You do still want to watch me play tonight right?” Grayson agreed with a nod before going inside his house after unlocking the door. Putting his backpack down didn’t take long as he just tossed it on the couch. After letting his dad know he was going to Olivia’s basketball game through a text he headed out the front door again locking it behind him. Olivia was in her mom’s car having pulled it around to the curb in front of his house. She rolled down the window, “Come on shorty we’ve got a basketball game to get to.”  
  
Grayson flushed just briefly as he climbed into the passenger seat and said, “You know calling your boyfriend short isn’t all that nice.”  
  
Olivia pressed a finger to his forehead, “I believe it is the innate right of the girlfriend to point out her boyfriends flaws, and yours happens to be that you are short.”  
  
Grayson sighed, “Still doesn’t seem all that nice of a thing to say to your boyfriend especially on his birthday.”  
  
Olivia smiled taking his hand slowly entwining his fingers with hers, “Sweetie I happen to love that you’re shorter than me.”  
  
“Yeah because you’re attracted to boys that are younger than you.” His fingers squeezed hers, their affection for one another not going unnoticed as they teased each other too.  
  
“True, and Gray if I live to be a hundred and six years old you’ll still be six years younger than me.  
  
Grayson sighed dramatically, “Gee Olivia that seems like a really long time to be in a relationship… especially with you….”  
  
Olivia as she stopped at a red light turned to look at him, “You know, Grayson you might not live to see thirteen if you’re not careful.”  
  
“Murder isn’t very nice Olivia.” As the light turned green she turned to look at the road after smiling. “And anyway my dad knows that I’m with you so you’d have to find a really good excuse then hide the body… it seems like a lot of work...”  
Olivia smirked, “It might be worth it.” She looked over at him, “I think I could make everyone understand that you had to go.” Grayson stuck his tongue out at her as she said, “Well I love you too!” Grayson laughed squeezing her fingers with his own as she continued driving. This was the evolution of their relationship with one another. For nearly two months now they had been together, and most weekends if Olivia didn’t have a game they ended up spending most of Saturday together. Most week day afternoons they were together. How his dad didn’t see what was going on or her parents was beyond Grayson, but he thought he understood why they didn’t. His dad thought he had a crush on Olivia and Olivia’s parents thought that she was just keeping a lonely kid company. None of them saw the kisses that were sneaked, or the sexual favors they gave one another. They just saw the games of Insult Ball or playing old video games in the living room. They saw the innocence of it, for example his dad once had said that Olivia was like the big sister that Grayson had never had.  
  
Since moving down here Grayson had only driven by the high school that he would be attending in a few years, he’d actually never gone inside of it. The high school was a large three story structure of modern glass and brick. There was a front entrance with a huge bronze eagle on a center island before it. They drove past that though heading to the side of the school where a huge gymnasium was. Olivia parked in the student parking that was close to the gym entrance. As they got out of the car Grayson looked around noticing that the parking lot was still mostly empty. They had arrived before most of the students and parents that came to watch the games. Olivia smiled at him once as they started for the school, taking his hand while squeezing it.  
  
Inside the gym was larger than Grayson had expected with two sets of bleachers on either side of the large basketball court in the center. Other girls in maroon shirts like Olivia’s were standing around the center of the court with a woman who was dressed in a similar outfit, but had a whistle around her neck and was clearly older than the girls. Olivia led him to the bleachers down by a bench where a lot of water bottles, towels, and other things were all laid out. On the other side of the court he noticed the other teams players as well dressed in dark blue jerseys. Olivia pointed out where he could sit so that he was close to the action, but also so she could keep an eye on him. Then she squeezed his shoulder once before heading off to the center of the court where the other girls were.  
  
The girls and coach talked for a while going over things. Then Olivia along with a few other girls removed the pants they were wearing so they were only in their shorts now. All the girls then came over to the bench close to the bleacher that he was sitting on. Other people had started to arrive as Olivia introduced him to her coach and the other girls on her team letting them know that he was her neighbor. That she was babysitting him for his dad tonight. He wanted to point out that he didn’t need a babysitter, but he knew Olivia was just covering for their relationship as she had to. He noticed as they warmed up that the other girls on the team, even the taller ones all seemed to defer to Olivia, she was clearly the team leader or at least one of them.  
  
As he watched them warm up Grayson really couldn’t keep his eyes off of Olivia. Some of the other girls on her team were nice looking, a few even had breasts bigger than hers, but none of them were Olivia. Watching her practice a few shots, taking in how long her legs were, how her small breasts moved when she jumped up to catch a rim shot was all enough to start a reaction in him that Grayson was doing his best to hide. Close to when the warm up ended he noticed that the stands on both side had filled up fully with people here to watch the game. Most of the crowd was students from both schools, but there were some parents as well, even some adults that were just parents of other kids who had come to the game to watch.  
  
The referee blew a whistle at a few minutes past six as the two teams came to the center of the court to start the game. As she jogged out to the center of the court Olivia turned to smile at him once with a small thumbs up. The Referee held up a basketball between Olivia in her maroon jersey with white letters and another girl from the other school with lighter hair wearing a dark blue jersey with yellow letters on it. The ball went up into the air with both girls jumping for it, Olivia got it first hitting it behind her, as one of the other members on the team got it the game officially began.  
  
Grayson didn’t know a lot about basketball, he knew that each team had a goal and that traveling was bad, that was about it. Yet he found he didn’t need to know a lot to enjoy Olivia playing the game. She was quick on the court, always seemed to be at the right place to catch a rebound or take the ball to the basket. By the time half time rolled around her team was up by six points. Olivia came over to the home teams side of the court, giving him a smile. She stood there with the other girls while their coach talked, taking long sips from a bottle of water. Every now and then her eyes would find his as she drank the water.  
  
There was something very attractive about how she looked while playing the game, even now just catching her breath and listening to the coach. Her honey hair was filled with sweat, her skin glistening just a little with it as well. Grayson watched as she wiped herself off with a towel like the other girls. He found himself admiring her figure in the basketball jersey trying to keep his cool. Though he could feel his penis hardening as he watched her pull her hair back into a ponytail again. Her face was flushed from the workout, but it wasn’t all that dissimilar as to how it looked when they were in bed together. As she and the other girls recovered before the second half her eyes found Grayson’s again. She smiled at him, resting her hand for a second on the bracelet that she had not removed. He rested his on the one on his wrist as well. The coach said a few more words then the girls all started back out for the center of the court. After one last smile Olivia jogged out to join the other girls.  
  
In the second half Olivia continued to perform as she had during the first half. Her skills were clearly unmatched by anyone on the other team. The only other girl close was the one that she kept passing the ball to on her team, the tallest of the girls in maroon. Once the match was over the Eagles had won by twelve points with Olivia and the really tall girl scoring the most points for their team. The two teams shook hands. Then Olivia gave him one last look before disappearing into one of the two locker rooms to get out of her sweaty clothes. Lots of the high school kids from both schools began to clear out, so did most of the adults. Clearly the adults that stayed were parents of the girls that were on the two teams. Grayson got bored as he waited for Olivia to come out of the showers so he started playing a game on his phone.  
  
He had gotten pretty deep on a level when someone sat down on the bleachers behind him resting their hands on his shoulders, “Hey short-stuff you ready to get out of here?”  
  
“Hold on I’ve almost beaten the level.” Olivia who was sitting behind him didn’t just pull him up from the bleachers. Instead she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder watching him move the small character with the huge sword through the level. He had to make a lot of really good timed jumps to get to the door that led out of the room he had been stuck in for a little while now. He could faintly smell Olivia next to him, she smelled of the body wash she usually used at home. He went for the jump out of the level when Olivia gently blew into his ear from where she was distracting him just enough that his character fell to its death. Grayson groaned, “Fuck!”  
  
Olivia laughed, “Ready to go now?”  
  
Grayson put the phone away, “Yeah, I’m never going to beat that level.”  
  
As they walked out of the gymnasium he noticed that most everyone was gone, “Well it doesn’t help that your girlfriend keeps distracting you. I’m surprised you’re not mad at her..” Olivia had changed into a fitted tee-shirt that was dark blue with white vertical stripes. The shirt hugged to her breasts showing off the round shape of them so well that Grayson knew she wasn’t wearing a bra, he had seen her go more than a few times without one in the past few weeks. She also had put on a pair of tight jeans that hugged to the curves of her legs quite wonderfully.  
  
Grayson shrugged, “I don’t mind that so much, its just a game Olivia. I’d never get mad at you for distracting me while playing a game that’s just silly.” Her fingers brushed against his as they walked back towards her mom’s car. “You were awesome out there!”  
  
“I was okay, I missed a few shots I should have gotten especially in the fourth quarter.”  
  
“I don’t know about that. I mean I know very little about basketball other than the ball goes in the hoop, but you were getting it in the hoop more than anyone else.”  
  
Olivia’s fingers entwined with his as they got up to the car, “You’re the first boyfriend to ever compliment me on my game.”  
  
Grayson said, “You were dating the wrong kind of boys.”  
  
Olivia laughed, “Yeah, well the one I’m dating now can’t stay up past eight...”  
  
Grayson groaned at her bad joke, “I’m ele-no wait I’m twelve not six!”  
  
Olivia unlocked the car so that they could both climb in. As they were buckling up she said, “Well you’re as short as a six year old.”  
“Well you’re an old maid.”  
  
Olivia laughed looking at him, “Where the hell did you hear that term?”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “There’s this anime the main character is a woman in her twenties who is single, and everyone keeps calling her an old maid. Um I think its a bad translation of something else, but well, you are one!” He stuck his tongue out impulsively.  
  
What Olivia said after that made Grayson remember just how much he desired her, “Well that settles it then kid. When I get you home its straight to bed, no dinner at all, just you in bed….” Her eyes met his a smoldering heat building between the two of them, “With me.”  
  
“If you insist.” Olivia touched his cheek as his heart began to pound a thousand beats faster than it had been before. She threaded her hand with his again squeezing his fingers as she started the car. The ride home was one of quiet building tension. Every time Olivia had to stop the car they would steal glances at one another. Their threaded fingers would squeeze one another as well. The turns down the streets heading closer to home just added to the tension till it was to a boiling point as Olivia pulled into the garage at her house. While the garage door closed behind the car she pushed the driver seat back fully pulling at his hand.  
  
Grayson got the hint right away slipping onto her lap, looking down into her face as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Her hand brushed his cheek which guided him down to her lips. Their tongues met hungrily twirling together as Grayson felt Olivia’s hands sliding under his dark blue tee-shirt to rub at the sides of his stomach as their kiss continued. He pressed his tongue into her mouth as he felt Olivia’s one hand slip to his back pulling him closer to her. The only sounds were the cooling of the engine and their mouths playing with one another in the darkened garage. When Olivia’s other hand pressed to his erection through his jeans she parted their lips to whisper to him, “Happy Birthday Gray. I didn’t get to give you a proper birthday kiss earlier...” As she said this her finger idly ran along the length of his erection teasingly.  
  
Then Grayson not wanting the kiss to end yet pressed his to hers again, as her hand on his back softly ran up it sending shivers of pleasure through his body. Grayson rested his hands on Olivia’s breasts this time as their tongues warred with one another. Her one finger was still gently rubbing up and down the middle of his jeans. Grayson wasn’t sure how long this second kiss went on for but eventually out of breath he pulled back to softly tell her, “I like my birthday kiss...”  
  
Olivia’s finger gently rubbed over his middle again, “I remember when you couldn’t make it past something this simple without exploding.”  
  
Grayson swallowing back a significant build up of saliva said, “I guess I’ve gotten better at holding back.”  
  
Olivia gently stroked his back. He loved how her hands always seemed to be everywhere, “Its not new anymore, doesn’t mean its not passionate any longer, just that we know how to build to the moment slower because we’re used to being with one another.”  
  
Grayson wasn’t really sad the newness was gone, “I like it better like this. The newness was really cool, but I like knowing what to do more. How to make you feel good along with being able to hold back so that we have more time to have fun.”  
  
Olivia smiled, a finger sliding over his lips, “Oh do you now?” He gave a small nod, “Such a naughty boy…..” She paused for a moment as if considering something, “Hey Grayson, how about if I make you a man tonight?” She leaned in even closer to whisper the last part her lips inches from his own. Grayson’s pulse raced as he realized what Olivia was implying.  
  
He could see her eyes staring into his own, his penis twitched at the thought of really being inside of Olivia, yet still even so the newly turned twelve year old hesitated, “W-we don’t have to yet...”  
  
Olivia softly stroke his check as her nose pressed to his own, their eyes literally looking into one another. Her voice was soft and gentle, “No we don’t have to Gray. If you’re not ready then we can just pleasure one another again tonight. I am not putting any pressure on you to go any further than you feel comfortable with. I just wanted to give you a birthday gift that you’ll never forget, but just being with you, holding you is enough for me.”  
  
Grayson swallowed, he knew that there were moments in your life that you’d never forget. He could feel that this was one of those moments. Their eyes locked to one another passion building second by second, as he studied her eyes. Her fingers stroked his cheek gently, as his heart beat a mile a minute no doubt matching exactly what Olivia’s was doing as well. Grayson knew if he said yes that he’d never forget a single moment of this night, that it would be etched on his soul until the day he died. “I want to… so much Olivia. I just… its… I can’t help but think that I’ll mess it up, or I won’t be what you want me to be...”  
  
Olivia shifted in the driver seat as she ran one of her hands down his arm stopping it on the bracelet that had become their symbol of belonging to one another. Then she took his hand guiding it to her chest where her heart beat as quickly as his, “You won’t mess it up Grayson, you couldn’t possibly in a thousand years mess it up. Its not something that you can take back though either, if we go into your bedroom tonight and make love I’m your first forever. No other girl will ever be your first, and you might not like that you had it taken at twelve when you weren’t ready. Everyone is ready at a different time and I don’t mind waiting. I’ll wait till you’re eighteen if you want to. I’m not offering to be your first tonight because its your birthday, or because I desire to have a boy your age physically inside of me.” Her other hand rested on his heart, “I’m offering it because I want to give you a memory that you’ll have forever, an amazing memory of us together. Trust me you couldn’t mess this up Grayson in a million years even if you tried on purpose.”  
  
Quiet descended upon the car, the only thing you could hear now was their breathing and the pulsing of their hearts where each of their hands rested. Grayson still looking into her eyes saw just how much Olivia loved him, how much she wanted this moment too. Softly as he rubbed her chest between her breasts where her heart beat he said, “I’d be your first too...” He moved his hand to where hers was on his chest resting it on the bracelet she wore, “I Don’t mean the first inside, but I’d be the first boy that you loved who made love to you...”  
  
Olivia agreed quietly, “Yes you would be Grayson, this is my memory too that we’d be making, its our moment together. It doesn’t mean that you have to be ready right now though. IF its tonight or tomorrow, month form now, six months, or even four years. It doesn’t matter when it’d still be as important because it would be with you.” She leaned over then to kiss his lips, the kiss was soft and gentle, but it was the warmest kiss that Grayson had ever had in his life.  
  
Against her lips he said, “I want it to be tonight too. I want to remember this day forever.”  
  
Olivia opened the car door as they climbed out together not another word spoken. Her hand entwined with his almost instantly as they walked across the small strip of land that separated their two houses over to his. The sounds of a cool February night were all that you heard as Grayson unlocked the back door letting Olivia pull him into his house. They left the lights off, the two of them sliding through the house like thieves in the night heading to the back of the house. Olivia turned on his light, her eyes going around his bedroom as she said, “It should be in here, every boy should become a man in his own bedroom...” Her eyes rested on his as he still felt that doubt, he knew he wanted this, but he couldn’t shake his thoughts. Her hand touched his cheek as she saw the doubt on his face, “Hey its okay if you’re not ready...”  
  
Grayson shook his head he was ready that wasn’t the problem, “I know you said I shouldn’t worry but I’m still afraid of messing it up, of not doing something right and making your experience as bad all the other ones...”  
  
Olivia softly pulled him onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap this time facing him. Her weight wasn’t that heavy, but it was weird sitting like this as it was a totally different dynamic than how they usually sat on his bed. Her hands rubbed his shoulders, “You won’t mess it up Grayson. You can’t do it wrong, and there is no way that this experience will be bad for me.”  
  
Grayson swallowed, “W-what if I cum too fast or something...”  
  
Olivia laughed as she stroked his cheek, “Then you cum too fast, its not a big deal Grayson, we’ll just go again when you’re ready. I’ve wanted you since the first day I met you...”  
  
Grayson bit his bottom lip then with a smile said, “You mean when you thought I was gay?”  
  
Olivia sighed, “You’re always going to remind me of that aren’t you?” He shrugged as she leaned over to kiss his lips, “I’m pretty sure now that you’re not gay...”  
  
Grayson chuckled, “Pretty sure?”  
  
Olivia pressed him down onto the bed until he was flat on his back, “As sure as I can be, you might have a little gay in you, but most humans probably do.” Then her lips were on his this time much firmer than before. When he felt her hand on his chest she broke their kiss again, “I love you Grayson, will you let me show you how much?”  
  
Grayson just agreed that she should this time, “Yes please do!”  
  
Olivia laughed as she kissed his nose, “You are such a weird kid...” Then her lips were on his again as her hands went to his shirt pulling it up in a matter of seconds. There was a sense of building desire and even urgency in this night. Even so the two of them weren’t going to rush through what was going to be one of the most important night of their lives. Grayson sat up enough for Olivia to pull his shirt off before she tossed it to his floor. Olivia grabbed his hands next pulling them to her shirt giving him the message of what came next.  
  
Grayson with Olivia straddling his waist grabbed her shirt pulling it up her body. As he got it up over her head Grayson said, “Hey you’re not wearing a bra tonight...”  
  
Olivia smiled, “Well shit… I knew I forgot to put something back on at the gym...” Grayson smiled back as she tossed the shirt on top of his on the floor. She leaned back over him her nipples brushed over his chest as her lips met his again. The kiss like the ones before it was slow and subtle to build a fire that ached to be stoked, but was only getting a small amount of fuel every few moments. Then after a few kisses her lips were on his neck. She sent gentle kisses running down it, then over the middle of his chest. His heart hammered as Olivia went lower. She had done this more than a few times in the past six weeks, but tonight it all felt as fresh, and as new as the first time because it was special.  
  
Her hands had reached his jeans now, fingers playing on the button till it came undone. Then she was pulling them down his legs stopping at the ankles. Olivia gripped his sneakers and pulled them off one at at time after carefully undoing the laces. Grayson watched fascinated with how she delicately removed the sneakers then his socks tossing all four items onto the floor before pulling his jeans off so that they could join the rest of the growing pile. He felt a soft sigh escape his lips as Olivia gently rubbed his feet then began to move her hands up over his legs. She leaned over to kiss his stomach, her tongue playing with his belly button sending shivers of pleasure plus slight tickles up through is body. Then her hands pulled his boxer-briefs down within a few seconds tossing them onto the floor with the rest of his garments. As Olivia finished undressing him there was a building tension of want and desire so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
Grayson could feel the sexual tension on every inch of his body when her fingers deftly circled around his erection. A slight release of it escaped him as she pulled at his penis drawing the head out with one simple motion. Then her tongue was there, darting over the tip before her lips parted and pressed him up into her mouth. Grayson rested a hand on her head a sigh escaping his lips, “Hey I want to taste you too.” Olivia slipped her lips off of him, looking up at him with a smile. Then she sat up taking his hands. She guided his hands to her breasts as he squeezed on them her lips met his, her fingers once more circling around his erection.  
  
Grayson played with her nipples, pinching both of them lightly as Olivia began to pick up speed on her strokes. They didn’t want to rush this, yet they did want to reach the climax sometime tonight. It was rare that they had a whole night like this uninterrupted. His dad wouldn’t be coming home so there was no need to rush through any moment. They could spend the entire night enraptured in pleasure with one another. Grayson broke their kiss putting his hands on Olivia’s shoulders pushing her up till she was sitting on his lap again.  
  
Sitting up now he leaned over to lick one of her nipples, his tongue sliding along the hard flesh and the areola around it. He pressed at Olivia so that she fell back on the bed. Her head hung off the bottom of the bed now, “You’ve got a pair of boxer-briefs under your dresser.”  
  
Grayson licking her nipple said, “I’m busy right now I’ll pick them up later.”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “Here...scoot back all my blood is rushing to my head.” Grayson moved with her so that she was laying fully on the bed again before he went back down to play with her breasts again. He squeezed one of them as his tongue slipped over and around the other one. He felt Olivia’s hand in his hair as he lay there on top of her playing with her nipples. He put his lips to one of them then sucking on it each second applying more and more pressure. He could hear Olivia give a small sigh as he moved to the second nipple a few minutes later.  
  
As he played with her breasts his hands went down over her soft skin to find her jeans. Grayson undid the button on the jeans, the sound of her zipper as he pulled it down was so loud that both of them chuckled. He gripped her jeans getting them down her legs in one swift motion. Grayson pulled Olivia’s sneakers and socks off the same as she had done for him before he got her jeans off too. All of her clothes joined his on the pile by the bed, as if they were performing some kind of undressing ritual. Grayson ran his hands back up over Olivia’s legs, they were soft and warm under his fingers her skin smooth as silk. She wore simple dark blue cotton panties that he took hold of slipping them down her legs in quick motion so that they could join the pile on the floor.  
  
From where she lay on the bed with her head on his pillows Olivia licked her lips reaching her hand out, “Come here birthday boy, I want to taste your cum...”  
  
Grayson rested his hands on her legs his eyes sliding up to her middle where he could see just see the outer lips and wonderful slit of her pussy between her closed legs. “But I want to taste you too.” He started to move his hands up her legs to spread them open as he said this.  
  
Olivia smiled and winked, “I know you do sweetie, I’ve got an idea so we can both be satisfied. Get me my phone.” Grayson paused in running his hands up her legs curious as to what she was planning. He leaned over the bed his bottom up in the air down by Olivia's legs as he reached into her jeans pocket to get her phone. He yelped in surprise sitting up suddenly when she slapped one of his butt cheeks. Rubbing it as he sat up with her phone he looked at her accusingly. Olivia smiled taking her phone, “Birthday spanking for the birthday boy.”  
  
Grayson grumbled, “Just you wait I’ll give you a birthday spanking too.”  
Olivia opening her phone took his hand pulling him up to rest by her, “I might like that.” Grayson sighed he had a feeling she’d say something like that. Then she showed him a picture on the phone, “Since I know you’re a visual learner I looked up a position that I thought we might try if you want to.” Grayson studied the picture as his checks flushed once he realized what the two people in the picture were doing. The girl was laying on her back with the boy on top, but his penis was at her mouth while his mouth was between the girls legs. “So you want to try?”  
  
Grayson’s penis twitched, “you promise not to spank my bottom again?”  
  
Olivia laughed, “I can’t promise that kid, it is a very spankable little ass...”  
  
Grayson flushed, “um well can you at least promise not to do it while I’m in your mouth?”  
  
Olivia pinched his side, “I swear I’ll just squeeze on it for a little bit while you’re in my mouth.”  
  
Grayson leaned over to kiss her lips, “That sounds nice.” Olivia chuckled against his lips before she moved to lay back on the bed again after putting her phone on his nightstand. Grayson moved to put his legs on either side of Olivia’s head as she reached up with her hands running them over his legs then at his waist she took hold of him guiding him down. As she did Grayson moved to lay down on top of her with his head between her legs. Olivia spread them open enough for him to slip between them as he rested his hands on either side of her waist. Looking at her pussy upside down it took him a moment to remember where everything was. As he got his bearings he leaned down to run his tongue over her labia. At the same time he could feel her lips circling around the head of his erection, which made Grayson push down instinctively into her mouth.  
  
He felt her hands on the sides of his thighs then as they were rubbing up over his bottom squeezing on it as she took all three and a half inches into her mouth. Grayson leaned down to her middle. Focusing his attention on Olivia’s pussy instead of on what she was doing to his penis and legs. He paused again as he licked her pussy when one of her hands began to play with his balls from the other side of his legs. Grayson groaned into her labia before he again ran his tongue along the cleft between the lips. He stopped again when her tongue flicked across the head of his erection. The problem was what Olivia was doing to his penis was so distracting. He focused again on what he was doing as he pushed his tongue into the inner folds. He had done this more than a few times by now so he knew where all of Olivia’s sensitive spots were, but doing it upside down was a little tricky.  
  
Olivia slipped her mouth off of him to lick at his balls for a moment. Then as she licked at the head of his erection Grayson went to work on her clit with his tongue following her example. He could feel one of Olivia’s hands rubbing at his side then just as he leaned down to suck on her clit she drew his entire penis back up into her mouth with one quick thrust. The feeling of her warm mouth surrounding his entire erection sent sensations of desire up through all of Grayson’s body. He sucked harder on Olivia’s clit, moving slightly so that he could push his tongue into her opening just as she began to move her mouth up and down on his penis. Grayson found that like this he could help her with that sensation, thrusting into her mouth as she applied pressure.  
  
Her tongue was all over his length of preteen penis, rubbing at the head more than once, as he thrust back into her mouth. At the same time Grayson was figuring out how to play with her clit upside down. Every time he would swipe it with his tongue Olivia would suck harder on his erection, Grayson got the message right away. He brought his lips down to that swollen nub of pleasure, sucking gently on it, as Olivia sucked harder on his erection making him push at her mouth with his hips. The feeling of her mouth surrounding all of him as he sucked on Olivia’s clit was just too much for Grayson to take after a while. He groaned against Olivia’s inner folds as he pushed into her mouth one last time spurting what little he had. She ate it up hungrily as he continued to lick at her clit then drove his tongue back into her opening which pressed up around it as her own orgasm arrived.  
  
Olivia slipped her mouth off of him, “You done playing down there?”  
  
Grayson shook his head then licked at her clit, “um… no?”  
  
Olivia laughed as she rested her hands on his sides. She tickled him suddenly making him giggle as he squirmed while she pulled him off of her until he was laying on his back beside her with his feet up at her head. Olivia sniffed, “Someone has stinky feet.” Grayson stuck his tongue out. Olivia gestured to him with one finger, “Come here birthday boy...” Grayson flushed moving to crawl up to Olivia. He rested beside her the two of them turning to lay on their sides looking at each others naked bodies. Grayson felt his nervousness returning. Olivia seeing it in his eyes gently cupped his chin bringing his lips to hers, “You won’t mess it up Grayson.”  
  
He swallowed his nerves, “I know… I just don’t want to finish too fast or something...”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “Who cares if you do? What are you in the Olympics of sex or something?” Grayson shook his head with his own chuckle, “Then I don’t see how it matters if you do. It won’t matter to me. We’ll just go again when you’re ready”  
  
Grayson softly said, “Is this how its supposed to be? I mean in the movies...”  
  
“Grayson this isn’t a movie. That’s now how real sex works. You feel passion for me right?” He nodded, “Desire?” Another nod, “So when you enter me its going to be the best feeling you’ve ever had. Best of all its going to be real and you’re going to be comfortable with it because you wanted it. Right?”  
  
Grayson flushed then said, “I just always thought that there was a lot of kissing and rubbing and then the big event came...”  
  
Olivia stroked his cheek, “Sweetie we already did all that kissing and rubbing stuff, I think we’re both ready for the big show… should I get us some music? Are we missing a grand musical score?” Grayson smiling shook his head as she smiled back, “Then lets try...” She moved to lay on her back spreading her legs open, “Here come rest on top of me Gray.” He moved to lay on top of her, their naked bodies resting together on his bed. He could feel Olivia’s warm body pressed to his own, as he moved to lay on top of her. His flat chest squished her small breasts while her hands rested at his waist. Grayson realized that his erection was right between her legs resting along the outer lips of her pussy. They were so soft and warm as he squirmed to press it against them. It felt like he was nuzzling his three and half inches into a warm bun that was pressing around both sides.  
  
Grayson pressed between the lips more feeling his erect penis get enveloped in them. It was slick and wet in Olivia’s inner folds, but he knew that his penis was well off of its target when the head brushed against her clit making Olivia breath in deeply. Grayson looking at her as he rubbed the head against her clit again said, “How do I find it?”  
  
Olivia smiled, “Here… let me help you.” Her hand slid between them making him lift off of her slightly as her her fingers found his erection, “Its a little tricky the first time...” She guided him down with her fingers. When he felt the head of his penis rest against an opening it took him a moment to realize that he was there. He could feel the entrance around the head as he lay there on top of her. Olivia’s fingers were delicate on his shaft, resting just a little below the head that she had guided to her opening. Slowly her fingers slipped further up as Grayson’s heart rate increased again. He was right there on the verge wanting in so badly, but he didn’t move waiting for Olivia’s gentle instruction to him. Her fingers finally reached the base close to where his penis met his pubic region as she said, “Hey Gray,” His eyes turned to meet hers instinctively when she said his name then, “Now slowly push inside.”  
  
Grayson pushed, as he did Olivia’s fingers slipped off of his erection her hand moving to rest on his thigh. He felt it as it happened and it was unlike what he had imagined or even what it felt like when his fingers slipped into Olivia. His eyes stayed on hers as his entire penis slowly slipped into the warmth that was Olivia. There was a look in her eyes as he pushed in that Grayson knew he’d never forget in a million years. Her hand on his side at the hip was holding him tightly as he fully slipped in. He could feel her around his erection, pressing to it from the sides now that he was fully buried within. His small sack rested against that bit of skin between the bottom of her pussy and her butt now. Grayson could feel her surrounding his entire penis, this was where this part of him belonged.  
  
Grayson held himself up with his arms on either of Olivia’s shoulders, his eyes still looking into hers as he rest there fully inside of her. Olivia feeling all of him inside breathed in deeply, as her one hand stroked down his back softly sending shivers up his spine. The feeling of being inside was still sending waves through Grayson’s body. He could feel it when she squeezed around him, it wasn’t really tight except when she squeezed on him. It felt more like a sleeve that he was built to be inside of and now that he was he didn’t want to ever leave. Olivia’s eyes were still on his, Grayson imagined the desire in them was reflected back in his own eyes, but he felt like he was missing something. Then Olivia reminded him, “You’ve got to move Gray, remember?” Grayson felt his heart pound as he did remember how his fingers worked. Or how it had felt to press to his pillow.  
  
Grayson moved then, pulling back out just slightly afraid of coming out and loosing his place altogether and he didn’t want that. He pushed back in sending the small inch that he had pulled out fully back inside Olivia. She breathed in deeply her one hand on his back holding him tightly, a small moan escaping her lips, as her pussy pulsed and squeezed around Grayson’s penis. He was a little concerned having never don this part before, “A-are you okay Olivia? D-did it hurt?”  
  
Olivia smiled moving her one hand to touch his face, “no, I’m fine…its just you feel amazing Gray… pull out more and push back in just like the first time. I’m so close already...”  
  
Grayson swallowed back the dryness in his throat, “W-what if I slip out when I pull back.” He was afraid of that, of not getting back in he realized.  
  
Olivia reassured him, “Then you do and we put you right back in again… it doesn’t have to be perfect the first time Grayson...” He nodded understanding filling him, it was like his artwork or Olivia’s skill with trick shots. His uncertainty at messing it up disappeared as he realized this. Grayson pulled back, loosing the warm wetness of her tunnel on every inch was like loosing a part of himself at this point, but he wanted to make Olivia feel good. He managed to stop when just the head was at the apex the end of the tunnel squeezing on it sending all kinds of feelings up through his spine. Then he pushed back in, not as slow as the first time but still slowly. Olivia squeezed him tighter pulling him down on top of her as he fully sunk back in.  
  
The only reason why he hadn’t cum yet was that he had just cum moments ago Grayson knew it. They had done the before stuff to calm him so that he wouldn’t loose it on the first few thrusts. Laying on top of Olivia he could feel her body pressed to his as he pulled out then dove back in again. After the third time of plunging back in Olivia’s tunnel squeezed hard around his erection. At the same time her hands on his back and his side squeezed on his body tightly pulling him down on top of her fully his head going to her chest between her breasts. It took Grayson a moment to realize that Olivia was having an orgasm, her entire body overcome by the pleasure of having him inside of her.  
  
Grayson came then too, the feeling of her squeezing around his penis, of her holding him to her at the same time was too much for him to not cum. He felt it as he surged inside of Olivia, those few spurts the boy could manage pushing out into her as he thrust by instinct again back up into her. As it passed Grayson could still feel Olivia all around him, he realized he could smell her with his head pressed to her chest. The smell wasn’t her body wash or soap of any kind. It was Olivia herself, that smell that was uniquely her when she was turned on. He pulled his head up looking at her, their eyes meeting as he used his hands for leverage so he could lean over and kiss her while still being pressed inside.  
  
Now he tried moving again, not needing Olivia’s words to know that she wanted him to still keep going. He pulled out, slipping out fully this time loosing his baring in his excitement sliding his erection up through the inner folds. The head bumping over her clit sending a wave of pleasure through Olivia’s body as her fingers were there to guide him back in. He didn’t say sorry, she didn’t even mention anything as he pushed fully back into her Olivia a little breathless said, “Pull out and press to me hard grind your pubic region into mine...” Grayson wasn’t sure why she wanted that, but he did as she wished. Grayson pulled out till just the tip was still in her tunnel. Then he pushed in as hard and as quick as he could a simple thrust of his hips to push against hers as she rose to meet him. He realized then as he pressed hard to her that he was stimulating more than just her tunnel like this.  
  
This time was different than the first slow movements. Grayson gained more confidence to move within Olivia. Her wanting him to grind into her was like Olivia was giving him permission to go faster as well. He gained leverage on top of her as her hands held onto him, her eyes meeting his as the two of them moved together this time. It took Grayson a moment to figure out how to move with Olivia, but then he got the rhythm of what she was doing. Every time that he docked back home her pussy squeezed around him as if he was being welcomed.  
  
They were both building again towards another climax, their bodies working together, smaller moments coming and passing. One of Olivia’s hands was on his back rubbing, while his other squeezed his bottom helping to guide how fast he they were going. More than once as he built up speed he almost came again. Yet somehow he held back as he started moving faster inside of Olivia. The look in her eyes every time that he fully docked sent a shiver through his whole body. Sometimes as they moved together he’d lean over to kiss her almost slipping fully out again.  
  
It was like a war of figuring out how to be inside of her and how to also kiss her lips at the same time, as he needed the leverage of being above her to keep moving inside. If he was a little taller their heads would have met easier, but he didn’t want to be a little taller. He wanted to be who he currently was experiencing this with Olivia at the age he was currently too. Olivia encouraged him every step of the way as well, “That’s it Grayson… move faster… there like that sweetie…” He could feel it getting closer as he began to move inside of her at the faster pace Olivia was setting now. The new pace was amazing, every time he pushed back into her Olivia would press up to meet him, her hands holding him tightly, but he could feel that moment arriving again. When he was close once more Olivia softly whispered, “Slow down Gray… not yet… just slow down...”  
  
He slowed his pace again, feeling that rise, but not quite getting there. It was difficult to slow down but this was Olivia he trusted her. So as he did what she wanted it seemed to make his entire body ache with pleasure. Plunging back into Olivia slowly again sent shocks of pleasure up his body at the same time his penis felt so much more sensitive than it had moments before. These orgasms were unlike the ones from Olivia’s mouth or hand or even his pillow. There was something about getting to that rise then not fully completing that was driving him insane, but only increasing the pleasure. His penis felt so sensitive as he plunged it slowly back into Olivia. He didn’t want to stop though he didn’t know how much longer he could last. That growing sensitivity was compounding his pleasure each time, making him start to move faster in Olivia again.  
  
He was being driven towards that apex once more, his entire body begging him to cum already, but Olivia slowed him down again with her hands on him, holding him pacing him to drive the moment even further. Grayson gasped with the mix of feelings that flowed through his body as he plunged back into Olivia at a slow deliberate pace. The only thing that felt more amazing than plunging back into her every time was the feeling of her squeezing on him as she pressed her body to his. It was becoming too much though, the pleasure was at a boiling point that Grayson was pretty sure he couldn’t contain much longer. His entire body ached for him to release the build up that had been achieved.  
  
Eventually both of them began breathing faster, small moans of pleasure coming, their bodies covered in a sheen of slick sweat. He could see her desire and love for him and knew that it was reflected back in his eyes. Grayson realized as he pulled out again feeling the shock of loosing her that he couldn’t hold back any longer. When He began to push back in he let Olivia know, “I’m going to cum...” Olivia squeezed his bottom pressing up to meet him as he dove fully back into her aware that she was on the verge as well. He lost it then, this time unlike the first time it was so intense as he came that Grayson collapsed on top of Olivia. His penis shot those few little spurts it could manage up into her squeezing inviting pussy.  
  
The feeling of Olivia cumming around him, squeezing on his erection drove him to keep moving inside of her. He was too tired to lift his head off of her chest and look at Olivia as he continued to push into her sending more waves of pleasure up through her. He could feel her legs tangling with his as her one hand held him tightly by the bottom and the other one on his back. She was pressing his body to hers. Breathing heavily Grayson tried to move inside of her but even a slight movement sent a shock of pleasure mixed with exhausted pain through his body again. He felt so alive and so tired, yet with that he also felt so sensitive that if he moved he’d succumb to another round of pleasure. He did move, all of his instincts told him to and again he was rocked with another orgasm.  
  
Olivia held him even tighter, he could feel her still responding to him as he came again. One of her hands ran through his hair as she pressed her body to his fully wrapping him in her arms and legs trapping him so that he actually couldn’t move anymore. Even so he tried to move but Olivia breathlessly said, “stop Gray… I need a moment...” Grayson twisted his head to rest his chin on her chest looking up at her. Her eyes were filled with pleasure, but her face looked about as exhausted as he felt. Even though he was tired from their efforts he didn’t want to stop. He could tell that Olivia felt the same, but she was right this felt incredible too.  
  
One of her hands stroked his hair as he looked at her from his position on her chest. Her other hand stroked his back softly as Grayson turned his head to nuzzle to her chest just below her neck. He could still feel her fully surrounding his erection, but he didn’t move inside. If he had the shock of sensitivity would have either made him cum or feel pain he wasn’t sure which anymore, maybe both mixed together. How long had he been inside of Olivia? How many times had he risen to climax only to hold back as they stopped desperate to not end the moment. “Olivia...”  
  
Her hand stroking his hair stopped as she said, “shh I know Gray… I know...” He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he had just had the most incredible moment of his life with her, but he was too tired to even get out something past her name. He lay there in her arms, feeling only the warmth and love of Olivia for him. Finally he succumbed to sleep unable to keep it from arriving. The last feeling he had was of Olivia’s hands, one rubbing up and down his back, the other sliding through his hair. He gave into his exhaustion feeling as if he might never wake...  
  
Grayson had no idea how long it was that he slept in Olivia’s arms. He tried to stay asleep, but something kept driving him to slowly wake in her embrace. He softly grunted as he couldn’t ignore what had woken him any longer. He had an overwhelmingly powerful need to pee. He could feel Olivia’s arms on his back, her legs were still wrapped around his but no longer up around his middle. He realized that as he had slept in her arms he had shifted to the point that his penis had slipped out of its new home even though it was still erect. He wanted to just snuggle in Olivia’s arms longer, hold her as she held him but his bladder was not going to let him.  
  
He slipped from her arms trying to not wake Olivia as he jumped off of the bed to quickly run from the room. Looking down at his penis when he got to the bathroom he realized that the head was still fully exposed and a little red as well. He touched his penis and felt a slight shock of pain go through his body, the entire thing felt super sensitive like if he just touched his penis wrong it could bring pain. He held it gently trying to will his bladder to release. There was a moment of pain as the first bit of pee came out, but then he just sighed with the release as it felt so wonderful to empty his bladder.  
  
By the time he finished peeing his penis had softened enough that his foreskin was slipping back up over the head. He touched it gently shaking the last of the pee off and grunted with the realization of how sensitive the entire organ was. He flushed the toilet and at the same time his stomach growled loud enough that anyone in the room could hear it. From the bathroom doorway Olivia said, “Sounds like someone’s hungry.” Grayson nodded in agreement and Olivia chuckled before tossing him his pajama pants.  
  
He noticed that she had put on her tee-shirt and panties. As he slipped his pajama pants on he couldn’t help but admire her which of course started his penis rising again. As it grew he felt that same slightly painful sensitive feeling from when he was going pee. As they walked toward the kitchen Grayson said, “My penis feels really sensitive to the touch, even my pajamas feel extra sensitive against it especially now that its hard again...”  
  
Olivia went to the pantry to pull out some different choices of cereal and then went to the fridge to get milk while Grayson got the bowls. As she was taking the milk out Olivia said, “I’m not surprised Gray. I feel really sensitive down there too. You were inside of me for a very long time and I’m pretty sure we had more than just a couple of orgasms.” Her eyes met his, “Its not designed to do that for that long of a time. So Cheerios or Frosted Flakes?”  
  
Grayson said, “Cheerios… uh Olivia does this mean we can’t do anything else this weekend?”  
  
Olivia pouring Cheerios in both of their bowls said, “Lets just let our bodies recover and we’ll see how we feel tomorrow morning… well later this morning.” She gestured at the clock on the microwave which said it was three in the morning. Grayson flushed realizing that they had made love then slept for around four hours total. He wondered when sleep had captured them, only knowing that they had started around nine. He had no idea how long the sex had lasted only that it had been a very long time.  
  
The two of them sat down at the kitchen table across from one another as they ate cereal. Grayson could feel Olivia's feet playing with his as he asked, “Is it like that every time? Is it something you have to adjust to?”  
  
Olivia smiled, “No, partly its because you’re at the age you are Grayson, you can keep going when a lot of older men cannot. Teen boys in my experience usually can keep going to, but most of them don’t want to after they get their first cum. They’re done even if I wasn’t done. A few times tonight even when you were done you just kept going, wanting to be inside of me. That’s why you’re feeling what you’re feeling.”  
  
Grayson flushed, “It felt so good inside I didn’t want to leave.”  
  
Olivia laughed, “Yes it did for me too Grayson. I didn’t want you to leave either that’s why I kept stopping you. Remember? More than once I made you slow down. Those orgasms, the smaller ones that didn’t quite get you to the full rise… its called edging and it makes you last longer but it also causes things like what you’re feeling now if its done for too long.”  
  
Grayson finishing his cereal got up as he needed another bowl his stomach was still empty. While he got the cereal Grayson said, “So you didn’t want it to end either?”  
  
Olivia watched him with a bemused look on her face as he poured more cereal, this time he poured a lot more than she had the first time along with adding some Frosted flakes to the cheerios. Olivia chuckled as she answered him, “No Gray I didn’t want it to end either. I wanted you to be inside of me forever even if I knew eventually we had to let go and finish, because our bodies were too close to the climax. Its why I let you finish after the sixth or seventh time of almost reaching it because I knew it was time for us to be done.”  
  
Olivia moved back in her chair as he started to come back to the table with his bowl of cereal. She gestured so he came and sat on her lap with his head and hers right by one another. He ate the cereal as her hand stroked his stomach. Grayson in-between bites said, “So was I better than anyone else?”  
  
Olivia chuckled and pinched his stomach making him jump, “Its not a competition Grayson.”  
  
“I-I know that!”  
  
She gently kissed his cheek, “But yes you did it better than anyone else.” As he finished another bite of Cereal she turned his head to face hers as she kissed his lips while her hand brushed over his erection in his pajama pants. The shock of that surprised him usually it felt incredible but with how sensitive it was a part of him didn’t want anyone to touch it right now. “This little guy did a better job than any other penis ever has period. I told you back at Christmas break that it would. You know why it was better than all the rest?”  
  
“Because you like little boys?” Grayson knew that this wasn’t the answer but he liked messing with Olivia.  
  
Olivia sighed and pinched his stomach, “I think you know that’s not the real reason. Its because its you. Yes its true that other boys your age would excite me to orgasm, but none of them would have given me six or more in one night. You did because it was you, I wanted you so badly that I couldn’t help but be driven by my desire to have you. It’ll be good every time we do it, but it’ll never be that good again because the first time is always special.”  
  
Grayson agreed, “Yeah it really was. I’m not a virgin anymore… um do you think anyone else will be able to tell?” Olivia laughed then pulling his face to hers gently kissing his lips. After a long kiss he went back to finishing his bowl of cereal. Olivia put both bowls in the sink when he was done then holding hands the two of them went back to his bedroom. They lay on his bed together facing one another softly kissing though both felt too tired to do more than just hold each other. He snuggled closer his head just below hers resting in the hollow of her neck, “Olivia?”  
  
“Hmmm.” Her hand was stroking his back softly while his was resting on her side gently rubbing it.  
  
“When I’m taller than you… we can still lay like this right?”  
  
Olivia chuckled as she kissed the top of his head, “Of course Grayson, even when you’re bigger than me you can still snuggle in my arms all you want.”  
  
Grayson sighed, “Good cause I don’t want to snuggle with anyone else...”  
  
“Me either kid… me either...” Sleep was sudden and wonderful when it came as he held Olivia while she held him. All in all his twelfth birthday was the best birthday of Grayson’s entire life...


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning through no fault of his or Olivia’s, Grayson was woken up rather rudely by his bottom and head meeting the bedroom floor. Still caught in the haze of sleep all that Grayson could remember as he lay there on the bedroom floor rubbing the back of his head was a sense of wanting to be in Olivia’s arms again. Somehow though Grayson had confused the direction to roll back to her. In his half awake state he had rolled right off of the bed onto the floor. He groaned sitting up still rubbing the back of his head wishing that he had a bigger bed instead of that horrible little twin he had.  
  
Olivia still on the bed gave a small chuckle when she saw his head pop up from the ground. Grayson gave her a hurt look as she chuckled, then she reached out with her hand, “Come here sweetie Olivia will make it all better...” Grayson started for the bed then taking her hand to let her draw him in. They fell back onto the bed with Grayson on top of Olivia as they gently kissed one another. Feeling her body pressing to his as they kissed sent a reaction through Grayson’s body, blood rushing down to fill his penis to full erect in a matter of seconds. Olivia broke their kiss, “Someone’s awake I see.” Her hand ran down his back as she pressed up to him giving a clear indication that she could feel his stiff penis.  
  
Grayson agreed, “Yeah and it doesn’t feel sore either.”  
  
Olivia smiled, “Oh really?” Grayson gave a small nod then which made her pull his head back down to his and kiss him again, “Want to show me just how not sore it is?”  
  
Grayson sat up pulling his pajama pants down as his penis popped out standing at its full erect three and a half inches. Olivia sat up at the same time pulling her tee-shirt up and off in one quick motion which left Grayson breathless looking at her breasts again. The nipples were already slightly hard as well which Grayson took as a good sign, while Olivia leaned back on the bed to grip her panties and pull them off. This morning apparently wasn’t going to be like last night. It wasn’t that the magic or desire to go slow were gone, it was just there was a need this morning to be back together that was stronger than taking things slow.  
  
He still sat there on his knees looking down at Olivia’s naked body in all of its glory. He could never see himself getting tired of seeing her naked. Olivia sat up reaching for him, not by taking his hand but by her fingers circling around his erect penis. “Come here stud.” Grayson flushed at her saying that which made her chuckle at his flush before slipping her fingers off of him with one simple stroke. She used her hands to slide up over her inner thighs as an invitation. Grayson didn’t need words to know what she wanted. He took hold of his erection guiding it down between her legs. As he pushed in he became a little worried that he might still be sore. Instead he realized slipping in that he wasn’t at all. Those incredible feelings of being in Olivia came flooding back to him now.  
  
More than that as he fully slipped into her while leaning over her Grayson realized something else as well. “You’re already really wet Olivia… I thought we’d need to you know… warm up more.”  
  
Olivia stroked his cheek pulling him fully down on top of her so they could kiss, “I think our kisses and my desire to have you inside were more than enough for this morning especially after last night.”  
  
Grayson said, “Yeah…. It feels nice inside of you Olivia.”  
  
Olivia smiled, “Want to show me how nice it feels?” Grayson smiled back as he slowly started to move while leaning down to kiss her. Somehow last night had shown him how to keep his penis inside while moving within her as well. They began slowly, but this morning there was a sense of urgency that had not been present last night. He could feel Olivia driving him to speed up as he began to move within her quicker. This was different than last night, the build up coming so quickly his entire body barely had time to adjust to it. He could feel Olivia’s hands on him, the way that she ran them up and down his back, how one of them squeezed on his bottom as she said his name begging him to move faster inside of her. The sudden rise to climax flowed through his entire body as Olivia said, “Cum for me Grayson.” Hearing her voice so filled with lust and desire drove Grayson to the edge. In a matter of minutes he was unloading what little he could manage as Olivia came as well.  
  
The two of them collapsed on the bed in a pile of limbs tangled together both covered once more in a sheen of sweat from their morning session. Grayson felt exhausted but also wide awake now. His desire to go again was clear, his penis still twitching every now and then inside of Olivia telling him that he could do more. Olivia’s hands gently stroked his back as they both lay there breathing heavily. After a few minutes Olivia gently squeezed the sides of his stomach with her hands, “Okay Gray time to get up. I need the bathroom, and a shower sounds wonderful too.”  
  
Grayson realizing he need to pee too slowly slipped off of Olivia. The loss of being inside of her was instantly noticeable, but he knew he’d be back in eventually, “Yeah… you stink.”  
  
Olivia tickled one of his sides making him giggle and his penis twitch which he noticed her watching, “So do you mister twelve year old. Come on into the shower with you.”  
  
Grayson swallowed, “T-together?” Olivia nodded before grabbing his hand to pull him down to his bathroom.  
  
At the door she stopped him, “I gotta pee first so you stay right here.”  
  
Grayson was confused, “Why can’t I come in too? You’re just peeing. I mean I did it last night with the door open.”  
“Perv,” She said as she pushed him into the bathroom, “Just for that I get to watch you pee too.” Grayson flushed as she sat down on the toilet. He really couldn’t see anything as Olivia went pee, but he could hear it. More than that he could see her entire upper body as she sat on the toilet watching him. When she finished she stood up then pressed him towards the toilet, “Go ahead mister pee.”  
  
Grayson flushed as he stepped up to the toilet. It became very clear that Olivia was going to watch him the entire time when she rested her hands on his shoulders squeezing them. It took him nearly a minute of holding his stiff penis to finally get the message to it for him to pee. When the stream finally finished Grayson said, “Okay that was a little embarrassing.”  
  
Olivia kissed his the side of his face and squeezed his shoulders, “I thought it was pretty awesome actually. Now time for that shower stinky boy.” She spanked his bottom before walking over to the shower.  
  
Grayson jumped in surprise as Olivia pulled the shower curtain back, “Hey its not my birthday anymore! You can’t just go spanking people on the bottom whenever you feel like it!”  
  
Olivia started the water as she said, “Then stop having an ass that’s begging to be spanked and I’ll consider it.” Grayson groaned as she grabbed his hand pulling him to her, “Come here kid, I want to make sure you get very clean so I shall be washing you today.”  
  
Grayson flushed feeling his penis twitch at the thought of Olivia’s hands all over him. They’d been touching one another for months now yet he was still excited by it every time she touched him. “Okay, um can I wash you too?”  
  
“Of course Gray, that’s the entire point of taking a shower together.” She slipped into the shower gesturing for him to follow her. Olivia moved to put him under the water first as she said, “We might have to take another shower later tonight too cause I don’t think I’m gong to be able to keep this little guy from entering me some more today.” Her hand reached down between them to stroke his erection, “Hmmm maybe more than once.” She reached for his body wash, “Dove for Men body wash? You know I think legally you weren’t allowed to use this till last night...”  
  
Grayson sighed, “That’s like a really bad dad joke isn’t it?”  
  
Olivia poured the wash on her hands then lathered them up, “It is, but that’s okay because I’m about to touch your little man body all over.” She winked then pulled him out of the water so she could scrub his entire body. Grayson loved how before she started to rub his first arm she kissed his lips once. Then she used her lathered up hands to rub and scrub over his arms, his shoulders, down over his chest and stomach. It felt wonderful having someone else cleaning him. This was something that Grayson could get used to every morning. She ran her hands down over his lower stomach, fully around his pubic region, then down over his legs. She had him pick up each leg so that she could get his feet as well. After getting his second foot she said, “Turn around, time to get your back.”  
  
As she stood back up for him to turn around Grayson felt disappointed, “But what about my penis it needs to be cleaned too.” Saying that made his penis twitch with the desire to have Olivia touch it again.  
  
Olivia put her hands on his waist trying to turn him around, “Your demanding little digit will have to wait its turn now turn around!” Grayson giggled as she tickled his sides, but he let her turn him around. She started on his back now, slowly sliding down over it, then her hands went over his bottom, even sliding into the crack and rubbing along it as he jumped in surprise. His erect penis did twitch though at the feeling of her hands sliding through his bottom. Then she ran over his legs again. This time her hands brushed over his sack from behind and underneath giving a sensation he hadn’t known was possible as she lightly rubbed the bottom and sides of it.  
  
By then his penis was twitching even more as Olivia turned him back around. She was on her knees in front of him now. The shower water was actually rushing over her back and shoulders sliding down over her breasts adding to the allure of her teenage body. With her hands freshly lathered once more she began to stroke his balls with one of them gently rubbing. While her other hand began to rub over his shaft pulling at the skin until he had fully popped out of it. As her hand stroked the length of him getting soap all over his stiff three or so inches Grayson could feel the building of an orgasm. Olivia though stopped stroking him after a moment as she pulled him forward just enough to put his erection back under the water to rinse it off. Then she ran her tongue along the head before sinking him fully into her mouth in one simple push forward. Grayson groaned as her tongue played with him while she sucked as well. He was shocked after this morning and last night that he could even cum, but he did then. His penis attempted to shoot something out though nothing came this time. He was empty at the moment. That didn’t stop the intense orgasm that the twelve year old had as Olivia kept sucking on him till his twitching erection stopped trying to shoot loads out  
  
Olivia slipped her mouth off of his still stiff penis, running soapy fingers over it again before sticking him back under the shower to rinse off. As she rinsed his hard-on off Olivia stroked it slightly again, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that little bit of skin that can be moved back and forth over the head. You know its the first one I’ve ever seen like that.”  
  
Grayson flushed, “I’m the only boy in sixth not cut I think...”  
  
Olivia standing back up said, “Ah ha so you’re checking out boys too I see.”  
  
Grayson shook his head, “No way its just we do all shower together after PE.”  
  
Olivia pinched his side which made him jump and her smile, “You’re too easy to mess with sometimes Grayson, now its your turn.”  
  
She indicated the body wash as she transitioned around him so that he could get her lathered up as well. He felt obliged to return the bad joke from earlier, “But, Olivia you’re not a man either. I don’t think I can use this on you.”  
  
Olivia sighed then took the bottle pointing at the word Man on it, “I am most definitely a man… I am a WO-man see you hear the man in there?” Grayson groaned again then shook his head, Olivia tickled his ribs. Then he tried to tickle hers as the two of them tried to make each other giggle for a few minutes. Finally he lathered up and went to work getting Olivia clean as well. He had never really paid that much attention to hear arms, they were firm like her legs, but soft as well as he ran his hands over each one of them. Then he was at her breasts, cleaning them he realized was a lot different than just rubbing on them. He had to run his hands over the entire slope from top down around the curvature that was the bottom of the firm mound of flesh. He spent perhaps a little too long on doing that to both of them, but Olivia didn’t tell him to stop. Though by the time he finished getting both breasts fully lathered his penis was telling him exactly how much he liked touching her breasts.  
  
He noticed as he rubbed and stroked both breasts that Olivia was a little flushed in the face as well. She was clearly enjoying his touch as much as he was. Finally though he moved down over her stomach, running his lathered up hands over her legs, she didn’t complain or comment on him skipping her vagina, as she turned around for him to get her back. Grayson’s eyes rested on Olivia’s bottom for a few moments as his hands worked their way down her back. Her butt was rounded and bigger than his own of course as she was taller and a little wider being six years older than him. He ran his hands over her bottom, squeezing and rubbing over it. When he slipped between the crack Olivia breathed in. He moved his hands over her inner thighs from the back side which made them brush over her labia. Which again Olivia breathed in for as he rubbed at her from the back.  
  
Finally Grayson had enough of teasing both of them. He turned her back around as he got on his knees like she had before so he could wash her pussy. He liked calling it that naughty word in his head, it was more thrilling than just calling it a vagina. Even though that was thrilling too. Looking at it was even more thrilling than naming it. He rubbed his fingers over the outer lips as Olivia said, “mm that feels nice.” Grayson rubbed a finger over her clit as he ran it up between her legs. It was about there that he dropped all pretense of cleaning her. Grayson rinsed her off with the water before leaning over to kiss the lips. Olivia gave a small sigh of satisfaction as his tongue then slipped into the cleft between the lips sliding along it tasting an unfortunate mix of her juices and soap. He had to rinse his mouth out with the shower water which made Olivia laugh before pulling him up from where he was sitting, “Silly boy...”  
  
Grayson flushed as she reached between them to stroke his erection he said, “I didn’t get all the soap out of your pussy.” Saying it out loud was even more thrilling he realized.  
Olivia sighed as she chuckled too, “Pussy huh? Should I start calling this little guy your dick?” She stroked the length of his three inches with two fingers slowly building that pleasure up again.  
  
“If you want to, I like it when you call him little guy though….”  
  
Olivia laughed pulling him to her, “Fuck you’re a weird kid Grayson.”  
  
“Isn’t that why you love me?” He asked looking up at her.  
  
Olivia leaned down the short distance between them to kiss his lips, “It is one of the reasons, one of the many.” Then she reached behind him to turn the shower off, “Come on, time to dry off.” As they dried off he could feel Olivia’s eyes on him the entire time. Every time he’d look at her in the mirror she’d be looking at him the same way. After they were dried neither spoke as they went back to his bedroom. The room smelled different as they stepped into it. In there Olivia pushed him down onto the bed so that he was flat on his back as she said, “I want to try a different position if you’re okay with that?”  
  
Grayson agreed but also felt he had to comment on the strange smell that was now occupying his room, “Sure, um is it just me or is my room kind of smelly?”  
  
Olivia laughed as she leaned over him on the bed, “Grayson it smells of our sex and sweat. I’ll get an air freshener later this afternoon so your dad doesn’t smell it when he comes home tomorrow.”  
  
Grayson as she kissed his lips said, “We should probably wash my sheets too.” They both agreed to that before she kissed his lips again gently.  
  
Then her fingers were between them rubbing along the length of his erection, “I’m going to ride you, lets see how that feels… I’ve never actually ridden a guy before.” Grayson felt it as her two fingers stroked his erection, drawing the skin back again fully. Then Olivia moved so that she could position him at her entrance as she leaned over his body. Grayson felt it happen when Olivia sat up fully straddling him on the bed. All three and a half inches of his erection were plunged into her pussy with one simple push down onto him. The feeling of being inside of Olivia was the same even if the orientation of how they were together was different. This time though Grayson realized that instead of him having control of how fast they moved Olivia did.  
  
As he had fully entered her Grayson noticed that Olivia’s breathing increased quickly as her inviting tunnel squeezed on all of his erection. The boy was surprised to realize just how pleasurable this position could be for both of them. Then Olivia leaned over to kiss his lips some of his erection sliding out of her before she pushed him back up in. She took Grayson’s hands resting them on her thighs as she began to rock up and down on his erection. The look on Olivia’s face every time his three and a half inches were buried back up into her pussy made Grayson want to push back up into her again each time. His hands moved to slide over her breasts as she began to move faster on top of him. He could feel her weight above him, it actually felt even more wonderful than when he was on top of her.  
  
Each thrust that sent her pushing back down fully on his erection sent another sensation of desire up through Grayson’s body. Already he could feel himself reaching towards that moment as Olivia began to rock faster against him. His hands squeezed her breasts as Grayson rose up to meet her feeling his entire body rock with the orgasm that he could no longer hold back. His penis pressed up into Olivia as he came. Olivia arrived to her orgasm as well, her entire body shuddering with it as she finally fell on top of Grayson fully their bodies once again covered in a small sheen of sweat no doubt adding even more to the smell of their sex filling the bedroom.  
  
As he recovered Olivia moved to lay on the bed beside him. On her side she gently stroked his chest running her hand up and down the length of it as she said softly, “I think your best birthday could turn into my best valentines day weekend after today and tomorrow.”  
  
Grayson remembered then that tomorrow was Valentines. He slipped from the bed as he said, “I’ve got something… hold on...” Olivia watched him run out of the bedroom then across the hall to his other room still naked as the day he was born. He grabbed his binder of paper drawings then headed back over to the bedroom. As he walked back in he knew then that she had watched him as long as she could. He saw her eyes on his still erect penis as it moved with him walking back into the room. Grayson sat back down on the bed next to Olivia crossing his legs, as he put the binder down in front of him. He unzipped his binder then pulled out the finished work that he had redone on real paper. “I know Valentines isn’t till tomorrow and I uh didn’t really know what to get, its not really perfect but well… um its our first kiss only you know I uh fancied it up.”  
  
Olivia took it as he handed it to her. He had put it in a protective sleeve like he did with all of his finished drawings. Olivia studied it for a long while, “I don’t get the hair colors, or the big eyes...”  
  
Grayson said, “Its anime style the eyes are more expressive when they’re larger...”  
  
Olivia touched the paper, then she moved to sit next to him as she put it down on top of his binder of works, “I love it Grayson and it is perfect, you really want me to keep it?”  
  
Grayson nodded, “Yes, its yours...I mean its your memory too not just mine.”  
  
Olivia leaned over to kiss his lips as they looked at one another, “I love you Grayson, now put that binder away...” He put the binder down on the floor as Olivia again pulled him on top of her. Finding his way inside was easy enough now. It only took Grayson a moment to fully slip back inside where he belonged. Olivia softly stroked his back her hand sliding down it as he began to move inside of her, “I think that we’re going to both remember this weekend forever.” Grayson believed it as well as he began to move faster inside of Olivia. The two of them rose towards climax slowly this time, almost as slowly as last night, but not quite at that pace. Grayson could feel it when the moment once more arrived. As he pushed back into Olivia sending the two of them towards climax once more they collapsed there on the bed holding tightly to one another breathing heavily until they were asleep. The woke a few hours later the need for food driving them to the kitchen before returning to his bedroom to continue their day of love making.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
They spent most of Saturday in his bedroom other than a few trips to the bathroom. They even ate dinner in the bedroom which was a pizza that Olivia ordered so they wouldn’t have to cook something. There was only one point where Olivia had to go over to her house and give her mom the car keys and let her know she was “watching” Grayson. Other than those moments the two of them were constantly either touching one another or when they couldn't make love anymore they were holding each other and talking. Or they were sleeping together recovering from their shared orgasms that left them exhausted. Eventually they were so worn out that neither of them could move so they just lay on Grayson’s bed saying stupid things to make each other laugh. Then exhausted sleep truly did capture them both.  
  
Sunday morning Olivia true to her word did get an air freshener for his bedroom, by the time they were done spraying it there was no smell of their sexual endeavors left anymore. They got the sheets off of his bed, sprayed the bed as well more than a few times while washing the sheets also. Even so after it was all done and the smell gone Grayson could still see and remember every detail of Friday and Saturday as they were etched on his brain forever. Just looking at his room, or taking in the bed was enough to conjure the memories before him. He knew Olivia felt the same way, looking at this room would always spark a feeling of wonderful memories for both of them.  
  
They did not have sex again on Sunday, his dad was due home around eleven or twelve and it wasn’t worth the risk. He went with Olivia over to her house while she put his drawing of them in a safe spot so it wouldn’t get ruined. Up in her bedroom as she gently kissed his lips for the gift again Grayson really wished Olivia’s parents weren’t home. They were though so all he and Olivia did was kiss. Then they went for a walk to the park, neither of them really talked at all as they sat on the swings just holding hands. A few times they had to drop hands as people came by but most of the time they just sat there idly swinging. It wasn’t that they had nothing to say anymore to each other. It was more that they were recovering from the most profound and amazing weekend of their young lives.  
  
Sunday night laying in his bed before going to sleep Grayson spent about an hour texting back and forth with Olivia. They were stupid texts really, just the two of them trying to say something to make each other laugh until they finally both fell asleep. After that as before their first time together the days that followed settled into a familiar pattern. Most of the time they did not have sex in that pattern. They would often get a time once a week to be fully together again. Being inside of Olivia was always like finding that place that he belonged and never wanted to leave. Usually though they just found ways to be together. It wasn’t really about the sex, they were in love with each other after all. Sometimes just talking with Olivia was enough to satisfy his need of being with her.  
  
One afternoon about two weeks after his birthday Olivia actually sat in his drawing room with him watching him work for about two hours without saying anything. She wasn’t really interested in the same kind of music as him, though she had admitted that some of the old rock was growing on her. She also wasn’t really artistically inclined, but for some reason she loved watching him make art even though she had no idea how he did it. To which he had admitted that he loved watching her play basketball even if he didn’t understand how you actually played it. He had learned the terms and such but even watching a few games he still had no idea how it really worked, he just wasn’t all that athletically inclined.  
  
The weeks went by like that until they reached March, the week of spring break was also the week of Olivia’s eighteenth birthday. Grayson couldn’t exactly take her virginity for her birthday. While he was pretty sure sex would be nice he wanted to give her something more personal. Grayson wanted to get something that would conjure memories of their relationship for her. Something like the bracelets that she had gotten for the two of them back at Christmas. Only this would be for Olivia alone no matching jewelry. He didn’t tell his dad what he was getting her, but his dad did agree to take him to the mall so that he could go to the store he wanted. His dad knew that Olivia was an important friend to him. Thankfully there was no signs that his dad suspected they were more than friends. His dad had no problem with him being Olivia’s friend, but he was pretty sure if he knew that Olivia had taken his son’s virginity he would have had a problem with that.  
  
He knew exactly where he was going when they got to the mall. So Grayson turned heading towards the jewelry store on the other side of the mall. When he arrived there his dad looked uncertain. Then he chuckled when Grayson went over to the rings, “Hey there Gray I know you like Olivia but...”  
  
Grayson shook his head, “No I’m looking for a specific kind of ring. I got the idea from Amber, she said that if Olivia likes simple things she’d like this.” He had indeed asked Amber, as she like his dad thought Olivia was his friend. More than that though Amber understood that he hung out with Olivia after school as much as he hung out with Amber during school. So she had asked him what kind of jewelry she wore something that Grayson himself would never have thought about because he was a boy.  
  
His dad chuckled again, “Okay, if you’re sure.” He had talked with his dad about Amber too, though his dad seemed to be under the impression that he had a crush on Amber. In reality he liked Amber a lot, but not in that way. It wasn’t that she was unattractive at all, if anything she was probably as pretty as Olivia was. It was the fact that Amber and Carter were so head over hills in love with one another that they didn’t even think other people existed. Grayson figured that some people just met the right person at younger ages than others did.  
  
Grayson finally found what he was looking for in one of the cases on the edge of the store. It was a small ring that could go on a finger but could also go around a necklace if you wanted. A simple ring of silver and blue with two small green gem stones that matched her eye color. He picked that one and the jeweler got it out for him. Grayson had picked this shop on purpose when looking online because they did engravings as well. He wanted to put something only Olivia would understand on the ring. He handed the jeweler a piece of paper with what he wanted on the inner band so that it was hidden when on her finger. The clerk read over the paper then said, “Give me an hour.”  
  
As they waited he walked with his dad around the mall. In the past few months he had grown perhaps an inch maybe two, but he was still the shortest sixth grader in the school. His dad as they walked past a few stores said, “You’re really growing up Gray. A year ago I don’t think you’d want to try so hard to give a friend a really special gift.” Grayson didn’t want to let on to his dad that Olivia was more than a friend, so he just agreed as they continued walking, “I want you to know that no matter what in a few years when you start dating I won’t get too much into your business.”  
  
Grayson was confused by that one, “My business.. um uh thanks?”  
  
His dad chuckled, “What I mean is that I won’t tell you that you can’t date, or who you can or cannot date. I’m not saying that you have to like a specific person or want to go out with only girls either.”  
  
Grayson flushed as he said, “I’ll only want to date girls dad, but I might never date at all either.”  
  
His dad disagreed, “You will, I hate to say this to you so bluntly Gray, but you’re a very good looking boy. There’s probably already a few girls your age that like you. Its okay if you like them back too, isn’t there a school dance in a few weeks? You could ask that Amber girl out to it that you’re always talking about.”  
  
Grayson softly said, “She’s got a boyfriend dad. Anyway I don’t want to go to some school dance. Its not my kind of thing.” Never mind that he talked about Olivia almost as much as he talked about Amber. He knew his dad would never see Olivia as more than his older friend who sometimes also watched him when his dad had work things to deal with.  
  
His dad smiled with a small chuckle, “Well boyfriends don’t last forever.” Grayson didn’t argue with that one, though he was pretty sure that boyfriend was going to last forever. He didn’t want to think about him and Olivia ending, but he worried she’d get tired of him as he got older sometimes. After all he was starting to understand her physical attraction to his body better by reading about her sexuality some online every once in awhile. So right now he was cute and weird, but one day he’d just be weird and no longer cute. So yes he did worry she’d fall out of love with him because she didn’t desire him anymore.  
  
That part of him hurt to think it because he didn’t think he’d ever fall out of love with Olivia. He never got tired of wanting to hear her voice even if she was just talking about basketball. He pushed those thoughts away, they were depressing and not worth thinking about. He still had a whole summer before she went away to college. Back at the jewelry store he paid for the ring reading the inner band. As they were walking towards the car his dad asked, “What did you have them engrave?”  
  
Grayson lied to his dad, “Just her name and the year she was born.” His dad smiled liking that. Grayson put the ring in a box that night and wrapped it. That night was Sunday and there was no school on Monday, as it was the official start of spring break. Because of that he got to stay up as late as he wanted to drawing, but he ended up spending it talking with Olivia. Monday happened to be her birthday as well so at midnight as they both were falling asleep he wished her a happy birthday. It was strange he reflected as he drifted to sleep how he had gone from needing to masturbate two or three times a day being sexually frustrated to being a boy who got sex on the regular. He usually only masturbated once every other day now sometimes less than that and usually with Olivia egging him on over the phone. Even though they didn’t have a lot of full penetration on the weekdays they usually did do oral stuff at least four times a week.  
  
Monday morning Grayson woke up early, shortly after his dad had already left for work. He showered, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, then went into his bedroom. In there Grayson picked out the nicest button up shirt and slacks that he owned putting them on then looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. The dark red shirt looked nice with the dark black slacks, he combed his hair again feeling his nervousness growing. It wasn’t like he was asking Olivia to marry him or something, but he was still nervous about giving her this gift for some reason. Finally figuring he was as ready as he would ever be and knowing that Olivia’s parents were gone to work already he grabbed the gift. After one last check of his hair again he finally headed across the lawns to Olivia’s house.  
  
Grayson rang the doorbell once, after about four minutes of no answer he rang it again, then one more time before someone finally appeared at the door. Olivia answered the door looking angry and half awake. Her honey brown hair was a slight mess on her head which he thought only added to how hot she looked. There were clear signs that he had just woken her up, from her hair to her eyes, to the lack of the light bit of makeup she usually wore. She wore a tee-shirt that he knew really well as it technically belonged to him, with Pink Floyd on the front of it. It had actually been his mom’s shirt, but Olivia had loved it so he had let her have it. He had found it really easy to give it to Olivia and seeing her in it made him happy. She looked beautiful as always and the familiar feeling that seeing her produced in him did not surprise Grayson at all.  
  
Olivia seeing him standing there groaned, “Fuck, Gray its eight in the morning...” She left the door open as she turned walking back into the house. Grayson admired her round bottom in the tight pajama shorts she wore, then let his eyes roam down over her slender legs as he followed her into the house. “And why are you all dressed up?”  
  
Grayson following her into the house really liked how Olivia responded to seeing him. She didn’t tell him to come back after she got dressed or even comment that she looked like shit or something like that. She knew that Grayson had seen her in exactly this condition more than once over the past few weeks. She was well aware that he didn’t care if she had makeup on or not, though he did like how using it made her eyes look bigger than they really were. As he followed her into the living room he said, “I got you a birthday present.” Olivia sat down on the couch running a hand through her tousled hair as he held the gift out.  
  
Olivia looked at the small wrapped box, he had thought about wrapping it into a bigger box but knew that would have annoyed Olivia. It was bad enough that he was annoying her at eight in the morning, but he hadn’t been able to wait. Olivia studied the wrapped gift for a moment then took it from him and began to unwrap it. After she got the wrapping off she stared at the jewelry box for a moment then opened it. After a few minutes looking at the ring she said, “Its pretty Grayson, you know I don’t wear a lot of rings…”  
  
Grayson agreed, “I know, but you wear them some sometimes. I got it engraved too.” Olivia took the ring out of the box looking at the engraving on it. She looked up at him as he stood there watching her sitting on the couch. He was suddenly nervous that it was a stupid gift or the wrong kind of gift so he said, “I thought that day would be really-” She grabbed him by his shirt pulling him down to her kissing his lips deeply. Grayson shut up fully as he slipped onto her lap the two of them pressing back on the couch together. After nearly ten minutes of kissing with Olivia undoing the buttons on his shirt to run her hand up over his chest and stomach Grayson said, “-special to you too.”  
  
Olivia laughed, teasing his lips with hers, “it is Grayson. Lets go upstairs.” He slipped off of her lap as they held hands almost running up the stairs two at a time together to Olivia’s bedroom. Up in her bedroom with the door closed Olivia pulled his button up shirt off within a matter of seconds as Grayson reached for her shirt as well. Clothes were soon flying off of them both as their lips met one another. Once they were naked Olivia pulled Grayson down onto the bed. Their kissing was frantic as their bodies joined together. The feeling of entering Olivia sent a shiver up his spine, already in just this short amount of time Grayson had figured out what Olivia liked.  
  
They went slowly, the two of them getting more into it as the seconds went by. Olivia didn’t want to be rushed even when she was so horny she couldn’t think straight like in this moment, she still wanted a slow building of passion. So they went slowly, him sliding into her with each long slow thrust of his slender three and a half inch pole into her wanting warm body. As he did this Olivia’s hands were all over his back and sides as he leaned down to kiss her lips. They built until there was no denying the moment, the two exploding with the final fires of their passion as Grayson and Olivia came together. The feeling of her cumming with him buried inside felt amazing to the young boy. Each time that it happened he could feel Olivia’s desire for him.  
  
Finally as it was all over Grayson lay there in Olivia’s bed next to her both of them looking at the ring that she played with in her fingers. “What did you spend your entire allowance on it?”  
  
Grayson shook his head, “Nope all of my Christmas money.”  
  
Olivia slowly slipped the ring on her finger, “You shouldn’t have done that Grayson.”  
  
“Why not? Its my money, and I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. You gave me something special for mine.”  
  
Olivia twisted the ring around on her finger, “I did, didn’t I?” She reached out to push him flat on his back as she moved to lay on top of him, “You are the most amazing boy I have ever met Grayson even if you are short and only three inches long when erect...”  
  
Grayson flushed, “I thought you liked how small I was… I thought you were a ped-” she shut him up again by kissing him as she lifted her body to guide him back inside again. This time she rode him taking his hands to put them on her breasts, as he stroked and rubbed them Olivia leaned over to kiss his lips again once she began to speed their love making up. The orgasm this time was just as intense as the last one, it had been nearly a week since they had done more than some oral stuff so both of them were desperate for this moment as it finally arrived.  
  
After again they lay there holding each other as Olivia said, “What did you tell your dad the ring said?”  
  
“I told him that it was your birthday, he didn’t even look to see what it said.”  
  
Olivia laughed, “that's a good thing, my birthday isn’t December eighteenth, twenty-twenty.”  
  
Grayson rested his head closer to hers, “No but its a very important date.”  
  
Olivia stroked his cheek, “I’ll never need a ring to remind me of the first time I kissed you Gray, but the sentiment is perfect. I love the gift.” They lay there for a while longer before Olivia went to take a shower while Grayson went back over to his house to change into something more appropriate for the two of them going to the park. The rest of that first day of spring break they spent at the park, then back at the house they played a few old school video games before going back to Grayson’s room to make love one more time before his dad returned home.  
  
On a few of the days Olivia’s mom was home so she took her car taking Grayson out for lunch the two of them even went to the mall one of those days. Then on another they went to one of the larger parks just enjoying the nice spring weather while they walked together. The week went quickly, but they spent every moment that they could together celebrating the fact that Olivia had turned eighteen. The ring became a normal fixture on Olivia’s finger, next to the one other one that she usually wore. That final Sunday before spring break ended Olivia texted him: _So is this like a promise ring?_ Grayson texted back: _Just a promise that I love you_. To which Olivia responded: _You’re such a weirdo Grayson._ He texted back: _So wait you don’t love me?_ Olivia just sent an emoji of a heart and: _Of course I do you’re my weirdo._ With spring break over life began to take on the same normalcy that it had before spring break. For most boys his age that would be school work, maybe a crush and some kisses with a first girlfriend. For Grayson that meant having sex with his first girlfriend and being the most important person in her life.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the next few months somehow even though the newness and strangeness of their relationship faded the need and love for each other only seemed to grow. Even so as they settled into a more normal couple (despite the age differences and hidden nature) at times they found themselves needing time to be apart from one another. It was strange to realize that even though you loved someone so deeply you never wanted to stop loving them they could still get on your nerves. Sometimes he just needed to not be around Olivia when something like that happened. It was the same for her he learned, it didn't hurt his feelings except for the first time when she told tell him she was going to go out with her friends instead of be at home on a Saturday with him.  
  
They started doing things apart from one another as the months went on, finding ways to enjoy their own separate hobbies. Grayson began to spend two or three days a week after school with Amber the two of them working to get better at not just drawing, but using their tablets to animate as well. The look on his dad’s face when he saw Grayson hug Amber while picking him up left little doubt to Grayson as to his dad’s thoughts. He had given up trying to convince his dad he didn’t have a crush on his best friend. For Olivia it didn’t matter that he hung out with Amber at all.  
  
One afternoon close to the end of school Amber came over to his house to see his drawing room for the first time and sit with him drawing. This was the first time that Amber and Olivia ever met, but wouldn’t be the last. In fact four months later it would come back along with a moment at the mall over the summer in a surprising way. It had been a Friday afternoon so there was no need to worry about school work. His dad had agreed though that he’d take Amber home when he got off of work as her parents wouldn’t approve of a sleepover. Grayson had figured that Olivia would be out with the other girls from the basketball team as they had the final championship game on Saturday, so he had invited Amber over to draw since the school didn’t have a late bus on Fridays.  
  
They were working on comparing how quickly his computer could render something compared to hers when he got the feeling that someone else was in the room. Amber was leaning over his shoulder a hand resting on it as she said, “Oh wow, that’s like amazing. I can’t believe your dad actually got you this graphics card. I’ve been begging for one for months.”  
  
Grayson wasn’t sure how he knew when Olivia entered a room when he wasn’t looking at her, but he almost always could tell when she did. He agreed with Amber, “Yeah its amazing how fast it renders.” Then he turned around with Amber at the sound of someone knocking on the open door. He had already known she was there, but he was a little nervous about what Olivia would think of Amber hanging on him like she was. “Hey Olivia.” She looked stunning today, well that wasn’t fair she always did. Her eyes studied both of them as he said, “This is, Amber. Uh..” he felt nervous as he said, “t-this is, Olivia my neighbor and friend.”  
  
Amber for a second looked Olivia up and down then gave a smile as she said, “Hey, Grayson’s always talking about you. Said that you invented Insult Ball.”  
  
Olivia took Amber’s hand as Grayson felt nervousness growing in him still, “I did, totally by accident, it was just to easy to mess with him.”  
Amber smiled large as she said, “Oh yeah! Grayson’s really easy to mess with. He’s not bad with the insults, but he still doesn’t get why I’m always pushing his buttons when we’re not playing the game.”  
  
Olivia nodded, “Yeah shorty’s buttons are easy to press aren’t they kid?”  
  
Grayson groaned, “Its not my fault I’m short. One day when I’m taller than both of you...” He almost said something different but knew that wouldn’t go very well.  
  
Olivia and Amber exchanged a look then Olivia said, “You’ll still be a push over even then.” Which made Amber laugh in agreement and Grayson groan in frustration again.  
  
After that lovely exchange the three of them went outside and Grayson learned sadly that Amber was getting far too good at Insult Ball. On top of that Olivia egged her on in the ones where she made fun of his height. Especially the ones about how he’d never be tall enough to get a girlfriend which made both of them laugh to no end while Olivia tickled him a few times when he groaned at their lame jokes.  
  
After the game when his dad came home they went to take Amber home. On the car ride back Grayson was still a little nervous about Olivia and rather or not she was jealous of his relationship with Amber. Or worried that he was crushing on her like his dad thought he was. Back at the house as his dad went in to start dinner Grayson walked up to where Olivia was shooting baskets. When one went in Olivia said, “I see why you like Amber so much. I think you two were cut from the same piece of cloth.”  
  
Grayson took a shot when she handed him the ball, “Y-you’re not um mad or jealous?”  
  
Olivia as his shot went into the basket said, “Why on earth would I be mad or jealous? She’s your best friend in the world Grayson. You get something from Amber that I can’t give you. Me telling you that you can’t hang out with her would be like you telling me that I can’t hang out with the girls from my basketball squad.”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “Yeah but I mean… Amber’s a girl. You’re not worried that I’m going to fall in love with her?”  
  
Olivia handing him the basketball leaned over to kiss his lips once, “Nope. I’m not that type of girl Gray. I’ll be hurt and devastated if you did, but I’d also find a way to forgive you eventually and hope you have a happy life. I don’t think I have to worry about it though, she’s never going to find you attractive.”  
  
Grayson grunted, “How do you figure that my dad says that I’m quite good looking.”  
  
Olivia smiled, “You’re beautiful Grayson. Honestly you are an absolutely stunning young man. I’m sure more than a few girls your age and older have checked you out. Not Amber though she’s blind to how handsome you are. She loves you the same way you love her. That kind of love can sometimes develop into something more, but if its as profound as what you and her have it never will.”  
  
Grayson sighed, “I don’t get it.”  
  
Olivia stole the ball when it was obvious he wasn’t going to shoot it. As she made another basket, “When you look at Amber do you see how pretty she is? I mean she’s a very beautiful girl Grayson, easily as pretty as me.”  
  
Grayson shook his head, “No one is a pretty as you.”  
  
Olivia chuckled kissing his cheek, “That’s your love for me talking Grayson, not reality. There are girls out there that are far more beautiful than me. What do you see when you look at Amber?”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “My best friend… sort of like a sister.”  
  
Olivia smiled, “That’s what she sees too, its why she’ll never realize how utterly stunningly handsome you are. She’s blinded by the fact that she thinks you’re her brother. Maybe it’ll change one day Grayson. Maybe the two of you will fall in love with how much you have in common its always possible. I for one though won’t worry about it, and not just because I leave for college in a few months. I know where your heart belongs shorty and I think you do too.” She rested her hand briefly on his wrist. He could feel their unspoken desire for one another building. He knew that Olivia was about to lean over and kiss him again, just as his dad called him in for dinner.  
  
That night as he ate dinner he got where Olivia was coming from, what she was really saying. She hadn’t been jealous when she had seen the two of them with heads together. Not even when they had teamed up for a brief few moments in insult ball before she had managed to get Amber to join the dark side which Amber had relished in doing. She knew just like Grayson did where his heart really did belong, and she knew as well that Grayson couldn’t ever imagine kissing Amber because of his feelings for Amber. The thought of even thinking of doing it didn’t excite him at all. Also he knew if he tried it Amber wouldn’t take it very kindly when she was already planning her wedding and marriage to someone else.  
  
That day was when Grayson realized that Olivia wasn’t ever going to worry about him messing around on her. She knew something about Grayson that he had known forever, he wasn’t the type of guy that cheated. He had found someone that made him happy and complete and as far as Grayson was concerned no other girls existed because they’d never compare to Olivia. Still at times they needed moments apart as the relationship grew, they weren’t one person but two unique people. Even so they had never had a real disagreement. Or even a moment where he thought for a second that Olivia was really angry at him. Or a moment where Olivia came to realize that he was just a kid still that she couldn’t spend her life with. Their first real disagreement though did finally happen in late May. Olivia was in a really hard place that afternoon, and Grayson had only been trying to bring some sense to the moment, but that wasn’t how it had played out.  
  
There was one week left of school that cool Friday afternoon when Grayson got off the bus heading up towards his house. He knew that Olivia had some basketball thing that she had to go to so he hadn’t expected to see her until Saturday. As he was walking up towards his house though he heard the familiar sound of Olivia’s voice, but it wasn’t at all pleasant sounding as she was saying, “Well then maybe I just won’t even go to college. I’d hate to waste your money on my indecision!”  
  
“That’s not what I said Liv! You’re turning my words around. You got into two amazing schools, you should at least think about what you want to do while you’re there.”  
“You mean besides drink, go to parties, and get laid.”  
  
“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this… you’re too much like your fucking father.” The sound of a door slamming was the next thing he heard as he headed up the sidewalk. He saw Olivia shooting baskets at the hoop when he came up the side of the houses. He could read her body language most of the time but, he’d rarely seen her pissed at someone. Grayson hadn’t realized being twelve and never having been in a relationship that he was walking into dangerous territory, as he stepped up to where she was.  
  
“Hey kiddo, want to shoot some hoops help me forget things.”  
  
Grayson said, “You got into a college?”  
  
Olivia shrugged turning to shoot the ball into the hoop, “Sure did, University of Los Angeles or University of Florida.” As the ball went in, “I think I’ll just stick around here though.”  
  
Grayson went to grab the ball himself as he held it realizing that he had gotten about a thousand times better at grabbing a basketball. That Olivia had taught even uncoordinated Grayson how to handle a ball. He said, “No you shouldn’t, that’s not right Olivia. Even if you can’t decide what you want to do you should at least give college a try.”  
  
Olivia took the ball from him, “I’d rather stay close to you.”  
  
“That’s not why you’re staying. You’re staying cause you’re afraid.”  
  
Olivia threw the ball over the fence into the back yard, “You don’t know what you’re talking about Grayson. Its not like that at all, I just don’t want to waste my time on something that I’ll get nothing out of. Its not like it should matter to you anyway, its my future not yours and if you don’t get that then I don’t think I want to be around you either right now....” Grayson stood there shocked as she stared at him then she just said, “Go home I’ve got no desire to talk to a kid about things he doesn’t understand…” Then she walked into her house slamming the door that her mom had slammed moments before.  
  
Grayson stood there for a moment looking at the closed back door of Olivia’s house. He could still hear her words echoing in his head, still hear the sound of the doors slamming. He watched for another minute waiting to see if she’d come out and apologize before finally walking back to his house. As he walked into the house he tried to process things. The words that Olivia had said scared him. More than that he was worried that she really did after all of their time together only think of him as a kid that she was messing around with. That the things he was feeling for her though complex were just the feelings of a kid experiencing his first moments of love. In the end it would all be over because he’d grow up and they wouldn’t want to be with one another. Or maybe Olivia was finally growing tired of him because he was a kid that was growing up, and she was only interested in the kid not who he’d become.  
  
Grayson sat on his bed, these thoughts and feelings compounding within him. Despite that as he sat there he didn’t feel the tears coming at all. Shouldn’t he he have been sad that this was over finally? That Olivia didn’t love him anymore and his heart breaking as he was after all just a kid falling out of love for the first time. His fingers rested on the bracelet at his wrist and Grayson shook his head, that was a stupid thought. His mom and dad had fought before when she was still alive. People disagreed with other people it didn’t mean the relationship ended. Olivia called him kid, it was an endearing and probably everlasting nickname, but she didn’t actually think he was only a kid anymore.  
  
Grayson stood up then deciding that he was going to talk to Olivia, he wasn’t going to let her just throw it all away and not go to school. Show her that he wasn’t going to give up on them either just because she was mad at him. That she was making a mistake not going, because Grayson knew what she’d be really good at even if she hadn’t seen it yet herself. With determination set he headed back over to Olivia’s house. He was walking up to the side of the house when her mom stepped out of the back door. “Looking for Liv? I think she went down to the park. Sorry you had to see our little blow up. I’m sure she’ll be back in a little bit for a game.” Then she continued towards the garage as Grayson shook his head. Olivia’s mom really didn’t get her at all.  
  
Grayson waited till Olivia’s mom had left in the car before he headed down to where the park was. The walk wasn’t a long one and it was a nice pleasant spring afternoon so he didn’t even need a jacket. Olivia was sitting on one of the swings. The chains that held it up were fully twisted around as Grayson arrived at the park she let it go the swing twirling as they came unwound. Then she started doing it again, as Grayson walked up to where the swings were. He sat down next to her not talking just slowly moving on his own swing. After a few minutes Olivia said, “I’m a fucking idiot.”  
  
Grayson started swinging a little more, “Yeah but I love you anyway.”  
Olivia sighed, “I am scared Gray. You were right about that.” She started to swing with him “What if I get there and I can’t figure out what I want to be? Or I fail out? Or I loose you because you realize what a fuck up I am.”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “I already know you’re a fuck up.”  
  
“Then why would you stay with me when I’m gone?”  
  
Grayson stopped swinging, “Why wouldn’t I? Why do we have to break up just because you leave for school? I mean I went eleven years without a girlfriend….”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “Gray that’s different than being in Junior high or high school. There’s tons of girls out there that are going to be interested in you these next four to six years. I’m just one little drop in a huge bucket of girls and most of them don’t come with my fucked up baggage.”  
  
Grayson started swinging higher, “In the past two months there were at least two girls that Amber pointed out to me who liked me. She flat out told me that they were interested in me and told me that I should ask them out.”  
  
“So you have a point in this or are you trying to make me jealous or confirm my worries?”  
  
Grayson looked over at her then back forward again, “I don’t care if other girls like me. I also don’t care if you fail at college or can't pick a major. If you want to be mad at me too that’s okay I know people get mad at each other. Maybe we will fall out of love too, but we don’t have to just because you go away to school. I know from my own experience though that if you don’t try something new you can’t fail, but at the same time you can’t become better either.” He started swinging higher, “Its like when I first started drawing fingers, I was really bad at it they were all huge and monster like, but now I can get the joints right and they look human sized.”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “Or your skill with the basketball. I remember your first few times trying to swat it away instead of catching it.”  
  
Grayson flushed at the memory from almost a year go now. “Yeah, but you didn’t give up on me, you taught me how to get better.”  
  
“Of course I did, because you wanted to learn but also because I was already enamored with you by then.”  
  
Grayson went for his jump then landing on the sand in front of the swings nearly perfect before turning to look at her. Olivia jumped too, after she was standing next to him he said, “I figured out what you should do.”  
  
“Oh so now you’re going to tell me what I should do?”  
  
Grayson reached over to take her hand holding it in his own as her fingers threaded with his in the familiar way that they had now for nearly five full months he said, “Yup, just this one time. I think you should be a teacher. You like being around kids, you’re good at teaching new skills to someone else, you’re funny too so you’d probably make school fun for kids. Its up to you though, you can be whatever you want to be. It was just a thought.”  
  
Olivia sighed, “And what if I end up wanting to sleep with one of those students? I don’t want to be a cliche...”  
  
Grayson smiled at that one, “That’s easy, you come home and tell your husband all about it and he fucks your brains out to the fantasies that you’re having.”  
  
Olivia laughed then keeping hold of his hands, “That only works Gray if my husband knows and understands me.”  
  
Grayson slipped his hand out of hers as he stepped in front of her, “Well then maybe you should take me home and fuck me so that it’s all out of your system before you go to college.”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “It doesn’t work that way and you know it.”  
  
Grayson turned and started walking right after he said, “You won’t know till you try and find out.” Two steps later Olivia was racing him back down the street towards their houses. He was not faster than Olivia so she got ahead of him pretty quickly calling back to him that he was a slow poke as she ran ahead of him. Grayson arrived at the houses having lost sight of her not sure if she had gone up to his house or her own. As he was walking up the driveway to the back of the houses Olivia was resting against the back door this house. She smiled, as he opened the gate she reached over pulling him into her arms to kiss him deeply on the lips.  
  
They stood there on the back porch of his house, tongues tangling as he felt Olivia sliding a hand down between them to rub at his stiffening penis. Grayson gasped against her when her fingers rubbed roughly over him in his shorts. “I think you should unlock your back door so I can take you to your room and molest you some more little boy...”  
  
Grayson flushed, “yes ma’am...” He got the door open in a matter of seconds as Olivia grabbed him by the shirt pulling him through the kitchen. He barely closed the back door with his foot as she pulled him out of the kitchen. There was a heat between them that boiled as they quickly moved through his living room to the back of the house. Olivia grabbed him at the door to his bedroom then kissed him again as they went into his bedroom. She pushed him down onto his bed as Grayson watched her move on top of him.  
  
She leaned over her face inches from his, “Do you want me to fuck you Grayson?”  
  
Grayson nodded, “yes please… really badly.”  
  
Olivia leaned down to kiss his lips as her fingers went to his shorts undoing the button and the zipper in quick motions. She was sliding down from his lips, her hands pulling his shirt off of him. As she got his shirt off she sat up pulling her own off too revealing her wonderful breasts in a small white lace bra that she wore. She leaned back over to kiss him, her tongue teasing his own as Grayson reached out to undo her bra. Her breasts freed Grayson ran his hands over them, months of practice had led him to understand exactly how to play with Olivia’s breasts. He didn’t care if he ever touched another girls breasts for as long as he lived, hers were perfect as far as the boy was concerned. Olivia went down on him though her hands taking hold of his shorts to pull them down his skinny legs a long with his boxer-briefs. Her fingers stroking his erection as she leaned down to suck on his balls gently. He had noticed that they were a little more pronounced compared to a year ago, but he still had no hair down there. Olivia moved her mouth off of him as she pulled at something making his sack move, “well well…. Grayson’s first little baby pube...”  
  
Grayson flushed as Olivia pulled the small blonde strand of hair, “S-sorry...”  
  
Olivia laughed, “Oh no its delightful Gray…. Hmm maybe soon you’ll be able to give me even better loads than you do huh?” Grayson flushed even more as her tongue made contact with the head of his erection. Olivia pushed her mouth down on his entire three inches, her tongue running along the top of his penis while she used her fingers to stroke his sack. Grayson groaned pressing up into Olivia’s mouth, she’d given him a lot of blow jobs in the past few months but he still enjoyed them regardless of how many times she gave one.  
  
Olivia slipped her mouth off of him though after sucking on him for a few minutes. She started to undo her own jeans pulling them down as she leaned over him to kiss his lips again. Olivia rolled with him so that she was on her back now with him on top, the two of them kissing deeply as his hands roamed over her body. He helped her get the jeans off the rest of the way before he ran his hands back up over her legs taking hold of her panties and pulling them down as well. As he pulled them off Grayson said, “Could we try a new position?”  
  
Olivia chuckled, “New position?”  
  
“You know… um we’ve done it a lot of times with me riding you and you riding me but uh well… I read that sitting feels really good too...”  
  
He wasn’t sure that Olivia would agree to something new so it surprised him when she slipped off of the bed, taking his hand as she also grabbed a blanket. “You really want to try this?” Grayson nodded yes as she looked back at him leading him across the hall to his drawing room. Olivia put the blanket down on his chair, “Take a seat….” Grayson sat down on the chair as Olivia put the armrests both up. Then she moved to sit on his lap as Grayson leaned back on the chair watching. Olivia moved down onto his erection, driving all three and a half inches up into her with one simple movement. The feeling of being inside of her was as always wonderful to Grayson, her pussy was already wet just from their touching of one another earlier. Still all these months later when they were intimate together Olivia wanted it as much as Grayson did.  
  
Olivia moved slightly as she said, “Oh…” Her eyes met his as she took his hands guiding them to her breasts, her own hands going to rest on his stomach as she began to move on top of him sitting in the chair. Grayson could feel it as Olivia took all three inches back into her slowly building speed while they kissed as well. Olivia shuddered when he slipped back into her the third time, her pussy convulsing around him as she said breathlessly, “Fuck Gray… your little guy is hitting me perfectly…” She pressed down on him again as Grayson squeezed her breasts. They went at this for a few minutes the two bodies joined together in the moment. His orgasm when it came while they were kissing was quick and intense. Olivia on top of him pulled him tightly into her arms as she came as well.  
  
After they sat there on the chair both catching their breaths their bodies joined together. Olivia slipped off of him as she stood on slightly shaky legs, “Well… we’re definitely doing that again.”  
  
Grayson flushed with a nod in agreement as Olivia reached out grabbing his hand, “Come on we’ve got a few hours till your dad gets home… lets go cuddle.” Grayson couldn’t think of any reason why they shouldn’t. As they lay in his bed together again under the covers Olivia stroking his chest as he stroked one of her breasts softly said, “I think I’ll go to UCLA I’ve heard that its not that far from Disney from my boyfriend.”  
  
Grayson smiled, “Does your boyfriend know about us?”  
  
Olivia gently pinched his nipple, “Nah he’d be pretty pissed if he knew I was fucking a twelve year old.”  
  
Grayson leaned in to kiss her lips softly, “I’m going to miss you.”  
Olivia stroked his cheek, “Yup, hey we could video chat sometimes or text message.”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “Seems like a lot of work when I’m not even your boyfriend.”  
  
Olivia kissed his lips harder, “What if you were my boyfriend?”  
  
“Well then, I could do this...” He pushed at her making her go onto her back as he moved on top of her entering her in one swift motion. Olivia groaned pulling him down on top of her as they made love again. After as he lay on top of her this time, “I guess I’m your boyfriend after all...”  
  
Olivia chuckled stroking his back, “I love you Grayson.”  
  
“I love you too Olivia.” School ended before they knew it, then summer began. It was almost like they both knew the expiration as it was coming, could feel the moments that they were capturing during the summer were moments that they wanted to hold onto forever. They went places during the summer as much as they could, but mostly they stayed around the houses talking for long hours sometimes. Playing games other times till they weren’t able to anymore. Other times they just lay together on his bed or hers and talked after making love. Some days Olivia just let him draw and work on his art while she went with her teammates and friends from school out saying goodbye as they were all going to different colleges. Other times Gray sat outside drawing while Olivia practiced basketball each of them doing their own thing but wanting to be together. By the time that summer had ended Grayson had almost reached five feet as he hit his first growth spurt. It didn’t equal his penis getting any bigger though, the girth increased just slightly but the length was still just below four inches and there was still no hair other than one or two on his sack.  
  
Summer ended, as it always does, and it came to the time a few days after Grayson’s own school started that Olivia had to go to Los Angeles to start her first year of college. That night before she left Grayson and Olivia found themselves on that bit of grass between their two houses where nearly a year ago they had first met. They lay on their backs looking up at the night sky on a late Saturday night neither wanting to speak, hands entwined. They had made love only hours earlier desperate to hold onto one last memory of what it felt like to be with one another. Now they just stared together up at the night sky.  
  
Olivia broke the silence, which Grayson was grateful for because he had no idea what to say. “I’ll be home for Christmas. Its not that far away.”  
  
Grayson agreed, “Yeah its really not just a few months.”  
  
Olivia softly squeezed his fingers, “Hey if you meet another girl I’ll understand.”  
  
Grayson was quite for a long while looking at a plane as it slowly made its way across the night sky, “I won’t.”  
  
“You don’t know that Grayson, you’re still young and you’re going to go through a lot of changes this school year, even more than you did last year. I won’t hate you if you find yourself liking a girl your own age whose around all the time.” She turned onto her side so that she could rest her hand on his chest, “Seriously.”  
Grayson put his hand on top of hers, “Seriously I won’t.”  
  
“Gra-”  
  
He put a finger on her lips, “There’s millions of girls on this planet, billions even I guess, and maybe when you come back for Christmas we won’t be the same, but I’m not going to find someone else until I know I don’t love you anymore.”  
  
Olivia gently moved his finger off of her lips as she leaned over to kiss him, “You are such a weird little boy Grayson Allen Lewis.” Then she laid back on her back again looking up at the stars, “What if I meet someone?”  
  
Grayson found her fingers again entwining with them, “You won’t. You don’t even like adults that way.” Olivia didn’t argue with him on that point. They both just watched what little stars they could see in the night sky, “if you do though I’ll forgive you.” Olivia laughed, but it was a laugh tinged with sadness. Eventually sometime around two in the morning they separated going back to their own bedrooms where they lay on their beds their phones connected while they talked softly until they were asleep. The following morning Grayson saw Olivia off with his dad. Her parents were there as well as they were driving her to the airport.  
  
Walking back to the house his dad put his arms on his shoulders, “You’re getting tall Gray aren’t you?”  
  
Grayson shrugged, “Yeah, I’m going to miss Olivia.”  
  
His dad chuckled, “She was a really good friend to you for the last year. You’ve got other friends now too, just lean on them some and you’ll see before you know it you’re going to be asking me if I’m okay with you going out on a date, which I’ll remind you not till you’re fourteen.”  
  
Grayson smiled, “Yeah maybe so dad.” Somehow they had kept everything from his dad for a whole nine months. It had not been easy, more than a few times they had almost gotten caught, but he had never caught on to the fact that Grayson and Olivia were dating, nor that she had taken his virginity either. He had never even asked about the bracelet or the ring again, either his dad was just unaware of how close they had gotten or he didn’t want to know. Either way Grayson had to admit that he had a really great dad. He could see now why his mom had loved his dad so much, and one day he’d let his dad know just how close he and Olivia had been… For now it was just a secret between them. That’s how it had to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Having only the lead guitar playing while Carter gave a slightly haunting lyrical interpretation of the song Like Suicide was a strange choice. It had been Grayson’s suggestion that they learn the song, but the boys had decided to try and make it their own despite the fact that they didn't’ really have to. They weren’t perfect, how could a group of four boys between the ages of twelve and fourteen be perfect at playing instruments. Though honestly Carter’s voice was very hauntingly beautiful in that same kind of way that say Chris Cornell’s voice was. Grayson knew enough about singing to know that voices like that didn’t come from just practice, some people were just born with very pretty voices that were meant to be heard. Like some were born with an innate ability to make art, yeah you had to work at it to make it amazing. Grayson though had been born to be an artist just like apparently Carter had been born to sing.

As the song ended Grayson looked down at the drawing he had sitting on his lap. From the spot she was sitting next to him Amber jumped up and ran over to where Carter was. The thirteen year old didn’t care that the fourteen year old was sweaty as she hugged him then kissed him which made the other three band members all catcall to which Carter just said, “Shut up!” Before Amber giggled then slipped off of him. Grayson knew something about Amber and Carter that no one else in this room knew, neither of them was a virgin. Of course Carter didn’t know that Grayson knew that little bit of information. Just like Carter had no idea that Amber knew Grayson was dating Olivia.

Watching the two of them his mind went back to what had led to Amber finding out nearly four months ago at the beginning of September. Grayson had tried his best the first full week of school after Labor day to not be a depressed mess, but he found it impossible. He walked around the school halls just kind of lazily going about things. He was finding school and concentrating on things to be very difficult. Even doing art didn’t hold the same thrill that it used to at the moment. He’d go home and then he’d remember right away why he was so depressed, as there would be no Olivia shooting hoops asking him if he wanted to play insult ball. Maybe pulling him into her arms, kissing his lips, taking him into his bedroom since his dad wasn’t home for a few hours.

Realizing that their routine had become so ingrained after months of being together it was hard to accept that Olivia was really gone. The summer had been a different routine for sure, but pretty much most of it had revolved around them being together as much as possible. There had even been one afternoon where they had run into Amber by total accident at the Old Navy that Olivia had wanted to go to for some clothes for school in the fall. That was where Grayson had first met Carter and where he suspected the pieces of the puzzle for Amber fully fell into place. It hadn’t even occurred to him at the time that he had been flirty with Olivia, or that Amber had seen them holding hands.

That was why the first Friday after Labor day when Amber sat down across from him at lunch and said, “Hey we should hang out after school today. You could come over to my house take the bus with me, then maybe your dad could pick you up?”

Grayson sighed as he sort of picked at his food, “I guess its better than going home.” All he’d do at home would be to text Olivia. If she wasn’t busy with school stuff she’d text him back or sometimes they would video call but it wasn’t the same. They usually only talked like that once a week, Olivia was busy out there she had college basketball games and other team functions to go along with her school work. He knew she wasn’t meeting other boys or even thinking about dating someone else. Still it hurt not having her around, and for some reason masturbating wasn’t nearly as fun as it had been before he had met Olivia.

That was why he had agreed to go over to Amber’s that afternoon. Breaking his routine he figured might finally get him out of his funk. Amber had two older brothers who were both in high school, but thankfully neither of them were home that afternoon. Grayson had met them once in May at the school art night where students had shown off their artwork for the year to their parents and other parents. Her brothers had been super annoying and teasing about how Amber only drew unicorns or other silly fantasy things. Until of course their mother had gotten on them. So Grayson was glad to see that they weren’t at the house when he arrived there with Amber.

Amber lived in a nice two story that was set up very similar to Olivia’s but the bottom area of the house was flipped with the living room being at the front across from the den and the master bedroom at the back. The garage was connected to the house as well unlike his and Olivia’s, so they had to go through the bottom of the house to get there as it was in the back by the kitchen. Half of the garage had been set up to be a small art studio for Amber, “My dad did it when I was six after a lot of begging.” There was a table for drawing, a computer with a setup similar to his though Amber’s computer was the newer one now. She wanted to go into 3-D animation one day and mainly focused on that when she was at home.

There was a small couch that Grayson sat down on when he walked in. He felt out of place everywhere like a part of him was missing. Worst Olivia had said the same thing to him on a phone call just a few days ago. Amber sat down next to him on the couch as Grayson felt a slight bit of nervous uncertainty as to what was going on. He was starting to think that maybe Amber had developed a crush on him after all despite what Olivia had said.  
Amber was a little taller than him, she was skinnier than Olivia, but despite the skinny frame her breasts were probably already almost as big as Olivia’s. When he had first met Amber she had been pretty much undeveloped, within a year she had grown into a young woman of thirteen nearly fourteen now. Though Grayson knew enough about girls and boys both now to know that some developed and finished growing physically well before others did. When Amber shifted to move closer Grayson putting her arm around his shoulders he said, “Um what are we doing?”

Amber shrugged looking around the small half room, “Sitting in my art studio pretending that you’re not in love with Olivia.”

Grayson felt his heart start beating quickly as he said, “Uh huh….”

Amber smiled then shifted till she was right there beside him taking his hand, draping his arm around her shoulders. He was so uncertain how to act in this moment. It was like Amber was being intimate with him but not in a sexual way. She rested her head on his shoulder as she said, “You’re my best friend in the world Grayson, the only person I really trust other than Carter… I think of you like a brother, but not like those two asses that are my real brothers… you’re the person I trust the most other than Carter.”

Grayson cleared his throat, “I uh feel the same way too Amber, what are you trying to tell me?”

Amber looked over at him then she turned back to look at her own legs as she let out a long sigh then finally said what was on her mind, “We… had sex and it really hurt.” Grayson started to say something, but before he could Amber continued, “Carter was so… I mean he stopped right away when I said it hurt, but I wanted it so bad that I didn’t let him stop. Now he’s afraid to try again...”

Grayson swallowed trying to get his mind around what Amber was telling him, then softly he said, “I don’t know what you want me to tell you.”

Amber said, “Maybe there’s someone else who could help us figure out what went wrong so that Carter won’t be afraid to try again.”

Grayson said, “Well I mean I could look it up on the interne-”

Amber interrupted him, “Don’t play stupid with me Grayson Allen Lewis! We’ve been friends for almost a year now and I know all of your little tricks because you’re not that complex of a boy when it comes to emotions you’re like an open book. It took me a lot longer than I’d like to admit to figure it out but I did. That afternoon at your house was the first clue, the way that you and Olivia interacted as so nearly intimate. Then at the mall I saw you holding hands seconds before you saw me you dropped them.” Grayson could remember both incidents really well, but had always figured Amber hadn’t noticed how close they were. Who would believe an eighteen year old would be interested in a twelve year old. “Then your artwork on top of those two things, well all the pieces of the puzzle sort of fell right into place. Then there’s this lovely little guy,” She used her fingers to pick at the blue bracelet between the two darker black bracelets he wore with it almost out of habit now. “She has one exactly like it only its red and I bet,” here she pulled his wrist up to her face to look closer at the bracelet, “That yours has her name and hers says yours.” She chortled when she saw it did then let go of his wrist. “So see there’s someone that can help us without you spending hours on the internet going through options that may or may not be right.”

Grayson rested a hand on his wrist, “Y-you’re not going to um… I mean Olivia’s a lot older than me… shouldn’t you be telling on her or something?”

Amber after a moment said, “Did she rape and force you to be with her?”

Grayson shook his head, “Uh no… why would she do that?”

Amber shrugged, “Well that’s the only way I’d tell. Just by looking at your artwork I can tell that you’re in love with her. I bet she never made you do a single thing you didn’t want to do.”

Grayson agreed, “I do love her and I miss her a whole lot...”

Amber rested her head on his shoulder again, “I know you do buddy, I can see it on your face and in how you walk around school. Never knew you were the brooding depressed type till this fall, all spring you were always so happy and eager to try new things. Then summer ends and you’re suddenly such a sad and clearly sullen boy. So that was the last piece of the puzzle, today was the thing that sealed it. You’ve never wanted to come over before when I offered. You almost always said that you had plans or that you agreed to do something with Olivia. So puzzle solved I decided that you were the best person for me to get the help I need.”

Grayson with a small flush said, “Just because I’m in love with Olivia doesn’t mean that I know stuff about sex...”

Amber dug a finger into his side making him jump before she said, “Stop please. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Grayson sighed, “Okay but I still don’t know how to help you.”

Amber tapped his pocket where his phone was, “Call someone who can. Let me talk to Olivia.”

Grayson pulled his phone out then said, “She might be busy and I um need to talk to her about it first...”

Amber nodded standing up, “I’ll be in the kitchen come give me the phone when she agrees to talk.”

Grayson shook his head when Amber left the room, then he looked back down at his phone. Finally after a few minutes of trying to think of what he’d say he called Olivia. She answered on the second ring, “Hey shorty I was just thinking about you. How you doing?”

Grayson really hated that out of all of the nicknames that she could have settled on Shorty was one of the two she used the most often along with kid. “I’m okay...” though her voice had an effect on him that a twelve year old with pent up sexual needs would have. “Um so Amber knows about us.”

Olivia on the other end paused for a second then said, “What that I’m your neighbor and friend?”

Grayson agreed, “Well yeah but also my girlfriend.”

Olivia was quiet for a lot longer than Grayson was comfortable with before she finally said, “Okay, what does she plan to do with that information.”

Grayson let out a small sigh, “Um ask you about sex stuff that I don’t have the answer to.”

Olivia chuckled, “Really and what does a thirteen year old want to do with such stuff?” She remembered that Amber was a year older than him, Olivia seemed to remember a lot of things that Grayson would have probably thought was useless. She continued, “Does she want to seduce my boyfriend with the things that she learns from me? Help him be less lonely?”

Grayson groaned, “No she wants to know why it hurt the first time she had sex...”

“You’re having sex with Amber?”

Grayson sighed, “I’m not having sex with anyone other than my hand...”

Olivia laughed, she had been fucking with him, he couldn’t see her face so had no idea. She was horrible at hiding expressions when she tried to mess with him, but over the phone she could do it. “I know that poor hand of yours is getting more of a work out than it has in months huh kid?”

Grayson groaned, “Please Olivia...”

“Okay Gray I’ll stop messing with you, until tonight. I expect a phone call tonight after your dad has gone to sleep I need to see that little guy its been too long for me too…” She sighed for a moment then said, “Okay so let me talk to Amber, while I do you can go jerk off in the bathroom or something like that.”

Grayson groaned again as Olivia laughed then he headed into the kitchen from the garage. Amber was sitting down on a bar stool in the kitchen when he walked in. Amber jumped down coming over to him as he handed her the phone, “Olivia is going to talk to you.”

Amber took the phone as she said, “Thanks, you can watch television or something if you want to. The living room is just through there.” She pointed at the other doors out of the kitchen before talking into the phone while heading back to the garage, “Hi Olivia….” There was a pause as she stopped at the back door to look at Grayson for a moment, “Yeah he’s got a really confused look on his face still…” she laughed, “Yeah he’s cute like that.” Then she closed the garage door as she said, “I just wanted to talk to another girl that has had sex...” That was all that he heard.

Grayson didn’t watch television instead he wondered around Amber’s downstairs. The living room had pictures on the table below the television that hung up on the wall. It was pictures from what looked like family trips, some other pictures of the kids that looked like school pictures. He didn’t go into the parents room but the den also had a lot more pictures from the years going back to some pictures of Amber when she was much younger. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Amber found him in the den handing him his phone, “Olivia said she expects a phone call around ten your time tonight since its a Friday.”

Grayson pocketed the phone as he felt a stirring in his loins before he finally said, “Did she help at all?”

Amber nodded, “Yup, I’ve got to try something tonight then I have to explain to Carter what we did wrong. I caused the problem… I mean it was my fault it hurt...”

Grayson disagreed, “It couldn’t be just your fault. I mean you can’t blame yourself for it being painful… Olivia told me that her first time was really painful too, maybe it always hurts girls the first time.”

Amber smiled, put her arm around his shoulders and said, “Grayson I love you like the brother I never had, but you’re an idiot sometimes. A little discomfort sure, but not as painful as it was. I mean if I was one of those girls with a really thick hymen or something then yeah perhaps so. I’m not though and I know I’m not. Olivia explained it to me. Part of the problem is that Carter and I rarely get time alone together. We live right next door to each other almost, I mean he’s three houses down, but our parents don’t like us hanging out together.”

“Because of the religious stuff?” Amber nodded then Grayson asked, “So what you just, did it quickly?”

Amber agreed, “Yeah we didn’t even get naked or anything and I just made him put it in me even though I wasn’t all that ready for it.” She sighed with a flush, “I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you.”

Grayson disagreed, “Its what best friends are for. I’m here for you to talk about embarrassing things and to help too if I can.”

Amber kissed his cheek, “Thanks Gray. You’re a strange boy, dating a college freshman, helping your eighth grade best friend have better sex with her freshman boyfriend…. Strange but sweet I think I see why Olivia fell in love with you.” After that having someone that he could talk with for the next few months helped. He told Amber about how he and Olivia had met, how their first kiss had happened and when he told her that one she had admitted that it was probably one of the most romantic things that she had ever heard.

*

That had been his fall in a nutshell, days spent hanging with Amber when Carter had choir practice after school. He learned that Amber and Carter’s second time went much better with her explaining to Carter what they had done wrong. Of course even having someone he could talk with about how he missed Olivia didn’t fully rid him of his depression at times. Usually most Fridays if Olivia didn’t have a game to go to around ten his time until one or two in the morning they would talk on the phone about their week. Sometimes they’d send naughty photos that got deleted right away, or do a Facetime to show each other stuff, but mainly they talked because they needed to hear each others voice more than have sex.

Sometimes on Saturdays like today he’d be over at Carters where the boy and his three friends form his Jewish private school all had their instruments set up to play music. His parents approved of him learning music, though they were Jewish they saw nothing wrong with him exploring any kind of music he wanted to. Amber’s parents and Carter’s both being so uptight about their religion stuff made Grayson a little sad because when you saw Amber and Carter together there was no way that you couldn’t see how well they worked together.

Grayson heard the sound of a car horn and knew that his dad was there to pick him up. “I’ll see you guys later.”

The band members all said they would see him later and Amber gave him a hug, whispering I his ear, “You’ll see it’ll be the same even if its different for a moment.” Then she let him go. The car ride home with his dad was mostly quiet, his dad still didn’t believe that he didn’t have a crush on Amber. It was better he supposed that his dad thought he did. It made the fact that he was hiding something really big a lot easier to hide. He didn’t think his dad would have the same reaction as Amber to finding out that his son was sleeping with a college freshman when he was only in the seventh grade.

At the house he messed around some more with his artwork while his dad made them some dinner, in the end Grayson ended up helping his dad some. At some point this fall Grayson had decided that he wanted to learn how to actually cook stuff not just let his dad do it all by himself all the time. They had started learning how to make more complex things together and strangely enough it had bonded them a little more than before. His dad had admitted that cooking had been one of those things that his mom had loved doing. Not because it was a motherly thing to do, but because it scratched her creative itch. Grayson was finding he agreed, though it wasn’t as satisfying as getting a drawing just perfect there was something relaxing about cooking as well.

After dinner his dad went off to take a shower and probably watch some television before he went to sleep. In the past few months his dad had gone out on a few dates, but nothing had really come of it. Grayson got the feeling that his dad still missed his mom even though it had been three years and a few months since her death now. His dad just wasn’t ready to move on and meet a new love, which Grayson could understand his mom had been very special to his dad. Grayson for his part put together the trash then put it in the larger trash can to wheel down to the front as Saturday morning was trash collection day.

Grayson was walking back up the driveway when he felt like someone was looking at him. His eyes rested on her almost immediately. Olivia leaned against the side of his garage seemingly studying him as he walked up the driveway. She looked as she always did, same dark brown hair that hung down over her shoulders almost going to the middle of her back, small button of a nose on a slightly oval shaped face. She wore a tee-shirt that was dark blue and seemed to snugly fit around her breasts, giving off the shape of them almost perfectly then hugging to her flat stomach. The jeans she wore showed off the slender curves of her firm slightly muscular legs as well. “Hey there shorty, you been keeping up on your trick shots.”

His heart hammered in his chest, this was proof that talking on the phone really didn’t lesson the intimate feeling of actually seeing someone in person. “I might have every now and then...” He could feel his blood pumping through his body at an increased speed as he stepped up to where Olivia was. Maybe he was too nervous or unsure where they still stood, because his penis was not erect as he looked at her. She moved off of the side of the garage as he stepped closer. Despite the few inches he had gained during the school year Olivia was still the taller and slightly wider of the two of them. “I thought you weren’t going to be home till tomorrow...”

Olivia moved to two steps between them, “I couldn’t wait, seemed like missing one day would be a waste of time that I’d rather not waste….” Her hand with the red bracelet on it reached out to gently stroke his cheek, “You’re as beautiful as I remember…”

Grayson flushed, “Um you know boys don’t like being called beautiful.”

Olivia smiled, “Well tough because its the word I choose to use so you’d better get used to it kid.” He grinned as she moved her hand down to find his. For a moment it felt surreal and strange at the same time as her fingers entwined with his. Then after a moment it felt normal as Olivia pulled him towards her garage. Inside both of her parents cars were parked leaving just a small space where the couch, extra fridge, and basketballs were all kept. Olivia pulled him onto the couch with her the two of them falling on it with him on top of her. Olivia hit her head on the arm rest “Fuck...” Grayson laughed as she pinched his side, “Shut up shorty...” Then she pulled him down to kiss her and the entire world felt right again.

Her lips were soft and warm pressed to his, the taste of Olivia was the same as it had been back in August. The way that her tongue gently teased with his was the same as well. Sliding together like this brought back memories of the countless amount of times that he had kissed her laying on top of her. Even moments where she was on top of him. As their tongues danced he felt Olivia’s hands on his back sliding under his shirt. There was a growing hunger that had now replaced the nervous energy of before. Grayson had grown to full erect status in his jeans as they kissed, he knew with how he was pressing to Olivia that she could feel it as well.

Breathlessly Olivia pulled back from their kiss. Grayson’s jaw hurt a little it had been so long since he had kissed and they had been doing it a little roughly. “So I guess this isn’t over huh?”

Grayson shook his head, his heart still pounding, his penis twitching, “Nope. I guess you’re going to have to keep molesting me.” Olivia laughed pulling his face back down to hers again to kiss his lips once lightly. With a flush he said, “Please Miss Olivia my penis really needs to be molested its been months...”

Olivia groaned, “Call me Miss again and I’ll make sure you can’t sit for a week.”

“But Miss...”

Olivia tickled his sides then which of course made Grayson laugh before slipping off of her to escape. Olivia grabbed him a second later by the back of his tee-shirt pulling him to her this time though when she pulled him down onto the couch he was on the bottom with her on top, “Every day I missed you Grayson. I was like an addict without her fix...” Her hands were sliding down his front as she spoke. Olivia sat up with his legs on her waist as her hands slid down the front of his shirt. “You’ve gotten a little taller I see… lets see if the little monster’s gotten any bigger...” Grayson laying on his back watched as Olivia undid the button on his jeans.

She pulled the jeans open with one deft motion, but didn’t pull them down his legs. Her fingers slipped inside of the opening sliding along his erection. Grayson breathed in deeply. The feeling of Olivia’s fingers on him even through his underwear was familiar and yet enticing as well. She gently rubbed him through the boxers with her fingers, sliding along the length of him like she was remembering exactly what it was like to touch him. Then she was at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down enough to make his erection pop out, he really had not added any length in the nearly four months since Olivia had seen him last.

She gently wrapped her hand around him, stroking the length a few times till the head came popping out. Then she leaned down to gently run her tongue along the exposed head for Grayson the feeling of Olivia again touching him was like an addict finally getting what they needed. Her lips when they slowly circled over the head was too much for him to take. He tried to hold back, but on top of it being so many months since she had touched him it had also been a few days since he had masturbated. When he twitched in her mouth and exploded Olivia expected it, what she didn’t expect was the better stream. That had started and surprised him as well when it happened. He shot his first real load into Olivia’s mouth, still not a lot, just one really powerful spurt of what was still mostly a clear liquid, but it was enough that Olivia sucked harder on his erection as if trying to draw out more.

Then when his twitching passed she slowly slipped her mouth off of his erection, “Well how about that… the little monster’s gotten even more delicious.”  
Grayson flushed, “You don’t mind?”

Olivia laughed as she gently put him away, “Nope, I don’t mind any of it with you Gray.” She started to button his jeans again as well, “Here….” She moved on the couch to lay down with him the two of them twisting till they were spoons with him being the smaller one right now.

“I could help you out too.” Grayson said as Olivia idly played with the blue band on his wrist.

“I’m too tired for that Grayson… I mean it would be incredible but I really just want to hold you right now.” Grayson snuggled in more as her hand moved to rub his stomach instead. “I don’t know if I really like it out there...”

Grayson shifted to rest his hand on top of hers, “Have you made any friends?”

“A few, some of the girls on the basketball team. I just don’t like all the drinking and partying. I always thought that was why I wanted to go to college, well that and getting away from my mom….”

“I don’t care if you go out drinking and partying.”

Olivia laughed and kissed the top of his head, resting her own chin on top of his head afterwards as her one hand held him at the stomach instead of rubbing, “But I do. I’m not that girl, I was never really that girl. I was popular here in my high school, it was expected that I’d go to those parties. I never did at all for the last five months of school either.” She chuckled, “Kelli, Tiffany, and Natalie all of them were so pissed at me for not coming to their parties. Then there was prom, we had made a huge plan to do that together and by the time it came around I just didn’t care about it. I had more important things to care about.”

Grayson moved his hand to rest it on top of hers, “I’m sorry I made you miss prom.”

Olivia squeezed his stomach with her hand, “Grayson you didn’t make me miss anything. I could have still gone, you wouldn’t have made me or told me I couldn’t. I Just…. I was never really that girl.”

Grayson turned so that he could look at her, almost falling off of the couch but they both shifted so that they could face one another. “I don’t understand...”

Olivia smiled, her hand stroked his cheek, “The girl that is with you that’s the real me, the one that you’ve known this whole year now that’s who I really am. The one that you first met at the end of August. That was the girl pretending to be something she wasn’t to hide what she really was because well she knew she’d never get what she wanted.”

Grayson thought he understood, “So you’d rather just not go to parties because you don’t really like them?”

Olivia agreed, “Yeah. I’d rather keep my horny twelve year old secret boyfriend satisfied than go to parties… but its more than that… I guess I’m a really simple girl deep down Grayson because all I want is to hold you, have you hold me back, and lay here talking to you all night long. Then tomorrow maybe play some games, shoot some hoops, and hold you again till I can’t hold you any longer… then one day say ten years from now I’d like to just be at home after teaching, putting my kid or kids to bed while their father works on some game that he’s helping design or some other animation project if that’s what he chooses to do...”

Grayson leaned in to rest in her arms again neither of them talking for awhile. After a few minutes he said, “Does this husband of yours know about us?”

Olivia chuckled, “No, I’d never let him know that I molest a little boy on the side...”

Grayson moved to kiss her lips gently, “Well that’s good cause I’d really like you to keep doing that. You know till I’m tired of it.” Olivia pinched his side making squirm then he leaned in to kiss her harder. After that they did just lay there the only sound was the sound of their breathing together. They slept for awhile like that before separating to go back to their own beds. The rest of that first Christmas break played out in a very similar fashion as their last week together in August. Every moment felt like it could be the last time they got to touch one another for months. Then finally the new year came and Olivia was once again half way across the country. This time though strangely even though it was for an even longer period of time it was easier somehow.

*

During his thirteenth summer Grayson and Olivia again found themselves repeating the summer of the year before. There were moments where they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another. Moments where they needed a few days apart from one another just to remember who they were when the other wasn’t around. Still even now they had to run around behind their parents for all of it, this made it hard to actually do something other than hang around their houses or the park. Sometimes Olivia would take him to the mall or they’d go get something to eat in the afternoons when she had the car from her mom. Olivia had settled on a major at the end of her first year of college as well deciding to teach sixth and seventh grade.

The summer ended before they wanted it too and then Olivia was gone back to school. It was the first week of September. Already he missed feeling Olivia in his arms, or her holding him in hers. He had managed to not get depressed this time though. Having Amber to talk with helped. Surprisingly enough Amber and Olivia had formed a friendship as well having relationships that were similar to one another.

Grayson was walking home after getting off of the bus when his phone rang. He had expected a call from Olivia tonight at their usual time. They usually talked every Friday evening after his dad had gone to bed. Usually their talks led to them video chatting and masturbating together. Grayson was looking forward to tonight as he always did, actually for the talk more than the sex. They usually would text each other during the week sometimes, but generally they had started saving most of their talking for Friday nights.

That was why as he walked down the street he was surprised to see that Olivia was calling him. He answered the phone on the third ring, “You’re calling a little earlier than usual.”

Olivia on the other end did not sound happy at all. “I… I didn’t know who to call… I don’t want to put this on you Grayson...”

Grayson felt his heart skip a beat, “What’s wrong?”

Olivia breathed in deeply then let it out with a long sigh, “I… I think I’m pregnant.”

Grayson’s heart started beating even faster now, he swallowed back his sudden feeling of panic. With him being all of thirteen he didn’t really want to be a dad yet. Not to mention all the trouble that it would bring. He didn’t doubt for a second that if she was that it was his because he knew it was. Olivia wasn’t sleeping around on him, she wasn’t that type of girl. “I- Its going to be okay if you are somehow.”

Olivia on the other end said, “I’m taking a home pregnancy test as soon as I get back to the dorm in a few minutes...” She paused for a moment then said, “and Grayson if I’m not pregnant you’re using condoms from now on when we have sex.”

Grayson flushed as he walked into the house and sat down on the edge of his bed, “D-do they make condoms my size?”

Olivia said, “Extra-extra small?”

“Hey I thought you thought it was cute...”

Olivia laughed, “Well of course I do kid, I’m attracted to boys your age. To answer your question yes they do, there are adult men who aren’t all that much bigger than you. Hold on a moment I’m going to take this test.”

Grayson lay back on his bed as he heard Olivia put the phone down then the sound of her peeing filled his ears for a moment then when she came back Grayson said, “you just peed on the phone!”

Olivia said, “You pee on the phone all the time shut up!”

Both of them laughed feeling a need to break the tension of the moment. If Olivia was pregnant they’d deal with it together, but for now they both wanted to forget that she had taken the test. “You said it was cute!”

Olivia sighed, “I do think its cute.”

They both went quiet for a moment then finally Grayson said, “I love you Olivia.”

“I love you too Grayson.” Then, “Let see...” A moment later she let out a long sigh of relief, “its negative.”

Grayson laying back on his bed said, “Aren’t those things wrong sometimes.”

Olivia chuckled, “Yeah but I don’t think it is. I think I’m late because of school stress. Now that I’ve picked a major there’s all these new things that I need to do and they’re all adding on top of one another. What if I was only a good teacher to you because of our relationship.”

Grayson sighed, “That’s stupid Olivia, you taught all the girls on your basketball team things. Plus you like teaching kids you told me so.”

“Yeah will I also like fucking kids so you know… it goes hand in hand that I’d want to teach them things too.”

Grayson groaned, “You can stop beating yourself up about liking young boys now. You’re not the kind of person that would ever hurt them. So as your boyfriend I’d really like it if you did.”

Olivia chuckled, “I can’t help it sometimes. All I can do is think about how badly I want to molest you again and you’re a thousand miles away.”

Grayson undid his jeans pulling them open then pulling his boxer-briefs down to reveal his erection. He wasn’t much bigger than he had been at the start of summer, but the hairs on his balls were more than a few now even if there wasn’t any elsewhere. He took a picture then sent it to her. Olivia after a moment said, “Dear god Grayson some boy is sending me dick picks.”

Grayson smiled, “Oh yeah? You think he wants you to molest him?”

Olivia laughed, “Yeah I do. I’m going to call you back I need to find out how far away from me he lives.” His phone call with Olivia suddenly went dead as he lay there on the bed throbbing as one of their games had started. That was what you did when you lived a thousand miles apart and still wanted to have sex with each other, you made up games. His phone rang again as he answered it. “Hello is this the naughty little boy that just sent me his dick?”

Grayson agreed it was, “Yeah that’s me miss. You sound really pretty.”

“Oh I more than sound it.” His phone beeped and there was a picture of Olivia without her shirt on. “What do you think kid?”

Grayson stroked his penis a little faster, “You’re really hot miss I’d really like to suck on those tits.”

Olivia he knew was stroking herself as she said, “Oh would you now, I’d like to suck on that little cute penis you sent me, can you stroke it for me hmm kid?”

“If you want me to.”

“I do.” Grayson was already stroking but he transitioned the call to a video call so that they could both watch each other now. Watching Olivia begin to push her fingers into her pussy while he stroked his penis faster wasn’t as good as being with her but her calling him kid and seeing him stroke his erection was enough to send Olivia over the edge, which hearing her was enough to make Grayson cum as well. After they lay on their own beds catching their breaths as Grayson said, “I would have helped if you had been pregnant.”

Olivia touched his face on her screen as she said, “I know you would have shorty, but I’m not pregnant.” She paused for a moment then said, “Do you want that one day Gray?”

“Want what?”

“You know a family? Kids, a wife, all that stupid shit?”

Grayson smiled, “I don’t know if its stupid, but I only want to do it if you do.”

“What if we’re not together by then?”

Grayson sighed, “Don’t be stupid Olivia I’m not going anywhere so when you’re ready I’ll be ready too.” For a long while after that they just lay on their beds talking with one another about their week at school. That was how they usually spent Friday’s just a lot later than that one. The fact that Olivia had come to him the moment she thought she might be pregnant for some reason made Grayson feel wonderful. He was the one person she trusted with anything really personal which was exactly how he handled things as well. The rest of the fall continued like that. Olivia was indeed not pregnant, and it was enough of a scare that come Christmas break they both made sure that he always used a condom if they went for full penetration.

*

The summer after Grayson turned fourteen was set to be the second biggest change in his life since meeting Olivia. The first of course had been the two of them falling in love, but the summer that after he turned fourteen was the summer before he started high school. It was also the summer that the secret two and a half years relationship between him and Olivia came crashing out into the open with his dad. The day that it happened was four days after Olivia got back from college, and also the first day that started Grayson’s summer vacation. The summer of Grayson’s fourteenth year was also the summer of Olivia’s twentieth so in all reality they really were breaking all kinds of laws with her being legally six years older than him and no longer a teen either.

Olivia was still taller than him, though Grayson was quickly at fourteen closing in on the gap between them in height. As he got off of the school bus that afternoon before the start of summer he was five feet and four inches tall and though he had some clear signs of puberty he was mostly just boarding on that territory of being tall and lanky instead of having any real muscular definition. His voice was only slightly deeper, and Grayson was pretty sure it wasn’t going to get any deeper than it was. He had settled on cutting his light blonde hair to the point that it was just long enough for fingers to slide through but not down past his ears. He was happy with the cut, mainly because the girl that he had cut it for approved of it.

Walking down the street it felt weird to realize that this felt like his home now. He had lived here for nearly three full years and his life had take on a totally different direction than it would have if he had stayed in LA. There’s no telling how many girls he might have dated or where he might have ended up, but maybe he still would have met Olivia somehow. He’d like to think so because really his life was better with her in it than without. As he approached the house the sound of a basketball going into a hoop didn’t surprise him, it was one of three familiar sounds that he always associated with Olivia.

Since that first Christmas after Olivia went away to college they had only seemed to have grown their bond instead of letting it slowly melt away because of the distance. Really in today’s world the only thing lacking because of the distance was the ability to physically touch one another. Otherwise they could do everything else exactly the same. He couldn’t recall how many times he had sat on his phone on face time just drawing while Olivia did something else on her phone a thousand miles away every now and then interrupting him to talk for a bit. Or the nights that they lay in bed together watching the same movie and talking. They had invented sex phone games as well that were always pretty much the same: he was a little boy and she was an older woman trolling for little boys over the phone. No the distance wasn’t so bad and it turned out that Grayson wasn’t like other boys his age. As Olivia so fondly liked to remind him he was weird.

They fought too, well… had disagreements about things. He could see how being married to Olivia would be now, and it was comforting. Sure there were other girls out there that he could go date. Sure he had probably missed out on some important milestone that teenagers went through by having multiple girlfriends. People would think it was strange that he was satisfied just being with Olivia especially when they would notice from the outside how different the two of them were from one another, but not just the age difference either. Sure they liked some of the same games and movies, but most of their tastes were different from one another.

As he walked up the driveway Olivia sunk a ball in the basket as it bounced back to her she turned to look at him coming up the sidewalk. “Hey kid what’s with the sullen look?”

Grayson sighed dramatically, “My girlfriend still hasn’t shown up.”

Olivia had not grown an inch past the five foot nine that she had been when he had first met her, but in the past year somehow she had become more slender. She still played basketball but it wasn’t her primary focus at school as she was getting a scholarship to become a sixth/seventh grade English/reading teacher. “Well,” she tossed the basketball back to the hoop without looking, “Maybe I could entertain you till she shows up?” She stepped across the grass between their two driveways as the basketball rolled until it hit the grass a little above them. She didn’t have to look down so far anymore as only six inches instead of a full foot separated them from one another. Her fingers brushed his cheek, “What do you say? Will you let your neighbor molest you for a little while huh little boy?”

Grayson flushed feeling his penis rise to full erect status as he gripped her hand pulling her towards his house well aware that Olivia’s mom was home right now and his dad wasn’t due home for another few hours. “Yes but don’t tell my girlfriend.” Olivia chuckled, he could feel her eyes admiring his backside as they went into the house from the back door. They walked quickly, both of them knowing that they had very little time and really did need one another again. In his bedroom Grayson turned to Olivia, his hand still holding hers as she leaned over to kiss him. Their lips gently playing with one another. Grayson pulled Olivia to the bed, in the past year he had gotten a little bit more confident in their play but a lot of times he still let Olivia lead as he knew she liked being in charge in the bed.

The two of them fell onto the bed with Olivia on top of him, her lips meeting his as the teenager and his twenty-year-old lover pressed their bodies to one another. Olivia’s hands were on him suddenly as her lips broke his, he could feel her pulling his shirt up and off. There was mad rush now to see who could get who naked first as he went for her shirt too. In-between pulling one another shirts off they were kissing, tongues tangling together. Grayson’s hands went to Olivia’s breasts squeezing on them. They now easily fit in his hands since he had gotten larger but her breasts had still stayed the same size. As he rubbed her breasts Olivia’s hands were on his shorts undoing the button. Grayson let her push him back onto the bed as she leaned over him again, running kisses down the front of his body in a hurried motion.

Sex wasn’t the same as it had been two years ago, the inexperience and size difference had both mostly disappeared but the desire had stayed. The biggest difference was that they had moments like this, moments where all they wanted was a fuck, needed to have each other desperately. She pulled the shorts and his underwear down in one swift quick motion to his ankles then her hands were running back up his legs. Olivia circled one of her hands around his erection, he was still just below five inches in length but he had gained some real girth in the past year. Olivia stroked pulling the skin back to reveal the head as her mouth went down on him, sucking him inside.

Grayson pulled her up from between his legs, pulling her down onto his bed, about six months ago his dad had agreed that he probably did need a bigger bed, so now there was no chance of one of them falling off of the bed as they twisted and rolled around on the new double bed he had. Olivia watched as he got her jeans and panties down almost as fast as she had gotten his shorts down. Then he was there between her legs, that familiar home that Grayson had no problem taking care of. His tongue found her clit in a matter of seconds as Olivia gasped pressing up to him. Years of practice had shown him exactly where to go on Olivia, exactly how to bring out all of the most amazing feelings for her. He pressed his lips to her clit as he pushed two of his finger inside, but Olivia didn’t want his fingers, she wanted him.

Grayson let her pull him up from between her legs, as she softly whispered, “Lets try that one way...” Grayson knew what she was talking about. They stood together kissing again as Olivia pushed him back down onto the edge of the bed. Grayson sat there as she moved to slip on top of him. She stopped for only one second, pulling out a condom from the drawer in his night stand. One scare last summer had been enough for both of them to admit that her pill might not be enough. Olivia gently slipped it onto his pole, before she moved to slid on top of him. Grayson rested his hands on her waist, guiding her down while her hands rested on his shoulders. Her breasts though small were right there almost in his face as she slowly went down on his nearly five inches.

The feeling of slipping into Olivia’s wet tunnel was as always amazing, as he pushed up into her from the sitting position Olivia gasped a quick short breath escaping from her body as the head of his penis found her most sensitive spots. She pushed down on him fully driving him up into her as her vagina squeezed on him at the same time. Grayson ran his hands down Olivia’s back as she began to ride him in slowly motions sending his penis back up into her at the right time to drive her just a little more crazy. They began to pick up pace, every time that he’d fully dock with her another wave of pleasure would rock through Olivia’s body.

Grayson moved to rub her breasts, pinching her nipples as she leaned over to kiss him, their lips meeting as he pushed up into her while she rode him in the sitting position. It was amazing to feel it when Olivia came, her pussy pressed to him on all sides, squeezing around his erect dick as the teenage boy lost control himself cumming inside of her. Finished they sat there on the bed both panting heavily as he stayed buried in her for a moment. Both glistened slightly with sweat from their shared orgasm. Olivia softly kissed his lips. Grayson stroked her back. They were about to part so that he could get the condom off when the half open door to his bedroom came fully open.

“Grayson I was just thinking that we’d go get some-” His dad with a few pieces of mail in his hand stood in the doorway of Grayson’s bedroom taking in a sight that he was not meant to see. He could see Olivia’s back, her dark brown hair hanging down almost to the middle of her waist, her bottom, Grayson's’ hands possessively on said back and bottom. He could see all of their clothes in hasty piles on the floor, Grayson’s face as well as he was looking right at his dad. His dad after only a second of seeing this scene turned from the room, closed the door then from outside of it in a fatherly angry tone said, “Get dressed… we’ll talk then.”

Grayson had never seen the look on Olivia’s face, it was fear, a deep unsettling fear. He touched her cheek, “Its going to be okay.” He knew he had to reassure her immediately, that she wasn’t seeing jail time or being labeled something she wasn’t. Grayson had learned a lot in the past two years about things dealing with minors and adults having sex with one another it was why they struggled so hard to keep it a secret until he was sixteen and legally allowed to date someone that was six years older than him.

Olivia slipping off of him held his hand tightly, somehow when their hands gripped one another it was always the two hands that had the bracelets on them. They dressed quietly, Grayson had no idea what he was going to say to his dad, no idea at all what his dad was going to do. Was he going to make him and Olivia stay apart? Was he going to call the police on her? Grayson was pretty sure that he could stop the last one, not so sure he could stop the first one until he was sixteen. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table when they came out into the living room.

It took Grayson a moment to realize that his dad wasn’t angry, but he was apparently still in shock as they walked into the kitchen and sat down across from him. Olivia spoke first, “I should have stopped...”  
She trailed off as his dad just held up a hand then put it down again. His dad looked at both of them then cleared his throat, “This explains a lot.”

Grayson tried to defend Olivia, “She didn’t make me do stuff dad, please Olivia shouldn’t...”

His dad again put up a hand, “Please Grayson, I am processing about a million things right now just let me do that for a moment.” His dad after a minute or two of silence where under the kitchen table Grayson found Olivia’s hand that was a little clammy in his own finally said, “How long has this been going on?”

Grayson didn’t know how to answer the question, telling the truth would probably just make his dad even more angry. Olivia though spoke before he could make up his mind, “Since around Christmas time the first year you two moved in.”  
His dad seemed to weigh that for a moment, “So the ring wasn’t just a birthday gift?”

Olivia’s eyes went to the ring that was on the finger on her hand on the table. Grayson said, “It was the day of our first kiss...”

His dad looked at him which made Grayson stop talking again finally his dad said, “So this is why you’re not trying to date? This is why you’ve never shown much interest in girls the past two years?” Grayson gave a small curt nod, “And last summer, and that Christmas break you two were together then as well?” They both nodded then his dad let out a long sigh before looking at Olivia, “He’s a kid, granted you were still a kid by all accounts when the two of you met but you’re not anymore.”

Olivia softly replied, “No I’m not by any rights I’m considered an adult even if I don’t feel like one yet. Even if I won’t feel like one till he’s an adult too.”

His dad stood up then, pacing around the kitchen for a moment. Grayson wondered what was going through his head finally he said, “Why?”

Grayson said, “Because we-

His dad stopped him, “I’m not asking you Grayson.”

Grayson went quiet then still holding Olivia’s hand. She kept her voice soft still as she answered, “Because he’s special. To me he is anyway. He’s the only boy whose ever even tried to get to know me. The only one that understands me. Sure we’re not always on the same page about things and sometimes he’s a little too quiet about things, but I can tell when he disagrees with me even if he doesn’t say it out loud. When he does it always makes me stop and think about rather or not I should be doing something… its not like I intended this to happen.”

Grayson hadn’t known that last bit, but now he got the answer to why sometimes even when he didn’t say it out loud Olivia would suddenly change course on something he thought she was going about the wrong way. His dad said, “Grayson?”

Grayson was brought out of his thoughts, “I don’t know what to say… besides you and mom Olivia’s the only person that’s ever pushed me to get better at my artwork. Sometimes she’ll just sit there quietly for hours while I work and never bother me… its just nice knowing she’s there relaxing really. Y-you can’t call someone on her dad...”

His dad sighed, “If I was going to do that Gray I would have already done it.” He looked at both of them then said to Olivia, “Are you being safe? I don’t want any grand kids till he’s at least out of high school.”

Olivia started to say something but Grayson spoke up first, “You can ask me dad, not Olivia. Yes we’re being safe I have condoms and we don’t want babies for a long while yet.”

His dad nodded then sat down again at the table, “This isn’t ending is it? I mean if I let you continue dating there’s no sneaking around anymore, does that mean that the thrill is gone?”

Olivia said, “I’m not dating Grayson because its illegal. I don’t get any thrill out of hiding things from anyone. I can’t see the future either, can’t tell you if we get tired of each other, but its almost been three years and nothings changed other than Grayson’s height….” She trailed off not sure where to go anymore.

Grayson said, “Dad… I’m going to marry Olivia one day… I’m sorry that we won’t ever get that father son talk about a first broken heart...”

His dad shook his head in confusion and Olivia who got exactly who Grayson was from how close thy were said, “Really? That’s where you go with this?”

Grayson flushed, “What! I see it on TV and movies all the time! Um its a um… uh what’s it called… a trope.”

His dad looking at Grayson said, “Not everyone goes through heartache or breakups. Some people meet the right person at the right time and its done.” He looked at both of them then, “That doesn’t mean that its going to last. There’s something more here than just a physical attraction for one another. If I had found out about it a year ago, even two I would have stopped this. Probably would have even gotten the law involved. Now,” he shook his head, “If I tore this apart it would break both of you and only lead down to a path that would ultimately make your lives both a lot worse than they should be. So I’m going to be supportive,” he looked at Olivia, “But if you break my boys heart...”

Olivia softly said, “I couldn’t Mr. Lewis, ever, I thought going away would lesson things for him, that he’d go out looking for something else...” she looked at Grayson and he could tell see a few tears in her eyes, “But Gray’s my only shot at happiness because he’s the only person that gets who I am and what I need. He was there for me at the times that I needed him. So as long as he lets me keep coming back to him I’m going to because I know he’s the only person that will make me complete.”

Grayson didn’t want to look away from Olivia right then. She looked so sad inside, but so happy too. He knew what she was getting at, having already been through all of that with her. Her sexuality didn’t define her, but if she was with him she could always see the little boy she had fallen in love with. For him it was a lot simpler, it was Olivia, no girl could ever be as amazing as her ever. If it had just been sex it would have fizzled when she went to college, it wasn’t about sex anymore, hadn’t been for a very long time. The sex was still important, but it was secondary to what had developed around it.

After that his dad hugged both of them, then invited Olivia out to dinner with them. Later that evening after Olivia had gone back to her house Grayson sat in his drawing room working on a scene that he had been attempting to animate when his dad knocked on the door, “Watching you and Olivia this evening… your mom would have loved her.”

Grayson closed his work down, “You think so?”

“I know so, she kind of reminds me of your mom. She’s got a similar confidence in her that comes out even when she doesn’t want it to.”

Grayson said, “She does, but she also beats herself up a lot or at least she did before we met.”

His dad came in sitting down in the other chair, “What matters is that you love her. I’m not going to lie the age thing Grayson it bothers me a lot. She’s twenty you’re fourteen. She was seventeen when the two of you started dating and you were eleven… eleven!” He sighed shaking his head, “But I can tell how much you both love each other. If it had been you and your friend Amber I would never have even blinked an eye if you were together for two or three years. The age difference is what makes me uncomfortable. It would make most adults uncomfortable and a lot of kids as well.”

Grayson didn’t argue with that, “I know it would, but even though she’s older dad she’s not really all that much older. You were four years older than mom… and I know you didn’t meet when you were eleven and fifteen...”

His dad chuckled, “No but I get your point. When you’re eighteen and she’s twenty-four it won’t seem all that odd. As you get older it’ll seem less odd as well. Its just you, Olivia, and I will all know how you first met. If you ever feel like its time to end it Grayson I will be there for you, to handle whatever the fall out is.”

Grayson nodded then said, “I won’t ever want to end it dad. Olivia would have to leave me or do something really bad like cheat on me for me to even think about it and because of who she is she won’t do either of those things. I was made for her, I know its stupid and a corny thing that a teenager says when he’s in love, but its the truth. The whole reason why we were forced to come out here was so that I could meet Olivia. It was fate.”

His dad smiled then gently squeezed his shoulder as he stood up, “Maybe it was Grayson, maybe it was.” He stopped at the doorway, “Your mom would have thought so too, and that’s why I loved her so much because she believed in things like that. Goodnight.” They both smiled one last time before his dad left the room again.

The rest of that summer was a whirlwind of Grayson and Olivia being able to do whatever they wanted to a degree. There were moments where they got a real taste of freedom in their relationship with his dad letting them actually go places that before they had to find ways to get there. Like the beach or a water park. He had one of the best summer of his life with Olivia that year. Not having to hide had made it easier for them to find time alone together. At the same time summer always came to an end and once more they found themselves laying on the grass between the two houses looking up at the night sky.

By the end of the summer of his fourteenth year Grayson and Olivia’s size dynamic had shifted just slightly as he had reached her in height, though his penis still hadn’t quite caught up to the message that he was growing up, the length still just at five inches and the thickness not much more than at the beginning of summer. As they lay there on the grass his hand found hers, tangling together as he said in his slightly deeper voice, “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Olivia moved to to lay on her side as she rested her hand on his chest, “If you want to start seeing other girls…”

Grayson chuckled, “You’re really going to give me the same speech from last summer and the one before?”

Olivia sighed laying back on her back again, “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t experience what its like to date other girls...”

Grayson groaned, “You’re bringing back the conversation with my dad again...”

Olivia laughed, “Yeah what if I am. That entire time I felt like I was going to have a heart attack and die right there and you’re talking about cliches and tropes of parents helping their kids mend their first broken heart...”

Grayson sighed, “I don’t think I like you all that much anymore, you’re a mean girlfriend.” His fingers were still entwined with hers as he said this.

Olivia squeezed his fingers, “Yeah I don’t like you much at all anymore either kid. Guess we’ll just have to break up.”

Grayson smiled, “Good, that way I can date my neighbor she’s older and likes to molest little boys...”

“Oh does she now?”

Grayson moved so he was on his side as Olivia also twisted so she was looking at him, “Yeah she’s been molesting me since I was eleven… she even let me molest her a few times..”

Olivia laughed, “You can’t molest someone older than you that’s not how it works kid.”

Grayson smiled, “Oh but I do it when she’s sleeping… I’ll touch her tit and do it till she wakes up.. one time I tickled her till she woke up...”

Olivia moved to pull his face to hers, “Yeah and she almost killed you when she caught you after she chased you around the house...”

After a long kiss Grayson said, “At Christmas we’ll have been dating for three years...”

“Tired of me already?” Grayson shook his head as Olivia’s eyes looked into his, “We’ll see how you feel after four years then. I’m going to keep asking you every year till you finally tell me that you’ve had enough...”

“Maybe when I’m a hundred I’ll ask for a divorce… then I’ll just marry you all over again...”

Olivia laughed pulling him in closer, “You’re a strange kid Grayson… but you’re my strange kid.” They kissed after that, then lay there just holding one another not wanting the moment to end. It did though, they always did. Time moved forward once more driving them apart as school started in the fall…


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
Turning down the street felt familiar even if he wasn’t driving the car like he had been the past two times he had come back here since leaving for college. To the side Grayson could see the park where he had spent so much time sitting idly on the swings. Most of the time with someone right next to him holding his hand. Right now two kids who were roughly around nine or ten were on those same swings trying to see who could go higher than the other. Grayson turned away from the swings and the sudden memories that they conjured in his mind. Memories were funny like that he decided, they were everywhere if you just looked hard enough to find them. The street that they drove down was filled with memories. Pulling up in front of the small one story house where he had spent the last seven years of his primary schooling filled him with memories as well.  
  
Besides Christmas the past two years Grayson had not been back here so it felt strange being on the street. As his dad pulled to a stop in front of the house Grayson’s eyes went to the large two story next door to it. He had memories there as well. For a moment he saw a boy of twelve in a dark red button up standing on the doorstep of that house waiting for the door to be opened. The memory was fleeting as he climbed out of his dads car. In front of the house that had served as his childhood home a for sale sign was not pushed into the ground. This house was filled with memories, seven years of them and Grayson didn’t want to let go of them yet.  
  
His dad getting out with him said, “They’re saying that I should be able to get double what I paid for it in the current market.”  
  
Grayson said, “That’s good, it looks a lot smaller than I remember.” His dad chuckled as Grayson said that. The two of them headed up the front walkway under the trees. Grayson was twenty years old this year and he had just finished his second year of college where he was studying to be an animator with a minor in gaming animation as well. His talents had already been noticed by a few gaming studios and Grayson was hoping one day to be hired, but his primary focus would be on creating his own things with the hopes of one day actually being a graphic or comic artist.  
  
At around eighteen Grayson had stopped growing, the two real growth spurts that he had gotten were in those early years of high school, through all of middle school he had remained the shortest boy in his school. In high school though Grayson had grown to six feet before the end of his sophomore year though he never really put on much bulk. He had inherited his mother’s slender profile after all, he’d always be that way unless he wanted to work really hard at building muscle which Grayson really saw no reason to. His light white blonde hair still hung a little over his eyes, which were still the same dark crystal blue and a little too big for his face. He knew looking in a mirror just how handsome he was. More than once he had noticed how girls even girls in his college looked at him. When he looked in the mirror though more often than not he still saw that boy of eleven that had fallen in love with his next door neighbor.  
  
Walking up to the house he could almost see that moment on the day that he turned twelve when Olivia had pulled him into her arms to wish him a happy birthday on that very doorstep. The memory was always there, just buried below the surface, just like all the other countless memories he had when he looked at this house. There wasn’t a single room he realized as he stepped into the foyer where a memory with Olivia in it wasn’t present. Here in the foyer he could remember all the times she had pulled him to her for a deep kiss after school before taking him back to his bedroom. He could almost hear his laughter and hers as well.  
  
Grayson followed his dad into the living room. The couch was gone, as was the old entertainment center and all of the other furniture. “I sold most of the furniture, really no reason to hold onto it. Kasey already had better furniture and the new house looks better with it, than that old stuff that we held on for far too long.” His dad had met and married a wonderful woman named Kasey Barns during Grayson’s senior year of high school. Kasey had been exactly what his dad had needed to get over his mom at long last. Grayson loved his new step mom probably as much as his dad and he adored his two step-sisters who were both still in elementary school. A part of Grayson had actually felt relieved that his dad had met someone that year and finally moved on from his mom. They both still missed his mom, she had been the most important person to both of them for the first nine years of Grayson’s life. Life though moved on and you had to move on with it otherwise you got stuck in the past.  
  
His dad rested a hand on his shoulder. They were roughly the same height now though his dad was broader in the shoulders than Grayson still. “I know you want to look around for a moment, we’ve got about an hour till we need to all meet for dinner. Kasey’s coming to get me so you can have the car. I’m going to go check on a few things.” He moved off towards the kitchen. Grayson’s eyes led him to the door that led back to the hallway where the bedrooms were. Here he paused again, the memory of eleven year old Grayson sitting on the floor came popping up into his head. Olivia across from him, beautiful with striking dark brown hair, those vibrant light green eyes shining as she rubbed her foot over his erection giving a then preteen boy his first foot job. He could almost hear her asking him if it ever got soft all over again as he walked past that part of the hallway.  
  
He went to his drawing room first. The walls still had holes where he had pushed tacks into it to hang up artwork over the years. He could almost see the drawings most of which were in one of his many binders back at his two bedroom apartment in Los Angeles. He could see where his old drawing desk and computer desk had both rested together in one corner of the room close to the window that looked out onto the front of the house. Memories flooded in again as he stood there. Grayson let them because he knew that he was saying goodbye to this place for the last time. Memories of sitting there with his headphones on, so may times of Olivia just pulling them off gently leaning down from behind him as worked on something. The sound of music coming out of them as her lips and his met again hungry for one another.  
  
Memories of the times that he and Amber had started crumpling paper and tossing it at one another before finally sitting down together to start working on something. He could remember one truly important one with Amber, the day after graduating from high school. Standing in this room with her hugging Amber as she told him her plans. How scared she had been, Carter only a few steps behind her in the doorway of his art room, as if he was an intruder when he had become as much of family to Grayson as Amber had. He remembered the conversation still now two years later. Amber gently rubbing his arms as she said, “You know I’m going to miss you shorty.”  
Grayson had just groaned, “You’re a zoom chat away Amber. Its not like you’re falling off the face of the earth.”  
  
Amber sighed, “Its not the same and you know it! I won’t get to sit by you in art class anymore begging you to stop drawing cat girls getting into sword fights. Reminding you often just how stupid you are.”  
  
Grayson had just pulled her into a hug again, “I love you too stupid.” Amber hugged him back as he had gently said, “You and Carter should get going if you’re going.” The memory slowly faded as he stepped out of his former drawing room that hopefully some other kid would get to use as a bedroom one day. It did bring a brief memory of last summer, being Amber’s best man breaking another one of her parents wedding traditions as she married Cater at a quiet ceremony with just their closest friends. Maybe one day when they were grandparents Amber’s parents would accept that she had married a wonderful man. Carter’s parents after all had grown to love Amber during their years in high school. They had seen exactly why their son loved her, but her parents in the end just couldn’t let go of their old religious beliefs.  
  
Grayson stepped into his old bedroom. Nothing was left in the room now, but you could still see how his dresser and bed had both left marks on the carpet through the long years that they had been in the same spots. Memories were impossible to keep away in this room, it was where he had been joyfully molested more than once in his preteen and young teenage years. Here was where his virginity had been taken. Where he had first made love to a girl and where she had first made love to him too. He could close his eyes still and hear Olivia's soft voice as she guided him into her. He let them in then, as the memories of his twelfth birthday were the strongest in this room. Slowly those memories faded though as he opened his eyes again looking around the empty room. He could almost hear his giggles from being tickled, or Olivia’s from when he got her good too. Could remember all the times they had hurriedly pulled each others clothes off to just be together one more time before his dad got home from work.  
  
The memory of his dad finding out about their illicit affair when Grayson was fourteen came flooding back as he stood in the doorway again looking at the room after walking around it. This was where his dad had stood getting the biggest shock of his life since his wife had passed away. Learning that your fourteen year old son was having sex with an older girl and had been since he was eleven wasn’t really something you got over easily. His dad had gotten over it though. Grayson chuckled at that memory as his dad spoke from the hallway, “How you feeling?”  
  
Grayson looked over at him, “I’m good. Just thinking about the time when I was fourteen. I still wish we had closed the door...”  
  
His dad smiled, “I don’t. I was shocked back then, but it brought us closer together I think Gray, after that we were… more than just father and son.”  
  
Grayson agreed, “Thanks for always being there for me dad.”  
  
He chuckled, “I know how hard it was for you. Kasey and the girls just got here, we’re going to go get them some bathing suits for the trip tomorrow. You can keep looking around a little longer if you want, here are the keys for the car and the house. Just lock up before you go.” Grayson caught the keys as his dad said, “I’ll see you in about an hour?”  
  
Grayson nodded twirling the keys, “Yeah that’s when the reservations are at Marvellie’s for eight under Lewis if you get there before us.” Then his dad was gone. Grayson heard the front door open a moment later as he continued on around the house. He stepped out into the living room again, here memories of him and Olivia were mainly filled with moments of them playing games in front of the television. Or cuddling on the couch watching movies together as they tired their best to not fall asleep.  
  
There were memories with Amber and Carter as well from high school when the two of them had become regulars over at the house using its as a place to be together at times. A memory of him and Carter trying to see who could eat the most hot wings before stopping. Of Amber and Olivia laughing at the seventeen and fifteen year old boys both begging for something to drink after just a few wings and agreeing that they were never trying a hot wing challenge ever again. Memories of the four of them talking about the future. That was the first time that Carter and Amber had mentioned that they were planning on leaving to New York together if Amber got accepted to college there.  
  
Again Grayson moved on memories taking him to the kitchen. Sitting with Olivia the night of his first time making love to a girl. Eating cereal and laughing about how sore they both were while also being so in love that they didn’t want to let go of one another. Funny how their age difference didn’t even factor into his memories as he thought about them. How she had been taller than him, older, and more experienced. Yet she had never been in love either, that was what had put them on similar ground. The feeling of her arms around him holding him as he sat facing her while they kissed. The two of them going back to his bedroom to once more make love again some random weekend well after they had first done it. He had known back then about Olivia’s sexuality, but it hadn’t mattered because she had been what he had needed as much as she had needed him.  
  
Memories filled him as he finally stopped at the back door looking over the entire kitchen again. His eyes took in what he could see of the house one more time wondering what kind of memories the new people that move in might make. Would a boy who moved in here meet a girl next door and fall in love for the first time like he had? Or maybe a girl would move in here and she’d find a lonely boy who was going through his own issues and fall in love? It was all left up to the chances of fate. Fate had after all sent Grayson halfway across the country so that he could fall in love for the first time at eleven just when he needed to. It had been his destiny at eleven to meet Olivia because nearly twelve year old Grayson had been the boy that she had needed to show her she wasn’t the horrible fucked up young woman she had thought she was because of her attraction to him or other boys his age.  
  
That’s the way life goes sometimes, you meet the right person at the right time to help set you on the path for your future. Grayson turned off the light in the kitchen giving the house one last look as he opened the back door stepping out into the backyard that was somehow smaller than he remembered it being just like the rest of the house. As he stepped out he heard a familiar sound that filled his memories with as many moments as standing in his bedroom had. A ball went into a hoop, the unmistakable noise of it hitting the rim then going in with a swoosh before bouncing as someone took hold of it to once more send it to the hoop.  
  
Grayson’s eyes scanned across the divide between two houses and rested on really the only person in his life that mattered more than his father. She had pulled her dark brown hair back in a ponytail right now, when down it would go almost to her waist. In profile she tossed the basketball into the hoop again. Olivia wore a simple tee-shirt with the Milky way Galaxy on the front of it with a red arrow pointing to where the sun was. Above the arrow it said: You are Here. The shirt was loose on her, a mans large when she was a woman who was still as slender as she had been in high school. The shirt had belonged to Grayson, but like more than a few of his shirts over the years it had made its way to Olivia instead. She wore tight jeans as well that rested on her slender hips and long slender legs.  
  
Grayson watched as she tossed the ball into the hoop again, this time it bounced off landing on the grass between the two houses. Here was where they had lain together more than once looking up at the night sky heads together hating that summer was over and they were once again being pulled apart for months at time because he was still in junior high or then high school. As the ball landed Olivia went to pick it up. Her eyes rested on him as a smile warmed her entire face, “Hey there shorty, you tired of your memories yet?”  
  
Grayson stepping out of the backyard said, “You know I’m not shorter than you anymore, I don’t think the nickname really works.”  
  
Olivia tossed the ball at him, Grayson catching it as easily as she tossed it, “I think it works just fine. To me you’ll always be that eleven year old that had to look up at me for us to kiss.”  
  
Grayson tossed the ball at the hoop, it went in but only after bouncing around the rim for a moment, “I guess you’ll always be the woman that molested me.”  
  
Olivia put a hand to her chest, “Wound me some more please sir!” She went to pick up the basketball as she tossed it at the hoop again she said, “So how was it in there? Regrets?” Once more the ball came back to her she dribbled it a few times as she asked him the question.  
  
Grayson took the ball as she tossed it back at him coming across the lawn to take up the spot she had just left. Around her neck Olivia wore a simple necklace of silver chains that had two simple rings on it. She never had grown into the idea of wearing a lot of Jewelry. Even so usually both rings were worn on her fingers, but they were too swollen at the moment to be comfortable. Grayson tossed the ball into the hoop as he said, “Lots of memories, no regrets other than I wish I had made love to you more often than I did in my bedroom...”  
  
Olivia stepped closer to him, she was about four inches shorter now, but their height really didn’t look all that different when they were this close to one another. “Are you saying I didn’t molest you enough?”  
  
Grayson caught the ball as it bounced back to him handing it over to Olivia, “Not nearly enough no. If there was a bed in there I might make you take me there right now and molest me all over again.”  
  
Olivia tossed the ball into the hoop, “Sorry kid I’m a married woman now I don’t molest little boys any longer.”  
  
The ball started back for them, but Grayson ignored it as he turned Olivia to face him. Her light green eyes looked up to meet his darker blue as he stroked her cheek. She smiled, leaning up to stroke his too as he said, “But I promise Mrs. Lewis that I’ll be a really good boy, I won’t tell your husband or anyone else.”  
  
Olivia smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips as her hand rested on his chest, “Maybe after dinner if you’re a good boy and eat all of your veggies.”  
Grayson chuckled, “Veggies?”  
  
Olivia shrugged, “I’m trying it out.” She stroked his chest as Grayson’s fingers gently played with the two rings on her necklace. One was a simple wedding band, nothing fancy as Olivia had wanted only the most basic. The one next to it was a band of silver and blue with two simple green stones in it. It was Olivia’s most prized position, she had gotten it as a gift from a very special twelve year old boy on her eighteenth birthday after all. Engraved on the inside of the ring was the day of their first kiss. “I don’t know what sounds better when I’m yelling at a toddler, eat your veggies now! Or eat your vegetables now!”  
  
Grayson gently squeezed the two rings in his fingers then with a chuckle said, “I see your point, one sounds kind of cute and disarming the other sounds like your a mom in the edge of her patience.”  
  
Olivia sensing his deeper mood with how he held the rings rested her fingers on top of his squeezing them, “Hey are you okay?”  
  
Grayson let go of the rings taking her hand instead as he said, “Yeah, its just there’s a lot of memories here that I don’t now if I want to let go of.”  
  
Olivia smiled, stroking his cheek, “Sweetie the memories aren’t going anywhere. It time for someone else to make memories in that house.”  
  
Grayson smiled back, “I know, its just walking through the house reminded me that almost all of my most important memories happened in there. Now its like I’m saying goodbye to my childhood for good and I don’t know if I want to.”  
  
Olivia laughed, “That’s stupid Grayson, your childhood isn’t going anywhere, you carry it with you wherever you go.” She moved her hand to take his resting it on the two rings around her neck, “Anyway I’m going with you wherever you go so I’ll always get to keep reminding you that you’re just a kid.”  
  
Grayson squeezed the rings again then leaned down to kiss her this time for far longer than before. He could feel his passion growing, his need to be with Olivia taking over everything else. At eleven six years had seemed like a gulf. At fourteen it had almost been a gap that was too large when his dad found out about them. Now at twenty her being twenty-six seemed like the perfect age difference between them. No one in the outside world would question the two of them standing there kissing one another, tongues playing, hands gently holding one another. Despite the years the thrill of touching Olivia had not lessened. Every single time he got to just hold her hand Grayson felt that spark of excitement that had driven him to her when he was eleven and she seventeen.  
  
He pulled back from their kiss, marveling at how wonderful she still tasted and felt. At twenty-six Olivia still got carded, most every single person that met them thought she and Gray were the same age. Sometimes having good genetics really did pay off when you both reached adulthood. No one in a million years would ever guess at when their relationship had actually started. In all honesty other than his dad and Amber no one even knew. Olivia’s parents assumed that they had started dating when Grayson was seventeen. Legally he had been at age of consent with parental approval and by then his dad had already known who Grayson was going to be with for the rest of his life.  
  
Olivia rested her hand on top of his bringing the subject back to vegetables and future toddlers in their lives, “We could always wait another few weeks before we tell our parents. It doesn’t have to be tonight at dinner.”  
  
Grayson moved his hand to rest it between them at Olivia’s stomach, “You’re twelve weeks now. I think its time to let them know, but if you want to hold off I understand.”  
  
Olivia rested her hand atop his, “I want to as well. We’re taking a really big step here.”  
  
Grayson sighed, “Oh now she tells me, twelve weeks after the fact!”  
  
Olivia pinched the side of his stomach, “I think you’re to blame more than me with your whole ‘oh please Mrs. Lewis let me put my baby in you’ those are the words I distinctly remembering hearing that night when I told you I was ovulating and you needed to get a condom.”  
  
“Hey, you’re the one that molested me!”  
  
“You’re the one who begged me to keep going.”  
  
Grayson chuckled as he finally kissed her lips again when she indicated he should, “You know after nearly nine years I think I might be tired of you molesting me...”  
  
Olivia gently pushed his shoulder, “You’re really pushing it kid you might not get molested tonight if you keep saying things like that.”  
  
Grayson reached over to stroke her cheek, “I really wish you would molest me right now...”  
  
Olivia pulled her cellphone out of her pocket looking at the time, “Hmm well lets see I’m not due for dinner with my husband and our parents for another forty minutes… and it has been a long time since I’ve molested the boy next door… I suppose I have the time.” Her eyes met his with a glint in them as she said, “If he still wants to be molested by some old maid...”  
  
Grayson chuckled, “You can’t be an old maid if you’re married and pregnant it doesn’t work that way. You’re more like a horny pregnant school teacher now...”  
  
Olivia pinched his side again, “If you don’t shut the fuck up Mr. Lewis you might never get molested again.”  
  
“Like you could keep your hands off of me.”  
  
Olivia’s eyes met his as she stroked his cheek she softly said, “I still see that little boy I fell in love with nine years ago when I look at you.”  
  
Grayson smiled, “I’d hope so, he’s me after all.”  
  
Olivia took his hand in hers, “You know what I mean Grayson...”  
  
They started across the lawn towards his old house, “I still feel like I am that boy when I’m with you. Every time we’re together I feel like we’re still who we were back when you took my virginity.”  
  
Olivia as he opened the door said, “You want to make one last memory in this house before your dad sells it?”  
  
Grayson didn’t answer her instead he just pulled her into the house. They didn’t speak as he led her down the hall to his former bedroom. As they paused before the doorway of his bedroom Grayson pulled Olivia back into his arms, her own circled around him as they started kissing once more. As they broke their kiss Grayson softly said, “I think I figured out how to get the straw in the Capri Sun pouch… want to see?” Olivia grinned and laughed pulling his mouth back down to hers again as she pushed him into the bedroom taking charge now.  
  
Often at night he’d lay in her arms not the other way around. He was still the kid he had been at eleven when they were in bed together. It was what Olivia liked and at times needed, but more than that it was what Grayson desired as well. Somehow it felt right to let her lead, it was how they fit together. Sure they didn’t have sex as often as they had when it had all been new, but without fail at least twice a week often more they couldn’t keep their passion for one another at bay. Grayson knew as they fell to the floor in his former bedroom that their passion for one another would never die out. Having kids might change how they functioned but it’d never change how they felt for one another. It had been fate that had brought them together. Sometimes you met the right person at the right time and they were all that you ever needed….  
  
 **.END.**


End file.
